Hello, Middle-Earth
by RohansWhiteLady
Summary: When a girl from Scotland somehow appears in Rivendell, all she wants is to go back home. There are other matters to attend to, though - The War of the Ring is upon them, with Anna being dragged along for the ride whether she wants to or not. Rated M based on battle gore and slight adult themes in later chapters. Follows movie verse with references to the books.
1. The Council of Elrond

Gandalf the Grey hurried up the steps of Rivendell, immediately heading toward the Healing Houses of Imladris. Frodo was here, and from what he heard from Aragorn, was still in the midst of healing. The guilt of leaving Frodo to the hands of the Witch-king still weighed on his mind, even though he knew the Hobbit was safely resting.

Once he approached Elrond, he could see that the body the Elf was bent over did not resemble a Hobbit's.

"Gandalf, I cannot express the gratitude which I feel at your coming." Elrond, Lord of Rivendell exclaimed, greatly relieved at the wizard's presence.

"I came as soon as I was able." The wizard sighed. "I hear Frodo has indeed made it to your city, with help from Aragorn and your daughter? That is quite a feat."

Elrond felt a slight irritation at the mention of what happened at the Ford. Before he could protest her thoughts, she was gone. Arwen had risked her life for Aragorn, a Ranger who was quite capable of handling himself.

"Yes, the Ring-Bearer is here, but there is something else I have asked you here for. I believe Frodo is well enough to wait. This, however, cannot."

"Elrond, I really must insist on seeing Frodo. He has gone through such a trauma. Surely, this can wait but a few moments while I make sure of his health with my own eyes?"

The elf shook his head. "It demands our immediate attention."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Well, lead on then. Let us see what is so important."

Elrond nodded once and walked over to the room next to Frodo's. It held only one bed, and two elves that were hurriedly infusing herbs into a healing balm for the patient lying in the bed. She was clearly not of this world, Elrond thought to himself, looking at her unusual garments and hair. So where did she come from? He could only hope Gandalf the Grey would know.

"So, what is this mystery that needs unraveling?" Gandalf asked, not willing to waste anymore time than needed on what he viewed as a trivial matter.

"This girl is the cause of my concern." He gestured to his guest who was still asleep in the bed, looking just as peaceful as she did when she appeared on their steps just outside the city boundaries.

The wizard glanced at her, instantly seeing what the elf had. She did not belong.

"Where did she come from?" He asked, moving swiftly so he hovered just above her head, examining every aspect he could.

"We do not know. My scouts found her outside the city, laying on our steps, unconscious. She has not woken since she was first found." He explained.

"She is under some spell. Whether from craft of Saruman or Sauron, I cannot tell. It is strong, but I may be able to lessen it some so she can provide some answers." He closed his eyes as he laid his hand over her face, muttering an incantation he learned long ago.

After mere moments of the mutterings, he heard a gasp and opened his eyes only to meet green irises. He backed away, giving her some needed space, and watched as she fought to keep her breathing in order. Her gaze flitted from corner to corner of the room to the two males standing before her.

He knew Elrond would not need to be told to keep back He was a master in the healing arts and would be able to tell the girl was trying to make sense of her surroundings. Her eyes trained on him, and glared.

"Where am I?" She asked sternly, although he could tell it was a mask to hide her fear. Masks were good, it meant she could deal with fear when it came.

"You are in Rivendell, under the care of Master Elrond. You were found just outside his city. Tell me, do you know how you came upon Imladris?"

"Rivendell?" She asked, her voice wavering. "What do you mean?"

He smiled gently at her. "My dear, you are in Middle-Earth, it is plain you do not belong to this world, so I ask how you came to appear here."

She blinked several times. Comprehension suddenly dawning. "Middle-Earth?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"As in, elves and dwarves and men and dragons, Middle-Earth?"

Again, he nodded, a slight chuckle erupting from him.

"I'm in Middle-Earth." It was clear to him that her inquiry wasn't to him nor Elrond directly, but rather herself.

He allowed her a few moments to herself before speaking. "You seem familiar with the name." He prodded.

She nodded slowly. "You could say that…"

"Do you have an idea as to how you came here? I would guess you didn't come here by choice?" He asked, wondering if she had heard of their world, then why was she behaving as if she couldn't believe it.

She shook her head. "No. Believe me, this is the last thing I need right now." She muttered, swinging her legs over the bedside, attempting to stand.

The wizard was relieved to see Elrond immediately come to her side, as he was still weak from his confrontation with Saruman the White.

"You needn't rise just yet. Give your body some time to heal and rest while I speak with Gandalf."

The man in question silently agreed. It took more energy than it should have to rouse her. It was a dark spell, one of few that had been newly created, and Gandalf had an idea of where it had come from. However, the why was escaping him. Why the girl, and why deposit her on the steps of one of the purest beings to inhabit MIddle-Earth?

Gandalf was not used to being in the dark in such instances, and found no comfort in it now.

The girl looked as though she were about to ignore Elrond's advice, but the Wizard halted her movements. "Lord Elrond is right. You need rest. We shall not be far." His suspicion that she was wholly against being left alone were affirmed as her shoulders sagged and she nodded to him. He gave her a reassuring smile, and gestured for Elrond to follow him out of the room.

They strode near the doorway and Elrond spoke as soon as they passed the threshold. "The girl knows nothing. It is clear in her eyes." He gave the wizard a fixed look. "Why would Saruman or Sauron bring her here? What advantage does it bring them, if we are to be sure this was their doing?"

"It was Saruman." Gandalf said grimly. The energy surrounding the spell was similar to that of the White Wizard's magic. There was no mistaking it. "Though I know not for what purpose."

"We must know, Gandalf, and soon. The Ring has reached Rivendell, and now this human girl falls on my doorstep? That cannot be mere coincidence."

"No," agreed the Wizard, "It cannot. But what do you propose we do with her? We cannot leave her to the Enemy."

"She should be in your care." Elrond answered. "You would best protect her, and you know what magic ails her. Even now, you can sense it, as can I. Something is lingering in her, Gandalf, and you are the only one with sufficient knowledge of it to be of any help to her."

"She cannot be in my care, Elrond. The girl appeared in your lands, perhaps you were meant to find her." He knew the elf was right, he thought to himself as his gaze turned toward the girl, whose red-orange hair was the only thing visible around the white linens that enveloped her. It was something he wasn't familiar with, being responsible for someone. He felt it was his duty as Saruman's knowledge of the Ring, and thus Sauron's by association, came from him. He was the reason Frodo was injured by the Witch-King and why Rivendell was under scrutiny. He could very well be this girl's only hope of survival.

"She cannot stay in Rivendell," Elrond insisted. "And neither can the Ring for that matter."

The Wizard focused his full attention on the elf. "Elf-magic could protect them both." He tried to persuade him, but knew by the furrowing of the elf's brow, that he would not be swayed.

She is to be in his care, then. So be it.

He sighed. "Very well. I will care for her, but she will stay in Rivendell until Frodo can get to his feet. I will not leave him behind… not again."

"Very well. After Frodo is well-enough, and after the Council, you must leave with the girl."

"Understood."

He hoped he would not lead her the way he did Frodo. He shot a glance toward the doorway leading to the Halfling. He made a silent promise to himself to make sure the girl and Frodo were safe. She would be returned to her land, and Frodo would return to the Shire where he could remain out of harms way. Yes, that would be best...

As she lay there, Anna barely held back a snort. Didn't they know she could hear them? Or did they think that because she was a "wee human" that she couldn't tell if people were talking about her?

Glancing to her side, she saw an elf-maiden pouring more water into the bowl beside her bed from a silver pitcher. The she-elf gazed at her for a moment, then hurried off toward Elrond and Gandalf, who still stood in the doorway. She tried to seem like she wasn't paying any attention to them, but failed miserably when she caught the weary eye of the wizard. Anna tried to sit up, her aching body betraying her by her arms giving out, causing her to collapse in bed, only to give it another go as soon as she was able to anchor herself properly.

"I take it you are not one to rest, my lady?" He inquired once he had reached her bedside again.

She shook her head. "No, not really."

He nodded to himself, seeming to look her over. "Of course not." he murmured to himself. He looked at her then, locking eyes with her and hardened his gaze. "After such an ordeal, one would not fault you for recovering rather than trying to get on your feet. Hold onto that, for there may come a time where you will need that strength more than anything."

She blinked at him and had to remind herself to keep a straight face. Strength? She didn't have strength. Right now she had panic, worry, and a slight anger that confused her all the more. She felt foreign, although she supposed she was.

She was quite sure she was dreaming until she realized that she was nowhere near this creative. Sure, everything looked as she imagined, but she still could not fathom her subconscious turning this elaborate.

"If you do not mind, I am going to check on a dear friend of mine. I will not be far, he is lying in the next room in fact."

"Okay." She said, not quite knowing what else to say. She already knew the "friend" was Frodo.

He seemed to sense her hesitance, and smiled at her, "Would you like to join me? I am sure Master Elrond would not mind if I steal you away into the next room. You may meet Frodo, who I am sure would love the extra company."

She looked to Elrond, who wore a look of disapproval on his face. Her face fell from the slight grin that was forming. She looked away, crossing her arms over her chest, resigned to staying in her bed until after the Council meeting. She knew it wouldn't end with her in Gandalf's care, since he would accompany Frodo on his journey to Mount Doom. Who would help her then? Elrond didn't seem too happy with her being here, not that she blamed him, so he was ruled out.

"She may go." Came Elrond's smooth voice, cutting through her thoughts like a sharp knife. Did she hear correctly?

"Excellent!" Gandalf cried, already heading toward the door and the next room.

Anna hurried to get out of bed, but swayed slightly, the room spinning around her. She sat back down and suddenly the back of a warm hand hovered over her forehead. "You are still ill. You should stay in bed and rest more." Elrond told her, his dark-blue eyes looking into hers, making her feel exposed. She shrank back from his gaze and stood up once more, the dizziness fading after a few seconds, and she was stable enough to walk.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She said stiffly, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible.

Striding past the older elf, who seemed to want to make her lay back down, she turned into Frodo's room, which she wryly admitted, was significantly grander than her own.

"Is this she, Gandalf?" The blue-eyed Hobbit asked.

The wizard turned toward her. "Yes, it is indeed. Come, let me introduce you to Frodo. He is recovering from a similar ordeal. Here, sit!" He got off his chair and made to stand behind it.

"No, I'm fine. Standing should help clear my head, actually." She replied, but much to her dismay, the wizard stayed upright, the chair abandoned for the time being.

"And what ordeal have you gone through to warrant a visit to the house of healing as well?" He looked to be at a loss, glancing from her to Gandalf, and back to her again, "I'm sorry, I do not know your name…"

"Anna." She said simply, looking at the Hobbit analytically. He was pale, and younger than she'd imagined. Hadn't the book said that Frodo was in his forties or something close to that? The Hobbit laying in front of her couldn't be more than twenty, if that.

"Anna" said the older wizard, almost as if he were testing how it felt on his tongue. "That's quite a pretty name, unusual as well."

"It's a common name in Scotland."

She fought to keep her nonchalant attitude as she realized that she just let something slip.

The Hobbit's face turned into a puzzled grimace. "Scotland?" Frodo inquired, looking again at Gandalf, as if he held all the answers to this new riddle.

"Anna is not from our world, it is true, and you must not reveal that fact to anyone beyond those in this room and Lord Elrond. It is Saruman's craft, I told you of his betrayal. It seems his reach is farther than any of us had imagined. You must keep this to yourself, lest news of her arrival reach his ears."

The boy nodded, looking at her again with wide-eyes. He looked so afraid. She didn't understand how he was supposed to undertake the journey of the Ring and still survive.

Gandalf seemed pleased enough with his response and relaxed his stiff posture, stealing a glance out the window by Frodo's bed. "Enough of the unpleasant matters… It seems your friends are anxiously waiting for your recovery. Do you feel you can go visit them, and assure them you are well, or shall I summon them here?" He asked the Hobbit.

"I think I can manage a walk." Frodo said, sitting up.

"Good, you go on then. I have some things to discuss with Anna that you needn't concern yourself with. I will get you shortly for the Council meeting."

Once Frodo was out of sight, he turned toward her, a frown spreading across his face. "I apologize for not getting your name earlier, I was distracted by your mysterious arrival. Elrond has placed you in my care, and my care is where you will stay until we can sort out how Saruman brought you here and why."

"What does he want with me?" She asked. "I have no connection to the Ring."

His dark bearing told her that she had made yet another mistake. "How do you know of the Ring?"

Her eyes widened with panic. "I-I just know. It's mentioned in my world."

"How is it mentioned in your world? Do you have scholars that know of Middle-Earth and the Enemy? Or are you a spy of Saruman's sent to trick me?" His frame suddenly seemed much taller and foreboding than before. As if he could crush her in an instant, and she knew that he could.

"No! I swear, I'm not a spy! I don't know how I came here, I've never met Saruman! There are books in my world." She knew she was riding a fine line with telling him this, but she didn't have much choice. If he named her spy, every good force in Middle-Earth would be looking for her, if the wizard didn't smite her first.

He glared at her, making her feel as small as an insect.

"Explain yourself."

"There are books telling of the histories of Middle-Earth and the tale of the Ring. Some things are changed…" She thought back to Frodo and Elrond. "But most of it has stayed the same from what I've seen and heard. Frodo getting the Ring from Bilbo, you discovering it was the One, and Frodo being chased by the Nine. All of that is in those books."

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure how much she should reveal. What if she changed the whole fate of this world? What if by her telling everything, an unforeseen consequence caused it to shift and change into something unrecognizable?

"Do not tell me everything, knowledge can be just as great a weapon as a blade." He told her, fully relaxing his menacing pose.

"So you believe me now?" She asked meekly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she felt the tension leave her shoulders, something she figured he had something to do with.

"I have no choice, as you are telling the truth. As of this moment, we remain friends. However, one inclination that you are truly sided with the Enemy, and I will not hesitate to do all that I can to stop you." He warned, causing her to gulp. She was reminded, yet again, of the power he held being Gandalf the Grey, and not Gandalf, Maker of Fireworks and Magic Tricks.

"Now, Anna, this is very important, you must listen to what I have to say." He paused, making sure he had her complete attention. "You cannot tell anyone about your world, Saruman, or your knowledge of the Ring. Others would see that as evidence of a spy, just as I did, but they will not be able to see what I do. I know you are more lost than you care to realize," she made to argue, but he cut her off, "do not deny it. I had to feel in your heart to wake you in your bed. As long as you keep those secrets close to you, you will be fine. Trust no one but myself and Lord Elrond. Do you understand?"

She nodded and he motioned for her to follow him. He led her to another room another elf was preparing the bedding. "Lady Anna will be needing…" he looked at her attire, again, making her want to shrink back, "more fitting garments as she will be attending the Council with me."

The elf bowed, and swept away, only to come back moments later with what looked like a purple coat made of satiny-material and another dress a shade lighter.

"Is the Lady pleased with these?" The maid asked.

She nodded. How could she not be? They were gorgeous, and not fit to be worn by her. She was sure she would not do them justice.

"Ah, I believe these are from Lady Arwen's own wardrobe?"

Anna almost dropped the material as it was handed to her. Arwen? As in Elrond's daughter, and the maiden known for a beauty to rival Luthien's?

"I thought so. Arwen knows of this, correct?" Gandalf asked calmly, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Yes. The Lady insisted on it."

"Then we shall not insult her by refusing her generosity." He shot a knowing look at Anna.

Anna gently took the clothing from the elf and hurried into a separate room to change. There were so many buttons and different ways to wrap the cloth around her. The girl was half-tempted to call someone in to help her with it when it suddenly slipped onto her perfectly, molding itself around her body. She felt relief, seeing that she wasn't as well endowed as her mother, otherwise the ensemble wouldn't have fit properly.

Her chest tightened suddenly at the reminder of what she had left behind.

Her mother probably didn't notice her only daughter was gone. Not because she was a bad parent, but because she was extremely busy with work and looking after her brother after his release from yet another rehab a month ago. It seemed to slam into her then that this was really happening. She wasn't in her world anymore, she couldn't see her school mates and family members anymore.

Panicking at the thought that she might never see them again, she scrambled around in her jeans pocket, looking for her father's pocket watch. It was the only thing from home that she had on her when this all happened. If she couldn't see them again, she at least wanted _something _to hold onto. The dress and coat didn't have any pockets, so she quickly stuffed it in-between her breasts, the chain allowing it to settle behind her bra. She knew it would be partially visible, but she refused to leave it behind. She needed something to remind her of her past, something that tethered her to her family and reminded her of where she came from. Lest this world swallow her whole, as it was starting to already.

She stepped out, mindful of the swishing of the dress across the floor, also acknowledging that she was a bit shorter than the lady who owned the gown, and held the extra fabric in her hands and looked up at Gandalf shyly.

"It suits you." He said, holding out his arm for her to take, and led her through the grand architecture to a courtyard with a circle of chairs and a marble, flat statue in the middle.

They watched as person after person filled the chairs, noticing them all filing in from different areas.

"Gandalf?"

"Yes, my dear." He replied, eyeing one man in particular, one she recognized as Boromir from the shield he carried.

"How will I be getting back home?" She inquired, knowing this would her last chance for the wizard to help her. He didn't know it yet, but he would be going on his own journey and it would not include her. He must help her before the Council was set in motion and he agreed to help the Hobbit.

"We will have time for such things later, my dear." He insisted, still roving the newcomers in an almost harsh gaze. "Right now, I must concentrate on what is to be done about the Ring. " He turned to her, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you from Saruman's hands, and back to your loved ones." He assured her. .

Anna tried to argue with him but he tugged her to another chair beside the anxious Hobbit playing with the gold band in his hands. Gandalf stood behind her, as he had sternly, but gently guided her to take the chair that was clearly meant for him.

She felt him lean down to murmur in her ear, "Now, you must not say anything about yourself, save for your name. They do not need to know anything about Saruman's involvement at your coming to this world. It would greatly unsettle them, as I warned before."

"I won't, I promise." She breathed back, her anxiety hitting near its peak as she wrung her hands in her lap. She avoided eye contact with anyone who tried to look at her, instead she chose to focus on the ground, and the leaves that were scattered. The leaves could almost make her believe she was back home.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Elrond approach, already changed, and looking at all of them expectantly.

The chatter instantly quieted down, and she felt it was safe enough to look up.

It was obvious who were the Dwarves, Elves, and Men as they all sat close together with their respective race. She could pick out each member of the Fellowship fairly easily, their features too obvious to be anyone else.

Elrond spoke of how the Ring was finally out in the open and how they were either to band together or fall to their own fates. His ominous warning amplified by Frodo placing the Ring on the pedestal.

She instantly felt its power. The whispering promise of giving her, her heart's desire was strong. The idea that if she just picked it up… If she simply held it in her hand, everything would be alright. She had barely moved out of her chair when she felt Gandalf's firm hand on her shoulder, steadying her and restraining any more movement on her part.

She had read about the Ring's power, but she had never guessed how strong the pull was before now. It was astounding to witness first-hand. She was shaking, she knew, but she felt comfort looking around and seeing that she was not the only one affected. Every single being in that room was reacting in some way, fidgeting in their seats as if they were as anxious to leap out of them as she was.

"In a dream," Boromir began, standing from his seat, walking slowly over to the Ring, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. In the west, a pale light lingered, a voice was crying, "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found." His hand was outstretched, toward the Ring. A little farther and he would have it in his grasp. "Isildur's bane…"

Before Anna could sort through her confusion of Faramir's dream being suddenly claimed as Boromir's, Gandalf started shouting the cruel, harsh language of Mordor - the Black Speech.

She heard the words as though they were in English, yet the echo of their true nature was laced within the translation.

"_One Ring to rule them, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." _

The sky grew dark, but suddenly the clouds broke as Gandalf stopped his utterings. She felt the weight that grew heavy in her chest dissipate, and the whispering voice in her head faded as well.

She didn't understand how the words were translated as they were. Anna had read the stories, yes, but she didn't know the languages of Middle-Earth that well.

"Never before has anyone uttered that tongue here in Imladris." Said Elrond, looking at the wizard indignantly.

"I do not ask for your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west!"

Boromir spoke again, this time arguing that the Ring could be used against Sauron. His speech completely ignoring the point Gandalf was trying to make. When Legolas announced the attendance of Isildur's heir, it caused Boromir's whole body to grow rigid and she was shocked to see the heat coming from his gaze at the once assumed "mere Ranger".

The Boromir she had read about disliked the Ranger, yes. He had viewed the Dunedain as a threat to his father's rule, and rightly so. Yet, dislike was not what she saw in the Gondorian's eyes, it burned brighter than that.

Why were things changed so much? This was not what was written by Tolkien at all. The words were wrong, the situations different, and even the characters, the ones she thought she knew so well, were changed.

She suddenly heard a deep growl, and noticed a Dwarf, Gimli, rushing forward, ax swinging and suddenly a great crash rang out as the metal was shattered. The gold ring lay there, having not strayed an inch from where the Hobbit had placed it, completely unharmed.

The Ring's whisperings grew more urgent, as though it sensed the intention to destroy all around it. Pain was burning in her skull, causing it to throb and her vision began to swirl.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess." Elrond reminded everyone, strangely calm about the situation, almost as if he expected such an outburst from the red-headed male. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back in the fiery chasm from whence it came." He peered at each of them sternly. "One of you... must do this."

Anna turned to Frodo as the men around them began to bicker. The Hobbit looked as though he were still in as much pain as she. Anna took his hand and gently squeezed before letting go. He glanced at her and tried to smile, but it faltered before it began. Then the bickering erupted into full-blown arguments with yelling, and wildly exaggerated hands. She then took the opportunity to speak to him quietly.

"It'll be alright you know." She said, trying to sound re-assuring.

"How do you know that?" He winced, the grip on his forehead getting tighter as the bickering grew more heated.

"I just do. Trust yourself, and everything will be fine." She replied, leaning back in her seat and watched the rest of them argue, while Gandalf moved to join them. She didn't miss the Hobbit's look of utter confusion at her before his attention suddenly snapped to the Ring.

Whatever it was muttering to him, she knew this was what would make his decision. The reflection of the argument grew in the Ring's band, and fire started to envelop those within it. It seemed to fit with what Gandalf said earlier, it would destroy them all if they let it remain as it was.

"I will take it!" Frodo stood, taking a few steps toward them, but he was so short and quiet, he had to raise his voice and repeat himself. "I will take the Ring to Mordor!" He suddenly had each of their attention. Gandalf was visibly uneasy about the Hobbit's declaration.

"Though….I do not know the way." Frodo admitted, look to each of them with hope.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins," said Gandalf, "as long as it is yours to bear." He walked toward the Hobbit and stood behind him, much like he did with Anna during the beginning of the Council.

She watched as each of the Fellowship's members announced their allegiance to the Halfling, and looking to Elrond, expected him to declare them the Fellowship as they were but he didn't. Instead, he was frowning, looking between herself and Gandalf, clearly disturbed.

Just as it looked as if he were about to speak again, Samwise Gamgee came sprinting out of the bushes near them, and rushed over to the gathered group. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating and final.

She was happy to see Elrond's mood lift in amusement at Sam's insistence at being taken along as well. "Clearly it is impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." He smirked at them.

She gave a little laugh, earning her the split-second gaze of the Fellowship, as she knew who else would be joining them soon enough. As if on cue, Merry and Pippin came running and stood next to Frodo as well, claiming they were joining as well.

Pippin spoke up, "You need people of intelligence for this sort of mission...quest...thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry remarked.

She grinned widely. She was familiar with this. Merry and Pippin's camaraderie and good-natured teasing. Maybe things hadn't changed so much after all.

"Nine companions…." Elrond began, shooting a quick glance at Anna, before turning back toward the group, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

At his announcement, it was almost as if they all straightened once the importance of this journey was understood. "Right," Pippin broke in, "Where are we going?"

They all gave a laugh at the Hobbit's pure innocence and foolishness, but their humor quickly evaporated. They soon separated to ready themselves for the journey, and were scattered throughout Imladris for the time-being.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she walked over to Gandalf and Elrond. She didn't care if she was about to be rude to people who had helped her when she clearly couldn't help herself. She needed answers, and she wasn't about to just sit back, and allow her only chance at returning home slip through her fingers.

By the time she had reached them though, they already begun their conversation. She hung back, listening with bated breath.

"Gandalf," Elrond said, "She cannot stay here. She is as much a danger to Rivendell as the Ring itself."

The wizard took on an agitated expression. "That may not be true. We still have no knowledge as to why Saruman brought her here. I did not think you to be so cold toward someone who needed your help, Lord Elrond. Perhaps I was wrong."

"I will not risk my people for an outsider who is not of this world. I held her here while she recovered, but now that she has, there is no further reason for her to remain. You must either deal with her and leave the Fellowship, or bring her with you."

Anna's heart sunk. Even Elrond didn't want to risk her staying here any longer than necessary. If Gandalf didn't agree to help her, she would be lost. There would be no hope for her.

"I am looking out for the good of all when I say this, Gandalf - you cannot leave her. You alone are the only one who truly knows Saruman, and you alone can help her. Not I, nor any other elf you come across. Elf-magic is not strong enough to hide her forever. I understand why you hesitate to expose her to such dangers, but it may be the only way."

When she heard Gandalf's sigh of resignation, she knew what he had decided and felt her hope dwindle. She was joining the Fellowship, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	2. The Ring Goes South

Gandalf strode off, noticing the red-orange hue of Anna's hair, signaling that he had another eavesdropper among them.

"Just what do you think you are doing, my lady?" He called to her, watching her jump in surprise at being caught.

He chuckled a bit and gestured for her to follow him. He began walking toward the healing houses again, intent on finding another maid.

She rushed to fall into step with him, as she asked, "So, I'm going with you, then?"

He held back his answer, as he knew it wouldn't be the reply the girl wanted to hear.

"Gandalf?" She insisted, standing rooted to the spot.

He stopped as well, and looked at her.

She was just an innocent in all this. She was never supposed to be here, she was never supposed to undertake this burden.

He then glanced over at the four Hobbits who were chatting excitedly, or rather, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were. Frodo seemed to understand that this would not be just another trip of theirs.

They were all innocents, and yet, they were partaking in a quest that would no doubt destroy it.

Turning back to the young outsider before him, he replied, "Yes, it appears you are indeed coming along with the Fellowship."

"But how can you concentrate on sending me home when you have to protect Frodo and the Ring?" She responded anxiously.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, guiding her toward the rest of the group, "We will find a way, Anna, I assure you. Right now, we need to get you ready to leave." He said, leading her again back toward the building.

He knew that was not the answer she wanted, or even needed, but it was the best he had. He could not leave Frodo alone with the Ring again, and he could not leave her to be snatched by the Enemy for whatever purpose. This was his only option.

They walked by several empty rooms before finding one that contained an elf that could help. She seemed to be sorting through the linens and blankets, but otherwise unoccupied, so he gently cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"The Lady will be joining us on our mission, and I wish to have her clothed properly for travel. Would you know of anything that would be appropriate for her?" He asked.

She bowed in response. "Yes, Grey Wizard. Shall I fetch it for you, or shall the lady come with me?"

"I think it would be best for her to look at the garments herself, as she will be in them for quite some time." He gave a small smirk to the red-head beside him, trying to ease some of Anna's visible tension. It seemed to work, as her shoulders relaxed and her hands stopped fidgeting.

"Very well," she turned to Anna, "Follow me."

The girl glanced at him, and he gave a gentle smile and a nod, urging her forward. He then waited a short time, much shorter than he expected her to take to change. She returned dressed in appropriate travel garb, complete with trousers, boots, a shirt, and a chest guard with bits of light chainmail peeking out.

"There," he said, "Now does that make you feel more comfortable?"

She looked at her clothing, "I don't know. It's all so light…" She pulled at the chainmail that reached past the end of her shirt, testing its weight.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now shall we go join the others?" He offered his arm to her again. She nodded and took it.

He then led her off in the direction of the gathered Fellowship, all of whom seemed to be waiting on the wizard.

Once they had rejoined the group, they now had the full attention of the men, elf, and dwarf that agreed to come along as well. He regarded them carefully.

He was hesitant to agree with Gimli coming along. He looked so much like his father and he seemed to have the same uninhibited hatred of elves too. He was brash and didn't think, just acted, which could be mean trouble for all of them.

Gandalf remembered Legolas when he helped fight during the Battle of the Five Armies. Although, he seemed to be in the same grievance as his father - Dwarves were ridiculous, greedy creatures who care nothing for the sake of others.

When the wizard met eyes with Aragorn, remembering how he had vowed to help the Halfing in his quest as well, Gandalf could not describe how relieved he was. The Ranger knew what dangers were out there. He knew exactly they were undertaking and he would handle it well. The wizard could ask for no greater companion to join them in this mission.

When Boromir turned toward Gandalf and the girl, the wizard felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He knew the Captain of Gondor was honorable, but the man's father was another story. It was quite clear to Gandalf why the Steward had sent his eldest son to journey this far north. The man's eyes had not left the Ring once since Frodo had placed it on the marble. A son's loyalty could mean the doom of them all.

"And who is this, Gandalf?" The aforementioned man asked, gesturing to Anna, seeming to measure her up.

"This is Anna and she will be joining us on this journey." He said.

He looked to each of them the need to protest clear on his face, but a stern look from the wizard silenced that.

"I did not know you would be with us as well," Frodo began, approaching her good-naturedly. "It will be nice to have another familiar face among us." he said, smiling.

"Familiar?" Sam inquired. "Have you met her before, Mr. Frodo?"

"No, Sam, he just says that to everyone he meets." chimed in Merry.

Sam shot him a glare and stayed silent.

Gandalf, enjoying the Hobbit's banter, met Aragorn's confused gaze. He knew that look. Best get this over with then. "Aragorn, might I speak with you?" He said, letting his arm fall away from Anna's shoulder.

The Ranger nodded and stepped off to the side. Once they were out of hearing range, the wizard spoke quietly. "You have questions, my lad. Ask them."

Aragorn seemed to hesitate a moment. "Why are you bringing the girl? It's much too dangerous for her to come along."

He agreed. "I know the risks, but Elrond would not bend in this matter. I agreed to take the girl once the matter of the Ring is settled, and as I promised myself to the Fellowship, the girl was either to be brought along, or I was to leave Frodo. I could not do that to him, not again." He shook his head, remembering the wound that would forever plague the Hobbit for the rest of his life. "You saw what happened after I failed to meet him at the Prancing Pony. I would not be able to live with myself if something were to befall him again."

Isildur's heir seemed to dwell on this before giving Gandalf a grim smile. "Then we must do whatever it takes to make sure none come to harm in our company." The wizard nodded, grateful that Aragorn seemed to accept it easily.

"There is one more thing, Aragorn. About the girl." Gandalf admitted, wondering to himself why he was choosing to burden Aragorn with this as well. "It seems that Saruman has taken an interest in Anna. Neither Elrond or myself could come to understand why, but he has placed some kind of craft on the girl. Something I was not able to fully extract from her. It lingers and I know not the effect it will have. Be careful. She is an innocent in all this I think, but she may be a way Saruman can use to his advantage."

"Very well, I will watch her closely."

Gandalf nodded. "That is all I ask."

They came to rejoin the others, just as Elrond had finished speaking with them a final time.

"...may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." The elf said, stepping to the side and allowing Aragorn and Gandalf to mingle in with the others.

The Grey Wizard looked toward the Halfling, blue-green eyes wide with apprehension. He regretted allowing him to continue this journey. He knew Frodo's battle against the One would be difficult. He could only hope to lessen that difficulty in any way he could.

His arm spread out, gesturing Frodo to take the front, "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer."

As the Hobbit took to the path leading out of Rivendell, Gandalf slid into step directly behind Frodo.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He muttered to the wizard over his shoulder.

He placed a hand on his left shoulder and said, "Left."

On they went. He didn't know what adventures would befall them, but he knew it would change each and every one of them forever.

They had been walking for hours.

Anna's feet were fine, the elven boots maintaining enough comfort to lessen the amount of blisters she would have had in any other shoe. However, legs were killing her. She had never walked so far, or for so long, in her life. She looked around, hoping to find the Fellowship just as tired, but there was barely a sign of sweat on them. She was drenched.

Were they superhuman in Middle-Earth or do they make treks like this all the time?

She was half-tempted to stop and ask for a break, before she realized they had to do this for a month before even getting to Hollin. Then it was onto the frozen paths of Caradhas.

She silently thanked herself for remembering the snowy terrain, and requesting snow-proof boots and pants, no matter how oddly the elf regarded her at the request. She wouldn't die from hypothermia if she could help it.

She saw how much she was lagging behind when her walking companion changed from Gandalf to Boromir.

"Where is it you hail from, my lady? Gandalf as not mentioned it, nor you." The Captain of Gondor inquired.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but knew anything she said could condemn her. She couldn't make up some random place. He was familiar with Middle-Earth and everything in it. She also couldn't lie and say she was from a known land. It would be too easy to catch herself in it.

Just as she had resigned herself to saying something to throw him off, Aragorn spoke up from behind them.

"Gandalf met her in Rivendell, and from there, asked that she journey with him."

The other man blanched. "I believe the lady can speak for herself." Boromir said stiffly.

Anna, though grateful for the Ranger's interruption and excuse, was confused as to why. Aragorn didn't know anything about her. How did he know she and Gandalf had just met?

She thought carefully before speaking. "I thank you for speaking up for me, Lord Aragorn, but it was unnecessary." He gave a slight bow and waved his hand in acquiesce, but she noticed a light smile beginning.

Deciding to ignore the aches and pains, she marched herself toward the tallest member of their group. She needed to figure out just what the wizard had said.

"What have you told Aragorn?" She began, trying not to sound too confrontational.

The wizard looked at her for a split second, then directed his gaze back the dimming horizon. "I told him nothing he did not need to hear." She pursed her lips. He was clearly lying, and she didn't understand it.

"Then how is it he knew we had just met at Imladris?" She hissed at him, causing him to look at her in slight surprise.

He sighed as he slowed his steps so he could speak to her clearly. "I only told him what he needed to know."

"And that is?"

She wasn't really the talkative type, but this had her flummoxed. He had been telling her time and time again to keep herself as much a secret as possible. To only trust himself and Elrond about her true homage. Then the next minute he seemingly tells all to Aragorn, whom she had never met before.

"What I told Lord Aragorn is not of your concern. I trust him, therefore you should as well. I suggest you halt this interrogation of yours, lest you forget who you owe your very life to."

She knew she had overstepped, as his tone was laced with warning.

Without him, she'd likely die, and she knew it. She chewed on her lip again, suddenly regretting pushing the older man to that extent. An apology burned in her throat but refused to come out in case he was still agitated.

She remained silent a second more, before rushing out, "I'm sorry." and none too quietly either.

He glanced at her, shocked, and she guessed that at least Frodo had heard her.

Another silence passed.

"Do not trouble yourself, Anna. I am not angry with you, as long you trust me."

She thought about that. Trust him? She barely knew him. Yet, in the past few hours, he has shown remarkable patience with her. He gave her acceptance where she had earned none, and he promised to protect her as long as he was able. She knew what awaited them all in their inevitable venture to Moria. For now, though, she trusted that he would allow no harm to befall her.

"Alright, I'll trust you." She whispered back. "As long as you trust me too."

Admitting she wished that made her feel like a child.

He smiled at her, and nodded. "I shall, as long as you give me reason to."

Anna's brow scrunched in confusion. Give him reason to?

She meant to ask him about that, but he had already turned to those walking behind them.

"Master Legolas, move on ahead and scout a location for our camp tonight."

The lithe blonde instantly shot into motion, leaping over rocks. He swerved around the rest of the company and was soon out of sight.

"We shall stop here until Legolas has returned." Gandalf continued. "Everyone, take the opportunity to rest and gather your strength."

Anna barely held back a relieved sigh, and sat herself on the nearest rock. Just sitting there, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the throbbing in her legs.

She knew it would be difficult to get up once Legolas had returned, but right then, she didn't care. She just wanted to _stop moving. _

She heard someone clunk down beside her. Her eyes shot open only to see Sam's curly hair in her face as he prepared to get his bag off his back.

He groaned. "That stuff is heavier than it looks."

"That would probably be the all those pots and pans you're carrying." She said.

"I know, but I couldn't help bringing them along. What if we needed a certain size pot? On a journey like this one, it doesn't hurt bein' prepared, you know." he said, giving a long look at her bagless person.

Her cheeks colored. She probably should have offered to carry something before now, but she doubted she would have lasted as long as he did. She wasn't used the amount of labor they were, and was only focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

She started to get angry with herself. She might as well buckle down and get through this. The faster she toughened up and saw this through, the faster she'd get home.

Soon thereafter, Legolas came back. He told them of a spot not far down the hill where they would be able to camp for the night. It was littered with coverage of trees and rocks that should deter anyone from trying to reach them.

They all began walking in the direction Legolas indicated, but when Anna attempted to stand, her legs wouldn't move.

Oh, no.

She tried moving her left leg - it didn't move. She tried lifting herself off the rock with her arms, attempting to propel her body to its feet - she just fell back on the rock.

How was she supposed to get out of this? She couldn't move! She looked up at the others. Panic was beginning to set in at the thought of being left behind. As soon as she was about to call for help, she stopped.

What would they think of her? Sam already thought she was slacking. Who knew what the others might think?

"Wait, where's Anna?" She heard Frodo ask.

Anna felt her cheeks grow even hotter as each member of the Fellowship turned to see her still sitting on the rock.

"C'mon, Anna! You can rest at camp with the rest of us." Pippin cut in, gesturing for her to join them.

She tried standing again, but completely failed. This wasn't going to end well.

"I can't move." She said quietly, her shame showing through her tone.

"What do you mean, you cannot move?" Boromir asked quite aggressively, "You were walking not a moment ago."

She looked down sheepishly. "My legs won't move."

"You cannot walk?" Legolas looked at her, confusion plain on his features. "But you are uninjured."

The ginger shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Boromir was clearly agitated now. "We don't have all night to wait for you. if you can't keep up, then you should go back to Rivendell."

At that her head snapped up and her eyes sought out Gandalf's. He wouldn't agree with Boromir, would he? He wouldn't make her go back. He wouldn't leave her behind.

She wanted to shrink inside herself. Their looks of disdain and impatience surrounded her. She had no comfort here, no one to turn to. She gripped her chest, where her pocket watch still lay snug against her skin. This was her only comfort. A metal piece of jewelry. That it was all she had. Not even one day in Middle-Earth, and she was already doomed.

"Aragorn." Said Gandalf, turning toward the Dunedain. "Help Anna to her feet and to camp."

Boromir let out an indignant snort, and turned to walk back down the hill. The Ranger strode toward her, and helped her up. He wrapped an arm around her abdomen and guided toward their campsite.

She was sure he could see how red her face was. She was also positive he felt her shaking from the effort to stay standing.

"I take it you are not used to this much travel, my lady?" Aragorn asked her as they walked.

She shook her head. "No. Thank you for helping me."

"You do not have to thank me. I _do_ wonder why Gandalf brought you if you are not comfortable with the journey."

She looked at him, but his face was stoic and concentrated on the way ahead.

"Gandalf told me nothing about you earlier." He continued. "He simply told me of how Saruman was targeting you, and that was why he wanted to keep you close."

Her mouth dropped open, and she staggered a few steps at the confession. Letting out a surprised grunt, he hoisted her up again.

"How did you know I was worried about that?" She gasped.

"You were speaking about it with Gandalf earlier." He said simply, gently guiding her as the hill reached a steep decline.

Trying to focus on her footing as much as the conversation, she kept her gaze on her feet. "You could hear us? I didn't think we were that loud."

"You were not, but I can hear what most can't." The corner of his mouth turned upright slightly.

She nodded to herself. "The benefits of being one of the Dunedain." She muttered.

He gave her a surprised look. "How do you know I am of the Northern Men?"

"Gandalf must have mentioned it." The lie came easy to her lips, which unsettled her. He looked as though he didn't believe her, but no protest came.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way to camp. Once there, he found a spot at the bottom of a fairly thick tree and set her down.

"Will you be alright to move in the morning?" asked the Ring-Bearer, concern showing in his delicate features.

She smiled at him, touched by his concern, and nodded. Even if she couldn't, she'd find a way. She wouldn't allow herself to become any more of a burden.

Suddenly reminded of her earlier conversation with Sam, her gaze flitted toward the stout Hobbit.

"Who shall take first watch?" Gandalf wondering aloud, looking first to the men, and then the elf, clearly expecting an answer from either of them. It was a surprise to them all when Sam and Anna both voiced their offer.

"Alright, Samwise Gamgee. You may take the first, but then you must wake Lord Aragorn." He ordered. Then looked to Anna with a stern, but gentle gaze. "I know why you offer, but you need your rest. You are not used to a journey of this length. If you do not wish to be a burden, you must rest while you can.."

"If she cannot handle one day's journey, then she should not be here." Boromir interjected.

Gandalf rounded on him. "If all you have are foul thoughts, then keep them to yourself. She is with us because she is my charge, and will remain so until this task is done. I suggest you allow yourself to get used to the idea."

"Then you should not have come either. We do not have time to wait for her to gain her bearings. She has been of no help to us thus far, and I doubt that will change." Boromir announced, storming off to the very edge of the rocks. He then went about gathering his things and leaning against another trunk.

She watched him go and continue to grumble to himself. This was not the man she had read about. The man she read about was hard, sure, but only because he wanted to protect his people. This… _grouch_ was not Boromir the Brave, Captain of Gondor, and eldest son of the Steward.

"It will only take us another day to reach Hollin. From there we take the Gap of Rohan, and continue on to Mordor." Gandalf announced to all, making sure everyone knew of their path.

Her head shot up. A day? That was it? The journey from Rivendell to Hollin took a whole month! How is it in two days, they would reach Hollin so soon?

She shoved her way up the tree, leaning on it for support. She gripped the rocks on her way to Gandalf to whisper to him, "How are we to reach Hollin in only two days?"

"That is our route." He looked confused at being questioned by her.

"I know that, but Hollin should take weeks to reach. We just left Rivendell a few hours ago. Hollin is not that close."

"And you know that from your books, I take it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes."

"My dear, maybe this book of yours is not as true as you may think." He said, before walking off to Frodo.

Anna pondered that.

Maybe he was right. So why were some things changed, and others exactly the same? It didn't make sense.

"You may want to listen to the wizard, Anna." She looked at the elf who had spoken, and scrunched her brows in confusion. "You should take rest while you can. You never know what the morrow may bring." With that, he left. Still seeming as energetic as when they had first left, she noted with petty jealousy.

Deciding to just give in, she settled down and closed her eyes. Sleep was bound to come easily with how exhausted she was. She'd concentrate on how to deal with these sudden changes in the morning.

A rough jolt brought her out of her deep slumber.

"Wake up, Anna."

She grumbled and rolled over, muttering, "Go away. S'not even morning yet."

"Anna, we must go."

"Five more minutes."

She heard a deep sigh. Then she was suddenly hauled to her feet, jolting a yell out of her. Her eyes snapped open, suddenly aware of her surroundings.

Oh.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn. I'm a little slow waking up in the mornings." She admitted, sluggishly bending down. She winced as her muscles screamed at her, and grabbed her boots. She tugged them on and looked up. Most of the company was all ready to go, and they seemed to be waiting on her, as well as another who still hadn't risen yet.

One of the Hobbits walked over, and kicked at the body still on the ground.

"Get up, Pippin. It's time to go." He hissed at it, only to receive an answering kick.

"Pippin!" He exclaimed, shaking him roughly, finally rousing the youngest Hobbit.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Are you happy now?" He growled, his cheerful mood tainted at having been woken.

"Do not dawdle, Peregrin Took! We shall not wait for you!" Gandalf chided as he continued to lead the way.

"I have no doubt we shall reach Hollin at high noon! No more dawdling you two." He cried behind him, allowing Anna to hear, even though she now walked beside Sam.

Her legs seemed to cooperate, even though they were so stiff she could feel every muscle stretch with each movement. If anything, they hurt more than they did the day before, but she could walk without help. Small miracles.

She glanced beside her, noticing the Hobbit looked tired. His posture slacked from the weight of the bags. Anna thought for about a second before asking, "Why don't you let me hold those for a while, Sam? Just until we reach Hollin."

The Hobbit looked surprised, but shook his head furiously. "No, no, I can carry it just as well as anybody."

She smiled slightly at the obvious show of pride which was coming from the Halfling. "I know you can, I just thought it might help to ease the burden a bit. After all, I need to do something to haul my weight around." She offered, the small saying passing easily through her lips before she could stop it. It was something her mother had stamped into her at a young age. She would stand by that now, refusing to be useless again.

The blond glanced at her, unable to decide whether he wanted to hand her the bag or keep it on his back. A few moments later, however, the pack was shoved at her.

Smiling at him, she took it. She held back a painful grunt as the full weight of everything the Hobbit was carrying now rested on her.

Anna then saw Sam hurrying to catch up with Merry and Pippin. The Hobbits were chatting excitedly with Boromir about a possible training sessions with their swords.

"That was very kind of you." The Ranger beside her complimented.

She shook her head. "I'm just helping out where it's needed. It was obviously paining him. I just lightened the load."

"It was a favor you needn't have offered. Sam would have carried that by himself the whole way without any complaint."

"He shouldn't have to though, not when my back is free."

He seemed to let it go, and let her walk in peace.

The hours seemed to drag on, but she allowed herself to be distracted by the streaking colors across the sky as sunrise fully hit. It was gorgeous.

The skies she'd seen just didn't compare to all this. The blues mixed in with a sudden splash of yellow, orange and dark pink was breathtaking. Once the sun had completely risen, the sky was a clearer blue than she had ever witnessed.

It was then that she slowly became aware of the wilderness around them. The trees were sparse, now that they had reached a rockier peak. The sounds of the wind were passing around them. The smell of the fresh air, free from pollutants, was enough to distract her from the soreness in her muscles.

She shook her head.

She could not get too comfortable, or else she would lose sight of her ultimate goal. She needed to concentrate on somehow returning home. To green fields, rocky shores, and her family. That was what she need to be focusing on, not the nature that surrounded them. No matter how beautiful it was.

Moments later they had arrived at Hollin. She was relieved when Gandalf announced they would be resting again before venturing to the Gap of Rohan.

She quickly walked over to the rest of them, keeping in mind not to sit down again. She dropped her pack gently, and helped Sam take out the cooking utensils he needed. Once the Hobbit set to cooking, she turned her gaze toward the others. Merry and Pippin were listening intently to what Boromir was trying to tell them of swordplay. It was quite entertaining to see their faces as the man tried to explain parrying and footwork. Frodo seemed to enjoy just sitting down, and Legolas had taken to watching the horizon. She gave the sky ahead of them another look, taking in the mountains in the distance.

That's when she remembered.

The Crebain were coming.


	3. Caradhras

They wouldn't appear until nighttime. She didn't have to worry about anything until after the company set-up camp.

Once they had settled down for a while, she watched Boromir attempt to teach Merry and Pippin some swordplay - with the real swords. She noticed Aragorn watching as well. He looked at the three sparring with a small smile and a pipe clenched between his teeth.

"Good! Very good." Boromir praised Pippin as they continued.

She couldn't help but smile at the obvious joy on the Hobbit's face. She was also surprised at the man who caused it. She would have thought Boromir would cater to no one.

The way he had acted with her throughout their journey seemed to speak for itself. Perhaps she was wrong.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn advised.

She watched as Pippin quickly did as he was told, adjusting his stance as well. He was doing well. Anna knew eventually, Pippin would have to use this knowledge to protect himself. The battle in Moria loomed it's way into her mind.

She hadn't brought any weapons with her, and there were no spares to practice with. She bit her lip. How would she defend herself once the orcs attacked?

Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as a pained cry cut through the air.

"Sorry!" She heard Boromir exclaim.

Anna look up just in time to see the Captain get tackled by two Hobbits.

"For the Shire," shouted Pippin. "Hold him! Hold him down, Merry!"

Aragorn quickly went over to help the man. "Gentlemen, that's enough." Anna watched as they grabbed his ankles and flipped him backward and to the ground.

She let out a barking laugh. He should have known they would try something against him as well. Putting a hand over her mouth, she attempted to stifle her laughter. When that seemed no use, she turned away, hiding her grin. Her eyes then caught a dark figure in the distance. She leaned forward as she trained her eyes on the mountain.

The black mass was growing bigger. No, she realized. It was getting closer.

They were here!

In a rushed panic, she ran over to Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" She cried, as she reached him.

"What is it?" He asked, alarm sprinkling his tone.

"We must leave! Now!"

She knew there were many rules she was breaking. She also knew what would happen if Gandalf realized Saruman knew the path they were taking.

Moria was the one place she wanted to avoid. Gandalf the Grey was more personable than Gandalf the White. She wasn't sure how the powerful wizard would take to her. If she could avoid Moria, and thereby the Balrog, that would be best.

"And why is that?" He wondered, peering at her.

"What is that?" Sam Gamgee inquired loudly.

Anna whirled and saw the swirl of black coming closer by the second. Gimli tried to pass it off as nothing, but Boromir was having none of it.

"It's moving fast," he said, picking himself up off the ground. "Against the wind."

Her eyes closed in dismay. It was too late.

"Crebain! From Dunland!" Cried the elf, as he rushed back to them.

"Hide!" The Ranger shouted. He began shoving their things under brush and rock. Aragorn them moved swiftly, and grabbed Frodo, stuffing him underneath a boulder with himself as well.

Anna panicked. Where would she go? There was nowhere else for her to crawl under. Every spot was now occupied.

She had glanced up, able to make out little winged shapes among the black, when a rough hand dragged her down by her hand. Almost pulling her arm out of it's socket, it trapped her between their body and a low hanging branch. She heard cawing overcome the area, and didn't dare move.

She closed her eyes, silently begging whatever higher power there was, to not let her have been seen. She didn't want to think about the idea of Saruman knowing she traveled with the RIng-Bearer himself.

Once the animals had circled the area twice, they fly back the way they came.

She opened her eyes as she felt the person behind her shift. Anna went to move, but another hand stopped her.

"The next time I won't be saving you." Boromir's voice cut through her like glass. "Remember that."

He roughly nudged her away from him. Allowing her to roll until he was able to step out from under the brush. He then stepped toward the younger Hobbits, asking if they were alright.

She stayed low to the ground, her heart pounding. Did he just threaten her? She wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't pleasing to hear, even if his tone had been lighter.

A hand came into her line of vision, but she ignored it. Instead, she pushed herself up and brushed away the dirt and leaves that had clung to her.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Said Aragorn, looking from her to Boromir, clearly concerned.

She schooled her features and gave a stern nod. "I'm fine, thank you." She glanced back at the man who was now ruffling the hair of Pippin, and accidentally caught his gaze. She looked away and walked toward Gandalf who was just getting to his feet as well.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf said, almost spitting out the words. "The way South is being watched." He turned to the great, snowy mountain behind them, "We must take the Path of Caradhras."

She groaned with self-pity. She hated snow more than anything. She hated mountain climbing almost as much.

It took them another hour to reach the paths they sought. The hour was hard, as she was still carrying Sam's pack. The halfling tried to take the bags back, but she just told him to concentrate on trudging Bill through the snow, and marched off.

She was regretting that now.

The snow was packing, which was a good sign. Every so often, though, she'd sink down to her knees, and have to somehow climb out.

Her fingers were already frozen to the point where she couldn't feel them anymore. Snow also kept creeping it's way up her sleeves. Her boots and pants were keeping the snow out for the most part, thanks to the snow-proof material of the elves. She lifted her hands to her mouth and blew hot air on them. They were already turning purple, and she didn't like the idea of losing her hands to frostbite.

She was so focused on her hands, she didn't see the Halfling in front of her tripping over himself. He hit her ankles, causing her to fall into the snow facefirst.

She got up, trying to ignore her hands protest at being forced to move. She turned to Frodo, wanting to help him up. When she laid eyes on him, she noticed he was scrambling around his neck for something.

He looked up, past her, to the sight of Boromir picking the Ring up out of the snow.

"Boromir!" She heard a harsh yell behind her.

Aragorn had come up from behind them, and was now glaring at Boromir.

Boromir gazed at the Ring with awe in his eyes. "It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He whispered, his hand drifting toward the golden band. "Such a little thing…"

"Borormir!" Aragorn cried, just as Anna was certain Boromir would rip the Ring off it's chain. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

The man walked past her, and handed Frodo the silver chain. Who snatched it out of his hand, still looking at the Gondorian with caution. Boromir chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"As you wish. I care not."

He caught her gaze as he walked by, shocking her by not hiding his own disconcertion. Whether it was from the Ring's grip on him, or his own weakness to it, she didn't know. She wanted to make sure Frodo was alright, but halted when she saw Aragorn release his grip from his sword.

She turned away once the Ranger's eyes met her own. Rushing through the snow as fast as she could, she tried to comprehend what she saw.

Boromir almost took the Ring. Aragorn would have fought Boromir if he had. Borormir would have lost.

What happened to the heroic Men of the Fellowship? What happened to the loyalty felt by all? Yes, she knew Boromir would eventually succumb to the Ring's influence, but it was not his fault. It was not so soon as this. The way Aragorn looked, prepared to draw his sword on the other man, made her feel apprehensive. Aragorn was just and stern in the book. He was not readily prepared to betray all the Fellowship stood for as easily as the man before her.

As they trudged through the snow, it was clear they were delving deeper into the mountain. The wind whistled loudly in their ears, and the snow seemed to grow by the foot every step they took.

It was then agreed that as the Hobbits kept getting stuck in the snow by themselves, Boromir and Aragorn would carry them. Aragorn grabbed hold of Sam and Frodo, while Boromir took Merry and Pippin.

As Boromir passed by her, he muttered, "Do not fall again. You will be lost in the snow and not even the wizard would be able to save you from that."

She raised her eyebrow at the most friendly thing he had said to her the entire journey. She clutched the straps of the bags, dipped her head against the wind and walked on.

The wind continued to pick up, as impossible as it seemed. It was already enough to shove her down and sway her to the right. Only to steal her breath from her.

They were now waist deep in snow, with Gandalf attempting to clear a path with his staff as they went. She watched as Legolas walked over the snow banks with jealousy in her eyes. She stopped when she saw Legolas turn his head away from the mountain and into the wind itself. Was he crazy?

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He cried.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled, turning back to the rest of them just as a crack was heard above them.

She looked up just as massive chunks of snow fell upon them. She jumped out of the way, gripping the ice-cold stone of the mountain itself and hung on as it seemed to shake.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted over the thunderous noise. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

She was inclined to agree with him, since the mountain was already close to killing them before the White Wizard had interfered.

"No!" Gandalf insisted, turning toward the echoing sound of the White Wizard chanting.

Wake up, cruel Redhorn! Let your horn be bloodstained!

The words echoed in her ears as they did in her mind, again with the language laced within.

Gandalf then raised his staff high and shook it at the sky, shouting the same language at the mountain.

Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!

The trembling of the mountain quieted for a second. Then Saruman's voice boomed around them and grew more insistent. The vibrating turned to rocking, as she heard what sounded like a wave come down around them.

White was all around her, and she couldn't see. She tried to inhale, but snow filled in her mouth. She couldn't breathe. She was drowning and freezing to death at the same time. Her panic bloomed into terror as she tried to rip her way to the surface. Her fingers felt as if they might fall off. She kept digging, ignoring the blood dripping down as her skin finally gave way to the harsh elements. She finally sees sky, and shoved her hands through, pulled herself up. Anna gasped for air as she looked around.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried, trying to keep Pippin and Merry from falling.

"Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"  
She could hear the sloppily hidden advantage. He was insane if he thought Gandalf would allow the Ring near Gondor.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

Isengard, the realm of Saruman. Yes, she silently agreed, they'd best stay away from Orthanc.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, then let us go under it!" Gimli spoke up.

Anna felt cold dread fill her stomach. She knew what he was talking about before he even uttered it.

"Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

She looked to Gandalf, who looked as if he was as reluctant to go there as she.

Anna heard whisperings then. A deep, strong voice penetrated her mind. The words were distant, as though calling to her from afar.

"Let the Ring-Bearer decide."

All eyes were instantly on the Halfling, whose choice would decide whether they lived past the night.

"We cannot stay here!" Gondor's Captain insisted, "It will be the death of the Hobbits!"

Anna looked at the four of them. She had to admit Boromir was probably right about that. They looked as frozen as she felt.

"Frodo?" The wizard urged, seeming to already to know his choice.

"We shall go through the Mines."

Anna bit her lip as Gandalf sighed.

"So be it."

Climbing back down the mountain was harder than it would seem. They had to keep digging themselves out whenever their feet fell through. Gimli had to pulled out of his own hole more than once, grumbling the whole time about the cold.

"Dwarves were not meant for snow! If this were mud, I would be pulling you out of the ground!"

Things got easier as they descended and the temperature continued to rise. She already felt the pressure lessening in her ears and chest.

Once they had finally touched grass again, Anna felt the feeling return in her arms, but not her hands. She shook them out, not wanting to pay them any attention until they reached the mine door.

"Anna!" Cried Pippin, who had a blue tint to his lips. He sauntered over, worry in his eyes, as he grabbed hold of her hands. "You're bleeding!"

"What?" said Frodo, walking toward her as well.

She looked down and was surprised to see red-brown, crusty streaks down both hands. She just blinked. She couldn't quite see where the damage was done. Just the dark colors.

She had forgotten about how damaged her hands were from her panicked frenzy earlier. The tips of her fingers were mangled, and she was surprised to see three of her nails were missing.

"Let me see it." Ordered Aragorn, who held two pieces of torn cloth in his hand. Pippin let go of her as the man took hold of them, examined them quietly, then begun wrapping them. "We can clean them when we get to a water source. For now, they should stay wrapped." he said as he loosely bound the materials over her hands. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

She shook her head, still mesmerized by the clotted blood.

"Alright, then. Try not to disturb the wrappings, and breathe on your hands. It should help to warm them faster." He told her before moving onward. She followed close behind.

She did as she was told, as quietly as she could. Keeping in mind not to rub them.

"We need to get to a water source so we can clean her wounds." She heard Aragorn tell Gandalf. The wizard looked back at her and nodded.

"We have been held back enough already!" Boromir exclaimed.

Although, this time, she agreed with him.

She didn't want to stop. She could barely move her hands from stiffness, but that had nothing to do with her ability to walk.

"Boromir's right." She said quietly. "It's no trouble. We don't need to go out of our way."

Aragorn turned a glare on the other man, then looked to her. "My lady, your hands have been damaged by the cold. If they are not warmed soon, it may be irreversible."

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked down at her hands again. She still couldn't feel them completely. There was small, distant pain beginning to pulse throughout her palms. She had seen the wounds before Aragorn had covered them. She knew the pain should be worse than it was.

The Steward's son let out a sigh. "Very well, then. Aragorn shall care for her. We should continue on though."

Gandalf shook his head. "We have all grown weary from the bitterness of Caradhras. We shall all," he looked to Boromir sternly, "go look for water. We can refill our pouches as well and warm ourselves by a fire."

They carried on, wandering for a while before coming to a fair-sized stream. Aragorn stated it would do. He set to work on filling a pot with the water, and putting it on to boil.

They all sat around the fire, except Anna. Aragorn told her to stand by the water as the dry heat from the fire could damage her hands further.

So there she stood. The pack taken from her, as Aragorn didn't think it wise for her to carry something at the present time. He told her not to touch anything, either. He took the bandages from her and had tossed them into the pot, saying it would sterilize them when he chose to use them again.

As she looked at her hands, she couldn't quite believe what she saw.

The skin on her palms was torn. Raw, superficial cuts littered the area. Her fingers and fingertips were another story entirely. They were extremely red and swelling. Portions of them were white, and the tips of her fingers were just bloody skin. She was beginning to feel where her fingernails were gone, a small pain shooting down her fingers and up her forearm.

Anna didn't understand how she could have ended up like this. Not exactly in this predicament, but just the overall situation. In the two days she's been here, she had to be woken by Gandalf, chastised more times than she can count by Boromir, and now Aragorn is helping take care of her for the second time.

She wasn't used to being coddled. She was used to just going about her day with none the wiser. She was okay with that. More than okay, she prefered it. She didn't talk to her brother all that much since they were kids. His stints in and out of rehab, and the constant sickness caused by withdrawal, kept her away from him. It was painful to watch. Her mother was always busy. Trying to keep their bills paid, food in the house. Mostly she was trying to keep her brother from overdosing every chance he got. As far as she was concerned, if her daughter wasn't dead, dying, or crying, she could be left alone.

So when all of these strangers seemed to be actually concerned for her safety, she just felt overwhelmed instead of grateful.

A shake of her shoulder distracted her from her inner turmoil. Aragorn was in front of her, carrying the pot with the steaming water and bandages.

"I've felt the water, you won't have to worry about it burning you. Although it may feel hot, as your skin may be more sensitive now." He said, guiding her to a rock.

He set the pot down between them, and got to work. She held her hands out and watched. He cleaned both hands, being mindful of the damaged skin, and let the water run over them. Once he was satisfied with that, he set about taking two more bandages. He then re-wrapped her hands, covering from tip to wrist.

"I think that will do." He said, helping her up by her elbows, and took the pot to dump it in the dirt.

"It figures you'd be the one to get hurt again, eh?" said Sam, packing the pot Aragorn handed him back into his bag before hoisting it up on his back.

She couldn't tell if he was serious or just teasing her so she shrugged and walked away.

They then went on their way toward Moria. Their route not that far off from before. Anna guessed they were about three miles off, and would get there by the evening.

The walk there wasn't eventful. Just mindless chatter between the Hobbits, and bragging praise from Gimli about how grand Moria would be.

Anna winced at how excited the dwarf was. She knew what they would find there. She knew it was nothing but skeletons, goblins, and the terrifying, yet striking, Balrog. The ginger held back a shiver just thinking of the creature. Eventually the cavern came into view, and the dwarf surprisingly picked up the pace. She noticed Gandalf quietly speaking to Frodo, who looked apprehensive. She chose to look away, once both of them shot Boromir a cautious look.

As they all reached a thinner section of the cave, they had to walk along the cave wall.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli cried excitedly. He knocked his axe against the rock in several different places, almost as if he were looking for something.

"Dwarven doors are invisible when closed." He said.

"Yes, Gimli!" Gandalf interjected. "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Anna let out a small giggle as Legolas muttered, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" from behind her.

Gandalf was now over towards the end of the cavern wall. He seemed to mutter to himself, while examining the strange markings that were engraved there.

Anna bit her lip. What if she could tell him what awaited them all in the mine? Would things turn out even worse than they will? Or could she save them all the extra heart-ache and just tell Gandalf and be done with it?

Before she could decide, the white-blue glow of the door shone throughout the cave. The drawing in the book paled in comparison to the real thing.

"It reads, 'Speak Friend and Enter.'" Gandalf quoted, looking quite pleased to have found the door.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry interjected quite loudly.

The wizard turn to the Hobbit. "Well, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He then turned back to the door, and began speaking in Elvish.

When nothing happened, Anna couldn't help the slight snort that came out of her mouth.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said, grinning madly.

"I once knew every spell in all of the tongues of elves, men, and orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself disdainley.

Pippin stepped toward him. "What're you going to do then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! If that does not shatter them, and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf chided.

Gandalf then set to work on opening the Dwarven doors.

They had all gathered by the door, when Sam's pony started becoming anxious. Aragorn quickly took the reins, and explained to Sam that Bill would have to go. They took the packs off the horse's back, and set them on the ground.

"The Mines are no place for a pony." The Ranger said gently to the saddened Hobbit. "Even one so brave as Bill."

"Buh-bye, Bill."

She moved over to where Sam was standing, and looked at the baggage left behind. She would carry them. She was capable of that at least.

Aragorn urged the pony on. "Don't worry, Sam. He knows the way home."

Without a word, Anna looped her arm into the straps. Careful not to disturb her wrapped hands, she lugged them over to Gandalf.

Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you can carry that, Anna?" He asked her, looking at the bags wearily.

"Yes." She said calmly. "My hands may not be of much use, but my back still is. I will be just fine."

A chuckle erupted from the Grey Wizard. "Very well, then." He raised an eyebrow at something over her shoulder.

She turned and saw an angry looking Boromir glaring back at her. "What do you think you're doing with those?"

Anna stood, ignoring the trembling in her knees. "I"m helping to carry them. I don't see how that's any concern of yours."

"It is when we stopped not a half-day ago so Aragorn could tend to your hands. And yet, here you are, using them against his advice."

"I didn't use them." Her voice wavered. She didn't deal with confrontation well at all.

"I used my arms to carry them, and I will use my arms to put them on my back when we are set to move again."

That seemed to blow the steam out of him. "Don't lag behind then. We shall not wait." He said gruffly.

"I won't. I promise." She said, hoping that would finally placate the man.

It seemed to work as he walked away from her after that. She let out a sigh. Would he ever stop picking at her? Is this how Boromir truly is? A bitter, growly man? She didn't like it one bit.

She noticed then that Frodo is standing behind her, looking at the doorway intently.

"It's a riddle!" He suddenly exclaimed after a few moments.

She blinked. He figured it out. How did he do that without any prior knowledge of Elves and Dwarves?

"Speak friend...and enter." he turned to the wizard. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?"

The Grey Wizard looked at him, "Mellon." He said slowly.

The doors opened. Their depths completely obscured in darkness.

The all rush through the doorway. Anna enters as well, albeit hesitantly. Something was supposed to happen...and soon. She just couldn't remember what.

Light suddenly flooded the area from a crystal Gandalf placed in his staff.

"Soon, Mr. Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli gloated. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone!"

They farther they walked, the more uneasy Anna felt. Yet, she still couldn't place the feeling.

"This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine! A mine!"

She heard a felt something hard give way underneath her boots. She looked down. A skeleton. Her eyes soon found dozens of them, littering the ground. It was a miracle she was the first to notice.

Until Boromir spoke up. "This isn't a mine," He said, dismay in his voice. "It's a tomb."

They all then looked around them. The skeletons covered the steps up ahead, all with arrows sticking out of them.

Gimli ran up to one. Once he saw the bones with his own eyes, his shout of denial rang throughout the cave.

Legolas approached a body. He grabbed an arrow from it's skull and inspected. "Goblins." He sneered, throwing it away before notching his own.

She heard the scraping sound of Boromir and Aragorn drawing their swords.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said, backing out of the cave slowly. "Now get out of here! Get out!"

She turned on her heel, and was about to run out. However, her eyes caught a tentacle wrapping around Frodo's foot.

"Frodo!" She cried, reach for him, but it was too late.

He slammed to the floor and was dragged back to the doorway. He managed to grap the edge of the opened door, and let out a yell.

Sam rushed over, sword already drawn, and slashed at the limb. "Strider!" He called, obviously having difficulty cutting the thick appendage. "Get off him!"

He eventually frees Frodo, who's ankle was now raw and swollen. His face was red as well, with small, wet rocks clinging to it. Anna, Merry, and Pippin all ran over to help him up.

"Aragorn!" Merry cried, trying to get the Ranger's attention a second time.

Suddenly, a mass of tentacles sprang out of the water. It slapped them all away from the Ring-Bearer and grabbed hold of him once more.

Anna hit the ground. Instinct pushed her hands out in front of her, causing shooting pain to run up her arms. She couldn't afford to spare her hands a second thought, as Frodo was now being held in mid-air.

There was shouting, and arrows flying. All Anna could do was watch as Frodo was dangled.

Boromir and Aragorn had made their way into the water and near the enormous creature. She tried to keep her breathing in order, but when Frodo screamed she saw dots of color dance across her vision.

Eventually, she heard Gandalf yelling for them to escape into the mines. She instantly ran off. She was the first one in, and hung back to make sure the others were following.

Legolas shot an arrow at the octopus at Boromir's behest. It let out a groan and seemed to ignore chasing the Ring-Bearer for the moment. Boromir then rushed out of the water with Frodo in his arms and Aragorn close behind.

Her eyes widened as she saw the creature quickly recover and extend it's limbs toward them once more.

"Hurry!" She screamed from the doorway, not quite daring to leave the safety of the cave.

Once they were all in, the tentacles began pulling at the doorway. They ran further in to avoid being caught, only to have the door cave in on itself.

Anna stopped once her vision turned black. She thought it was from her panic attack, but Gandalf quickly lit his crystal again. She was crouched low to the ground, hugging herself as she remembered to count. It was a trick she learned early on to help with her attacks. She would count to ten over and over until she could get her breathing in order.

"We now have but one choice,"Gandalf said, leading the way further into the mines. "We must face the long dark of Moria."

Anna continued whispering the numbers as she stood to join them. She couldn't stop until she was done.

"Be on your guard." The wizard continued. "There are older and fouler things than Orc in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed."

Her mind conjured the image of the Balrog, in all it's fiery glory. Reading that scene had given her nightmares as a child.

At the idea that she will indeed be seeing the horrific being in real-life, any control of herself was gone.

She suddenly found herself starting over, silently shaming herself for it.

If she was this panicked over the idea of seeing the thing, how in the world was going to be able to face it?


	4. Moria

**A/N: This chapter (as indicated by the title) is completely pertaining to their trip through Moria. I felt it deserved it's own chapter since this is a major defining point for many characters and the Fellowship itself. I'm also really weary about the battle scene (seriously, they're not my forte) so hopefully I haven't botched that completely. Hope you enjoy it, nevertheless!**

* * *

As they kept close to each other, they traveled through Moria. There was no sign of any other living beings in the mines. Anna kept her arms wrapped around her, trying not to clench her hands around the fabric of her shirt.

She gave the wizard at the front a quick glance. Should he know? The question had plagued her for a day and a half. She had another two days, then she must decide. Her choice could change everything.

"The wealth of Moria lies not in gold or jewels," the aforementioned wizard said. "But in Mithril."

She followed the light of his staff and looked deeper, down the edge of the rocks. A silvery shimmer glinted off the reflection of light Gandalf's staff gave off.

As they continued on, she had to keep her footing in mind. Lest she allow her gaze to stray too far, and trip over her own feet.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf continued.

"Ah, that was a Kingly gift." Gimli commented, seeming impressed.

She gave Frodo a glance behind her and smirked. He was about to be amazed.

"Yes," said Gandalf, "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of The Shire!"

She heard the intake of breath come from the Hobbit, and looked behind her again. He looked shocked, not that anyone wouldn't. Being told a material you're wearing is worth more than your whole homeland wasn't a normal thing.

After that, they carried on for a while. Anna couldn't tell how long it had been, but the lack of sleep was starting to weigh on her. Her legs felt like blocks of lead. Her back burnt from the strain of carrying bags that weighed almost as much as she did.

"We shall rest here for now." Gandalf said. "After a few moments, we shall move on, and not stop until we reach the East Gate."

Murmurs of acknowledge came about, as they all shuffled their things and tried to relax for a few minutes.

Anna set the bags down, and turned her attention to her hands.

She glanced around, hoping to avoid being seen. While no one was looking in her direction, she carefully unwrapped her right hand, careful not to allow the bandage to touch any part of the ground or rock wall.

She gasped at the sight. It was horrific!

The tips of her fingers were black and crinkled as the skin tried to mend itself back together. Her palms were almost literally shredded. She didn't dare flex her hand, lest the wounds reopen.

"Anna, are you ready to-"

She whirled around. Sam stood there, mouth gaping at her gnarled looking hand. She quickly tried to hide it behind her back, but he had already seen it.

He walked away, while she tried to quickly re-bandage her hand. Once that was done, she looked up to see Sam talking animatedly to Aragorn, with Gandalf listening intently. All three males looked in her direction, and she flushed.

Aragorn made his way to her, and looked at her in a no-nonsense fashion. "Let me see it."

She winced and slowly brought her hand around. He took it, and unwrapped her sloppy work. His face gave no indication of what he thought of the wounds, now fully exposed.

"It's healing nicely, I think." He said. He wrapped that one up again, and gestured for her to give him her other hand.

She gaped at him. He couldn't be serious. It looked terrible!

He nodded to himself as he took in her other hand, which looked marginally better than her right. "It could have been worse. Keep them bandaged. The movement should return to them in a fortnight. Use them as little as possible until then."

As he walked away, he went to grab the pack she had set on the ground but she stopped him.

"No." She insisted. "I can still carry them."

He regarded her carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She would not be made useless over something as trivial as a hand injury.

"If you need help, there is no shame in it, my lady. You were injured, as we all could have been."

"I know that. I also know it does not take my hands to allow me to carry one pack." She gnawed in her lip, hoping he would drop the subject and move on.

He seemed to acquiesce, although reluctantly. He moved back toward the edge of their campsite, taking watch for the moment.

She sat down slowly, and bent her legs back and forth. She needed the rest, but she wanted to make sure they wouldn't become stagnant again.

"Do they hurt much?"

She looked up to see Pippin looking at her hands curiously. Would no one leave her be?

"No." She said simply, hoping he would take the hint and go.

"Can you move them?"

She shook her head again, looking away from him. She knew she was being rude, but she needed space. She had been around people for about five days straight. It was not something she was used to.

"Can you even feel them, then?" He pressed, choosing to sit down beside her.

She sighed. "Not much, but enough to know they're there."

"I don't know what I would do if I couldn't use my hands." He chatted away incessantly. "I wouldn't be able to smoke! Well, I can't smoke now since we have no Longbottom Leaf, that's the best Leaf in the Shire, you know. I miss that."

He blabbed on, not really seeing if she was paying attention or not. She figured he just needed to talk to someone, and since he wasn't being that loud, she let him.

Eventually, Boromir came over. A small smile on his lips, as he watched the young Hobbit gossip away.

"Come, Pippin. Gandalf has called for us to be on the move again." He said, holding out a hand.

Pippin instantly leapt to his feet and joined Merry as they walked.

Anna sighed. The rest was barely that. She bent over, wincing as her back protested the movement. She made to slide the packs back on, but they wouldn't budge.

She struggled for a few more moments, until the Captain of Gondor huffed. He then quickly slid them on her arms, allowing her to haul them on her back.

She went to thank him, but he was already walking away without a backward glance.

They continued on. Winding down staircases and across small bridges. More than once they had to stop as Pippin had slipped on something.

This was one of those times.

"Pippin!" Merry chastised.

Anna quickly went over, hooked elbows with the youngest Hobbit, and hauled him up. "Try to keep an eye where you're stepping. There's no shame in looking down every once in a while." She told him before letting go.

She went to walk on, but she noticed Gandalf had stopped their trek. He glanced from right, left and right again.

"I've no memory of this place." He said quietly.

She wasn't going to voice it, but she was secretly glad they had to stop. Her legs were throbbing, and her back felt it was about to snap in half. With a sigh, not waiting for anyone to tell her, she let the bags fall to the ground quietly and went to lean against the wall.

She blocked out Merry and Pippin's continued bickering and instead focused on Gandalf's conversation with Frodo.

"He's been following us for three days." The wizard said, not acting all that concerned.

Her brows scrunched, trying to figure out who they were talking about.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" asked Frodo anxiously.

Gollum. Even thinking the name caused a surge anger to course through her. She suddenly didn't feel as unlucky about losing fingernails when she thought of the Hobbit's inevitable loss in Mount Doom.

"Escaped," Gandalf echoed ominously, "or set loose? Now the Ring has drawn him here. He won't ever be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Frodo's look of confusion prompted him further. "Yes, he was called that, before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

Anna couldn't quite feel enough pity in her heart to feel bad for Smeagol. She knew the story. That didn't mean she felt the way she was clearly intended to.

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him while he had the chance." Frodo said bitterly.

Anna found herself agreeing with him.

"Pity?" Gandalf turned to the RIng-Bearer, disapproval plain in his tone. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die, deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?"

Gandalf shook his head at the Halfling. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play, yet for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo, may rule the fate of many."

Fate. It was something her mother lived by. Anna wasn't sure if she believed in fate itself, or if she believed that things just...happen when they do. She looked to Gandalf, keeping in mind his own 'fate', in the depths of Moria. If fate existed, then she would change it. Gandalf didn't have to die. He could live, he could carry on.

She started forming a plan in her head. She could hear their voices continue, but she didn't pay them any mind.

It had to be carefully thought out in order to work. Once the Balrog showed, everything would happen faster than she would be able to keep up.

"Oh!" Gandalf's exclamation broke through her thoughts. He stood, causing her to straighten herself as he walked toward one of the entrances. "It's that way."

"He's remembered!" Merry said joyously.

"No," claimed the wizard, "the air doesn't smell quite as foul down here." He turned to the Hobbit, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

They all moved to the entrance. Anna barely remembered to grab her pack. Again, she struggled with it. Just when she was about to give up, and call for help, she got an idea. Angling herself so the pack was resting against the rock, she slid down, while using the wall to propel it onto her body. She was surprised to see it actually worked. She smiled to herself, and looked on ahead. Boromir was watching her with a look of approval in his eyes.

Anna picked up the pace to catch up with the others.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said.

As the crystal in his staff glowed brighter, it revealed a great hall. The columns had carvings that were reminiscent of Dwarven culture and runes. It was truly magnificent.

"Behold," said Gandalf, "The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam gaped around him. "There's an eye-opener, no mistake."

Anna nodded, again taken-aback at how grand it was. Her mind's eye did not do it justice.

"This is amazing!" She breathed, unable to tear her eyes from the architecture.

They continued to walk, being mindful of the noise their footsteps were making. The structure of the hall itself allows for echoing to go on for much longer than normal. Which mean it would carry on to whatever was still lingering in the mine.

This was it. Her chance to tell him.

"Gandalf?" She whispered to him in front of her.

"Hmm?"

"I have to tell you something…" She said, the hesitancy in her tone plain for the wizard to hear.

"Can this wait, my dear?" He said, still paying attention to their surroundings. "We are almost out of the mines, and must remain quiet if we are to remain undiscovered."

"It can't. You must trust me on this." She said.

Gandalf sighed. "Very well. What is on your mind?"

"Well, there's-" She was cut off by Gimli's exclamation.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called to him, but the dwarf ignored him. Instead, he ran towards a room on the right side of the hall.

They all followed, only to see the dwarf on his knees in front of what looked to be a stone coffin.

Gandalf moved closer to the tomb. "Here's lies Balin, son of Fundin," He translated the runes on the coffin. He sighed to himself, glancing around the room. "He is dead then, it is as I feared."

She looked at him, anxious to be on her way.

Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, which triggered another memory for Anna. Pippin was the one who started this! He knocked the skeleton into the well. The echo it caused gave way for the orcs and the Balrog to know they were there.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas murmured to Aragorn, who looked like he agreed with the elf. As did Anna, although for entirely different reasons.

If she could somehow prevent Pippin from tipping over the skeleton into the well, maybe they could leave this place. With the whole Fellowship intact.

She inched her way over to the Hobbit, who was looking around curiously. She could hear Gandalf reading from Ori's book, but paid no mind.

"Pippin." She hissed at him.

HIs fingers had just closed around the hand of the skeleton, when he whipped around. "What?"

She watched in horror as the head of the carcass tipped backward.

"No!" She shouted, shooting forward to grab the skull, almost missing it.

She sucked in a breath as she was now dangling over the edge of the well, while she could practically hear the breathing behind her. She slowly rose upright, and dropped the skull on the floor.

Pippin looked at her in awe, but it was Sam who spoke. "How did you know it would fall?"

Before she had a the chance to answer his question, a creaking sounded behind her. She turned, only to see the rest of the body falling down into the well. Jumping for it a second time, her ribs hit the corner of the stone, but her fingers missed the foot of the body. She watched, mouth open, as the skeleton seemed to take it's time bouncing off the well wall.

The sound reverberated throughout the room and no doubt made it's way to the rest of the mine as well. No one made a sound it faded off, making one last crash at the end.

"You fool!" Gandalf scolded her, as he took his staff and hat back from Pippin.

"Don't blame her! It was my fault." Pippin conceded.

"Well then, you are a fool of a Took as well! Might as well throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

She massaged her ribs as she glanced at the Hobbit. He looked so ashamed she started to feel bad for him.

Then the drums started.

They all stared at the well in disbelief. There was no mistaking it.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, looking at his master's sword.

Frodo pulled out Sting only to show a blue-hue had taken to it.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried, moving to ready his bow.

She panicked. The battle!

Boromir ran toward the door, attempting to shut them. He had to leap backward to avoid two arrows that narrowly missed his face.

Aragorn then turned to Anna and the Hobbits. "Get back, and stay close to Gandalf!" he cried.

Anna looked to the Halflings, who were drawing their own swords. She glanced at her hands, still wrapped up, and stiff. Still… she couldn't just cower against a wall and hope that no orc attacked her.

Boromir had successfully closed the doors, when Aragorn moved to help him blockade them with spears and axes.

"They have a cave troll…" He said wryly to the Ranger, but Anna heard it clearly.

She finally laid eyes on an axe that looked light enough for her to hold and swing. She bent down and grabbed it, trying to ignore the pain that exploded in her hands. Her wounds must be re-opening.

In front of them, Gimli growled at the invading orcs from behind the door.

"Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

The doors are repeatedly barrelled against, and finally a small hole is punched through. Legolas shot an arrow. An orc squealed, and Aragorn fires another arrow at the same spot. More orcs banging on door caused it to give way. Suddenly, a horde of orcs spill through.

Anna re-adjusts her grip on her short axe and followed the Hobbits into the swarm.

She slashes one, it screamed, and tried to jab her with a spear. Anna jumps back and to the side. She then slammed her axe down on the spear, shattering it. After that, she hit the orc in the face with the end of her weapon. It was knocked down, but not dead. Just as she prepared herself to swing onto it's neck, a loud crash and a bellowing roar makes her freeze in place.

She looks up to see the cave troll smashing through the doorway, and making it's way to Sam.

Her lack of concentration allows the orc below her to grab onto it's remnants of weapon, and slice a gash on her shin. She lets out a pained cry before swiping her axe across the orcs face, causing black liquid to spurt out. It gurgles and falls back, and slashes at it again, and again. Soon the orcs face is nothing but hacked bits of flesh. She moves on to the orc trying to sneak up behind her.

It's sword is longer than her axe. It's span was not allowing her to get close enough to hit it. Just as she was slowing down from repeated dodging, it suddenly falls to the ground. Sam is there, frying pan raised and looking at her.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" He said, before moving toward another orc.

Anna let out a short laugh before moving on. As she was trying to find an easy target, she hears Aragorn's yell.

"Frodo!"

She spins around to see the cave troll try to get at the Ring-Bearer. He was moving from one side of the column to the next, attempting to avoid the troll.

She rushed forward, only to be beaten by Aragorn, who held a giant spear. He stabbed at the beast, wrenching it further into it's body, but the troll didn't seem fazed. It merely swatted at the Ranger, who flew into a column and was knocked out. Frodo ran over, trying to shake him awake. Anna then picked up a small spear. Knowing her aim was iffy at best, she attempted to throw it at the troll, only hitting the back of it's thigh.

The troll then pulled the offending metal out of his abdomen and thrust it at Frodo, striking the Halfling in the chest.

Frodo tried to gather his breath, while Sam yelled for him but he collapsed, the spear stuck under him.

"NO!" She knew it was futile, but she charged at the troll anyway. Her axe was raised, but as it turned around, and roared at her, she froze. It came at her, all the while Merry and Pippin stabbed at it's shoulders. She stumbled backward, tripped over a body, and fell to the ground. Whimpering at the pain now emanating from her hip, she tried to scramble away, but it was too fast.

Merry and Pippin continued their stabbing. It finally swipes at them, grabbing Merry by his ankle. He tosses the Hobbit away, who luckily landed on another body. Suddenly, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas are attacked the thing all at once. They each take a stab at it, and Legolas finally aims an arrow at the creatures mouth and shoots. The thing lets out a low groan. It tried to grab the arrow lodged in it's throat, but it fell to the ground, finally dead. Pippin, who still clung to it, was flung forward.

It's suddenly silent in the room as they watch Aragorn crawl his way over to the Ring-Bearer.

Once he reaches him, Aragorn hesitates at grabbing him, "Oh, no…" He mutters, as he finally turns him over.

The abrupt gasp and groan coming from the Halfling causes them all to jump. Sam rushes over to Frodo and looks him over. The brown-haired Hobbit then sat up, clutching his chest.

"He's alive!" Sam sighs in relief.

"I'm alright." Frodo reassures the company. "I'm not hurt." At that sentence, the Hobbit winces.

Anna knows he's lying. She guesses that the Ranger beside him does too, at his skeptical look.

"You should be dead! That spear would've skewered a wild boar." The Ranger exclaimed.

Gandalf stepped forward, and said, "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo glanced down, and opened his shirt, revealing silver-white metal beneath it.

"Mithril!" Gimli gasps, shocked at the revelation. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

They all seemed to relax. Anna had moved to sit, so she could inspect the cut on her leg, when screeching sounded from the halls of the mine. There were more orcs.

Gandalf looked to them. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"

They all got up, Sam helping Frodo to his feet, while the Ring-Bearer held his ribs as he rose. She ran over to them, grabbing Frodo's other arm with one hand, while the other still held the axe. "Let's go!" She cried, rushing Frodo near the front of the company with Gandalf, following behind him closely with Sam.

They ran as she looked around and up. The Goblins were swarming all around them.

They sprinted forward until they were blocked by the goblins' crowding around them. They were soon surrounded and they formed a circle in response.

Anna ignored her leg, and tried to focus on her hands, which were dangerously close to dropping her axe. The orcs jibbed at them, chittering all the while.

Then there was a deafening roar coming from a glowing archway. Her eyes widened.

The Balrog was here.

It sounded again, causing the orcs to scatter. Gimli gave a shout of glee, as if he were the reason the creatures were fleeing.

"What is this new devilry?" She heard Boromir mutter.

Another second silence followed by another deeper growl.

She looked to Gandalf.

"A Balrog." He answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

They all bolted in the direction they were originally headed, Boromir in the lead this time.

Anna ran behind Gimli, trying not to loosen her hold on her axe. Soon, though, they had to skid to a stop. The staircase they went to run down was missing a huge chunk. She looked back at Gandalf, who was urging Aragorn to go.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near!" Gandalf then locks eyes with hers, and in that instant she understands.

"Do as I say!" The wizard shouts at the Ranger, shoving him forward. "Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn finally submits and grabs Anna's arm, as she was still staring at Gandalf.

She blinks as her eyes begin to sting. The redhead then sees Legolas leap over the small gap and look up at them.

"Gandalf!" He gestures for the wizard to follow suit.

Once the wizard was over, an arrow flies at them from nowhere. It almost hits Pippin, which makes Boromir spring into action. He grabs Merry and Pippin, holding them under his arms, and leaps over. As a result, a part of the steps fall off in chunks, making way for an even bigger gap between each of the groups.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabs the Hobbit and hauls him over to Boromir who catches him with ease.

Her heart leaps in her chest.

The Ranger then reaches for Gimli, who also clearly cannot make the jump. The dwarf raises his hand anyway, and says, "No one tosses a dwarf!" and jumps as well. Barely landing on the steps, making Legolas grab what he can of the dwarf to help him over.

Anna glances to Frodo and Aragorn, knowing she's next. She takes a deep breath and jumps. She lets out a yell as she lands hard on her stomach on the stone steps. Gandalf moves to help her up and she grasps her stomach, knowing she would have a bruise.

They watched as Aragorn begins to haul Frodo over with him, when he instead pushes him back. The steps Anna just leapt off crumble away, leaving a much wider space between the steps. There was no way they would be able to jump now.

Aragorn grabs hold of Frodo's cloak. "Steady!" He calls, over the noise of the Balrog coming closer and sound of rock grinding against itself. "Hold on!"

Another great bellow sounds, and a rumble causes the rock ceiling to fall onto the steps behind them, fully isolating them from moving anywhere.

The pillar begins to sway, as the support it once had disappeared. "Hang on!" The Ranger yells.

Her breathing becomes erratic again as she watches Frodo struggle to maintain his balance. If he falls, it's all over.

"Lean forward." Aragorn gives the Hobbits back a nudge.

The pillar seems to sway under their shifted weight. Anna doesn't believe what she's seeing, but it's indeed happening.

Legolas doesn't seem to see the absurdity of it, as he hold his arms out. "Come on!"

They both jump off as the staircase collides with the other, both being caught safely. THey continue to run as the fallen pillar descends further.

As they leave that cavern, they come across the hall directly before the bridge. The surrounding area engulfed in flames, as the heat begins to bite at Anna's skin.

"Over the bridge!" The Grey Wizard cried. "Fly!"

She ran faster than she thought she could. She could hear the Balrog's booming steps as she crossed the bridge, followed by the Hobbits. How she got to the front of the group, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to dispute it.

She turned back, expecting to see Boromir and Aragorn hanging back with Gandalf, but she saw the wizard on the bridge. Alone.

The Balrog approached him, his fire-whip cracking against the rocks. She felt like she would collapse from fear. Anna had never seen anything so terrible and menacing in her life.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled, raising his staff at it.

Just then, Frodo noticed what Gandalf was doing. "Gandalf!" He screamed at him, however, the Hobbit didn't move.

"I am the Servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The crystal flared to a blinding white light that engulfed Gandalf. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog brought it's sword down on the wizard, dropping it with a roar when the light emanating from Gandalf acted as a shield.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf commanded. "You cannot pass!"

It took a step toward him, raising his whip again.

Anna looked around. Why weren't they going to help him? They should be helping him!

"You-shall not-pass!" Gandalf booms, bringing his sword and staff in contact with the bridge.

The Balrog takes another step toward him. The bridge gave way under his weight, bringing the Balrog down with it. Anna takes a breath, knowing what was about to happen, but her legs weren't moving. She grits her teeth and tries again. Nothing.

She watches as Gandalf makes to turn around, when the whip cracks again and wraps itself around his ankle. He is thrown to the ground and dragged toward the edge of the bridge. Miraculously he is still hanging on, but barely.

She runs toward him, dodging Boromir's hand, which then catches Frodo in his similar pursuit.

"No!" The Captain yelled.

Frodo cried the wizard's name. She ran further, faster. Maybe she could make it! She could drag him onto the bridge! He needn't die!

Just then, two arms snaked themselves around her middle and hauled her backward.

She screamed in defiance and watched as Gandalf struggled to stay on the bridge.

"Let me go!" She screeched, her struggled developing into a frenzy of scratching and punching at whoever had a hold of her. "Let me go NOW!"

Gandalf seemed to give up on holding himself there, as he let his grip loosen a bit.

He looked at her, and then at whoever was holding her. "Fly, you fools!" Then he was gone.

Between her screeching and Frodo's yelling of denial, she didn't hear anything else. She felt whoever had her, pulling her away. She wasn't thinking, she just knew that Gandalf was dead.

Her struggles grew too much for the man holding her back. He grunted and locked her arms against herself. Literally dragging her along.

She heard another scream, but it was a faint echo beyond her own. She vaguely saw arrows fly by her, and then she was surrounded by sunlight.

She was finally released, and she spun on her heel. Facing Aragorn, who looked at her wearily, she jumped at him.

"Why weren't you helping him?! You were supposed to be helping him! That's how it happened! You bloody bastard! You were supposed to help him!"

She hadn't realized that she had started swinging her fists at him until he grabbed both of them.

"Anna, calm down." He said, his face blank.

"I will not calm down! You could've saved him!"

"No one could have. The Balrog was too strong for us. Gandalf was the only one to stand against it with any hope."

Tears were falling hot and fast. "You could have saved him." She said weakly, whether that was to the Ranger or herself, she wasn't sure.

He gave her a hard look and let go of her hands. He then looked over her shoulder.

"Legolas!" He called to the elf, who was trying to come to term with what happened as well. "Get them up!"

Boromir turned to Aragorn. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" His voice wavered.

Aragorn sheathed his sword. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up!"

He approached a tearful Sam, and hoisted him up. "On your feet, Sam."

The man then moved to get Frodo, but didn't see him near the company. "Frodo?"

She looked around, wind blowing her hair in her face and drying the tears into stiff, salty trails on her cheeks.

The Hobbit was walking toward the edge of the rocks, and looked back at the added cry of the Ranger.

She walked to him. "Come on, Frodo." She held a hand out to the Hobbit. "We mustn't let Gandalf's death be in vain."

He took it and they walked back to the group, where Frodo then joined Sam.

She knew she could not change something that was fate-driven to happen. She also knew she risked the chance she might make things worse. Her mother's voice seemed to be ringing in her ears. Fate will find a way to make itself known. It always finds a way.

That would not stop her from trying to save whoever she can. Especially now that Gandalf was already lost.

Her eyes met with the Captain of Gondor's head, his face hidden behind his hair.

They would get through this. They would meet Gandalf again, and Boromir would be there to greet him again, too. She would make sure of it.


	5. Lothlorien

**A/N: I apologize for the wait on this chapter. There's so much going on in my life right, that updating completely slipped my mind. I'm so sorry! I hope the get the next one up by Sunday, but we'll see how well that turns out. ;) Also, thanks to my reviewers, and those who put this story on their alerts/favorites list! I love it all! **

* * *

As Aragorn lead them toward the forest, she pondered what Gandalf's death truly meant.

She knew he would be coming back as Gandalf the White, and knew he would be more powerful than ever. That didn't stop her from worrying about whether or not she would have any help hiding her secret from the others. In her upset about the death of her one friend, she might have let her secret be known the whole of the Fellowship. Aragorn must have noticed her choice in words. If so, would he ask her about it later?

Another thought came to mind, one that had her alarmed all over again.

It wasn't a question if the Ranger would wonder about her. Galadriel was going to be the real problem, and they were walking right to her.

She could not dwell on thoughts of the Lady of Lorien much longer. She had other things to worry about at present. For instance, her leg. She winced every time she stepped on it. The throbbing had increased since they left Moria. Anna hoped she could inspect it further once they reached Lothlorien, and with privacy. The last thing she needed was to be seen whimpering over a superficial cut.

There was also Frodo to worry about. He had been holding his hand to his chest every so often, especially when they needed to duck under some branches, or step over a fallen tree. She also noticed he wasn't breathing as deeply as he normally would. She could hear the undeniable sound of his breath hitch every so often. That told her what she assumed was right. His ribs must be cracked, or at least heavily bruised, by the troll's spear.

She let him wince a few more times before letting out a huff and walking over to him.

"Frodo." She said quietly, making sure that no other could hear her.

He turned to her, and his hand immediately rested back on the area where he was almost stabbed. "What is it, Anna?" There was an obvious strain in his voice.

"I know you're injured. Probably worse than you realize. You must tell Aragorn." She insisted.

He shook his head, and brushed a low-hanging branch out of his way. "No. I'll be alright."

She began chewing on her lip. "No, you won't. Please, just at least tell him you're having trouble breathing properly and it hurts to move. Please."

"How do you know all that?"

"I've been watching you. Trying to make sure you're alright, and you're clearly not."

He stared at her for a few more moments, before giving a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll tell him."

She held up a hand to stop him. "No, I'll let him know you need to speak with him. It's best not to move if you can help it."

She walked briskly past the others. Completely ignoring the odd looks she received, and the weary on she got from Aragorn once she approached him.

"Frodo is injured," she told him, watching as his face took on an expression of alarm. "It's nothing too serious, I don't think, but you should still look it over."

He nodded and then rushed over the Hobbit, calling for the others to stop as he passed.

Taking the chance to rest her back a bit, she dropped her bag down, and let the axe she still held, lean against the trunk of a tree.

"That troll must've hit Frodo harder than we thought." Merry said, resting as well.

She nodded, and tried to sneak a glance at her leg without being noticed. She couldn't see much. Just that there was an obvious tear in her trousers, and it looked dirty. The cut was obscured by her viewpoint. Giving up on discretion, she bent down, and inspected it more closely.

It really wasn't that bad. Not even that deep, just long and jagged. It was far beyond a clean cut, but it wouldn't require too much attention. Just cleaned and wrapped to prevent any dirt from causing an infection and she'd be good to go.

She quickly took an end of her shirt and used her axe to cut a long strip off. She then cut that strip in half. She used one half to clean the cut as much as she could using a dry cloth, and used the other to wrap around her calf. Tying the bandage was difficult since using the axe too viciously in Moria had done a number on her semi-healed hands and fingers. However, after the fourth try she finally tied it, making sure she could fit the tip of her pinky finger under the cloth comfortably.

Once that was done, she stood up, and swung the bag back on, and grabbed her axe. It was her only weapon for the time being, and she wouldn't be giving it up.

She heard the rustling of grass in front of her and looked up. Aragorn looked slightly disturbed. "Frodo's ribs are badly bruised and I fear they might be cracked." He said in a hushed tone. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention. There's not much I can do for him. He needs something for the pain to allow him to breathe properly."

She didn't know why he was telling her all of this, but nevertheless, she understood his predicament. "Do you have any Athelas?" She asked, wondering if that might help the Hobbit.

He sighed. "No. If I did, it might have helped."

He turned back, and motioned to Sam to join them. The Halfling came over, looking anxious. Aragorn didn't waste any time. "Sam, watch over Frodo. The troll's pike did more damage than I feared. He will need looking after."

Sam almost looked offended at the speech. "Of course, I'll look after him! Gandalf told me not to lose him and I shan't. No troll is going to take him away, I won't let it." His face took on a more determined, stern look, before he turned and went back to Frodo. Anna watched as he helped Frodo stand and steady himself.

"I want you to look after them as well." Aragorn said to her, causing her to focus on him again.

She felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of being responsible for someone else. "I'm sure Sam will take care of Frodo just fine on his own."

"I'm sure he will. I'd like a second pair of eyes on Frodo, if you don't mind. We can't risk his injury, he's the most important of all of us."

She contemplated that, and couldn't help but agree. The fate of Middle-Earth rested on Frodo maintaining his health as much as possible. If he got too severely injured, who knows what would happen.

She nodded her acquiesce and he moved back to lead the group on to Lothlorien.

After a few moments, with Anna keeping behind Frodo and Sam, Gimli approached the two.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…"

Frodo then stopped and looked around, as if spooked. She quickened her pace, meaning to ask him what was wrong, but hung back once Sam asked him instead.

Frodo seemed to come back to his senses, and Gimli now had the complete attention of Merry and Pippin.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox."

As if to counter the dwarf's claims, they were quickly surrounded. Elves pointed arrows at them from all sides, and they froze.

One blonde elf came into view, he had a smug look about him, which Anna wasn't too fond of.

"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." He said.

When she saw an arrow pointed at her head from the corner of her eye, she forced herself to remain calm. Instead of focusing on her increased heart-beat, she tightened her grip on her axe and tried to get a count for how many were surrounding them.

Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil.

The Elvish wormed it's way into her mind again. Each time it felt like an invasion, this time was no different. Anna resisted the urge to shiver. Her fingernails dug into her palms, the three absent nails reminding her that her hands were still ravaged from the cold of Caradhras.

Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.

Her focus shot to the elf. That was Haldir? He didn't seem at all what she had pictured.

Haldir then turned to Aragorn who looked relieved to see the Elf.  
And Aragorn, of the Dunedain. You are known to us.

Aragorn bowed. "Haldir."

She heard Gimli snort from behind her. Before she could say anything he was already speaking with disdain. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!"

She blinked. He couldn't understand them? Why was she able to understand every word uttered, be it Common Tongue, Sindarin, or Black Speech and not the Dwarf? She understood the languages of the Dwarves and Elves were different, but from how she could clearly understand their translations somehow, she assumed the same was possible for all the company. Now it was revealed that was not the case.

Anna bit her lip anxiously, knowing this would normally be something she would ask Gandalf about, but she would not greet him in his second life until later on. Months would pass before she met Gandalf the White, and she wasn't sure an inquiry like this could wait that long. Something wasn't right.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? I spit on your grave!" The guttural language of Khuzdul echoed faintly in her head.

Her eyes widened as the Elves nostrils flared in anger. Aragorn gripped Gimli's shoulder harshly. "That not so courteous."

Gimli grumbled and continued to glare at Haldir.

Haldir then turned his attention to Frodo, who looked to still be in pain and was surprised to be approached by the Elf.

"You bring great evil with you." He told him. He turned to the rest of them, analyzing them quietly, before saying, "You can go no further."

Anna felt a flare of disbelief at his words. He can't be serious. They clearly need help and he would turn them away just because of the Ring?

She stepped toward him, trying to remember how these people spoke to their superiors, and Haldir clearly was hers. "My lord," she began, licking her lips before continuing, "The Ring-Bearer is injured, he needs care. The rest of us are very weary, especially from what happened in Moria…" She trailed off, feeling sick to her stomach at the knowledge that all eyes were on her now. "We don't wish to impose, and we wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary."

She took that chance to glance up at Haldir. His eyes showed no emotion.

"No amount of thought-out words can convince me to allow such evil to brought into Lothlorien. I'm sorry, but my answer remains. You go no further." He went to turn, but was stopped by Aragorn.

"Let us travel to a better place to rest so we might talk this through." The Ranger suggested.

Haldir looked skeptical at thought of being convinced, but nonetheless, nodded and walked off.

Anna hurried to help Frodo up along with Sam, and they moved on. She wasn't sure what the point was for Haldir to tell them they could "go no further" if he was just going to escort them closer to Lorien anyway. She supposed the connections Aragorn held with the Elves and the fact that an Elven Prince was with them helped the situation.

She turned back toward Gimli, noticing how he kept on guard, his axe not far from reach, and muttering to himself. If he didn't keep his opinion to himself this time, they could lose any opportunity to gain help from Lorien.

Once she turned her attention back to the Hobbit leaning heavily on her, she realized that his breathing was still ragged. She gripped his sleeve, and leaned toward him. "Breathe, Frodo. We're almost there, but you must keep taking deep breaths."

"I know, Anna. But the pain…"

She grit her teeth. She knew it would be hard for him, but he had to keep breathing properly. The chances of him getting a chest infection were increased so long as his breathing was irregular. Chest infections normally wouldn't be a problem, but they weren't around areas that had hospitals. She doubted he would be able to continue on the journey as they were if he were to get sick.

"I understand, Frodo, but you must relax and breathe. Do it slowly, in and out, and keep to a rhythm." She coached him throughout their small walk. Inwardly smiling, she realized those words were almost a direct echo from what her mother would tell her during one of her panic attacks.

When they eventually reached their final location, she was surprised to see it resembled a stone gazebo.

Once they arrived, Aragorn almost instantly pounced on Haldir, the two of them arguing in what she assumed was Elvish, but she wasn't close enough to hear.

She turned to Frodo, "How do you feel?" She asked, concern lacing her features.

He nodded to her, "Better. Better than before anyway."

"Good." She went to speak to Gimli, but Boromir's voice halted her steps.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." He began. She turned, expecting him to be talking to her, but realized he was looking at the Ring-Bearer. She watched as he seemed to be trying to lift the Hobbit's spirits as she had been doing the past half-day. Frodo seemed slightly surprised at his words, but relieved nonetheless. She smiled at the two, and accidentally caught the Captain's gaze. She quickly turned away, and started walking toward the Dwarf she meant to speak to before.

"Hello, Gimli," she started, sitting down on the bench he was standing by. He grunted his greeting back at her, and didn't say much else.

She was nervous, although she didn't know why. She had no problem speaking to the other members of the Fellowship, why was the Dwarf so different? Maybe it was his gruffness, or the fact that he seemed to argue every step of the way.

The air was suddenly empty, and everything was quiet. The arguing had stopped, and Haldir turned to them. "You will follow me."

The Fellowship instantly sprang into action. They followed Haldir and the other Elves, traveling the rest of the night, until just after sunrise. Once they entered Lothlorien, Anna's anxiety hit full throttle. She remembered what she told Frodo about breathing slowly, but it was hard to concentrate on that, when Gandalf's warning was ringing in her head.

How was she supposed to keep her homeland from being exposed to the one person in Middle-Earth who could literally invade minds? It just wasn't possible. How was she supposed to react once the Fellowship knows she isn't from their world, but another? How would they react to the knowledge that Saruman was the one who sent her here, and the purpose for which is still unknown?

They all stopped at a grand staircase, the darkened forest somehow still having light shone all around. Her heart beat faster, and she suddenly felt the need to hold someone's hand.

A few moments later, two elves descended the stairs, the very picture of perfection and grace.

The female could only be assumed as Galadriel, she could be no other. Her hair was a waterfall, her clothing shone brighter than the light from above, and her gaze pierced through the very soul. Anna kept her eyes from making contact, knowing they were Galadriel's window into her mind.

She heard Gimli's surprised gasp as he finally took in the true image of the Lady of Lorien. She heard the shuffle of clothing as both Legolas and Aragorn bowed to those before them, and the shifting of the Hobbit's feet as the uncomfortable atmosphere suddenly dawned on them. She refused to lift her eyes.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," began Celeborn, his voice clear and rich, filled with purpose, "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He paused, before speaking again. "Eight that are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

Silence overcame the Fellowship and Anna. No one could quite find the words to explain why their wizard was absent.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel spoke for the first time, and it was like an invasion of the senses.

Legolas took the chance to speak. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

She couldn't help but feel that last statement was unfair. They had no choice. It was either Moria, or allow Saruman to crush them under the mountain. It couldn't be helped. She glanced at Gimli, noticing his head was down in shame. He shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault anymore than it was any of theirs.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." At those words, she lifted her gaze toward the speaking woman, while Galadriel was looking at Gimli reassuringly. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief." At the last word, she turned her gaze to someone behind Anna.

The girl could now hear Boromir's labored breathing and she could feel him shake.

She knew she should lower her eyes again, but before she could, Galadriel's bright-blue eyes caught hers.

You are not from this land. The voice was not Anna's.

You're home is something you crave, and you would do anything to get back. That may lead to not only your own undoing, but others as well. Tread carefully, Saruman's grip on you has not met it's tightest. Your destiny does not lie where you perceive it.

The voice was not unkind. It was uncomfortable for Anna to feel as though Galadriel knew something about herself that she had yet to discover.

The warning about Saruman wasn't something she was about to ignore either. She knew she would eventually have to figure out why the wizard brought her here. The very idea of facing him was not something she relished. There was a reason why the Enemy valued him, he was formidable in whatever he attempted to do, and he was devious while doing it.

Galadriel spoke the group normally now, inviting them to stay the night in Lorien and rest.

Anna was pleased to see Aragorn immediately asked for healers for Frodo. They whisked him off, Sam in tow, while the rest of them were given a guide to their temporary camp. It was a beautiful area, just below the high stairs that Anna imagined must lead to the tops of the trees.

She let her bag fall unceremoniously on the ground before sitting herself. She bent down to further examine her leg and was glad to see water was readily available. She wouldn't have to feel guilty about using their drinking water. Snagging a silver jug, she scooped some up. Tearing another piece of her tunic off, she splashed some of the water onto it. After taking off her boots and rolling up her pant legs, she unwound her makeshift bandage and examined her wound closer than she had before.

There were obvious signs of dirt and small rock still in the cut, and she tried her to best to gently clean it. When that didn't look like that was going to work, she bit her lip, and started scrubbing at it. She didn't allow her wrist or fingers any movement more than necessary, using her elbow for the motions. Eventually, the wound was free from dirt and rocks, although the area surrounding it was rubbing raw and the wound was beginning to bleed again from her ministrations. She then realized that she would have to re-wrap it to prevent it from getting dirty again, but she didn't dare rip another piece from her shirt, lest it expose any skin.

How was she going to do this?

She then noticed Aragorn standing in front of her, looking at her wound. "Why didn't you tell me you were wounded as well?"

She sighed. "It's nothing. Just a scratch, really."

He bent down to inspect it further. "You've irritated it more than needed." He glanced up at her, clearly disapproving with her methods.

She looked away, feeling like a child about to be scolded.

"Stay here." He said, before getting up and walking away, back the way they came.

Anna huffed, but stayed where she was.

Moments later, he came back, a pure white cloth in his hands, and silver bag in the other. "What is that?" She jerked her head in the direction of the bag.

"Herbs, they help with open wounds, and this," He held up another small bag, "Is for your hands,"Aragorn explained, looking down at the bandages that still concealed them from view. "Use it twice a day, and you will have complete use of them again." He said, concentration on placing the first mixture of herbs on her wound. Once it was covered, he then took the cloth and wrapped it around her leg several times, tying it firmly at the ends. "There. Move your leg." She did, feeling comfortable with how it felt. "It's not too tight?"

Anna shook her head. "No, it's perfect. Thank you."

The Ranger nodded and went to walk away but she stopped him by grabbing his sleeve. He glanced at her hand, then at her pointedly. She sheepishly let go and apologized. "Sorry, it's just… How's Frodo?"

"He seems to be doing alright. Trust me when I say he is in good hands."

He walked away then, and she was left to her wandering thoughts.

She was eventually lost in daydreams about her homeland, and the area surrounding it. First, she was laying in a field of green grass, looking at the clouds, trying to find shapes in them. Then the coast, just walking along it, enjoying the fresh air. After that came the quiet nature of the small town her family lived in.

She was jolted out of her homesickness from the excited announcement by Pippin that Frodo and Sam were back.

"Are you alright?" The youngest Hobbit asked, well within his cousin's personal space. "What did they do to you? Were there many of them? What's wrong with you?" The questions shot off one after another, until finally Sam decided that his master had had enough.

"Alright, back off! Give Mr. Frodo his space!" He lead Frodo to their designated area and they both sat down.

She smirked when Pippin immediately scampered over to them, again, asking questions. Frodo looked overwhelmed and only answered a few of them.

"Pippin!" She called to him, waving him over once he saw who was calling his name. "Don't you think Frodo ought to rest? I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering your questions later, or perhaps, you can ask Legolas or Aragorn, since they know this place much better than any of us." She offered.

Pippin grinned and went off, immediately bombarding the Elf of their group with the same questions he had asked Frodo. She let out a small giggle once it was clear that Legolas had no idea what to do with the Hobbit. He answered all of Pippin's questions nonetheless.

She sat back and tried to enjoy what rest they could have, when the air was suddenly filled with the most beautiful singing Anna had ever heard.

She saw Legolas look up in wonder, "A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

"I have not the heart to tell you." The Elf replied, "For me the grief is still too near."

Anna had to agree with him. Though, she tried to listen to them, to make out what they were saying. She half-expected the Elvish to invade her mind, like it always had, but it never did. Nevertheless, she didn't linger on it.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam muttered, from his spot beside Frodo. He suddenly stood, looking at all of them in earnest.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green,or after thunder, silver showers…"

When Gimli began to snore, she glared at him. Luckily, Aragorn shoved him, causing the dwarf to sputter, before she threw a rock at him. She then looked to Sam, expecting, and hoping, he would continue.

He hesitated. "Came falling like a….rain of flowers." He sat back down to her surprise. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice, by a long road."

"Hey," She whispered to him, "I think it's really nice, Sam. You should finish it sometime." She smiled, hoping he wouldn't give up. He returned her grin and went back to making his cot for the night.

She was surprised to see that it was that time already. Merry, Pippin, and Gimli were all already asleep. Legolas seemed to finally take a rest, and Sam was not far off from sleep himself it looked.

She started to rummage around in her bag when she heard Aragorn speaking quietly.

"Take some rest. These borders are well-protected."

She whipped her head around, expecting to see him talking to her, but he wasn't. He was sitting by Boromir, who looked worse for the wear. Her face fell, knowing that whatever Galadriel had said to him had bothered him.

"I will find no rest here." Boromir began. "I heard her voice, inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now there is hope left,' but I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

She felt sympathy for him. She knew what was pushing him to pursue the Ring. Though she didn't know what that kind of pressure was like, having a parent rely on you like that, she could imagine a little.

He continued on, his voice growing bolder, with conviction. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." He grew more excited as he went on. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. It's banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago." Came Aragorn's only reply.

"One day, our paths will leads us there, and the tower guards will take up the call, 'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir continued, clear comradeship in his voice.

The men then fell silent, sitting there on the tree trunk. She was suddenly afraid they would catch her eavesdropping, so she hurried to pull out the extra cot Sam had packed.

Once that was all arranged near where she was already sitting, she laid down. She tried to sleep, but Galadriel's words kept creeping back into her mind.

You're home is something you crave, you would do anything to get back. That may lead to not only your own undoing, but others as well.

What could she possibly mean by that leading to her and others' undoing? How?

Those thoughts kept her up all night, not allowing her a good amount of rest.

They were all roused from their beds too early for Anna's liking. Still, she gathered up her belongings and packed them away. Throwing her boots back on, and rushed to meet with the others. She noticed most of them were already lined up and ready to go.

Merry turned to her, "Not a morning person, eh?"

She just glared and grumbled at him in response.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn said, as she was suddenly draped with a light green cloak with a darker green leaf clasp. She quickly pinned it together, loving the comfort it gave her.

It then grew quiet as Galadriel approached them, along with more elves. They each held something in their hands.

As she made her way down the line of the Fellowship, Anna's stomach rolled once she neared the ginger.

She spoke to Gimli before her, "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?"

Gimli shook his head, not looking her in eye, "Nothing." He then raised his eyes to hers, "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel laughed, smiling at him before turning away. "Actually," he said, "There was one thing…. no, no, I couldn't." He muttered to himself,"It's quite impossible, stupid to ask…"

She then moved on to Anna, who couldn't help but keep her eyes downcast as well. "Anna, to you, I give a belt that will hold more than any other, while making your load lighter." She said, while gesturing to another elf, who approached, carrying a belt that had two small axes secured on it, along with small pouches and silver links surrounding it. "Our smiths reinforced the axe you procured from Moria and a sister-axe was made along with it. May they serve you as it has in the past."

Anna took the belt and secured it around her hips, noticing how they both seemed lighter than the one had seemed on the trip here. She felt grateful that she would not have to worry about it breaking, should she have to engage in battle again.

The Elf then moved on to Aragorn, allowing Anna to join the others in preparing the boats.

She noticed Legolas was holding something wrapped in leaves and string.

He raised it to his nose. "Lembas!" he exclaimed, "Elvish waybread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He told Merry and Pippin, who were waiting in the boats.

"How many did you eat?" She heard Merry ask.

"Four." Pippin replied, causing Anna to giggle again. Of course they would eat that much! They were used to many meals a day, and they're now living off of one or two, if that.

She looked at the small boats, canoes really, wearily. She knew she was an efficient swimmer, but she doubted her skills would save her if she fell into the water with her bags and the axes strapped to her body.

She felt a hand clasp itself on her shoulder. It was Aragorn. "Don't be afraid, Anna. These boats shall never tip." He said, before going about helping Frodo and Sam into one themselves.

"Of course not." Anna muttered to herself, and then the next dilemma came to her. Which boat would she take?

Legolas gestured to her, "Come, Anna, you may ride with Gimli and myself. The others all have three in them. We shall take one more, as well."

She sighed in relief at not having to ask someone, and climbing in-between the two. Legolas used the oar to push away from shore, and she watched as Galadriel held her hand up in farewell, and they disappeared down the river.


	6. Atharradh (Change)

The Fellowship had been traveling down the river for a while before Anna's legs started cramping. She didn't dare move. Even if Aragorn and Legolas had both reassured her, she didn't trust the boats.

Still, the cramp kept getting tighter and tighter. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Her leg suddenly jerked out, surprising Gimli, who sat in front of her.

"Watch your leg, lass!" He warned her.

"Sorry!" She gasped out, the pain in her leg not lessening. She tried to massage it out, but that only seemed to make it worse.

She gritted her teeth, and felt her toes curl in on themselves involuntarily inside her boot. She tried not to move as much, but her body instinctively attempted to straighten itself out to help with the cramping.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Legolas asked, still maintaining perfect balance with the boat. She was almost jealous of his perfection.

"My leg is cramping." She ground out, trying not to cry out from the pain.

She saw Gimli slide over a bit, and he gestured to the now empty space beside him. "Stretch your limbs out on this," he said. "No use in making you look like that the whole way."

Grateful for the offer, she slowly straightened her legs out, letting her heels rest on the seat. She then put pressure on her heel, and instantly the cramp let loose. She sighed and relaxed, murmuring a quick thank you to the dwarf.

He nodded in response and the boat grew quiet again.

Eventually, Aragorn called for them to pull ashore, to rest while they could. She helped Legolas heave their boat onto the rocks, and turned to Aragorn for what to do next.

"Rest, Anna. Everything is being taken care of that needs to. All you need to do is rest." He told her softly, laying a hand on her shoulder for a second, then made his way further along the bank.

"But I can help!" She insisted, not liking the idea of just sitting there, doing nothing.

"You will," he said firmly, "By resting."

She bit her tongue to keep from arguing with him further and walked away, even though she felt as though she were stomping.

She plopped herself on a rock, ignoring the slight twinge that occurred once her backside connected with the stone. She crossed her arms, and convinced herself she wasn't pouting. She was simply thinking.

The sound of the water lapping at the rocks drew her attention. Her demeanor softened, realizing that the shore, with the rocks and the water and trees, was not unlike the shore by her home. She padded her way to the edge of the water, and bent down.

She was about to touch it, when her bandages came into view. She glared at them, hating that they were preventing her from touching the water. Water calmed her, it allowed her to feel at peace. The water was normally very cold, but she insisted on swimming at least once a day. Anna just realized it had been days since she had swam. Her heart ached for it.

She took a deep breath, and unwrapped her bandages, staring at her hands in awe. The salve that Aragorn had given her back in Lothlorien worked like a miracle!

Her hands were almost completely healed, except for the almost-healed scars that were now forming all over. Her fingernails were also starting to grow back, albeit, not as they normally would. She turned her hand over and over, admiring the healing skin and noticing the black had all but disappeared at her fingertips.

She carefully lowered her hand to the water, and glided it across the surface. It didn't hurt! In fact, it seemed to soothe them, if anything. She let out a small laugh, and began unwrapping her other hand, which was coming along much nicer.

She then lowered both hands into the water, fully submerging them. She wiggled her fingers, enjoying the feeling of the cold liquid surrounding them. She couldn't help but giggle, her joy bubbling inside her.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped, wrenching her hands out of the water, and looked behind her. Boromir stared at her, looking at her hands with curiosity burning in his eyes.

She instantly stood, attempting to dry her hands on her shirt, and stuttered out an explanation. "I, uh, was just, well um," She couldn't seem to get the words out. She felt as though she were a child being caught doing something she was told not to. "Just soaking them in the water."

"How are they?" He gestured to her hands, stepping closer.

She looked down at them, still shimmering with droplets. "Better. Much better. Thank you." She said, looking up at him again.

He nodded. "Good."

They fell silent, and Anna wondered if she should just make her cot near the edge. She looked at him again, and before she could stop herself, she was speaking.

"I heard you."

He regarded her with surprise. "Pardon?"

"Before. With Aragorn. I heard you." She bit her lip as his face darkened.

"You heard what that witch put in my head." He said bitterly.

She nodded. "You can make your own destiny, you know. Nothing is set in stone." She was well aware that she was also telling herself that, as well as trying to reassure Boromir. She could almost feel the determination to not let him die, set in her bones.

He let a small smirk spread. "You are not a believer in fate?"

She shook her head. "No. My mother was, is," she corrected, ashamed at already having thought of her family in past tense. "She always told me that fate had a way of making itself known. But I don't believe that." She looked up at him. "I believe that there are many paths to be taken, and you can choose which one. You can even veer off your path to make a new one, should you try hard enough."

His smirk softened into a genuine smile. "It seems I have underestimated you."

Her eyes widened at that statement. "No, no." Anna insisted, waving her hands at him in earnest. "I'm still learning, and barely of any help, unless it involved carrying something." She gestured to the pack that she had abandoned by the rock she sat on earlier.

"That was true," he said, "In the beginning. Now you are just as much a part of this Fellowship as the rest of us. Gandalf would have been proud."

At that, she couldn't help but beam at him. HIs words uplifted her in a way she hadn't felt since she came here.

"Thank you," she replied softly, wanting him to know how much his words meant to her. "I needed to hear that, I think."

"It seems we all could use some inspirational words tonight. You are not the only one in doubt." He frowned and broke eye contact.

She tried to catch his eyes again, but he seemed determined to glare at the rocks. "Remember what I said before, Boromir. We make our own fate, and we can unmake it."

He nodded back at her, bowing just a little, before venturing off further down the bank.

There was sense of foreboding that she couldn't place, when she suddenly saw her brother before her, instead of the Captain of Gondor. Kade is an addict though, she told herself. She also realized that in his own way, Boromir was too, as she witnessed him staring at the jewelry hanging around Frodo's neck, before shaking his head and walking away.

Remarkably, Anna was one of the first to rouse from sleep. She looked around and noticed that none of the Fellowship were awake, save Legolas and Aragorn. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains and the air still had a crisp sting to it.

She sat up, stretching and yawning her sleep away, and decided that she might as well pack since Aragorn was likely to wake the others soon.

She packed her stuff away in record time. She then wondered if she should start a fire, and begin cooking their breakfast, but Aragorn told her that it wasn't necessary. The Lembas bread should be enough to fill them for another days journey on the river, and they were to walk to Amon Hen and on, toward the Gap of Rohan.

She had to question the Ranger's route since he was adamantly against it when they were atop Caradhras, but she kept her tongue.

Instead, she then went back over to her spot by the water, and continued playing in it, in an almost childlike manner. She hadn't noticed anyone near her until Legolas' boots were suddenly there. She looked up, and he looked amused with her antics.

"Is the water helping your hands?" He asked.

She blushed and shook her head. "No. I just miss it."

Now he looked confused. "You miss the water?"

Anna nodded, "Yes, I miss the water. Back home, we had an entire sea to swim in. I used to swim all the time, but now…" She drifted off, the thought of never being able to swim again going through her mind. It was painful to think about.

"You wish to return to your homeland?" Legolas said, looking at her as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

She was surprised. He knew, and yet, he wasn't really asking the questions she thought he would.

She nodded at him, and went back to playing with the water's surface. "I miss it terribly. I miss my family, I miss the land, I miss all of it." She had to bite her lip to keep it from quivering. Tears began to sting her eyes so she blinked them away.

"Legolas, Anna!" Aragorn called to them. "We must get moving!"

She sighed, and moved to help the others back in the boats.

They were traveling down the river for quite a ways, when she felt the boat jerk to the right. Startled, she looked behind her, as Gimli hadn't been the one who moved. It was Legolas. He was almost glaring at the shore on the other side of the river.

"What is it?" She whispered, almost afraid she could be heard by whatever he was staring at.

"I do not know." The Elf was clearly concerned with whatever he sensed.

She glanced to a little toward her left, looking back. The Captain of Gondor was concentrating on making sure to row straight. His Hobbit charges were chatting with each other again, almost animatedly.

She knew the moment for her to change Boromir's end was to come soon. She was also wondering if she should do it in the first place.

She was so adamant earlier to save him, but now, she wondered if that would be the right thing to do. If she had "saved" Gandalf, what would have happened to the Fellowship? Would any of the events play out as they should, or would it somehow mess with the timeline and doom others, when Gandalf missed his time to die? The thoughts of what could happen if she changed this one thing swirled around in her mind. Guilt began building in her chest as she contemplating letting him die. His death was the catalyst for so many things. She could deprive them of that, of their changes in character and personality and goals, just because she wanted to save one man.

She looked at Boromir again, but found she could not look at him long. If she let him die, she would be as much at fault as those who killed him. What choice did she have though? The consequences could be dire, and she wasn't sure she should dabble with such things. Not yet, anyway.

That time came again for a rest, once Aragorn veered off to the right. After landing again, and dragging the boats further on the ground, they began setting up camp.

Boromir was clearly fighting with himself about something. She noticed it as soon as they docked, and he seemed no closer to an answer than before. She was tempted to ask him, but thought better of it, since there was a greater chance of them being heard. She had a very good idea what it was, and she thought it would be better not to make the others too anxious around him, lest he be treated even more cautiously than he was now.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn told them, clearly not taking any arguments.

However, like always, Gimli wasn't pleased. "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see."

Aragorn regarded Gimli carefully. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my-" Gimli practically spit out before wandering off again.

She gave a little snort at his antics. She tried to keep her focus on Boromir again, but discovered he wasn't near the campsite. She wasn't going to worry about it. He shouldn't have gone very far, knowing the danger they were all in. Then Merry inquired where Frodo was.

Her stomach dropped, and she looked around. The Ring-Bearer had walked off again. She barely contained a frustrated growl. Didn't he know better than to wander when he was responsible for the most important thing to them all? Did he really hold no regard for his own safety?

When Aragorn glanced worriedly at Boromir's abandoned shield, it clicked for her. Boromir was with Frodo - and the Ring.

"I'm going to go look for Frodo. Stay here." Aragorn told them, before running off. His tone had her worried. It seemed like he already knew what was going to happen, he was almost resigned it.

The camp fell silent, aside from Sam poking at a small pile of sticks.

"It's no coincidence that that Boromir fellow disappeared as soon Mr. Frodo." Sam grumbled, causing Anna to stare at him.

"What does that mean?" She asked, not bothering to hold back her glare.

"We all know it! He's been after the Ring since the beginning."

She walked over to him, fists clenched and shaking. "You don't know that. You don't know what he'll do."

Sam regarded her with sympathy. "Neither do you."

She blanched at that. Knowing the truth that rang through the statement.

Anna didn't want to think about the fact that she knew it was highly unlikely Boromir wouldn't take the opportunity, but she felt like he wouldn't resort to violence. The ginger also ignored the little voice reminding her how he acted with her in the beginning, before she proved herself useful to the Fellowship. She shook her head, attempting to banish such thoughts. Boromir wasn't a bad man. He was just confused, pressured by his father, and the Ring had a stronger grip on him. That would drive anyone to act differently and be more agitated than normal.

It was suddenly very apparent that she, Gimli, Sam and Legolas were now the only ones at the camp. Pippin and Merry were missing now as well. It looked like the Fellowship was just disappearing one by one.

"Stay here. We shall look for them." Legolas told her, while he and Gimli set off in the direction Aragorn had taken a few moments before.

She watched them disappear from view, eyed Sam, and they both immediately followed.

"You find Frodo, I'm going to look for Boromir." She told him. The Hobbit didn't verbally speak, just nodded, and took off.

She wandered for a while, straining her ears for footsteps, voices, the clanging of weapons, anything. Eventually, she tripped over a pile of sticks that were just there on the ground. She picked herself up, and noticed that the area surrounding her was disturbed. Someone had been here.

She scanned the area, trying to make out shapes among the trees. "Boromir!" She called out, hoping he would hear her.

"I know it's working, run!" She heard faintly.

She instantly recognized Merry's voice. "Merry!" She yelled, and took off in his direction.

Once the ringing of metal reached her ears, she halted in panic. The orcs had caught up with them. She exhaled slowly, and was suddenly thankful for Galadriel's gift. She would need it now.

Anna grabbed her small axes, holding them tightly in both hands, and ran in the direction of the fighting. A sudden, strange noise bellowed through the air. It took her a minute before Anna realized it was Boromir's horn.

"No." She whispered to herself, pushing her legs to run faster.

The growls of Orcs were getting louder.

When she finally got him in her sights, he was beating back many Orcs at the same time. She hurried behind one of them, slashing through the back of it's neck, almost decapitating it easily.

She stared at the axe in wonder. The Elves really did reinforce it. It was lighter than it originally was, and somehow, it was sharper and more precise. All evidence of age had been wiped away, but the dwarven carvings were still plain as could be.

She couldn't marvel at the craftsmanship for long, as the Orcs were still coming in droves. She quickly swung both axes wildly behind her, somehow knocking the Orc approaching her from behind to the ground. She brought a blade to it's face, slicing it in half. Her insides lurched at the spurting of black blood, but she refused to concentrate on that now. She told herself it either them or her.

"Anna! Run!" Boromir cried, trying to distract the Orcs away from both her and the two Hobbits she noticed by the trees.

"No!" She yelled, swinging again. "I'm not leaving!"

The axe connected with an Orc's shield, causing her to swing the other at the now vulnerable body. The Orc however, seemed to know what she was doing. He crashed his blade against hers, causing her arm to bounce away from the impact. She grunted, and tried swinging again.

It squealed once she had cut off part of it's arm, and then she swung at his head, effectively cutting off it's nose. As it sank to it's knees, she rammed her weapon into it's skull.

She heard Boromir's labored breathing behind her. His sword slicing through the Uruk's quicker than she killed one. She tried to tell him they needed to leave to area, but a taller creature approached her. She looked at it, huge bow in hand and an arrow being notched. Her eyes widened, her gut telling her this was the one that was to kill Boromir.

She clutched the Elven-made axe tighter, changing her grip for throwing. Once she tossed it, the bigger Uruk-hai simply grabbed one of it's companion's to take the hit for him.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped from shock. Weren't they supposed to be on the same side?

When the decoy Orc fell to it's knees, the leader shot an arrow in her direction. She jumped immediately to the side, landing hard on the ground. Anna tried pushing herself to her feet, but was pushed back when another Orc jumped at her, holding her against the grass. She struggled, trying to get it off, while it tried slamming its' blade into her head. She eventually got the upper hand, holding it's weapon before her and using her feet and hips to change their positions.

She felt the blood pumped through her veins as she was now on top of it, and pushing the metal into it's neck. Black liquid squirted out, splashing her face. She fought back another gag, and continued her harsh decapitation until the metal hit grass. She fell forward with it, gasping from the effort she exerted.

The Dwarven axe were barely within her reach. Stretching, Anna grabbed it and stood up. Swaying a little in place, she glanced around, the chaos surrounding her too much for her to comprehend. She suddenly heard the twang of a bowstring and a pained gasp.

Boromir had been struck.

Lurching forward, she snagged her previously thrown axe, and ran toward the Uruk leader. With a cry of rage and fear, she swung at him.

He dodged, moving to the side, as Boromir got to his feet and continued fighting, ignoring the arrow in his shoulder. She tried to connect her axes with any part of the Orc's body, but it was remarkably fast and agile. This was no ordinary Orc, she reminded herself. This was one of Saruman's creations, something that was better than the original.

They circled each other, trying to find an opening. Finally, it growled and pulled out a dagger. She tried to remain calm, but the longer she stared at those violence-ridden eyes, the more unsettled she became.

Just then, she had to jump to the side, as another sword came down where she was previously standing. The footsteps of the creature trying to approach her from behind were not quiet, and they were what had alerted her to the new threat. She knew that meant that Boromir was now more vulnerable, since only an arrow seemed to able to harm him, no other weapon being able to get close enough to stab him.

She parried with the creature for a while, as her only option was to defend. It just wouldn't let up, it kept coming at her and coming at her, all the while she heard Boromir get hit again with another arrow. Panic bubbled, tears fell and she yelled out in frustration. When it's own momentum seemed to be out of control, she leapt to the side, bringing her axe down on it's arm, the other on it's neck. With another cry, letting her rage and adrenaline rush control her movements now, she swung again. Three more times and the Uruk was now in pieces.

When she noticed that it was indeed dead, she ran off, trying to get to Boromir. Instead, she found the Orc readying another arrow to shoot Boromir a third time. Without thinking, she threw her axe again, then the other, both missing the orc by a few inches. She slammed into his back, hoping to knock him off his feet, but she overestimated her own strength. He just seemed annoyed by her and backhanded her off him. He then grabbed his bow, arrow still notched and shot Boromir, who was attempting to stand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She screamed as she saw the arrow lodge itself into his stomach. His eyes widened from shock and pain, he gasped twice and fell backward, the arrows still lodged in his body.

She couldn't get up, her back and hip hurting from her being slammed into the ground, so she tried to crawl forward. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she dragged herself along the grass.

"Oh, god…" She whimpered, as she watched him struggle with himself.

His mouth opened and closed, gasping for breath that could just barely come.

She fought against her captors, screaming for Boromir, who was still trying to speak. The Orc who grabbed her jerked her against his shoulder, effectively cutting off her breathe, causing her to choke.

"Shut up." It growled out, running off with her, along with most of its' group.

The leader was still in front of Boromir, seeming to take his time notching another arrow to kill the Captain. That was the last thing she saw before her vision turned black.

It was night time before she regained consciousness. Or rather, being unceremoniously thrown to the ground jolted her awake.

She heard a growl and an answering grumble that could belong to nothing else but an Orc and the Uruk-hai.

"The prisoners go alive, and unspoiled."

Her eyes shot open at that statement. She looked around, ignoring the immense pain coming from her stomach. Her eyes met that of Pippin and Merry. Pippin made to speak, but she shook her head vigorously, mouthing for him to not to speak.

She was saddened that they were indeed captured. She had hoped they would somehow avoid the Uruks and Orcs altogether.

"Alive? Why alive?" The arguing Orc questioned. "Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

Dread filled her. They thought Merry and Pippin had the Ring.

"Well, what about the female? She ain't got no weapon. Why can't we eat her?"

Fear gripped her. Her body shook, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out.

"The master wants her as well. Leave it, and eat what you're given!"

Anna never thought she'd see the day where she was grateful she wasn't getting eaten.

She suddenly saw a shadow linger over her. The Orc hovering over her had a big nose and even bigger eyes, making it seem much creepier than normal.

"But she looks tasty! Just a bite won't hurt, a little off the flank!"

There was a roar and the Orc's head toppled off, landing in front of her, while the body splayed over her. The smell alone was capable of making her gag, but she fought against moving.

When the body was hauled off her, blood ended up splashing in her mouth, and she instantly choked and coughed.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys." There was a roar of approval and a battle broke out.

Crying out from shock and panic, she rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding another body landing on her. She tried to get up, but her stomach protested the movement. Her hands and ankles were tied together so she ended up crawling back toward the dead body that landed on her first. She grabbed the small dagger tied to it's side, and began slicing through her ropes. Her eyes roved the area, trying to pinpoint where Merry and Pippin were, but she couldn't make out any small bodies in between all the death that was being doled out. When her hands and ankles were cut, she heard another sound, like thunder.

A storm of horses, with armor-clad riders came thundering through the camp. Spears were thrown everywhere, heads were being lopped off, and Anna couldn't figure out which direction was safe. She zigzagged throughout, ending up knocking into a horse and it's rider, tossing her on her bottom.

Her flight instinct was in full-throttle as she quickly stood and ran past the horse, whose rider was now yelling at her to stop.

"Wait! You'll be killed if you go in there!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her arm.

She was in near hysterics now, slapping at him, screaming at him to let her go. She ended up knocking his helmet off, and he still fought to keep his hold on her.

"Stop fighting me, I'm trying to help you!" He shouted.

She noticed an Orc creeping up on them, and she gasped, ducking out of the way once he swung at the rider.

The man cursed and let go of her arm to grab his sword. Once she was free, she shot toward the trees, while trying to quell the sounds of her sobs at the same time.

She ducked under some tree branches and finally made her way into the forest.

She ran, her movements erratic from fear and panic. She burst past low-hanging branches and bushes, ignoring the scratches that now covered her face and hands. Her legs eventually gave out by a thick tree. She was now on her knees, and she slide her back into the trunk and sat there.

Anna looked around the area, trying to halt her rapid breaths and trying to make sure she wasn't followed at the same time. When she saw no enemy lumbering after her, she closed her eyes and began her counting.

1 breath 2 breath 3….

It wasn't working. The adrenaline was too much for her, the battles that just kept coming and the blood and the death and the screaming was all too much. Her cries turned to wails that she muffled by sticking her fist in her mouth. She ignored the taste of dirt and grass on them, ignored the pain as her teeth were buried in her skin, almost drawing blood.

On she went, until she had calmed herself down to the point where her limbs felt like jelly and she was slowly becoming aware of herself. Her breaths were wheezes now that her voice seemed to have abandoned her.

She still held the dagger she used to cut her bonds in her right hand. Her face stung from the tiny cuts left behind from the branches and splinters. Her clothing was torn in several places, and her hair was hanging loose around her face, having freed itself from the braid.

It wasn't until she tried to stand that she felt the damage done to her abdomen. Slowly, and hesitantly, she lifted her shirt, only to see her once creamy-white, freckled skin, now inked over with black and purple bruising. She groaned at the pain that breathing now caused her, and let her shirt drop back into place.

She remembered the pouch that Aragorn had given her, and reached for her belt. When she felt nothing by the torn cloth of her shirt, she felt all around her waist for it. It was gone. The belt, her healing salve, both were missing from her person. She felt her chest tighten as she thought of how she would have endure pain again. Her hands having not completely healed yet, though they close, and she had lost her bandages.

Anna knew that in order to keep safe she had to keep moving. In order to keep moving, she knew she had to stand up. She grit her teeth. Using one hand to use the tree for support, she kept her other arm, dagger in hand, clamped around her middle. Her legs were shaky and they gave out on her a few times more, but she eventually she stood, albeit shakily. She crept along slowly, keeping her eyes on her surroundings and straining her ears in case anything tried to sneak up on her.

Without the help of the moon to light her way, as the trees were now thick enough to blot out the sky, she tripped over more roots than she thought she ever had before today. Still, she carried on.

She had gone what had felt like miles, before she finally saw some kind of light emanating from strange trees. She rushed toward it, not caring what it "might" be. She felt comfort from it, somehow, she knew she would be safe. If only she could get there.

As she got closer, she noticed that it looked to be a man, wrapping a blinding white cloak. Closer still, she realized he was carrying a white staff.

Her feet instantly rooted themselves to the ground. What if it were Saruman? Isengard was the neighbor of Fangorn Forest. It would make sense for the White Wizard to be here, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of comfort.

The figure turned toward her and she let out a cry of shocked joy. She ran forward and slammed the man with a tight hug.

He chuckled and returned her hug. She felt the motions of him letting go, but she still held him, not ready to let go yet.

Her throat began to tighten and her chest hurt, and she was suddenly crying again.

The man sighed and tightened his hold around her, and she welcomed it.

Gandalf was back.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys, this is where I start changing things up a bit. Major events will (probably) still happen, but how they do and when they do is going to change drastically. This is the beginning of Anna truly _understanding _that every choice and every action comes with a consequence, be it for better or worse. I'm also going to branch out into other character's POVs (Anna's will still be in every chapter), which I'm looking forward to writing. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully the wait for the next one won't be so long! (Sorry about that, by the way.) _  
_**


	7. Estel (Hope)

**A/N: I know I promised that Anna would be mixed in with other POV's, but Aragorn just kept speaking to me and I had to let him have his turn. So this chapter is completely his POV. Next one will be Anna again, I promise. ;) **

**Hope you like this chapter (and hopefully Aragorn is in character)! **

* * *

The heir of Isildur was disconcerted.

When Frodo left the campsite without so much as a word, Aragorn felt apprehension swell in his chest. Once it was apparent that Boromir was also missing, that feeling grew.

"I'm going to go look for Frodo. Stay here." He ordered the others. He wanted to avoid them splitting up as much as possible.

He followed the nearly invisible tracks left behind by the Hobbit and man. At first, the tracks were separate, until they started to blend in. The tracks left behind by boots soon covered those of bare feet. Boromir had followed Frodo deliberately.

Aragorn was not one to accuse a man before his crime has been committed, but Boromir's words and actions spoke for themselves. The Ranger could only silently hope that Boromir would not fall under the Ring's terrible power and succumb to its' sway.

The tracks went far away from camp, eventually leading toward a stone podium - the Seat of Seeing.

Aragorn's steps slowed as he came to realize the atmosphere was not what it once was. The birds had grown silent, the air was stiff and tension-filled. His movements became guarded as he approached the Seat slowly, just in time to see the Ring-Bearer fall backwards off it.

Frodo lifted himself off the ground in a panicked frenzy.

"Frodo?" He inquired, wondering what had gotten the Hobbit so spooked.

"It has taken Boromir." The Hobbit said, looking at Aragorn with wide eyes.

The Ranger wasn't sure what the Halfling meant, until he noticed the chain around Frodo's neck was missing. Alarm sprung through him and urged him to step toward the Hobbit.

"Where is the Ring?" He spoke more harshly than he meant to. Though, if the Ring was missing, it meant something even the Ring-Bearer couldn't fully comprehend.

Frodo instantly fell back, shouting at him. "Stay away!"

Aragorn halted his steps, concern evident in his expression. When he realized that Frodo's intention was to run away from him, he pursued. "Frodo!"

The boy halted, looking at him as if anticipating an attack.

"I swore to protect you." The man insisted, hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" The Hobbit asks, holding the Ring out on his open palm. The gold shining in the muted sunlight. "Would you destroy it?"

Then Aragorn knew. He knew what had made the Hobbit so apprehensive toward him. He walked toward the boy, who still looked like a trapped animal, scared and ready to flee at a moment's notice. He then sank to his knees, sorrow building in him at the knowledge of what Frodo intended to do.

"I would have gone with you to the end." His voice slightly shaking. "Into the very fires of Mordor." He guided the Hobbit's away from him, and let go.

"I know." replied Frodo, his own eyes beginning to glisten with tears. "Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn swallowed thickly and nodded. His vision was becoming warped, and he found it difficult to let Frodo go. His instinct to protect those who could not protect themselves fought against allowing the Halfling venture alone, but he knew it was futile to try to follow. The boy had clearly made up his mind, and knew what he had to do now. Suddenly, an odd hue emanating from Frodo's belt caught his eye. Sting was glowing.

The Ranger stood, violently unsheathing his sword, still staring at the glowing weapon. "Go, Frodo!" Aragorn ordered, looking behind them, though not able to see the threat yet. "Run."

The Hobbit stood stock still. "Run!" Aragorn cried at him, shocking the boy into action. He stood there, watching Frodo retreat as fast his legs would allow.

Isildur's heir turned toward the top of the hill, and turned the corner of the stone statue. He could hear the growls, and metal scraping against metal now. Regret ran through him as he realized he should have been paying closer attention. He should have realize they were close before Sting reacted.

Once he came face-to-face with them, he knew there was no hope of his surviving. There were too many and he was just one man, against dozens. He raised his sword to his face, the telltale acceptance of his fate, and prepared for battle.

They wasted no time in rushing at him, he quickly, and easily, cut them down as they came. More and more kept coming, and he kept swinging. It wasn't until he tripped backwards, that he realized the Uruks were pushing him back. Even as he still continued defeating every adversary that came at him, they were still gaining the upperhand. He swung using only one hand. The other propping him up, and back to a standing position on the stone steps.

They were merciless, and he was equally so. Slicing open stomachs, jabbing at vulnerable necks, and cutting off hands that held weapons.

It was then that he noticed a few enemies trying to sneak underneath the Seat, in pursuit of Frodo. Without thinking, he threw himself down at them, calling out his ancestors name for strength, and the will to take down the Orcs surrounding him.

As if in answer to his warcry, his companions, Gimli and Legolas, came rushing in. They caused the numbers of the enemy to dwindle even further. Aragorn then stood, and continued with his slaughter. His faith in the Fellowship growing as he felt the loss of hope dissipate.

He stabbed another Orc in the back, i of pain smothered by another, louder noise. A horn's call broke through the sounds of battle, and reached the Ranger's ears.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas called out, looking back, toward where the sound was made.

As if the horn was their siren call, the Orcs instantly shot toward the sound.

"Boromir." The name echoed his thoughts, as he immediately pursued them. He knew that the Captain of Gondor would not risk sounding the horn if there was no need for it. He was in danger, and that danger would soon grow beyond their control.

He didn't know how far Boromir was from the Seat, but he continued to run. The Orcs seemed to have a better idea of where to go than he, and he sliced and hacked at those he could while maintaining his chase toward the bottom of the hill. The horn sounded again, and he knew that there was a chance that he would not reach Boromir in time.

It was when he was ambushed by two of the creatures, that he realized he was on his own. He had been somehow separated from the Elf and Dwarf, in his party.

Two of the creatures leapt out of nowhere, crashing the three of them to the ground. The Ranger's breath was pushed out of him, dragging a long gasp from his throat. He rolled the side as one of them attempted to slam their sword down onto him. Kicking its hand, he knocked its sword away, and he stabbed the leg of the other. The second Orc cried out in pain, but didn't stop its mindless violence. It lunged at him, barely missing his head by an inch. Aragorn swung his sword, and easily cut off the Orc's limb at the knee, causing the creature to fall. He wasted no time in landing a blow through its stomach, and swinging back at the other, who was charging. He cut off its hand, and cut it through its neck.

When no other Orcs immediately came to attack, he ran again, harder this time, knowing those few precious moments could mean the life or death of his other companions.

When he finally came to the clearing where Boromir was, he saw the biggest Orc attempting to assassinate him with a bow. The arrow was trained on the Captain's face, who looked as though he had accepted his fate. Determination spurred the Dunedain into charging the creature, slamming into its side. He heard the arrow release, but could waste no time looking back for Boromir. He could only hope the arrow missed its target.

He rolled on the ground and immediately got back up, knowing he would only have a few seconds to defend himself. The Uruk was already in motion. Their swords clanged together, and Aragorn could see the evidence of the creatures earlier kills on its face. The Ranger struggled to hold him back. This Orc was stronger than the rest by far.

He was suddenly pushed back and flung against a tree. He felt his sword be jolted from his hand from the impact, right before a shield was flung at him, pinning him to the tree by his neck.

He couldn't breathe, and he fought against the metal lodged in the wood. Pain began pulsing through his neck and he could feel himself begin to lose focus.

He saw the creature charge at him, sword poised to decapitate him. He barely managed to escape, his neck and under his chin having skin scraped off in the attempt. He chose to ignore the pain, and punched the Orc. His futile attempt at buying himself some time only seemed to annoy the Uruk, as he was flung backwards again.

He rolled, kicked, and grabbed his dagger given to him by Celeborn. He quickly stabbed its leg, just below the knee. The creature roared from pain, while Aragorn didn't move. With his head still spinning from lack of oxygen, the Uruk punched him, and kicked him. The Ranger's head lolled to one side as he was picked up off the ground. The Orc headbutted him, causing the man's teeth to ram into his inner lip. The taste of blood filled his mouth, and he knew he couldn't last much longer if this kept up.

Aragorn was hit again, this time the force causing him to roll further this time. His hand landing on leather and animal skin. Surprised, he looked down and recognized Anna's belt and pouch he gave her. Not able to give the girl a second thought, he looked around and finally, his eyes landed on metal. His hope sprang up again once he recognized his sword, making a frenzied grab for it.

He looked up, nearly ready to black out as he watched the Uruk roar again, and pull the dagger out of his calf with ease. It threw the dagger at him, which he parried off with his sword weakly.

The Ranger stood, his legs weak, but he steeled himself against falling. He had promised Frodo he would protect the others, and he would not fail in that.

With renewed strength and vigor he sparred with the Orc, faster than before. The previous conversation with the Hobbit echoing in his mind, spurring him further. He eventually landed a blow to it's arm, effectively slicing it off, and immediately followed with a thrust into the chest.

He thought it was over, but the Uruk simply grabbed the sword and pushed itself further on it, snarling all the way at him. Not able to hold back his look of disgust, he ripped out his sword from the Uruk's body, and swung wide. As the Orc's head rolled the ground, the body followed and the forest was silent once more.

He allowed himself a few moments to catch his breath before looking for Boromir. He saw him, his back to a tree, and holding a hand to his wounds, gasping for breath.

"No." His uttered, before rushing toward the Captain.

He fell to his knees before him, and looked at him.

"They took the little ones!" Boromir rushed out, swallowing hard.

The man made to get up, but Aragorn held a hand against his shoulder. "Stay still."

"And Anna," He choked, "They took Anna!"

The man looked so full of regret at the idea that their friends had been captured, Aragorn could only look at him in pity.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" Boromir continued.

Aragorn sighed. "I let Frodo go."

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Shame laced his voice and shadowed his features.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn told him.

The Captain tried to adjust his position against the tree, but seemed to lose the strength, or the will, to do so. He sank back, and grunted from the pain. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I failed you all."

Aragorn shook his head, determined not to let the man believe that. "No, Boromir. You fought bravely, you have kept your honor."

The man chuckled darkly at him. "Kept my honor? I lost it the moment my hand raised against the one I took an oath to protect."

Frustration caused Aragorn to grit his teeth. The Steward's son was wallowing in self-pity now, something Aragorn refused to acknowledge. Instead of answering the man, he reached for the arrow in his shoulder, but Boromir's hand stopped him.

"Leave it! It is over! The world of Men has failed. All will come to darkness and my city to ruin."

"No." Aragorn ground out. "These wounds are not dire. The arrows will come out and you will live." The Dunedain rose, and went to grab Anna's belt. He knew it still held the salve he gave her for her hands. The salve would work on Boromir's wounds, keep him from bleeding out and heal them from the inside.

Elf-magic, and Athelas, were imbued in it. Those things combined would allow the Captain to live. Its healing properties sped up the processes, and allowed wounds that would normally take days or even weeks to heal, to be scarred within hours.

Once he had her belt and pouch in hand, he walked back over to the Captain. Aragorn looked at the man grimly, knowing the arrows would have to come out, and it would be extremely painful.

"Aragorn." The soldier sighed, already giving up. "Leave me, do not waste your time. You must rescue the Hobbits and the girl."

"We will. Both of us. Now hold still," Aragorn hesitated and brought Anna's belt to Boromir's mouth, "Bite on it. This will be quite painful, and you do not want to bite off your tongue."

The other man looked at it wearily, but took it between his teeth anyway.

Aragorn then grasped the arrow head in hand, and looked back at Boromir. "Ready?"

Boromir nodded. Aragorn then quickly ripped the arrows out, thankful that they had not gone completely through. He cringed at the muffled cries of pain coming from the man before him. He repeated this twice more, each time regretting the pain that he was doling out to the injured Captain.

Soon though, Boromir was free of the arrows. His blood, however, was flowing freely, as the arrows were no longer acting as a barrier for it. Aragorn quickly applied the salve to the wounds, and was grateful to realize that Anna's bandages were wrapped around the pouch as well. He covered the most severe one, the one piercing Boromir's stomach, though it looked like it avoided any internal organs.

As he treated the Captain's wounds, he chose to distract him, instead of sit in the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"How long ago did the Orcs take the Hobbits and Anna?" he asked, wanting to know how fast they would have to be to catch up with them.

"You arrived soon after they were taken." He grunted, as he winced at the feeling of Aragorn pushing the salve into his body.

The heir of Isildur frowned. He had arrived just moments too late. If he were quicker, he could have prevented all of this.

There was suddenly a rustling through the forest behind them. Aragorn whipped around, holding his sword up in defence.

"We thought we'd lost you, lad!" Gimli said, huffing out his breaths. Aragorn relaxed at the sight of Legolas and Gimli, thankful it was not another Orc.

Aragorn smiled at them. "I am glad you both are alright." He replied, before turning back to the Captain and finishing tying his bandage.

The Ranger stood, holding out his arm for the Captain to grab hold. He did, slowly and painfully standing as well.

Aragorn watched the Captain as surprise registered on his face, and he touch his wounds. He then looked at Aragorn in awe.

"What kind of Elf medicine is this? I can barely feel the pain now."

"It's a special remedy made for severe wounds in Lorien. I had a small batch made for Anna for her hands." He said.

At the mention of her name, he saw Boromir look at the girls' belt. His face scrunched up in an expression Aragorn couldn't quite tell what it was, but it felt familiar to him.

Gimli then spoke up. "Ah, speaking of the lass, where is she? I have her weapons here." He held up the two small axes that were drenched in black, when they had originally shone with carved steel. She had clearly used them, and fiercely from the amount of Orc blood that was dripping off them.

"She, Merry, and Pippin have all been captured. We are going to follow them, and get them back." Aragorn replied sternly, looking at each of the members left of the Fellowship.

Legolas glanced to the opposite shore. "Frodo and Sam have already reached the shore." He spoke softly before turning his eyes to Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?"

The Ranger shook his head. "We are not going to leave our friends to death and torment. Not while we have strength left." He noticed his dagger on the ground, and picked it up. He sheathed it once more, along with his sword. "We travel light." Aragorn looked at them all, determination setting in their features as well. "Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli let out a shout of glee, and handed Anna's axes to Boromir and took off. Aragorn let out a small chuckle at Gimli's reaction and quickly followed. They had no time to lose, not if they wanted to save their friends in enough time.

They had been tracking the Uruk's for three days without stopping. Aragorn knew if they rested for but a moment, their trail could fade. He would not risk it, not while three lives hanged in the balance.

Right now, he was using his skills as one of the Dunedain to track them. He pressed his ear to a rock, listening for the quiet, fading trampling of Uruk footsteps. Soon enough, they echoed through, though much faster than they were once before.

"Their pace has quickened." He told Boromir, who had managed to keep up with him the whole time. "They must have caught our scent." He turned back, after getting up, and yelled at Legolas and Gimli to hurry.  
He knew his fellow members were as determined to save the other three as he. He also knew they were not used to running for days on end, tracking a seemingly invisible enemy, with no sure hope that they would ever catch them.

Eventually, they came across a large clearing, crowded by two rocky cliffs on either side. He look to the ground, using the tracks the Uruk's left behind to account for how far they were. His gaze was caught by a glint of green and silver in among the grass and mud.

He picked it up, recognizing it as the brooch that attached their cloaks gifted to them all by Celeborn. He barely noticed Legolas catching up with him and Boromir.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said, hope mounting as he regarded the footsteps closely.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas stated happily.

"They had better be." Boromir muttered.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." He sped up, pushed on by the metal leaf clutched in his hand.

They moved on, the heat and change in terrain slowing them down, but only slightly. As they came to a stop at the top of a cliff, Aragorn admired the rough plains that were laid out before them. They had reached Rohan.

He saw Legolas farther ahead than he had previously thought. Deciding to use this to their advantage, he called to him. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?"

There was a moment's pause and then Legolas yelled back, "The Uruk's turn Northeast. They're taking them to Isengard!"

Aragorn breathed, "Saruman." The White Wizard that had betrayed them all.

Gandalf's warning came to mind, when they had spoken back at Rivendell. He had said that Saruman was somehow involved with Anna, and that made the Ranger perceive that maybe Merry and Pippin were not their initial goal - Anna was. He wasn't certain, but it was a possibility.

This caused a newfound urgency in his steps. Anna had no idea about her connection to Saruman, she would be lost in all that has happened. If she was truly all the wizard wanted, the Hobbits didn't stand a chance. They would be killed when Saruman discovered they were among his other captive.

They advanced faster yet again, somehow pushing themselves beyond what they thought capable. Far into the evening and night, until the sun rose high in the morning sky. The colors of orange and red streaked across the clouds and gave the plains before an eerie look.

As they approached a hill, Aragorn felt the ground begin to shake beneath him. He stopped to look at it, curiously. He was not sure what was causing it, until he heard hooves beating against the grass just beyond the top of the hill. A group of riders were ahead of them, and a large one at that. He quickly gestured to the others, motioning for them to get behind the boulder to their right.

Gimli had just barely gotten behind the rock, when the riders thundered past. The flag with Rohan's horse on it flew by them, and Aragorn let out a relieved sigh. They were allies.

He stepped out from behind the rock.

"What are you doing?" Boromir hissed at him, but Aragorn ignored him.

Instead, he shouted toward the riders, calling them over.

He saw the head of the group raise his spear, and the others instantly changed their direction. They turned, and circled them, creating a tight space with their spears pointed forward. Aragorn raised his hands as a gesture of peace and watched as the leader rode in, holding his spear tightly in his fist. The man looked angry to him, although, Aragorn supposed that he was likely just agitated from the recent Orc attacks on his lands.

"What business does an Elf, two men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" He insisted, glaring at them from atop his horse.

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said, causing Aragorn to clench his jaw. Gimli's attitude was something that certainly needed work, especially when being confronted with those who have aimed their weapons at him.

The rider simply looked at him, and stepped off his saddle, approaching the dwarf slowly.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He threatened, seeming at his end with patience.

Before Aragorn could stop him, Legolas had drawn his bow in the rider. "You would die before your stroke fell." The Elf warned, holding his bow and arrow steady.

Aragorn gently raised a hand and lowered Legolas' bow, not wanting it to progress further. He then looked to the rider, who looked unperturbed at being drawn on. He decided that it might be best to get into the introductions before anything else happened.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he began, "This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Legolas of the woodland realm." He stepped forward, noticing how the Elf's glare had only hardened. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King." He stated, hoping that would relax the riders.

The leader seemed to examine them a moment longer before sighing. He gestured toward the others in his group. They lifted their spears.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He gestured to himself grimly.

He continued on, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished." His demeanor fell, but he just as quickly straightened and was suddenly sneering at them. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He regarded them in such a way, that Aragorn could not mistake his meaning.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward, across the plain. They have taken three of our friends captive." Aragorn explained.

The man frowned. "The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them in the night."

"But there were two Hobbits, and a girl there! Did you see them?" Gimli inquired loudly, anxiousness lacing his tone.

The rider's frown deepened. "There were no Hobbits…" He seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"Yes?" Aragorn urged him on.

He sighed before continuing, "There was a girl. I didn't come across her long, she fought me when I was trying to help her." He gestured to his head. "Knocked me fairly good on the head, I lost my helm after that."

This seemed to get Boromir's attention. "Did she have red hair?"

The rider nodded. "Yes, from what I saw of it."

"And you just let her go?!" Boromir said angrily, stepping toward the other man.

"I didn't just let her go! She fought against me, and then I got attacked from behind. What would you have done?" he replied just as heatedly.

Aragorn saw Boromir's face turn dark and decided to step in, "Did you see which direction she went?"

The rider faced him, his face falling. "She ran into Fangorn Forest. I tried all I could to stop her, but she was raving. Wouldn't listen to a word I said."

The Ranger wasn't pleased with the answer. If Anna was alone, and in Fangorn, that could mean she was practically on Saruman's doorstep. Without her weapons, she had no way to defend herself in case she came across an Orc patrol. They would have to find her before anyone else did.

He turned back toward the rider. "Are you certain that there were no Hobbits there with her? They would be small, only children to your eyes."

The man shook his head firmly, "We left none alive." He turned toward a climbing spiral of smoke up ahead, near the edge of the Forest. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli asked dreadfully.

The man nodded in response. "I am sorry."

Aragorn felt his stomach plummet. Two of the people they sought to rescue were likely dead before they even touched foot in Rohan.

He heard a low growl before he realized Boromir was rushing toward the rider, his hand wrapped around his sword handle. Aragorn grabbed his hand, stopping him from drawing his sword, and muttered to him. "Stop this. This will not bring back our friends."

Boromir's steel-grey eyes trained on his, burning with anger. "You heard him! They left none alive. They might have killed the Hobbits themselves!"

"That does not give us leave to raise against them. They did not know." He told him, knowing his attempts at being quiet were for naught. He knew the rider had heard them.

There was suddenly a whistle and he saw the Rohirric man gesture at something. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Aragorn looked and there were two horses breaking the circle, coming forward at the rider's call.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters." He told them, before mounting his own steed. Aragorn nodded at him in thanks.

"Look for your friends." He looked to Boromir while saying this. "But do not trust or hope. It has forsaken these lands…" He turned back toward his other riders. "We ride North!"

They all rode away, leaving the four of them with the two horses behind.

They each had mounted their horse, Legolas and Gimli on one, while Boromir and Aragorn rode the other. They approached the smoking pile of corpses, and the smell finally reached Aragorn's nose. Once they had dismounted, they instantly hovered over the pile, Gimli and Boromir sorted through it, using their weapons to take away the smoking flesh and burning metal. Legolas and Aragorn looked around the area for any tracks the Hobbit may have left behind.

There was suddenly a gasp that came from the dwarf and Aragorn glanced over at him. He held a small, intricate metal sheath. "It's one of their wee belts." Gimli sadly told them.

Aragorn felt the frustration mount as the thought of the Hobbit's death was finally accepted.  
"We failed them." The dwarf continued.

Boromir kept saying, "No," and frantically continued to search through the bodies, while Legolas began speaking a small prayer for the Hobbits.

The denial that he had kept at bay all this time finally came bubbling to the surface as Aragorn let out a cry of rage and kicked at on the Uruk helmets. He felt something break, but he didn't care. Two lives were lost because he was too late - again.

He stared at the ground in sorrow, until he realized he was sitting before a pattern such that of someone laying down. He smiled a little, realizing that the track belonged to. "A Hobbit lay here." He said quietly, leaning back and noticing the same shape in the ground beside that one. "And the other."

He followed the tracks, seeming to pulled by some mysterious force. He needed to find out what happened. Precisely what happened, or he wouldn't be able to fully accept their ends.

"They crawled," he observed, "Their hands were bound."

He suddenly came across a rock and a long rope that looked to be sliced in half. "Their bonds were cut!"

They were alive! He knew it, and he followed the tracks they left behind more eagerly as the evidence was laid before them.

"They ran over here." He pointed to the footprints on the dirt.

Boromir was now catching up with them, hope played out on his features for all to see. Aragorn frowned as he noticed another, new set of tracks along with the Hobbit's. "They were followed," He continued to run along them. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" He stopped once a green brush came into view. "Into Fangorn Forest…" Dismay replaced the hope that was bleeding through them all.

"Just like Anna." Boromir said, approaching the edge of the Forest himself.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked, astonished.

"Does it truly matter why they are in the Forest?" asked Boromir. "We have to go after them! They could still be in danger."

"We shall." replied the Ranger, as he stepped foot into the Forest and didn't look back to see the others follow him. He knew they would, for the same thoughts propelled them all to go where they normally wouldn't.  
He heard Legolas call the horses, and the Elf had little difficulty guiding the horses inside the Forest, although the animals were clearly against the idea.

They wandered in, Aragorn leading as he could see the Hobbit's tracks. Until he couldn't anymore.

New ones had replaced Merry and Pippin's. He scrunched his face, unable to hide his confusion. "These are strange tracks."

There was suddenly a great groaning surrounding all of them. Aragorn looked behind him to see Gimli holding his axe, waving it around, looking panicked.

"Gimli!" Aragorn said, using his hand to gesture toward the dwarf. "Lower your axe." Once the dwarf complied, Legolas sprang into action. He walked more to the right, and spoke to Aragorn in Elvish.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas!"

Aragorn followed and quickly replied in Elvish, wondering what it is the elf saw.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas stated slowly, jerking his head to their left.

Aragorn straightened. This was the one thing he wanted to avoid. "We cannot let him speak. He will put a spell on us." He warned them, readying his hand to draw his sword. "We must be quick."

He nodded once at them, and they each spun around, getting their weapons ready. There was a pure white, glowing figure in front of them. They didn't waste any time. However, Legolas' arrow was blocked, as was Gimli's throwing axe. Aragorn and Boromir's swords suddenly burned so hot they had to drop them.

The figure took the opportunity to speak, "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." He said to them, his voice projecting completely calmness.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, not about to let Saruman frighten him.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The wizard spoke. "They met someone they… did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

The words seemed odd coming from the White Wizard's mouth. Aragorn felt that something wasn't quite right with the being before them. He felt nothing malicious from the figure at all. Just an air of mystery and power, but not evil.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost certain that it wasn't Saruman he was speaking to.

The figure's white aura dissipated, and it was not Saruman who stood before them, but Gandalf.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "It cannot be."


	8. Fear

**A/N: Gah! I'm sorry for the wait on this one, guys! I had so much going on in the last two weeks of November, I could barely find time to write this! Anywho, on with the story! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

Anna didn't know how long she'd held onto the wizard as she cried. It felt like hours, when really it was probably only a few minutes.

When she finally let her grip loosen on his robes, and stepped back, she was still shocked that Gandalf was really there. She knew he would have eventually come back, but she didn't think it would be quite like this.

"Anna, my dear, what has happened?" He looked down at her, surprise and concern etched in his features.

"Everything has fallen apart." She choked out. Not wanting to see the inevitable look of disdain on his face, but knowing she deserved it completely.

"Calm down. What has fallen apart?" He said calmly, as though they were simply talking about the weather and not the destruction of the Fellowship.

"Everything!" She shrieked. "Everything is wrong and it's my fault."

He seemed to take on more urgency, and leaned toward her. "Where is Aragorn and the others?" He inquired.

She bit her lip, not quite sure how to tell him all that happened.

"I will not be angry with you, no matter what you tell me." The older man reassured her. She didn't believe him, still, she closed her eyes, willing herself to form the words.

"Frodo and Sam are gone to destroy the Ring by themselves." She replied.

He looked shocked and also relieved to hear the news. "Did they then?" She nodded and he chuckled, surprising her. "Sam is a loyal friend, especially to Frodo. He's a good lad, he'll keep an eye on him while we cannot."

She nodded again, knowing that she needed to tell Gandalf the rest.

"Boromir was killed. I couldn't save him." She said, her throat beginning to thicken again.

The wizard looked at her, his eyes piercing as though he could see into her very soul. She knew that was ridiculous, but she looked away all the same.

"Boromir's fate was likely already in store for him. It is not to you to change it." He told her sternly, as though he knew what she had tried to do.

"But it was! I was the only person who knew what was going to happen to him! I could have saved him, I could have done something to make it less painful, but I didn't! I just let him die because I was too afraid! I was a coward and I let him die!"

She shouted at him without realizing it. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to speak, but she wasn't done yet. She had to say it. He had to know what a failure and how useless she was.

"And with Merry and Pippin? I didn't even look for them once those riders attacked! I just ran! I panicked and ran and they're probably dead because of me, too! I kill people, Gandalf! I killed you when I didn't tell you about the Balrog! I killed Boromir when I didn't warn him before the Orcs attacked! I abandoned Merry and Pippin because I was too scared to try and find them!" She was sobbing again at this point. There was a small voice telling her that she was over-reacting and to calm down, but she couldn't.

She was suddenly bombarded with the morning she found her brother twitching on their bathroom floor, needles surrounding him. She had panicked then too, unable to tear her eyes from the sight and go get help. If her mother hadn't woken up early, her brother would have been dead.

"Anna!" Gandalf bellowed at her. He startled her, causing her to look at him with wide, apprehensive eyes.

"_Enough_." He said. "If you had prevented my death, I would not be as I am before you. You cannot meddle in other's affairs, Anna."

She sniffed and starting wringing her hands together. "But what about Merry and Pippin? They weren't supposed to die."

He raised an eyebrow at that, and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I happen to know that our young friends are indeed alive, and well. They have been taken under the case of a very old friend of mine, and they are being brought safely to the Shire as we speak."

Her jaw dropped. "They already met Treebeard?"

Gandalf regarded her carefully. "Yes, they have. You must be careful with what you speak to me. It would do no one any good if I were to know events before they happen. That could cause cataclysmic consequences, ones that no one here could comprehend."

She nodded. She knew that. She also knew she shouldn't have tried to keep Boromir's death from happening.

Anna didn't exactly mean to either. Her feet were running toward the Gondor's Captain before she could think twice about it. Her original plan was to let him die, but knowing that it was about to happen with her a few yards from him? That was just unacceptable.

"I understand, Gandalf." She replied solemnly.

He then turned and began to walk through the Forest. She followed him, not knowing what else to do.

"You have yet to speak of Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. What has happened to them?" He asked, still walking down a particularly wide path.

"I haven't seen them since I was captured." An awful thought came to her. "What if they're dead?"

"I am certain they are not. It would take far more than a small group of Uruk-Hai to kill those three."

She bit her lip and kept her pessimism to herself.

They continued in one direction for quite a while. When the sun came up, it caused the forest to almost shimmer with each ray that touched the vegetation.

Suddenly, Gandalf stopped and turned back to her. "You mustn't mistake my earlier gruffness for anger directed at you, my dear." He told her, surprising her at the half-apology. "You must realize you were not yourself. My death, and that of Boromir's, was never and will never be your fault. Do you understand? If you were meant to prevent either, you would have."

She nodded to him. "Thank you.."

He smiled at her gently, "You're welcome." Ultimately, she decided that he just didn't understand. She could not be absolved of her guilt over a wee pep talk. Honor and loyalty were both something her family strived for. She could not just ignore the fact that she could have prevented a man's death - twice, and somehow got thwarted each time.

"Now," he looked on ahead, continuing on. "As I am sure Aragorn and the others are safe, they should be on their way to this forest."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"They would never leave you and the Hobbits to the Uruks. They are probably in pursuit this very moment."

"How were Merry and Pippin when you saw them? Were they okay?" She asked. Choosing not to voice her initial question about the two.

"Perfectly fine. You needn't worry about them any longer. They are quite safe in the hands of Treebeard."

Anna let out a small sigh in relief. "Good."

As shameful as it was, she hadn't given the Hobbits a second thought when the fight broke out between the Uruks and Orcs. She was too focused on getting herself away from the battle to wonder about the safety of others.

Gandalf broke her from her thoughts. "Now, where is this battle you came from? I'd like to see it."

She was startled at his odd question, but answered nonetheless. Gandalf allowed her to take the lead, her heart leaping in her chest at the idea of having to see all the bodies that were no doubt left behind from the riders massacre.

Although, the thought of what they might ultimately find scared her. When she ran, it looked as though the riders were defeating the creatures, and easily too. Anna also knew though, that war can change in a split second. The ground the riders had gained could have easily turned to the favor of the Uruks and Orcs. Would they be waiting for them? Or would the ground be littered with the bodies of both sides?

They had gotten close to the battlefield when they suddenly heard a loud, deep groaning. She halted, looking around wildly, trying to find the source of the noise.

Gandalf rested a hand on her shoulder, "Do not be afraid, Anna, it is just the trees. Something has made them stir." He used his staff to prevent her from moving any further. "Wait here, I shall look into it."

She nodded at him, and watched as he soon disappeared behind the brush.

Anna counted exactly five minutes before she decided to follow him. What if it was a trap and he walked right into it? Gandalf was one of the main reasons why Gondor was restored to it's original splendor at the end of the war. He couldn't die. Not now, not again.

Soon enough, she began to hear hushed voices, and walked in that direction. She heard another man speak, but she couldn't quite place who it was. She then heard Gandalf reply to him.

"I am Saruman, or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell." This time she recognized the voice as Aragorn's, and instantly quickened her pace. She was eager to see them all again, excited at the aspect of seeing them alive when she previously thought they were dead.

"Through shadow and flame, I return to you now. At the turn of the tide!" The wizard stated.

After he spoke, she chose that moment to peek at them from around his robes. She saw Aragorn's awe-stricken face turn to her, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"You're all okay!" She exclaimed, rushing down to greet them.

"Anna! We feared you were lost in the Forest!" Legolas cried, as the girl wrapped Aragorn in a hug.

"I thought so too!" She let the Ranger go, moving towards the Elf now while looking to Gandalf.

"If it wasn't for me running into Gandalf, I probably would have been." She said, her happy expression dropping as she finally laid eyes on the Captain of Gondor.

"Boromir?" She asked, astounded at seeing the man here, with them.

The Gondorian smiled a little at her, but stayed where he was.

For a moment, she was frozen in time. Then, she rushed toward him, shouting in glee, and hugged him as well. She felt him hesitantly returned the embrace as she exclaimed, "You're alive!"

Boromir chuckled lightly. "Yes, thanks to you dropping your belt and the Elven remedy."

She smiled at him, until she looked at Gandalf again. His features turned dark, as he regarded them both standing there. Once he made direct eye contact with Anna, their previous conversation came looming forward.

Boromir was supposed to be dead.

She looked back up at the man in horror. He was alive, but he was supposed to be dead. How could this have happened? She saw the arrows pierce him, she saw him go down, she saw the Uruk prepare to shoot him again as she was dragged from the area, kicking and screaming.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Anna?" Boromir frowned at her, letting her slide out of his arms. "Anna, what's wrong?"

_What have I done, _she thought to herself.

He walked toward her, concern etched in his features. "Anna, what is it?"

She started full-blown panicking. Her breathing halted, she felt her cheeks warm and she felt her eyes beginning to sting.

Boromir was alive. What did that mean for the rest of them? What if that meant one of the others had to die in his place? What if that meant others who were supposed to die as well, wouldn't because of this?

Another horrible thought occurred to her in that moment, making her truly begin to hate herself. What if the Ring would never be destroyed?

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a lone tear fall, causing her to angrily wipe at it. She forced herself to smile at him, hating how much it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really surprised you're here." She said while Boromir looked at her in utter confusion.

"When I saw you...with the arrows." She began, her voice shaky as the images came flooding back. "I thought you were dead. I assumed you were dead. I'm so sorry." She told him, knowing that even though the man should have been killed, she still felt some relief in the knowledge that he had survived.

The Captain shook his head at her. "You needn't be sorry. I thought it myself. If Aragorn hadn't acted, I very well could have been."

She gave a small smile to the Ranger, who returned it, before looking back to the Captain.

She still felt uneasy at the idea that saving one man's life could ruin the lives of everyone in the future. Still, she couldn't quite completely regret it. There was a big part of her that was elated to see the Gondorian again, living to fight another day.

Pushing her own confusing thoughts out of the way, she turned to Aragorn. "I take it you have my belt then?"

Aragorn gestured to Boromir, "Boromir was the one who took it, along with your weapons once Gimli found them."

Her eyes shined with hope as she regarded the Captain. He grinned at her, holding out her belt and both axes in either hand. She took them, and happily strapped them to her person once again, feeling much more secure having the protection she'd grown used to, being available once again. She then looked toward the dwarf, who was oddly quiet throughout this exchange.

"Thank you, Gimli, for getting them for me. I can't thank you enough."

He waved a hand at her, "Don't worry about it, lass. I'm glad you're safe."

She smiled back at him. "Me too."

Silence fell between the six of them, and suddenly, Gandalf was gesturing with his hand and staff at them. "Now that everything is in order," he gave Boromir another weary look, "shall we move on?"

Anna eagerly moved forward, falling into step behind the wizard, with the others behind her.

"One stage of your journey is over." Gandalf continued. "Another begins. War has come to Rohan, we must ride for Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli cut in, "That is no short distance."

Aragorn passed Anna, in order to catch up with Gandalf. "We heard of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

Anna grew confused, where did he hear that from?

"Yes," Gandalf replied gravely, "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested," he was cut off by more groaning from the trees. Anna shot Gimli a warning glance and he was suddenly backtracking, "I mean, charming! Quite charming forest!"

The wizard spoke again. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Anna raised her eyebrow at the wizard.

Aragorn approached Gandalf. "In one thing you have not changed, my friend."

Gandalf regarded him with curiosity. The Ranger turned to him, smirking, and leaned in close. "You still speak in riddles."

The wizard gave a small chuckle and then looked toward the horizon. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Eldar Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Gimli exclaimed before grumbling to himself. "Oh, that's good."

Then Gandalf turned to the dwarf, pointing at him. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." The dwarf muttered.

Anna gave a small smile, before speaking to him. "Is that even possible?"

Gimli gave her a return smirk before continuing on toward the edge of the forest.

The girl inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and enjoyed the sudden light that enveloped them. After spending a whole day and night in the dark forest, sunlight was more than welcome to her.

Gandalf's whistling startled her from her thoughts. She heard a sound that could only be from a horse, and not of the two that were with them. She looked toward the sound and saw a bright white horse galloping toward them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said, awe enveloping his tone.

It wore no saddle, and calmly approached Gandalf. The wizard held an outstretched hand toward the horse and waited until it's head met with his palm.

"Shadowfax," The wizard said, petting it's mane. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Anna scrunched her eyebrows at that. He didn't even mention that he happened to steal the horse from Theoden, King of Rohan. Or was that just another 'change' that occurred?

As the Fellowship moved to mount their steeds, Anna noticed a problem. There were three horses, and six of them. She would have to ride with Gandalf, on Shadowfax. She was always extremely anxious around horses, never mind the fact that Shadowfax had a thing about who he let ride him. She had never connected with horses, no matter how hard she tried. They say horses can sense fear. Well, that was probably true. Shadowfax was huge, and that gave her all the more reason to be terrified to get on him.

"Gandalf." She motioned for him weakly. The older man looked at her, just before getting on his mount.

"Yes, Anna, what is it?"

"I can't get on." She gestured toward Shadowfax, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment as the rest of the company were now looking at her as well. "I don't think he'll let me."

"Nonsense. Shadowfax will allow you to ride him until we reach Edoras. There is no other choice."

"I still can't get on without help." She admitted, looking at the grass while wringing her hands.

Boromir suddenly dismounted and walked over to her. He bent down, and lifted her up, causing her to squeak in surprise. Once she was able to get one leg over, she clung to the horses mane and Boromir let go. She looked at him, wide-eyed, as he made sure she was steady enough on the horse.

"Thank you." She said, as Gandalf quickly mounted behind her.

Boromir nodded to her. "You're welcome. Just be sure not to fall off. Wouldn't want to lose you again." He muttered, before moving back toward his own horse, leaving her with her mouth open.

"Anna, you have nothing to fear. Shadowfax does not allow his riders to fall."

She nodded, even though she didn't quite believe him. If she was going to fall off, no horse could stop her.

They rode through the morning and well into the night. Once they could no longer see the ground in front of them, Gandalf called for a stop.

"We shall rest here for the night. Our journey tomorrow will be short, but reaching Theoden will take the rest of our strength, I fear." He told them.

"You say Saruman has his grip in him." Boromir replied. "How so?"

"Saruman is using some craft to poison his mind and warp it to his will. Such as he is, it is no longer Theoden, but Saruman who speaks. For as long as he has been in control of Theoden, I fear that kind of magic will leave something of itself in Theoden, even after he is rid of it." He glanced toward Anna, holding her gaze longer than normal.

"How is it you know this is Saruman's doing and not Sauron himself?" Boromir continued.

Gandalf turned his attention to the Captain of Gondor. "Sauron is not yet up to his full strength, and what strength he has is being poured into finding the Ring. Saruman is the only choice, if not Sauron." The wizard explained, seeming to fully satisfy the Captain's curiosity.

"I cannot wait until we can be rid of that wizard. He needs my axe embedded in his skull." Gimli growled.

"We may yet be able to witness his demise, though I fear, it may not be as you envision it." The wizard said to him lightly.

It wouldn't be, Anna thought to herself. She remembered how Saruman and Grima met their demise in the book. It wasn't pretty to read about, and Gimli wouldn't get to see it.

Eventually, Anna realized her eyelids had gotten substantially heavier. She found herself slumping her shoulders and beginning to sag down, toward the grass. The wind was suddenly much colder than she previously felt, causing her to bow into herself to preserve warmth.

She was just about to lay down when she felt something heavy on her back and around her shoulders. She looked up, and noticed Boromir walking away, past the horses, without his cloak and holding something in his hand.

"Boromir!" She called to him from where she was sitting. He looked back at her wordlessly. "Where are you going?"

"I have to re-apply the medicine Aragorn gave me for my wounds. They are not yet healed completely." he answered.

She scrunched her brows. She was about to ask why he couldn't just do it with the rest of them, until she saw him go behind one of the horses and begin to lift his tunic.

Oh.

Her cheeks flamed and she was suddenly finding the stars above them very interesting.

After a few moments, he appeared before her again, fully clothed, she noticed. This time, he held the pouch that she remembered held the salve Aragorn had given her.

"Let me see your hands." Boromir insisted, lowering himself to her level.

She held out her hands, allowing him to turn them over and inspect them. She couldn't help but enjoy the heat he seemed to give off naturally. Anna kept reminding herself that she couldn't get any closer than she already was, even though her body seemed to beg for the warmth.

"They seem to be healing nicely. I don't think you'll be needing any more of this." He held the pouch up before pocketing it.

"No. Thank you." She replied.

He glanced at her for a moment longer, then stood.

"Ah, wait. Won't you be needing this again?" She gestured to the cloak that was still wrapped around her. She desperately wanted to keep it, but she thought he might need it as well. It was his after all, and she shouldn't keep him from being warm just because she was shivering slightly.

He shook his head. "You'll need it more than I."

Something about it seemed off to Anna. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she had an awful pit in her stomach. Choosing to try and ignore the current war going on inside her, she settled down and tried to sleep, using the cloak as both blanket and pillow. It wasn't long before a dark dream snagged her in it's grip.

_She was home. Her laughter and joy filled her as she felt the wet, rocky sand of the Dunbar coast. The wind was blowing around her and she felt freer than she had in ages. _

"_Anna!" _

_Her mother yelling her name sent a jolt of panic through her. _

_She got up and ran toward her, somehow reaching the house in minutes. She tore open the door only to be greeted with the sight of her brother, sprawled on the floor. _

_She reached a hand out toward him, but he seemed so far away. Her legs suddenly felt like lead. "Kade!" She screamed, watching in horror as he coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth._

_She wanted to run toward him, but someone held her back._

"_Let him be. You must let him be." Her mother whispered to her, pulling her away. _

"_Kade, no! Let me go! He's your son, let me go!" She pulled and pulled, but she couldn't shake her mother's grip. _

"_You must let him be." Her mother continued to whisper to her. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked up at her mother, only to see it wasn't her mother holding her back anymore. _

_It was Aragorn. _

"_You must let him be. You cannot save him." _

_Her eyes widened as she looked back toward Kade who had somehow vanished and Boromir was now standing in his place. His arm was wound around his stomach, she could see the beginnings on entrails around his hand, as he raised the other at her, approaching her slowly. _

_She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried to move, but found she was frozen in place. Aragorn was gone now. It was just her and Boromir. _

"_What have you done?" He asked her, staring at her in shock and disgust. His mouth began to fill with blood, and his nose began to bleed as well. _

"_What have you done!" He yelled as he got closer to her. She was shocked and couldn't seem to fight him off. _

_He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her violently. He was now joined by Frodo, Sam, and a man she didn't recognize._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Boromir roared at her a third time, all the while his body going through an impossibly fast decomposition, causing a scream to finally rip through her throat. She started batting at him, suddenly able to use her arms again. She screamed and flailed and screamed some more. _

_Then she woke up. _

She was jolted from her sleep from a scream. It took her a few moments to realize it was her own, and a few more to remind herself that the dream was just that - a dream. She drew in a shaky breath and sat up, trying to rid herself of the image her mind implanted upon itself.

"Anna?" The alarmed voice of Aragorn reached her ears.

She glanced up at him through the tears still clinging to her lashes. Gandalf quickly joined him and she heard the others rouse from their sleep.

"What happened?! Has someone attacked us?" Gimli shouted as he struggled to stand upright.

"No! No, nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream." Anna told him, ashamed with herself. She heard him grumble to himself and settle back down.

"A dream?" Gandalf asked, curiosity lacing his tone. "What happened?"

She glanced at Boromir, who was looking at her with concern, and had to stamp down the panic that erupted at seeing him. Again, she reminded herself that it was only a dream, that it wasn't real. But it felt real. Her shoulders still hurt from where Dream Boromir had gripped her. She couldn't get the images of his skin rotting and peeling away out of her mind's eye. It was so real….

"Anna." Gandalf saying her name sharply broke her from her thoughts.

"Nothing, " She lied. "Just… something from my home I was remembering. It's nothing important."

She knew Gandalf knew she was lying, and was surprised when he didn't press. Aragorn laid a hand on her shoulder and regarded her carefully. "You were frightened enough to scream in your sleep. Are you sure you're alright? "

She nodded to him and made to lay back down, hoping they all dropped it. She was surprised when she witnessed Boromir sit himself down not far from her head.

"I'll take watch now." He told Aragorn. "You need your rest as much as we do."

The Ranger looked from the man to Anna, looking skeptical he did what Boromir suggested and laid down. "Wake me at first light." He told the other man quietly.

Silence quickly fell between the companions while Anna laid there, wrapped in the cloak, and huddled into herself. Her eyes were wide and resisted closing. She tried to slow her breathing so that it would seem as if she were sleeping, but Boromir's heavy hand resting on her shoulder told her he knew she was awake.

"Do not fret." He whispered to her. "Should you become restless, I will wake you." She expected him to lift his hand off her shoulder then, but he did not.

Those words reassured her a little, but not completely. It wasn't until hours later that she was finally able to close her eyes.

The dream didn't come back, though a different one took it's place. It was hot, and everything was pitch black. She was alone except for one nameless voice whispering to her over and over until she felt she would go crazy.

**_You killed him. _**


	9. Rohan

**A/N: Hi! Again, this took a little longer than I would've liked, but I wanted to at least get a chapter out before the holidays! Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

The dream had shaken her. Still, Anna tried to carry on as though she wasn't afraid her subconscious was trying to sabotage what little sanity she had left.

She insisted that Boromir take his cloak back, not allowing him to protest. She took it last night when she needed it, but with Gandalf riding behind her, the cloak would only get in the way. She ignored the looks of Aragorn and Gandalf at her sudden change in demeanor, and expected to hear about it once they reached their destination.

She was grateful for the time it took to reach Edoras. She could think without a million other things cramming their way into her skull and clouding her thoughts.

Both dreams were something that Anna had not felt before. It felt real, too real.

The first was simply feeling and imagery. The second had none of that. It was if she were blind with one person in the whole world next to her, whispering that singular thing that she couldn't get to disappear from her mind. The voice she couldn't place, it felt foreign and invasive. Masculine and powerful, overcoming everything she was.

She felt alone.

Anna tried to immerse herself in her surroundings. The land of Rohan was beautiful to her. The beauty came from how different it was from her homeland, there were no oceans here. Just calm plains and the sharp wind.

Eventually, the distant view of the Rohan capital came over the hills.

"Edoras." said Gandalf, slowing Shadowfax to a stop. The other horses came up beside them, and Anna deliberately turned her gaze away. "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown." Anna felt a bitterness run through her, _you've already said as much. _"Saruman's hold over the King is now very strong. Be careful what you say," she childishly felt the jibe at her, "Do not look for welcome here."

She felt overtaken by the dream itself, the fear and sense of loss still festering inside her. She felt swallowed by something bigger than herself, something tainted. That feeling grew as they rode closer to Edoras.

As they approached the city, the grave atmosphere that she felt seemed to wash over the rest of the Fellowship. The townspeople halted in their steps to stare at them. Anna felt herself begin to shrink into Gandalf at the unwelcomed feeling. As if trying to emphasize the depressed feeling, a flag bearing the sigil of Rohan's King fell to the ground near them, blown away by the wind.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." The dwarf of their party said grimly.

She wanted to voice her agreement, but she found it hard to form the words.

Once they came to the steps leading to the main hall, they each dismounted. Aragorn helped Anna down, much to the girl's relief that it was he who helped her. The Fellowship then climbed the steps, with Gandalf and Aragorn in front.

They were stopped by a guard at the door. He held out a hand, halting their movements. "I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue." The way he said the man's name who gave him the orders made Anna believe that he did not agree with it. He seemed reluctant to stop them, but it was his duty.

Gandalf nodded to each of them. While the others seemed surprisingly calm about giving up their only means of defense, Anna was weary of it. She held both hands over her axs hesitantly, watching the others hand over their weapons with ease.

"My lady, your axes." The man gestured toward her belt.

"Anna," Aragorn said, laying a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Do as he says. It will be alright."

Her hands lingered on her axes a moment longer before relenting. Her body instantly tensed as the idea that they were approaching a man controlled by Saruman without any defense for themselves. This would not end well.

"Your staff." The soldier gave a pointed look to the wizard.

"Oh no." Gandalf said gruffly. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick."

The man gives him leave to enter, and they…. did he just wink? Anna looked closer at Gandalf and Aragorn, but she felt it was quite clear that the older man had _winked _at Aragorn. She felt a slight elation at the aspect that Gandalf seemed to know what he was doing, even if the rest of them were walking in the dark.

The hall was gorgeous. It was rich with red-brown carvings into the furniture. It felt welcoming, even as it's ruler sat on his throne, looking as if the wind itself could blow him away.

She felt a stab of pity for the old man. He had no control over himself. He was overtaken by Saruman's magic, and a wasted excuse for an advisor.

The latter man looked slinky and hung over the King's throne. Once they were in his sights, he was instantly whispering to the King.

"The courtesy of your hall has lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf's voice almost echoed throughout the building.  
The King seemed to struggle to speak, and could barely sit upright. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" He looked to Grima, as if he seeked agreement of his words by the greasy man.

The King's advisor nodded, "A just question, my liege." The man stood, approaching them slowly, seeming smug.

"Late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear!" He spoke to them, and all around them. His voice projected nothing but false power and strength. "Loth spell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He hissed at Gandalf, who looked utterly disgusted.

"Be silent," the wizard commanded, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." At the end of his sentence, he revealed his staff, causing the other man's smug attitude to dissipate.

"His staff." Wormtongue gasped, backing away from Gandalf, stumbling over his own steps. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

At this moment, the soldiers watching from the sidelines came at them. The men, Elf, and dwarf instantly jumped into action, preventing the soldiers from blocking Gandalf's path toward the ill King.

Gandalf approached the King slowly, holding out a hand to the man. "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Anna noticed Grima attempting to inch away, before Gimli grabbed him and held his axe to his neck. "I would stay still if I were you." He threatened. Anna walked over to him, and stepped on his wrist, causing him to cry out.

She smirked, enjoying the obvious pain she was inflicting. "Now he can't move."

"I can handle this one by myself, lass," Gimli told her. "You go and retrieve your weapons."

She shook her head slowly. "It can wait. I'd much rather be here, doing this." She put slightly more pressure on his wrist, watching as Wormtongue's other hand scrambled toward her foot, trying desperately to get her off. She retaliated with a twist of her ankle and heard a pop come from underneath her boot. Grima screamed and Gimli reached toward her, pulling her away, when a sudden bright light shone throughout the hall.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Anna felt strange, as though something was pulling at her chest.

"If I go, Theoden dies." The King spoke, but it was Saruman who controlled him.

"You could not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf insisted, still pointing his staff at the King, using his magic to try to force the other wizard to relinquish his hold.

"Rohan is mine." Theoden growled again, struggling against the force holding him back.

Gandalf throws him against his throne once more, "Be gone!"

Theoden jumped at him, but Gandalf hit him back with his staff again. The King was thrown back, and Anna watched as he groaned and began to list forward, feeling as though she were punched in the gut.

A blonde that Anna hadn't seen before ran toward the man and eased him back. They all watched as Theoden reversed in age, turning young again.

Anna felt lighter, watching him return to his former self. She felt something wriggling underneath her boot and looked down. She gasped in horror, suddenly remembering what she did to the man who was now sobbing from pain.

She lifted her foot off him, and backed away, staring at the now obviously broken wrist. She had done that? She remembered the feeling of unbridled rage when she looked at the man. She knew what kind of man he was, and hated him for it. That hatred didn't seem to touch the surface of what she felt when she looked upon him for the first time.

"Anna, lass," Gimli muttered to her, conscious of the events happening next to them with Theoden and Gandalf, "are you alright?"

She looked to him, eyes still wide, and saw concern in his. "I-" She couldn't say, she was just shocked at how she had acted. She had never done a thing like that before!

"Get him out!" She jumped at the sudden roar coming from the King.

He now held his sword in hand, and was marching toward them furiously.

Two soldiers came toward them and took Grima. He kicked and flailed, but they continued to drag him to the door. The King followed them along with most of the company.

Anna stayed behind, still not quite sure what was going on with her.

"Anna?" She heard the familiar voice call to her. "Anna, what's wrong?" Boromir walked toward her, holding a hand out slightly.

She glanced toward the door where Grima had just been tossed from. "I'm not sure…"

The Captain of Gondor studied her a moment longer before relenting. "Alright. Then will you tell me what was wrong with you this morning? You haven't said a word since we set off."

"That's not true. I spoke to Gimli earlier." She insisted, knowing how childish that sounded and how wrong it was when she did speak. _I only spoke to say that I enjoyed another's pain. What's wrong with me?_

He regarded her carefully and closed the space between them. She could now feel the heat he was giving off. "Will you explain this to me? Your dream last night, and your avoidance of me this day. I do not understand it." Frustration was evident in his tone, and even more so when he raked a hand through his hair. "You act as if I have done something, though I know not what."

She winced, knowing that eventually she would have to explain herself. "I told you last night, it was just something from my home. Nothing more." Still, she could delay that as long as possible.

"You don't think I know you enough to tell when you're lying? Why must you keep secrets? Have you something to hide?" His tone grew more accusatory and agitated as he went on.

"No!" She cried.

"Then why? Why will you not say what is on your mind? I know you are troubled." His face softened, as he took hold of her forearms gently. "I know something is wrong. Do you not trust me?"

She eased her way out of his grip. "It's not that I don't trust you. They were just dreams, Boromir. Things that frightened me in my sleep. Nothing more."

His brow scrunched in confusion. "Dreams? You had another?"

She closed her eyes and barely held back a groan. "Only one other. It's nothing for you to worry about." She looked at him sternly. "Trust _me_."

They held each others gaze for a moment after that, when the doors to the hall swung open again. Suddenly conscious of their close proximity, Anna jumped back, aware of her face heating up as she did so.

Boromir grabbed her arm again, "We will speak of this later. And you _will _tell me. Everything, is that understood, Anna?"

She looked at his hand gripping her arm, and nodded to him. He released her and she turned to Aragorn, who was shooting them confused looks.

"What's happened?" She asked. "Did Grima..?"

Aragorn shook his head. "The king let him go. He shall not set foot in these lands again."

Her gaze hardened at the thought. "Good."

"Is there anything we can do?" Anna asked, looking from Aragorn to the king.

Gandalf was the first to speak. "We must make the preparations for the funeral." He turned to the king. "My lord, is there someone who can help our company prepare themselves?"

Theoden nodded and called to a soldier. "See that our friends get proper tending. I must go and prepare myself." His tone was somber.

Anna felt a stab of pity for him. He just found out his son was dead and he couldn't be given the luxury to properly grieve until after the funeral. The king had the obligation to allow his people to grieve their lost prince, while seeing their king remain strong and as put-together as possible.

Anna was soon separated and given a lady's maid. Who she had no idea what to do with.

The woman seemed alright with going about her business without direction. Anna was especially pleased when she was told a bath would be ready for her. She was handed a dress, boots and undergarments, along with a bar of soap and a towel that almost had her careening over at the sight of the blessed thing.

Once she was alone with the tub full of steaming water, Anna stripped hurriedly, eager to finally be in water again. It was then that the golden chain holding her pocket watch came free. It swung slightly and she slowed her movements, staring at it. She had forgotten she even had it. It was her one connection to her home that she was allowed to keep, and she had forgotten about it.

She fingered the warm metal, swiping her thumb over the engraved initials belonging to her father, grandfather, and his father before him. Her father had stated that the pocket watch went back twenty generations at least. The dozens of initials on the back proved that much to be true.

She took a deep breath, and slipped it off, carefully placing it on the dress the maid had given her before turning back to the tub. She lowered herself into the tub, and sighed at the instantaneous calm that came over her, her gaze being drawn automatically to the watch in the bundle of clothing beside her.

In everything that had happened, the world around her moving faster than her mind could comprehend, she had forgotten that she was truly an outsider here. Sure, she remembered the events from the books, but she lost the feeling of being foreign after Gandalf's death. Anna had begun to feel like one of the Fellowship, and seeing the pocket watch again drove home that she wasn't. She was just someone who got dragged into the thick of things and didn't belong here. She bit her lip and forced herself to stop staring at the gold chain, just looking at it was like a slap in the face. Determined not to let it ruin the first bath she'd had in almost a month, she closed her eyes, and laid back, unknowingly, allowing sleep to claim her.

_It was windy and cold. She was atop a hill, alone, below a blue sky with clouds. She was still in the brass tub, naked, and the wind caused goosebumps to erupt over her body. _

_She looked around wildly, wondering what was going on. _

_She looked down and saw that there was a podium in the tub with her. Atop the podium, lay a sphere with black swirls in it. _

_She reached out to touch it, and her hands were suddenly seared to it. She opened her mouth to scream, but the pain was too intense. Fire erupted from the orb and suddenly she was enveloped in it. She tried crawling out of the tub, but a hand on her opposite shoulder held her back. _

_Her head snapped to the person and gasped. _

"_Dad?"_

_He looked at her with sorrow, then back to the orb she still held in her hand. It began to glow brighter, almost blinding Anna. _

"_Daddy, let go!" She screamed, wanting to get out of the fire. He shook his head sadly, holding her back further. _

_She could see her father's lips moving, but she couldn't hear him. She was suddenly pushed down, under the water. She screamed and flailed, trying to get her father's hands off her, but they felt heavy as cement. _

"_Don't fight it. Never fight it." She heard her father tell her before she was released and she could move again._

Anna woke and breathed in water. She pulled herself up, coughing up the remaining liquid in her lungs. The water was lukewarm and there was a pounding on the wall to her right.

"Miss, is everything alright in there?"

"Yes! Everything's fine, thank you!"

Suddenly aware of how long she must have been soaking, Anna grabbed the soap bar and began scrubbing vigorously.

She wasn't okay, these dreams were jarring her peace of mind. She found herself dreading the coming night's sleep for the first time since she was a child.

Once she had scrubbed herself from head to toe, and had washed her hair twice, she stepped out of the tub gingerly. Her legs felt weak and her hands were shaking as she dried off. The soap was harsher on her skin than she was used to, along with the rough cloth she used as her towel, her skin was now red and splotchy.

She quickly dressed, thankful that the dress was easier to put on than the Elven one she had in Rivendell. It was brown and quite plain looking. It covered her, and was somewhat functional. It would make do until her traveling clothes were cleaned.

She stepped out, hair still very damp and went looking for the others.

"Why, you look like a drowned rat, lass!" Gimli exclaimed, coming from around the corner with Legolas and Boromir in tow.

She patted her hair self-consciously and shrugged. "I didn't know what to do with it."

Boromir moved closer to her, and played with a tendril that hung in her face. "It'll do." He said, his face void of emotion.

They then walked over to Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Is there something I'm supposed to do?" Anna asked anxiously.

Aragorn looked to her. "You and the others walk down to the grave with Eowyn. Gandalf and I shall stay with the King during the burial."

The funeral wasn't long, which she was pleased by. It was bringing back memories of her father, ones that she had forgotten. His funeral was the one and only funeral she had ever attended. Attending this one, brought back memories of her childhood, and then some.

She remembered the way he would come home, covered in dirt from his construction work. He would always smell of gasoline and earth. She didn't care, she always ran up to him and hugged his legs tight. He would laugh and pick her up, tap her gently on the nose and tell her she ought to be in bed. Her mother would, of course, be waiting for him to come home, and she would shoo her off as well.

She then thought of a time that her brother had come home late - high as a kite. He was staggering through the door, disrupting Anna from her homework.

"Dad's home, you know, Kade." She said, looking at him anxiously once she saw the state he was in.

He snorted. "What do I care? It's not like he'll actually do anything, just _look _at me and tell me he's _disappointed_." Kade tried walking toward her, but he ended up walking into the corner of the kitchen counter and crashing to the floor.

She immediately heard the panicked footsteps of her parent's rushing toward them. When they came into the kitchen, Anna watched them as they marched over to Kade, afraid to get in the way. Their father grabbed him by the back of his shirt and stood him up.

Their mother just looked at her son with pity. "Oh, Kade…"

"What is this?" Her father had boomed at him. "What have you done now?" He shook him a little, but Kade just laughed. "What is it?!"

That was the last night her brother had spent at home for three years. Her parents packed him up and dropped him off at another rehab clinic. He lasted only a single week before the clinic kicked him out and he was sent to a detention center for the rest of the time. Their home had burned down two weeks before he was to be released. Their father along with it.

She was pulled back to to the present by the crowd around her dispersing.

She felt a small tug on her sleeve and looked up to see Boromir urging her forward, and back toward Meduseld.

"Keep close." He muttered to her, tugging her along.

They entered the hall, and were greeted by the others. Anna looked around, noticing one of them was missing.

"Where is Gandalf?"

Aragorn was the first to speak. "He stayed behind with the King. He shall be back shortly."

Isildur's heir then called for some food and drink to be brought in. Anna could not deny that her mouth watered at the sight of the meat and cheese that filled the plates brought in by several cooks.

She hesitated, but upon seeing Gimli all but inhale the food, she sat down and nibbled on a block of cheese.

"You haven't eaten in days." Aragorn said, looking from her to the cheese she held in her hand. "You must eat more than that.

She tried to hold back the glare, but she was just too tired. "I will, but at a pace I am comfortable with."

"Alright," He relented. "As long as you have some meat before you're done." The look he gave her told her not to argue.

She nodded. Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she could eat more than she already had. Though, as she finished the cheese, she glanced up at the Ranger through her hair. He was still watching her, so she grabbed a small slice of meat and started picking at that.

She watched as his gaze fell. She followed his eyes to her hands.

Her hands were completely healed, but they were covered in scarring and her fingernails hadn't quite gotten to their usual length yet. She felt vanity sink in as she realized that her hands were utterly destroyed by the scars. She should be happy that she even kept them at all, with how the frostbite had settled in them. Yet, Anna couldn't find herself to be completely at ease. She would have to find some gloves so she could hide them.

She quickly shoved the rest of the meat in her mouth, and hid her hands beneath the table. She smiled as best she could with a full mouth at Aragorn, and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Just then, the doors to the hall swung open, with the King, Gandalf, and two soldiers approaching their table swiftly. She noticed that the soldiers were carrying something. Once they stepped closer, she realized it was children. A boy and a girl, most likely siblings from their shared features. The men set them down, and walked off after Aragorn called for them to gather blankets and more food for them.

"What's happened?" Came a voice from Anna's right. She turned, with Eowyn rushing toward her uncle, still in her funeral garb, looking worried.

"These children came from a neighboring village. They have had a long ride," Gandalf spoke, "Let them get some food in their bellies."

When the soldiers came back with the blankets, Eowyn rushed over, grabbed both and swung them over the children's shoulders while they ate steaming soup.

When it seemed they were at ease, Gandalf questioned them on why they had ridden all this way.

The boy spoke up, "Men came to our village. Everyone was running and screaming, and my friend's house was on fire. Mum told me to get here straightaway to sound the alarm." He looked up at Theoden. "Did I get here in time?" His eyes were wide, seeking acceptance from his king.

Theoden placed a hand on the boys head and nodded. "You did very good. Your mother would be proud."

"They had no warning!" Eowyn interjected. "They were unarmed, now the wildmen through the westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where is Mama?" The little girl cried, looking to Eowyn.

The blonde woman adjusted the girls' blanket and shushed her.

Anna wanted to speak words of comfort, but was afraid of the effects if her words were a lie.

"This is but a taste of what Saruman will unleash." Gandalf gestured to the children, who had gone back to eating. "All the more potent as he is driven mad by fear of Sauron." The wizard stood, looking tall and powerful at the king. "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your woman and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Anna looked to Aragorn, confused. Why was Eomer not at Meduseld?

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us." The king turned to Gandalf. "I know what it is you want from me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," replied Aragorn. "Whether you would risk it or not."

Anna raised her eyebrows at him. She had never heard him rebuke someone like that before. She agreed with the king. Open war would be the last thing this country needed. She knew what would happen at Helm's Deep. She looked to Boromir, who was live proof that not everything that happened in the books was destined to happen now. Maybe they could avoid the battle altogether. Maybe things would turn out differently.

"When last I looked," Theoden said, looking at Aragorn sternly, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked, clearly hoping to keep the peace.

The king looked to Gandalf solemnly. After a moment, he turned to a guard, the same one that had stopped the Fellowship from entering earlier that day.

"Tell the people that they must leave the city. We go to Helm's Deep within the hour."

The man nodded and bowed, before striding off, with two more at his heels.

The king walked away, followed by his niece and a guard.

She heard Gandalf scoff and leave the hall, they all rushed to follow him.

"Helms Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their king?" Gandalf ranted, heading toward the stables.

"He's only trying to protect his people. There is no fault in that." Anna murmured.

The wizard looked back at her, glaring, "There is no way out of that ravine." He told her. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he leading them to safety, but what he will get is a massacre."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Boromir stopped her. "Gandalf is right, Anna. A King should stand and fight for his people and his lands. There is nothing to gain from running."

She turned on him next. "You don't know that! This could mean the difference from hundreds of people living or dying. I think their king would know best."

"Normally, yes. But sometimes leaders do not always think rightly when it comes to their people being put in danger. You do not know war as I have." He said, as he stood visibly straighter than before, a haunted look overcame him.

"Don't I?" She glared at him. "I've fought Orcs before too, or did you forget that I was there in Moria and at Amon Hen? War isn't some kind of glorified adventure!"

"Is that what you think of me?" He took a step toward her, his mouth pressed in a thin line, and his nostrils flared. "That I seek glory through war? That I look forward to the battles, and the violence, and the losses? You know nothing." He spat at her before stalking off.

Anna stood there, stunned, unable to comprehend how that conversation had spiraled out of control so fast.

She looked back, to see everyone staring at her.

"Anna." Gandalf said her name with no emotion whatsoever. She turned to him, prepared for the worst.

"I know your heart is in the right place, but two battles does not a warrior make. Remember that." He then took off again in the direction of the stables.

She felt compelled to follow him and heard him speaking to Aragorn.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses have to hold."

Aragorn nodded. "They will hold."

It almost sounded like Gandalf was planning to leave them… But he had just arrived!

She rushed forward. "What are you doing? Are you leaving? Now? When we need you the most?"

"Anna, I must. Theoden and his men don't stand a chance on their own. They need aid and I am the only one to give it to them."

"Yes!" She cried. "By staying here! You can't go, not again!"

He clasped her shoulder. She bit her lip as she felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes again. "I don't want you to leave." She pleaded.

"I will return. Fear not, this is not my end, nor yours. We will see each other again, Anna." Without another word, he mounted Shadowfax and looked to Aragorn. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go." Aragorn stepped out of the way, and Anna watched as Shadowfax bolted forward.

She suddenly felt abandoned. Much like she did when her father died. It was unfair, she knew, but it was how she felt, watching him ride away like that.

She half-expected Boromir to be there, to reassure her. She then remembered their fight and felt another stab of self-pity bury itself in her stomach.

Gandalf spoke the truth, she had no right to say any of that. She didn't know war, and she hoped she never will.

She had to find him. She had to make things right. Otherwise, she'd never forgive herself.


	10. Helm's Deep

**A/N: Hi! So sorry about the time it took me to write this! I've got eleven typed up, just waiting on my wonderful betas (I have two now! :D) to edit it and tell me what they think. Hopefully that gets out soon.  
**

**Just want to say another disclaimer, just to be safe - if you know it, I don't own it. **

**Let me know what you guys think! **

* * *

Without a word to the others, she took off, trying to retrace the Captain's steps. She needed to find him, to fix this mess she made.

Anna bit her lip as she realized he left behind no signs of where he was headed.

She stopped a guard who was currently helping a small family pack. "Excuse me, have you seen a man with a brown cape from Gondor around?"

The man scrunched his eyebrows and pointed further down the city.

She nodded and thanked him, heading immediately in the direction he indicated.

She looked everywhere in the second ring, and found nothing. Anna then quickly ran toward the third ring, unable to figure how he had gone so far in so little time. About to give up, she discovered that she had no idea where she was.

Her agitation increased as her stomach began cramping. She wrote it off as stress, and tried to ignore it as best she could.

She kept reminding herself to deal with one thing at a time. Get to Meduseld, help with their preparations and hope that she can talk to Boromir along the way.

She stomped forward, suddenly frustrated with herself. She was never like this. She never cared about what other people thought of her. She never cared whether she had friends or not. This sudden change was jarring. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin, like she was a totally different person.

Although, she supposed she was.

She had already killed more Orcs than she could count on one hand. She had dealt with frostbite so severe, she almost lost her hands. She had to immediately adjust to being in a strange world, not knowing how she was getting home. She certainly wasn't the girl she used to be.

Her determination set in as she marched up the stairs to Meduseld and swung open the doors.

Seeing Eowyn directing the others on what to pack, she marched up to her.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

The woman turned to her, surprised to see her. "You're one of Lord Aragorn's companions."

The girl nodded, and moved forward, mindful of the strange tugging she felt in her lower abdomen. She winced and clasped a hand over the area while trying to continue the conversation.

"Yes." She replied, as the tugging developed into thick pain.

Eowyn looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she waved it off, "My stomach just hurts, is all."

"Hurts?" the blonde asked, "Are you ill?"

Anna shook her head, and felt another pain. This time it felt like a knife was run through her from the inside. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to breathe normally, but that hurt too.

She couldn't fathom what could make her feel this way. The only time she'd ever felt pain like that was when - oh, no. She mentally counted the days of her arrival in Middle-Earth, backtracking to the past month she had, and found her suspicion to be correct.

She was having her period.

Reciting multiple curses in her head as her cheeks and chest grew red from embarrassment. She turned to Eowyn, hoping her next question wouldn't startle the woman.

"I know this may be odd, I would never mention this if it wasn't extremely important…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain her situation. The pain, now flaring upward and increasing in waves, she clenched both hands into fists and pressed them into her stomach.

Eowyn's eyes were wide now, alarmed with the sudden posture Anna had taken, trying to time her breaths in-between each wave of pain.

"I need your help. I'm having a..." she paused a moment, looking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, and glanced back at her, keeping her voice low. "I'm having a woman problem." That was as delicate as she could put it.

Understanding seemed to dawn in Eowyn's eyes. "Oh. Is that all?" Came her short reply.

Anna blinked at her, astonished at the woman's nonchalant attitude. "Yes, so, um, how do you deal with this? I'm afraid it's happening now."

She could feel it beginning to pool in her undergarments and cringed.

Eowyn beckoned her to follow and lead the way to a back room. Once they were both inside, the blonde shut the door behind them and moved toward a trunk. Flinging it open, she pulled out a bag. From within the bag were multiple cloths that were thick and long, along with more undergarments. Anna paled when she realized that she wouldn't be getting her normal Maxi Pads.

"You will need these," she handed her the undergarments. "Take several, as we are going to be gone from Meduseld for quite some time. And this," she pulled out a smaller pouch, not unlike the one Aragorn gave her in Lothlorien. "Herbs. Take them twice a day, it should dull the pain."

Eowyn then grabbed a separate pouch, the clothes and bag from Anna, then shoved the contents inside. "This should make it easy enough to conceal and carry."

Anna nodded. "Thank you, and, I'm sorry to have to ask this, but could you get my travel clothing? I'm afraid this I can't stay in this while we go to Dunharrow." She spread the skirt out, wondering how on earth women in these times got anything done with the billowing skirts in their way.

"Dunharrow?" Eowyn questioned. "We are going to Helm's Deep with my uncle."

The red-head was confused now. The women and children were supposed to flee to Dunharrow while the men traveled to Helm's Deep for the battle. Eowyn was supposed to lead the vulnerable while their king was at war.

"I thought we, and the rest of the women and children, would be going to Dunharrow while the men went to Helm's Deep."

Eowyn shook her head. "No, we are all journeying to Helm's Deep together."

Anna bit her lip as apprehension rose in her chest. Not only would the men have to fight for their own lives, and the life of their king, they would also have to ensure the safety of everyone who lived in Edoras. This wasn't bound to end well.

"Right." Anna stated, trying to unscramble her thoughts. "I'll definitely be needing my travel gear then. Do you know where they are?"

The blonde nodded. "I can retrieve them for you while you change."

"Thank you."

The shieldmaiden gave her a small smile, and a nod, before making to leave. "I shall ensure that no one enters for a few moments."

Once the door was shut, Anna struggled to get the dress off without ruining it. She groaned when she saw that her current underwear was destroyed. Flinging them off, she quickly pulled the clean ones on, and hurried to adjust a cloth inside, adding another for good measure so it would prevent any leakage. She pulled them firmly up, and wiggled around, trying to get used to the odd feeling.

There was a small knock at the door, and she opened it, keeping her body hidden behind the wood.

A maid, not Eowyn, was there, holding her clean clothing. Anna grabbed it hastily and thanked her before closing the door.

She changed quickly, making sure her father's pocket watch was tucked neatly underneath her shirt, and her belt was secured tightly around her.

Not knowing what else to do with her dirty underwear, she winced as she picked them up. She couldn't just leave them here. She wrapped them up as tightly as possible, preventing any of the...contents to touch the others, and shoved them in the bag as well. Choosing to exit with as much dignity as the cramps and her self-consciousness would allow, Anna left the room with a straight back and her head held reasonably high.

She had just made it to the middle of the hall, fully intending on using the herbs as soon as she got a mug full of water, when she discovered the table had already been cleared off.

Taking a deep breath, she knew she was bound to have a painful journey ahead. She went on her way to find Aragorn and the others. When she found him, she saw him talking with Eowyn. He shook his head, and walked away.

She approached him, hoping that he could provide enough of a distraction so that the pain wasn't as sharp. "I was wondering what to do around here, but I suppose I can just follow you and help where I can. If that's alright with you?"

"It would be, were it not that everyone has finished. I'm glad you are here. We should stay together."

"And why would that be? It's not as if we're at war this moment." She insisted.  
"No, we are not. Gandalf bade me to protect you, since the very beginning. I see no reason to stop looking out for you now."

Anna's smile fell slightly, seeing his statement as a duty he had to perform, and not something out of friendship.

"Right. Gandalf." Bitterness seeped into her voice like venom. "He's done such a wonderful job looking out for me. He cares so much that he left almost as soon as I found him again! He's clearly worried about my well-being." Her accent grew thick with the emotion she was spewing. She tried to remember to calm down, to not let her emotions get the best of her, but that one phrase caused her to bristle.

Aragorn looked shocked at her attitude.

"You cannot think that he left needlessly." The Ranger reprimanded.

Anna bit her lip, knowing she must have overstepped - again. "No, I know he had to go. I just don't like that he seems to have ordered you to look after me. I'm not helpless..."

"I would do so even had he not." Aragorn replied, looking down at her slightly. "You are a part of this just like the rest of us. We would not leave you behind, even if we had the choice."

Anna didn't know what to say to that declaration. She still felt uncomfortable having others look after her, to be her friend and honestly care what happened to her. It was something she would have to get used to.

He then offered to walk with her and Eowyn, who had readied two horses, through the trek to Helm's Deep.

"I assumed we'd all be walking together anyhow, but yes, that would be nice." She replied.

They allowed the king and two of his guards to start off first, and as they walked down the swirling city, more and more people joined them.

As they passed the third ring, she recognized Boromir in the crowd, helping an old woman pack her belongings on a horse. Anna's stomach flipped and her heart began thundering.

Would he even speak to her?

She saw him look up, and they locked gazes. Boromir's face became stern, and concentrated. He dropped his gaze and led the woman toward them.

"I cannot thank you enough, my lord. With my late husband gone, and both of my daughters, I was worried that I would be alone in all this." said the woman, who gave him a wrinkled smile and lead the horse into the formed line as well.

Boromir grinned at her. "I am glad I could help you."

Anna walked to him, her anxiety through the roof with random scenarios jumping through her head, and barely touched his shoulder to get his attention when he turned to her. She jumped back, as he almost bumped into her, and looked up at him.

They didn't say anything for a moment, until Anna couldn't stop herself.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, not entirely sure if that simple apology was enough.

His eyes burned into hers, and Anna felt her hands begin to twist of their own accord.

"I know." He said simply, not breaking eye contact with her.

"What I said was stupid," she continued. "I should never have said it. You have to know I would never think of you like that. I _know _you don't like battling or bloodshed." She stumbled on her words, unable to think properly and articulate.

"I know that, too."

They stood there for a moment, not speaking, until Eowyn's calling reached their ears.

Come," Boromir gestured for her to walk beside him.

She gave him a small smile, and fell into step with him, grateful for the slight reprieve.

Anna waited a few minutes, trying to gather her courage to ask the question that had been pressed in her mind.

She turned to him several times, opening her mouth to speak, only to close it again and look forward.

This happened several more times before Boromir spoke up.

"Do you have something more to say?"

She looked at him, but he kept his eyes forward. "Uh, y-yes."

Another pregnant pause.

"What is it?" He pressed.

Her lips opened and closed so much she must have looked like a fish.

"Anna. What is it?"

"Do you hate me?" Her question was so rushed and slurred together, she doubted he understood her, but he didn't ask her to say it again.

Instead he looked at her, astonished. "Hate you? Why would you think that?"

"Because you were so angry before." she muttered, avoiding eye contact with the man. " I didn't know if you would want to speak to me again."

The Captain sighed. "I _was _angry with you. But that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do if you hated me again." She replied, relief allowing the flipping in her stomach to cease.

"Again? I wasn't aware I hated you before."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Really? So all that anger at me in the beginning, that was you being polite?"

He groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face."I was frustrated with you, yes. I had thought Gandalf brought you along to watch me." He paused briefly. "I resented you because you were another person I had to guard, to protect. I had plenty of that in Gondor. Now, I see that is not the case. If you must, you can take of yourself." He eyed the axes around her hips. "Not many in your circumstance would be able to do so."

"My circumstance?"

"You are not from Middle-Earth."

With that one small statement, the earlier punch in her gut came back swinging. So he did know.

The King called for a rest, causing most of the people to depart and ready some food. Anna did not move from Boromir's side and he made no indication he would walk away either.

"Which brings me to my next question," he continued, his voice dropping low. "Where is it you hail from? And do not think to avoid it this time, Anna. I want the truth - no lies, no deception."

The echoing of the first question he ever asked her rang through her ears. Her stomach renewed its earlier knots as she struggled to find the right answer.

What would the consequences be? She had already changed so much by merely existing. What would she change if she told him that not only was she from a different world, but a different dimension and time altogether? She couldn't explain it further than that, and he would want to know. The soldier in him would require all the facts, and she couldn't risk it.

So she told what truths she could.

"I am from a different land, it's true, it lays across the sea. Gandalf took me in when I arrived in Rivendell."

"I wasn't aware there were any lands across the sea." His tone was skeptical, but not reproachful.

"You wouldn't be." Anna couldn't believe how easy this was for her now. The lies just seemed to flow naturally off her tongue. "It's a secret island, kept away from strangers. None of my people have ever made the trek to Middle-Earth except for me." She weaved the truth of that statement in with her lie.

She saw his jaw clench, and knew that he knew she was lying through her teeth. She braced herself for his anger.

"You are lying to me again, Anna." He glared at her.

She tried looking everywhere but him. The grass, the skies, Aragorn and Eowyn speaking, anything but at him.

"Why will you not tell me the truth? Did Gandalf tell you not to?" His accusations spurred her into a heated argument.

"I told you what I could. You don't need to know everything, Boromir. Please, just leave it alone."

She made to walk away, but he held her arm, preventing her from moving any further.

"We both know I cannot. What is so frightening about telling me where you came from?" His voice was raising a bit now, causing her to shrink inside herself.

"You won't like it. You will hate me, for real this time. I'm not what you think, trust me, wherever you think I came from, you're wrong."

"Let me be the judge of that."

She stared at him, long and hard, trying to determine whether or not he truly needed to know this. If he reacted badly, it could mess things up for all of them. He could convince the King to lock her up, or kill her in case he believed she was a spy. He could be utterly disgusted by her and want nothing to do with her, and convince the others of the same, leaving her alone and almost defenseless in this still strange world.

He could also welcome her. He could accept her, truly and completely, and she could trust him from here on out with everything. He could help her find a way home.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to tell him everything, well, as much as he would _need _to know. Knowing that the phrase "throwing caution to the wind" was an understatement right now, she carefully gauged his reaction to her story. She told him of her home, of her family. She told him how she was suddenly engulfed by a bright light outside her house. She left out the part where she was running to get her brother a doctor after his latest overdose. Then how she woke up in Rivendell to see Gandalf and Elrond hovering over her. She didn't tell him how she was suddenly able to understand the languages spoken around her. She also didn't tell him about the book series in her world, and how he was supposed to have died back at Amon Hen. Anna didn't think he would believe her about that anyway, and if he did, she didn't want to have to explain that she had been the cause of his life being saved.

His expression didn't change once, his face remaining impassive throughout the whole tale, much to her surprise.

"And Gandalf assumed it was Saruman who brought you here?" He said, finally speaking after she rushed through the beginnings of her journey in Middle-Earth.

She nodded which prompted him further. "How can Gandalf be so sure? Saruman is a powerful wizard, yes, but he cannot be powerful enough to transport someone from another world. It just cannot be done, least of all by someone like him."

"Gandalf said that the spell seemed to hold part of Saruman's essence, along with something else. Something's lingering inside me, it's holding me here, in Middle-Earth. But we still don't know why he would do it."

"I expect we shall have that opportunity soon enough to ask the wizard himself. Rohan is Isengard's neighbor. It would be folly not to go to the wizard and question him ourselves."

They were called to be on the move again. They soon caught up with Aragorn, Eowyn, and Gimli, who were holding a conversation of their own.

Relief coursed through her as her shoulders sagged. "You believe I'm telling the truth." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"I believe you are telling more of the truth than before. Though I know you are still holding secrets." He said simply, as they walked behind the man, woman, and dwarf.

Her jaw dropped. "I've told you everything!"

"No, you haven't." His tone was stern, clearly not allowing his belief to be changed. Anna held back an irritated growl.

"What makes you think I haven't told you the absolute truth?"

"You have tells. You are a terrible liar." He gave her a small smirk, which eased her tension a bit.

She hesitated before speaking again. "Are you going to interrogate me still?"

"No."

She looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"You've told me enough for now. I am still not completely sure of your story." He warned her. "It seems too fantastic to be true, but it would explain quite a few things about you."

She tipped her head to the side slightly. "Explain what?"

His smirk was wider this time. "You would have me name them? There are many."

Anna's cheeks colored a deep pink as she ducked her head to hide her face behind her hair. "Never mind then."

He gave a light chuckle. They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments while Anna thought about his reaction. It wasn't as harsh as she expected. She felt less burdened now that she had told him what truth she could. She always hated lying, which she supposed was why she was horrid at it.

Anna felt her heart beat slow at the sense of calm that overcame her now. She was able to breathe easier, to think of other things.

Including the fact that her cramps were increasing.

Her mind was no longer fully occupied, so she could now focus on the sharp stabbing that was now constantly running through her.

She fingered the bag that Eowyn had given her. She had completely forgotten to take the herbs before they left. The opportunity to be subtle was gone now. She would have to wait until they reached Helm's Deep to drink them. As they continued on, she gritted her teeth against the pain. Her hands formed fists and her face scrunched from the force of it. it was now a physical effort to put one foot in the front of the other.

She needed another distraction.

It was then that Gimli's horse decided to bolt, tossing Gimli from its back before it stopped.

Her eyes widened before she rushed forward. "Gimli, are you alright?" She asked, only to be brushed off by him.

"I'm fine, lass, fine. Just a little tumble. Nothing a dwarf can't handle."

Eowyn surprised her by laughing as she helped Gimli to his feet, who then went back towards the horse to mount it again. She watched as Eowyn then looked back, laughing still, at Aragorn and her uncle behind them. The White Lady's eyes softened as she regarded the Ranger.

Anna chose to ignore the look, knowing that Eowyn was already smitten with the Ranger. Nothing could stop that except the man himself. Boromir's brother would be the one to pick up the pieces and help her find herself again after the inevitable heartbreak that would ensue.

Their calm was interrupted when Aragorn and Legolas suddenly burst past them, not saying a word. Anna looked up at Boromir nervously. "What's going on?" She asked quietly.

He moved closer to her, a hand on her shoulder while the other rested on the hilt of his sword. "I don't know."

Anna and Eowyn shared a nervous look, before Aragorn came running back toward them.

"What is it?" Theoden asked him. "What do you see?"

"Warg!" The Ranger yelled, causing a panic to those who heard him. "We're under attack!"

Anna held back a gasp, and grabbed hold of Boromir's hand on her shoulder.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn shouted. He gave Anna and Boromir one last glance before grabbing his horse from Eowyn and taking off.

Anna turned to Boromir, knowing what he was about to do. "Stay." She pleaded, she gripped him with both hands now.

He looked at her, then at the men riding off.

"Boromir, please. There aren't enough horses! They're riding on Wargs. You'll be killed if you go."

He sucked in a breath. He turned, looking at her intently.

"I _will_ return. I swear it." Then he ran.

Anna felt as though there was ice in her stomach, and bit her lip. She heard Eowyn arguing with her uncle about going, but then he too left them.

After another moment's silence, she heard Eowyn rushing everyone back, urging them to stay together.

"Anna! We must go!" She heard the woman yell at her.

Refusing to allow herself to wallow, Anna turned, helping the older woman Boromir was helping earlier.

"C'mon, we need to hurry." She said quietly, taking the woman's luggage from her to lighten her load.

They ran at first, rushing to get away from the battle. Eventually, the little children and elderly forced them to slow their pace. The sound of Anna's axes clashing against the heavy bag that she now held seemed louder in her anxiety induced state.

"They will come back to us, my lady." said the old woman beside her. The woman smiled at her, and continued. "Are you and the lord betrothed then? You seem so worried about him."

Anna couldn't help but look shocked and quickly rushed to correct her. "Oh, no. We're friends, that's all. We're from the same group, but that's it."

The excuse she gave sounded weak, even to Anna's ears.

"What is your name?" Anna asked, feeling compelled to know, and also hoping for a change in subject.

"Brynwyn." She smiled at Anna. "What is yours, my dear? A pretty one, no doubt."

"Anna." She replied.

The woman's face seemed to fall slightly, her lower lip quivering.

"Brynwyn? What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"My daughter was named Anna, after my husband's sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to bring that up." The redhead replied awkwardly, not knowing how else to handle the situation.

"You needn't be. It is in the past now, I'm glad to have had them in my life."

Anna was about to answer when a woman exclaimed they had made it to the fortress. Hope rose in the redhead, as she continued to lead Brynwyn toward the keep.

She saw Eowyn moving toward the soldiers stationed at the keep, helping to organize the provisions they had brought.

She turned to Brynwyn, and held her hands. "I have to go help Lady Eowyn now. Will you be able to find your way into the keep?"

"I've lived through more than you can imagine, you needn't worry about me. I'll be fine." Brynwyn smiled at her, and then headed toward Eowyn.

"Take it to the caves." Eowyn commanded, to a man, who bowed and walked off.

"Eowyn? I have more food, I think it's rice." Anna told her, holding out the basket for her to take.

The White Lady turned to her, and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She handed it to another man and turned back to her.

"Have you heard anything?" Anna asked, anxious to hear whether the men made it back.

"No. They haven't sent word or-"

She was interrupted by the King and his men riding forward to greet them. Hope rose in Anna as she surveyed the survivors. Just over half came back.

"So few." Eowyn stated, looking forlorn. "So few of you have returned."

Theoden dismounted, moving to help a wounded man off the horse. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." The king looked at them both, somehow managing to avoid their gazes. He then walked away without another word.

Gimli then approached Eowyn and Anna. "My ladies…" Regret seemed to pour off him. His posture was no longer straight and strong as it used to be, it was now slack and heavy.

Eowyn spoke first. "Lord Aragorn… Where is he?"

"He fell." Came the wavering confirmation from the dwarf.

No.

Eowyn stepped back, and looked toward her uncle. Anna was still frozen in place.

"No…" Anna breathed, her voice quivering.

The dwarf turned to her solemnly. "I'm sorry, lass." He said, before he moved slowly back to Legolas.

Her head swam with the knowledge that yet another person she had come to rely on had died. Just like with Gandalf in Moria.

Anger suddenly ran through her like a poison. Her fists clenched and she pushed gathering tears back, preventing them from falling. He should have been more careful! He was Aragorn, he's a Ranger, he knows battle and orcs better than the rest of them! How was it that he didn't come back when the others did?

She felt a stab of guilt. She shouldn't be angry at those who came back. It wasn't their fault, and it was unfair of her to blame them. A thought suddenly occurred to her.

Where was Boromir?

She whipped around, circling in place, trying to see him in the crowd. She pushed through the people, trying to get to Gimli to ask him what happened to Boromir during the battle, but the crowd was too thick.

Just then, a call from beyond the gate reached her ears. It couldn't be…

She ran toward the voice, which was still calling her name. Once she made eye contact with him, she ran toward him, wrapping him in a tight hug, not caring whether people were watching or whether he was prepared for it.

"You're here! You're alive! Oh my god…" Her happy cries soon dissolved into gratified tears. She pulled back, and examined the Captain more thoroughly.

He had made it back, but it was now clear how close a call it was.

His face was covered in gashes and bruises covered the rest of his neck. His shirt was torn in several places, and his cape was missing.

"Oh god…" It was apparent to her that the man could barely stand by himself. HIs breaths were ragged and he was swaying in place.

"You need to sit down." She said, leading him toward a barrel.

Once he sat, and looked relatively calmer, she questioned him. "Tell me what happened."

"There were more than we thought." He began. "Orcs are easy enough to kill. Wargs are another matter entirely." He shivered. "They overpowered many on the horses, it was chaos."

"But you made it back." She reminded herself of the fact, bending down so that was eye-level, ignoring the uncomfortable burning in her legs.

"Yes, but…" His words trailed off, he looked at her with such regret that her chest clenched. "Anna, Aragorn is-"

"I know." She interjected, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself in check. "Gimli informed Eowyn and I before I found you."

"I'm sorry. We did all we could. He was dragged into the ravine by one of the wolves. There was no sign of him when we looked." He grew increasingly agitated with each word, his body tensing further.

She clenched her jaw to keep from lashing out. Aragorn was dead, and they couldn't even bury him. Anger coursed through her, leaving her shaking from it and wanting to kick and scream. She forced it back, reminding herself that she had to make sure Boromir was taken care of before Saruman's army arrived.

That reminder caused her to begin panicking again.

Aragorn and Eomer weren't in Helm's Deep. The army of Saruman would descend upon them without two of their best fighters.

Everything kept changing around her, and was totally different from what she expected. Now she decided to throw the proverbial (and literal) book out the window and just allow the events to take their course.

Maybe they would die here, maybe they wouldn't. Aragorn's death could have been a consequence of Boromir surviving. The thought made her want to vomit. If that was the case, then it was her fault.

Anna didn't know what was supposed to happen anymore. Everything was jumping so far off course that she felt she was spinning around and around, and expected it to halt any second. It wouldn't happen like that, she knew that now.

Apparently, Fate wasn't as rock solid as her mother had always thought.


	11. Fate

**A/N: Hi, guys! This chapter is something I've been building up to for a long time, so I'm really excited about finally being able to write it! Also... *_SPOILER_* it has a character death in it.*_END SPOILER_* I'm sorry, but this is something I've always known would happen. Hopefully this doesn't ruin my fic for you. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Once Boromir was able to get back on his feet, together they went to the king and asked his plans of defense. The plans were thorough and clean cut, though one thing echoed in Anna's mind. What would happen to the women and children if their defenses didn't hold?

"We shall have every able-bodied man that can hold a spear. Saruman cannot overrun us here." The king said with confidence.

Anna wasn't so sure. Boromir apparently shared her skepticism. "The ability to hold a spear does not mean they know how to use it." The Captain remarked.

Theoden gave him a guarded look. "I am glad of your help, Boromir, son of Denethor. I know of your valor in battle." The king approached him, causing apprehension to coil in Anna's stomach. "Do not mistake that for acceptance to question how I lead my own people."

With that, the king backed up, giving Boromir another warning glare and moved toward the captains of his army. They begun discussing battle strategy and how to make sure their defenses were at their tightest. Eventually, they moved their discussion inward, past the huge iron door, and out of sight. It seemed they were going to ignore the surviving Fellowship for the time being.

Anna sighed, knowing that nothing more could be done in that matter. She then walked over to Gimli and Legolas, who were standing off to the side.

"It's best to just leave them be, lass." Gimli told her.

She nodded. "I know, I just want everything to work out."

"War is as unpredictable as the next rainfall, Anna." Legolas began, looking at her calmly. "We cannot judge what will happen, only prepare as best we can."

"I know!" She exclaimed in frustration. "Which is why I had hoped that this wouldn't have happened. Everything is wrong, and I don't understand it! Aragorn is dead, Eomer is gone, and the King would send men who have not seen a day in battle, out to fight Uruk-hai! It's a mess!"

"You cannot predict the future." Gimli stated.

Boromir chose that moment to step beside her, grabbing her arm in warning. She was about to correct the dwarf that she knew this wasn't supposed to happen, but Boromir's hand tightened on her. She looked up at him, grateful for the small reminder, and blushed at her foolishness.

Would she really have given it all away just then?

A great cry from behind caused the four of them to start.

"He's alive!"

She looked from Gimli, to Legolas, to Boromir. That could only mean one person…

Without a word, Gimli was suddenly standing and moved toward the direction of the excited gossips.

Anna would have followed, but figured it best to give Aragorn his space after a miraculous comeback like that.

He then approached them, nodding to Boromir and allowed Anna to give him a small hug before turning to Legolas.

"_You're late." _Legolas spoke in Elvish first, before switching to English again. "You look terrible."

Aragorn grinned and laughs. His laughter is cut off when Legolas holds out his hand, carrying the Evenstar necklace in his palm.

"_Thank you." _Unveiled gratitude envelops Aragorn's words.

He then moves toward the doors the king disappeared behind, and opened them both without subtlety. Anna raised her eyebrow at that, but followed him nonetheless.

She had just approached the group when she heard Theoden speaking to Aragorn.

"A great host you say?"

Aragorn nodded. "All Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

Anna's eyes grew wide, an almost exact mirror of the king's reaction. "Ten thousand?"

"It's an army bred for one purpose." The Ranger's expression was grim. "To destroy the world of men."

They stayed silent for a moment, letting that information sink in before Aragorn spoke again. "They will be here by nightfall."

Less than a day to prepare! Anna could feel her chest beginning to tighten again. Instead of allowing it to swallow her whole, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly exhaling, she opened them, and set herself standing tall with determination. She would not cower in fear. Not this time.

Theoden's next words were a shock to all.

"Let them come."

He then strode toward one of his captains, the both of the speaking as they walking the outer wall of the keep. Anna and the others followed, herself being anxious to finally hear their plans fully, and without speculation.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall."

At the idea that young boys would be forced to see the horror of battle, her blood boiled. Still, she kept her tongue, knowing better than to question the king as others had before. It did them no good then, it would do her no good now.

They continued on as Theoden gestured toward the stone walkway and gate barring the entrance to the main hall. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above." He turned to the rest of them. "No army has breached the Deeping wall, nor set foot in the Hornburg."

At this, Gimli chose to speak up. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor thick, and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Anna was beginning to doubt that statement more and more.

They walked further, finally reaching the top.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden spoke as if victory was sealed for them.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages." Aragorn spoke thankfully, for Anna was at her wits end with the king. "They come to destroy its people, down to the last child!"

The king seemed to snap just then, grasping Aragorn shirt and pulling him closer, glaring at him menacingly. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this it to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

At that, Anna's temper cooled a little. He wasn't simply boasting of their stability because he honestly thought they would win. His men looked to their king for strength, and if he was wallowing, then so would they. She saw his point. If victory could not be won, then maybe they could go out with a bang, so to speak.

Aragorn, however, wasn't giving up. "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" The king asked disdainfully. "Elves, Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer!" Boromir interjected.

The king rounded on him. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" He took a breath, seeming to calm himself. "No, Lord Boromir, we are alone."

"My father will come to your aid. He will not leave you and your people to slaughter!"

The king didn't answer, just walked away without another word.

Boromir growled low in frustration. Anna laid a hand on his arm gently. "Boromir…" He looked at her, and his expression eased.

"My father would come to his aid, should he ask for it." He looked at her, almost pleading with her to agree with him. "I know it. He would not leave a whole country to death without a just cause."

Anna didn't have the heart to tell him what she truly thought of his father.

She then heard the king call for the women and children to go into the caves.

Boromir gave her a look. "Come, we must get you to safety."

"I will go to the caves. Just not now." She straightened her back and raised her head, as if that would convince him to fold.

It did not. "No. If this is going to be as ugly as the king deems it will be, I want you safe from harm."

"And I will be." She carefully enunciated the words. "Not now. I will help get the…" She looked downward, at the boys that were slowly being shown how to swing a sword properly. "_soldiers_ prepared. I will escape into the caves with the others before the battle. I promise."

He gave her another look, before nodding, and grabbing her hand, leading her back down the wall, and into the courtyard.

She saw Aragorn and Eowyn talking, but she didn't want to hear their conversation so she pulled Boromir in another direction, toward Legolas.

"How are the preparations going?" She asked the elf, who seemed calmer than any of them.

"Slowly." He answered. "Aragorn refuses to take rest while he can."

"I don't blame him." She replied. "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing a huge army would be descending upon us within hours."

The elf just looked at her and didn't say a word. She took that as an opportunity to observe her surroundings and the army Theoden thought he had.

There were more boys and old men, people who had no business holding a sword, lance, or bow, at this time in their lives. Less than half of the warriors looked capable. Theoden was grasping at straws.

"This is ridiculous." She whispered to herself as she surveyed the crowd.

Aragorn approached them then. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He said, looking at them as Anna was.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli interjected.

"Or too few." The elf of their party replied. "Look at them. They are frightened. You can see it in their eyes."

At that the whole area surrounding them grew silent. The bustling and armor clinking halted as all eyes fell on them.

"_And they should be." _Legolas continued. "_Three hundred against ten thousand?" _

Even though she knew the men couldn't understand Elvish, the understanding in their eyes at the Elf's words drew a stab of pity in her stomach. They knew they would die.

Still, Aragorn persisted. "_They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras…"_

"_Aragorn… They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" _

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed, forgetting himself for a moment and slipping into English.

Anna gaped at him. Were they all to die without any hope?

Aragorn left them, and Legolas made to follow. Gimli stopped him with his arm. "Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Legolas fell into silence, a silence that made Anna feel as though she were to choke on it. Unable to stand the tense atmosphere, she grabbed Boromir's hand and led him away from chatter and clanking iron.

"Anna, what is it?" he said.

"I just need a moment." She insisted, letting him go in case he wanted to go back to the others. When he didn't move, she was grateful for his company.

They sat in peace, and she took the moment to look up at the sky. Dozens of stars were bright and twinkling above her, when the clouds broke enough for her to see them. The sky was peaceful, although, she knew from the smell that was slowly growing stronger that it would rain soon.

"Promise me you will do whatever you can to beat them, to not let them win." She said, not taking her eyes off the stars and clouds.

She waited for a response, but when she didn't get one, she looked at him.

He was observing her with a seriousness that made her stomach flip and her chest tighten even more.

"You do not want me to promise that I will not die?" He said, stepping closer to her.

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because I know it will be a lie."

Another silence fell between them, and she found herself leaning toward him. She needed his warmth, his calm. She needed his strength.

A horn blowing above them, caused Anna to step back twice.

"That horn belongs to no Orc." Boromir realized, looking at her in awe.

"What? Whose is it then?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Maybe there is some hope." He grabbed her hand, and together they almost ran toward the front gate, where hundreds of elves piled through in formation. The lead elf gave them orders and they were suddenly fanning out inside the keep, blending in with the men already in place for the battle.

She saw the king and another elf speaking, along with Aragorn and the others. She walked up to them, finally recognizing Haldir from Lothlorien.

"We are proud to stand beside Men once more." The Lorien elf stated, looking at all of them.

He looked around and noticed Anna, frowning at her, he stated. "The Orcs were not far behind us. I would advise that you secure your women and children behind safe gates."

Anna grew red as every man in the vicinity now locked onto her.

"I did." The king growled, stepping toward her. "My lady, you must go to the caves, now. For your own safety."

She nodded, avoiding eye contact with the rest of them.

Thunder erupted around them, and a heavy rain began to fall.

"Get her to the caves!" Aragorn shouted while he ran to give orders to the archers.

Anna was already rushed toward the cave entrance, barely noticing Boromir behind her. She knew she wouldn't be of much help in this. She had only killed when she had to, and she was not sure she would be able to come out of this war unscathed mentally and physically. She convinced herself she wasn't running because she was scared, but because she would be in their way. They didn't need her as a distraction.

Once she was at the entrance, two of the soldiers stationed there were clearly surprised to see another woman hadn't sought out refuge. "My lady! You should already be inside! The battle is upon us!"

Almost in agreement, the ground above them began to echo the footsteps of the impending army. She looked at Boromir anxiously, ignoring the soldiers behind her.

"Remember your promise." She grabbed his hand, the only she dared to do at this moment, and squeezed.

Boromir squeezed her hand in return and seemed to be fighting with himself over something. At yet another protest from the other men, she made to turn away, but Boromir stopped her. He gave her that serious look again and suddenly his lips were upon hers.

She didn't move, didn't dare to breathe. It was harsh and urgent and uncomfortable. Not at all like she had thought it would be.

He didn't give her a chance to speak when he finally released her. He placed both hands on her cheeks for a moment, and then took off.

Anna had no idea what to think. Or even what to do.

Finally, a hand roughly pulled her toward the cave entrance. "You must get inside, my lady. Quickly!" She allowed him to tug her into the cave and leave her once she was inside.

She stood stock still, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. She was shocked out of her stupor by the cries of panic erupting from the children as Saruman's army marched above.

They heard the growling and roaring of the Uruks. A baby began to cry at the disturbing noise.

Brynwyn was suddenly in front of her. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Anna blinked, trying to put her sight back in focus. She didn't answer, her head still swimming with questions and panicked thoughts.

The old woman guided her to a spot to sit by Eowyn and herself. Brynwyn spoke to her, not quite letting Anna get a grip on her own thoughts and feelings. Suddenly they heard a loud boom and the cavern shook, small rocks falling from the inside.

"What was that?" asked Brynwyn, looking up at the rock ceiling in shock.

Anna knew. If Saruman was able to get his hands on such a dangerous weapon… the people of Rohan were done for.

She noticed a child to the right of her crying as his mother held him close, trying to quell his fear. Anna knew it was useless, he could sense the tension in the air, let alone the shaking and faint screaming being heard from above. She tried to block out the noise, tried to go someplace far away from here, but her frozen mind would not let her. It kept her locked in the present, hearing and feeling everything, down to the last dust particle.

It went on for a while like that. Her body eerily calm while her mind swam with the knowledge that good men, most likely all of them, were dying just above them. Her friends were probably dead by now, the way they fought. They would be first to tackle any and all Orcs, taking on more than one at a time. She doubted they would be cautious with so much at stake, and so many young people relying on them. Her chest ached at the thought of never seeing them again. A small part of her whispered that it was a dull ache, rather than the sharp pain she should be feeling at the idea of them dying.

It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. It was survival.

Another boom sounded and a great crash followed.

That must have been the first gate leading to the caves. Which meant the men hadn't been able to hold the keep well enough to keep them outside the Deeping Wall. That also meant it was very likely that they wouldn't be able to protect the Hornburg either. The Orcs were indeed falling across this keep like water on rock - if the water were a hurricane and the rocks were slate.

Would it hurt to die? Anna didn't want to think about it. Would it be fast or slow? She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to stop but she couldn't. Would dying send her back home or oblivion?

Another blast echoed through the cavern, and this time, they could hear the men yelling out orders and in pain clearly.

"They're breaking in!" Cried another woman in front of Anna.

Brynwyn grabbed hold of Eowyn and started crying. Eowyn looked horror struck, but was trying to keep herself composed.

Anna's hands flexed around her axes. Maybe she _could _do something. If they were going to die anyway, it wouldn't matter when and where. Maybe she could give the women and children some more time to get away in the process.

Anna stood, now armed and ready to march outside. She turned to Eowyn who looked at her shocked as she understood the redhead's intentions.

"Anna, don't. You'll be killed." The woman said anxiously.

Anna gave her a grim smile. "I might be. But I can't just sit here while I can still fight, can I?"

When Eowyn looked about to protest that, Anna cut her off. "I'm not trying to be some hero here. Please believe that. I don't _want _to do this, but I also can't stay here. Lesser of two evils and all that." In truth, she didn't really know the reason why she was doing this, she just felt it was right, and the guilt gnawed at her stomach while she sat in caves.

She strode toward the door, not surprised to see the two soldiers had abandoned their post. No doubt trying to help the other bar the door ahead of them.

Eventually, she came to the men who were left, only about thirty of them had survived. The thought that 270 men had died tonight caused bile to rise in her throat but she forced it back down. Now wasn't the time.

"Aragorn!" She cried, running toward the Ranger who turned, looking both furious and shocked at the same time.

"Anna, get back in the caves now! You and the rest of the women and children must make for the path through the mountains. We'll hold them off here while we can." Aragorn ordered, turning back toward the group barring the door closed again.

"I can help! I don't know how useful I'll be, but something is better than nothing, right?" She replied urgently.

"So much death." The King was sitting, holding his hand to his shoulder. Anna noticed the blood dripping delicately from between his fingers and blanched at her offer to help. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" He questioned Aragorn, who looked from the men to the king.

"Ride out with me." The brunette said determinedly. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Theoden responded resolutely.

Aragorn shook his head. "For Rohan. For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli observed, breaking the tension slightly as he looked toward a small window. Anna followed his gaze and found he was right; bright light shone from the opening in the stone wall.

"Yes." The king stood, tall and fierce. "Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time."

Gimli grabbed her sleeve. "Lass, I think you'd better do it."

Anna rose her eyebrows at him. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be in this battle. Go up to the tower, where it's safe. Sound the charge and you will help keep our courage."

She looked at him wide-eyed, not knowing whether to listen to him or refuse and perhaps die in the process. The men around her prepared their mounts, lining up for what could possibly be their last stand.

"But the horses… You can't ride well, Gimli. Come with me." She twisted her wrist so they were grasping forearms.

Gimli shook his head. "I'll ride with the elf. Now go." He gave her a little shove and before she could argue, he had already mounted Legolas' white horse.

Spinning on her heel, she ran toward the spiraling stairs. Sprinting up them she heard Theoden's small morale speech as she reached the horn. Anna heard the doors break open and sucked in as deep a breath as she could.

The king continued below, "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!"

The horn was louder than she expected. It vibrated her hands and face, causing her to jolt, but not break the breath she was giving the instrument. After about ten seconds, she moved away from the horn and hurried toward the wall.

It was chaos.

She could clearly discern where Aragorn and the others were, only by the flags being held by Theoden's bannermen. They broke into the formation of the Uruk-hai quickly and fiercely, causing a panic amongst the Orcs. She was just about to ignore Gimli and rush down there, but then something white caught the corner of her eye.

Gandalf.

She let out a gleeful laugh at the sight of the old wizard, and drew in a breath when she saw a huge group of riders approach from behind him.

_Eomer._

The King's nephew raised his sword and let out a warcry before charging down the bank. She watched, transfixed, as they crashed through the first group of Orcs, crushing them beneath the momentum the horses gathered as they ran. Squeals and roars of pain now filled the air. A more welcome sound than the cries of the men as they were torn apart.

Anna couldn't control herself any longer. She sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time, and ran to join the Rohirrim. The orcs were now fleeing, as it was clear the victory was no longer theirs.

She had gotten close to the army, when she realized that the Orcs were headed into a forest - a forest that wasn't there before.

She halted, looking at the trees in shock as Eomer warned his riders not to enter. Once the last Orc had entered the forest, the trees began to move, and more cries and squeals erupted from its depths.

Anna moved to walk toward Aragorn and Gandalf when she tripped over something. She groaned in pain at the impact on her knees and hands, and looked back at what she had tripped on.

The body of a man. She looked at him in horror, unable to fully stand at the shock of it. His limbs were twisted so that it was clear they were broken, and his insides were spilling out from beneath a hand that was clenched over it. Her gaze drifted up, toward his face without her meaning to. The second she recognized him, she gagged and vomited violently.

It was Boromir.

She tried to crawl away, but her arms gave out and she was stuck on the ground beside the dead Captain. She couldn't keep her stomach from rolling and continued to empty it until she was simply throwing up bile.

It continued until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and attempt to help her stand. Her legs refused and she fell down again, sobbing as her throat burned and she retched over herself.

Eventually, whoever it was seemed to give up on her ability to stand on her own and simply lifted her. She heard someone speaking to her. A man, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Her ears were buzzing and her vision swirled.

Then she only knew darkness.

"Why was she on the battlefield? She should not have been there. She should not have seen that!"

"I do not know, Lord Eomer, but I can assure you, she will recover herself. Anna is strong."

She heard more murmuring all around her, but her head hurt too much to concentrate on it. She tried moving to the side but the throbbing halted her before she moved an inch.

She felt a light touch to her shoulder. "Easy, lass. You shouldn't move too much."

The familiar accent washed over her. Gimli.

She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden light. "Gimli?" She croaked out.

She saw several males surrounding her bed, along with Eowyn, who was currently dabbing a wet cloth along her brow.

"You're finally awake." Eowyn gave her a tight smile.

Anna groaned as she moved her head away, determined to ignore the pounding and dizziness as she sat up. Aragorn hurriedly tried to push her back. "You should not get up, my lady. You still need rest."

She gave him a glare and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine."

Aragorn shot Gandalf a weary look, which she ignored as well. Instead, Anna's eyes trained on the only person in the room she didn't recognize. He had hair matching Eowyn's, a small beard and moustache, and brown eyes that seemed to be evaluating her every movement. Confused, and more than a little anxious at being stared at, she avoided his gaze and looked to Gandalf.

"What happened? We won, right? The Orcs ran off, I saw it." She wondered. The memories of the battle were still fuzzy, but bits and pieces were coming back.

"Yes," the wizard replied hesitantly, "The enemy is on the run. For now."

She looked around the room again, and remembered that there was one man who was not here. She scrunched her brows in confusion and bit her lip. She was about to ask where he was when the memory hit her.

Boromir was dead.

She suddenly felt sick again and leaned over a bucket that was placed at the edge of her bed, holding steaming water. She saw their feet shuffle away from her, and no one said a word as she vomited again. It didn't last as long this time, which was a blessing. Her throat was already sore and she thought she tasted copper in her mouth.

She wiped her mouth, trying to wipe away fallen tears in the process, before she glanced at Aragorn.

"Boromir."

He looked at her with pity and understanding, before laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "I am sorry you had to see that."

Anna blinked rapidly, and tried to swallow but the lump in her throat prevented that. "Where is his…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't say the words, for fear that she might actually accept them.

"He had already been buried with the rest of our dead." Theoden told her, his face showing a gentleness that she had not previously known.

"In a mass grave you mean." She said bitterly.

"There is no time for a proper buriel, Anna." Gandalf cut in. "Not now. Isengard has been ravaged, and we need to speak to Saruman. There is no time to waste."

She straightened herself and stood up, ignoring her wobbly legs and stood as tall as she could, and at 5'7", she was quite tall for her age. "Burying those who have died for us is not a waste of time." She told him coldly.

The wizard regarded her carefully, but didn't argue. Instead, he changed the subject. "Are you ready to ride to Isengard?"  
She still felt ill from what she had witnessed, and she wasn't sure if she could stay steady on a horse at the moment. Still, this might be the only time for her to truly know why the wizard brought her here, and how to get home.

She pushed her worries away for the time being, and nodded to him. "I think I can manage."

"Good. It is a long journey from here to Orthanc. At least a days ride. We should leave at once."


	12. Lost

**A/N: As much as I hate to say it, after all this wait you guys have had, this is the shortest chapter. I will defend the small word count with the fact that SO MUCH happens in this chapter, so much exposition it's not even funny. Hopefully the shortness of it will help keep your attention. If you find it lacking, please don't hesitate to tell me! Constructive criticism is something I love. Thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story to their favorite/alert lists! :D**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

The trek to Isengard was harder than Anna had anticipated. Not only because she still wasn't comfortable on horses yet, but also because her stomach refused to settle. The bumping and jarring didn't help to stay her nausea. Add period cramps, and the harsh cloth rubbing against her thighs constantly, and it was safe that say Anna was completely miserable. She thanked herself for remembering to change her makeshift pads before going on this trip. Otherwise, she was sure there would be at least a small stain on her trousers by the end of it. She could do without that embarrassment.

The redhead tried to enjoy the company Aragorn gave as he was the one she was riding with. _He _was gone, so she didn't ride with Gandalf this time.

Another painful shot in her stomach reminded her that she needed to avoid thinking about him. She couldn't afford to dwell on it. Not now, not when she needed to focus on other things.

Aragorn kept trying to keep the chatter up. Along with Gimli and Legolas, who seemed to enjoy bickering between themselves who got more kills. She was thankful for their attempts but they did little, as her mind would wander unwillingly back to the battlefield. Back to the blood, and the gore. Back to the screaming and the vomit...

Her hand flew up to her mouth as she felt yet another lurch in her esophagus.

"Anna?" Aragorn bent forward a little, trying to see her face. "Are you alright?"

As disgusting as it was, the redhead was forced to swallow. It burned back down her throat and her face screwed up in a grimace at the awful, lingering taste in her mouth. She nodded to him, not wanting to speak.

"Do you need to stop?" He asked quietly. His hands came up toward the reins that were gripped in hers. He went to take them from her but she shook her head violently, pulling them forward, out of his reach.

Aragorn seemed to understand, and didn't ask her again. Instead, he continued talking to Eomer, who seemed interested in what transpired at Helm's Deep before he and his Rohirrim showed up.

The fact that she seemed to know Eomer confused Anna. She had never met the man before, she was certain of it, but she couldn't shake a feeling of familiarity.

She avoided their gazes for the rest of the afternoon, fighting off more nausea that only seemed to increase as time went on. She knew why, though she hesitated to even think about it. Still, she would have to eventually. She couldn't hole up in herself forever and push it away. She had promised herself that she wouldn't simper and allow others to handle her problems for her anymore. This was just another problem, she told herself. Just another problem that will right itself eventually.

Which left Anna to ponder if she truly was ready to start becoming stronger, both physically and mentally. She glanced up at Gandalf, knowing they would have to have a conversation and soon if what she assumed was right.

Could she handle it, though? Would she be able to look the others in the eye, knowing what she did, and act like nothing had changed?

It wasn't until it was dark and Anna could not see in front of her, that Gandalf called for them to stop. She couldn't believe he would allow them to travel while the light dimmed, but he seemed determined to reach Isengard as fast as possible.

Aragorn had to prevent her from falling once she dismounted, her knees giving out on her once again. He helped her toward a rock, and allowed her to sit there. Anna refused to think about the last time he had helped her do the same thing. She found herself wishing that a long walk and weak limbs were the only reasons why she couldn't stand by herself quite yet.

She watched as Eomer helped the king down from his horse, while the older man gripped his shoulder. Why he would trek this way with a wound that clearly pained him, Anna didn't understand. He was a king. Surely, he could have allowed them to handle it themselves. _His pride will be the death of him_, she thought sourly.

Anna made a conscious effort to avoid being around the others. She needed solace, peace of mind. Something she would have to walk about two miles to get back home. Here, it was nearly impossible, so she took what space she could.

She knew she should sleep, but she feared whatever dreams might plague her again. She remembered the first nightmare she had in Middle-Earth, what had happened and how. It was uncomfortably close to what had occurred, and that frightened her. Which brought her back to her previous musings, something she wished to avoid. Hastily banishing that thought, she gently eased herself down to the ground, leaning her back against the tree and stared up at the stars that peeked through the thick foliage.

Saruman would not be easy to persuade to give over information as Gandalf thought. She knew what kind of wizard he was, and she was surprised to see Gandalf trying to be optimistic. She supposed it was because Saruman was Gandalf's superior once, and someone he had known for several centuries. Of course he would feel somewhat of a debt to him, to at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Anna thought they were wasting their time, but the slight chance that she could find out how she got here, and how to get back, was too good to pass up.

Tomorrow she might very well be able to return to Dunbar. See her mother and brother again, visit her father's grave, and see the coast. Homesickness stabbed at her again. She bit her lip and was determined not to let tears fall. She had been crying enough lately, and frankly, she was sick of it. Anna didn't need to cry. She needed to do something, not just sit there and muse about what's going to happen.

Her lids were growing heavy, and she used the small cut on her leg to keep herself awake. She dug into it several times and had to pinch her face several times more.

Eventually, she saw the red dawn she'd been waiting for. Gandalf then roused the others to wake and mount their horses again.

Anna forced herself up, and ignored how her limbs now felt like lead from lack of rest. She allowed Aragorn to help her get back up, before climbing on behind her.

"We will reach Isengard before midday." Gandalf called back to them. "When we arrive, I will ask that you allow me to speak to Saruman. He has information on the enemy that we _must _know, and a single phrase could set him against us." He turned back to them, but Anna noticed he was mostly looking at Gimli.

She smirked at the implication in the wizard's glare before he faced forward again. She heard Gimli mutter something about 'wizards and their fancy words and their manipulations' and had to hold back a full-blown smile. Gimli could always be counted on to be blunt and to-the-point. It was refreshing after all the seriousness around her, something she was entirely too used to.

Gandalf's estimation was correct, judging by the position of the sun. The bright orb was almost centered in the sky and cast small beams down in-between the trees of the forest.

Anna noticed the closer they came to Isengard, the more water seemed to spill toward them.

Moments later they came across a ruin of stone, and she could make out two figures on the top. As they approached, Anna recognized Merry and Pippin. Complete and utter joy enveloped her.

They were alive!

Merry stood from his place on the wall, wavering a little, clearly imbibed, as was Pippin, and spread his arms wide. "Welcome, my lords," he waved his hand, "to Isengard."

Gimli growled. "You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on! And now we find you feasting and smoking!"

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts." Pippin replied. "The salted pork is particularly good." Merry then took a long drag from his pipe and deliberately blew out smoke slowly.  
She couldn't help but give a laugh, along with Aragorn, at the Hobbits' teasing.

"We're under orders from Treebeard," continue Merry, "who has taken over management of Isengard."

Gandalf huffed and muttered, "Hobbits" before he moved forward, to Pippin. "Come along, now. You shall ride with me, lest you get more foolish ideas in your head."

Pippin blushed slightly, whether that was from his high or the slight insult, Anna wasn't sure. Gandalf reached over and helped him climb on Shadowfax behind the wizard and Eomer moved to do the same with Merry.

She took the small opportunity to express how glad she was that they were safe. Pippin was the first to remark.

"We almost wasn't. Mind you, I was almost crushed by a horse that one of them riders were on. It was quite a bit more adventurous than going through Farmer Maggot's farm, wasn't it, Merry?"

"Since we could've died, Pip, I would say yes, it was." Merry replied.

"Although, Merry had a good idea with the rock to cut the rope. That was brilliant, that was."

She gave a chuckle, glad to see that the ordeal didn't do much to simmer their cheerful personalities, even if Merry did seem to revel in describing how Treebeard had flattened the orc that chased them into the forest.

"Are we going to Saruman now?" Pippin asked, looking up at Gandalf.

"Yes, so hold your tongue, Peregrin Took, Saruman's wrath cannot be dealt with any other."

The younger Hobbits eyes went wide. "Will he hurt us?" He asked, looking around, catching Anna's eye.

Aragorn spoke up this time. "Do not worry. Saruman will not harm you. Gandalf, nor any of the others, would allow it."

She chose not to voice her skepticism as she turned away from the young Hobbit. _It's not him harming me that I'm worried about. _

It was the painful idea that had been haunting her for a while, but she didn't give it any real thought until now.

What if Saruman couldn't (or wouldn't) send her back home?

They came up to the tower, which was taller than Anna had imagined. An Ent, who could only be Treebeard greeted them.

"Young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come." He spoke slowly and drew out his m's. She was in awe of him, but also weary of the fact that he towered over all of them. "Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." He spoke of the previous White Wizard with bitterness.

She heard Aragorn mutter, "Show yourself." before Gandalf cut in.

"Be careful." The wizard warned. "Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous."

"Well, let's have his head and be done with it." Gimli growled.

"No." said Gandalf, not taking his eyes off the top of the tower. "We need him alive. We need him to talk."

Anna still wasn't convinced that they could get Saruman to do anything he didn't want to, even if his lands were destroyed and his armies defeated. The question was, how would they get him to offer the information on his master willingly? She knew Gandalf was a master manipulator, something she still wasn't very comfortable with, but even he would have trouble getting Saruman to expose Sauron's plans.

Suddenly, Saruman's voice came from over the top of Orthanc. "You have fought many wars and slain many men, Theoden King, and made peace afterwards." He approached the edge, finally showing himself. He looked haggard, tired, and drained. "Can we not take counsel as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

The way he was obviously trying to worm his way back to Theoden's trust made her lip curl in disgust. This was once the most powerful being in Middle-Earth? He was nothing but an old man trying to scramble his way back to safety.

"We shall have peace." said Theoden.

Anna looked at him in shock. Was he serious?

The King continued. "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

Anna couldn't help the small triumphant smirk she gave the wizard at the king's words.

"Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" The wizard sneered at them. "What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc." The fact that he was obviously trying to provoke Gandalf was not lost on her. Anna could tell when someone thought they had lost, and the wizard was simply delaying the inevitable. "Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-dur itself along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the Five Wizards! I can see you have already found a piece of the lost three Palantirs! Do you seek those as well?"

The redhead's expression was one of utter confusion. She looked to Gandalf, who seemed to be ignoring them all.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives." Gandalf replied, not letting the other wizard bait him. "Thousands more are at risk. But you can save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Anna took a deep breath, trying her best not to fidget. There had to be a better way to get what Gandalf sought.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." She saw the wizard bring out an orb and hold it out for them to see.

She stiffened. It was the same orb that she saw in one of her dreams! Her heart beat faster as her chest grew hotter. Saruman continued on as the heat behind her shirt grew too much, and she pulled out her pocket watch. The metal was scorching and she was surprised to see a slight glow emanating from inside it

"The other Palantirs will head the call, Gandalf. Only one shard came, others will soon follow. The Eye will soon see all." Saruman gloated, while staring greedily at her pocket watch.

She glanced back up at Gandalf. "What is he talking about?" She whispered to him. He gave her a slight glance, but looked away before she could decipher it.

"Did you really think that I would summon a simple farm girl? No, Gandalf." The older man continued, shaking his head. "The girl only holds what I need." He pointed down to Anna. "Her trinket holds one of the shards of the Palantir."

She gripped her pocket watch, hiding the glow behind her fingers. He had truly gone mad to think that her father's heirloom held such significance to them.

The older wizard suddenly fixed her with a stare that caused her blood to run cold. "How did it feel to know about the Captain's death before it had happened? What of your _companions?_ Why don't you tell them where their fates lie." He gestured to the rest of them. "You have no doubt seen it already."

Anna felt sick. She was right… Gods, she didn't want to be right. Her dreams were visions; pieces of the future that hadn't happened yet. The watch glowed brighter and grew hotter, still she kept it clasped in her hand. The Third Marshal looked back to her, questioningly, but she turned away quickly. Her heart beat so fast she thought it would jump from her chest.

"But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth, and this girl has seen it. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die."

She looked to Gandalf, who seemed to shrink before her. His eyes held despair and for the first moment in her life, Anna felt the last bit of hope dwindle down to almost nothing.

Saruman wasn't done yet. He seemed to want them all to wallow in their own self-pity. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

"You're wrong." She hissed at him, though she knew it was too quiet for him to hear. Her nails dug into her palms, though she knew she wouldn't feel the bite she wanted out of it.

"I've heard enough!" Gimli hissed, motioning for Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob."

"No!" Gandalf cried at them. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared." His voice didn't hold the strength that it did upon their entrance into Isengard. It was still strong enough, though, to give Saruman pause.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no need for it!" Saruman raised his staff at Gandalf, and great fireball erupted from the bottom and hurled toward the wizard. Aragorn quickly pulled the reins so their horse backed away from Gandalf who just stood there calmly.

Anna's eyes widened in horror as the wizard was hit, and screamed his name. Only to see an odd shield surrounding them, and the fire vanished. Shadowfax and his riders were all unharmed, though Pippin's face was terror struck.

"Saruman," Gandalf said gravely, "Your staff is broken."

Anna heard a great crack, and the white pieces of Saruman's staff fell into the water below. The wizard was powerless now.

Suddenly, she saw someone creep out from behind the older man from atop the tower, cloaked in black. Grima Wormtongue. So, he _had_ made it back to Isengard without harm. She gave him a withering look. Pity that.

"Grima." Theoden called to him, his voice much softer than before. "You need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

She regarded the king with shock. He condemns Saruman to death, but allows Wormtongue to live? Even going as far as to forgive and allow him back to Rohan. She looked to Eomer, expecting to see that he held the same contempt for the slimey excuse for a man as she did. He seemed to disagree wholeheartedly with his uncle's decision, but said nothing.

"A man of Rohan?" The previous White Wizard scoffed. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs?"

At his belittling, Anna bristled, her eyes narrowed at him. Rohan was bigger and greater than he spoke. Yes, it wasn't as grand as Gondor or Rivendell, but it was more comforting to her than the others. She felt at home in Edoras, and through his insults, felt as if he were insulting her as well.

"The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Theoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Anna sucked in a breath at that clear stab at the King. Though, the man didn't respond. He, instead, re-focused on his ex-advisor. "Grima, come down. Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman spat.

She saw the wizard and man exchange words and suddenly the wizard struck him down.

Gandalf chose to speak up again. "Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know!"

The older man leaned over the top of Orthanc. "You withdraw your guard, and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!"

In the next moment, Grima seemed to pull a knife out of nowhere and stabbed Saruman over and over in the back. Legolas acted quickly, shooting an arrow at Grima, killing him, but Saruman was already gravely wounded. He backed toward the edge of the tower, staggering.

"No!" She cried out, reached a useless hand up toward the wizard. He was her chance to find out how to get home!

As he began to fall, her eyes followed him down, until he landed on a spiked wheel with a sickening thud. "No." She breathed.

Immediately, Gandalf was in motion, not allowing anyone to linger on the wizard's death. "Send word to our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free." He looked from Aragorn to Theoden. "The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." He gave Anna a weary look, before turning away.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away." Treebeard remarked, as the wheel turned from the weight of the body atop it and Saruman disappeared under the murky water.

Anna eyed a soft-orange glow from within the water. She knew what it was, knew she shouldn't go near it, but felt an odd pull to grab it. Hurriedly, she stumbled off her horse, ignoring Aragorn's yell for her. She bent and picked it up, admiring the glow as her pocket watch matched it, it growing scorching hot against her chest, but she ignored it.

"Anna!" Gandalf cried out, moving Shadowfax toward her. "I'll take that, my dear. Quickly now."

She hesitatingly handed it over, as the warmth left her fingers, she felt a sudden need to snatch it back. As she was about to walk forward unintentionally, Aragorn approached her and held out a hand. She gave Gandalf, and the Palantir, one last glance, and took the Ranger's hand. As she mounted again, she met Pippin's eyes, and saw he held the same curiosity she did. Albeit, her impulse wasn't mere curiosity, it felt stronger than that. The pull was similar to when she almost grabbed the Ring at the Council.

It terrified her.

Once they were back at camp, she knew she couldn't avoid Gandalf any longer. If she wanted answers, he would be her next best chance.

She approached him, not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, but her need to understand overruled that.

"Gandalf?"

He looked up at her, his face turning grim.

"I wanted to talk to you…" She trailed off as she looked around them, relieved to see that no others were around to hear them clearly. "About what Saruman said. Before, at the tower," she reached into her shirt, and pulled out her father's watch, "About this."

She watched as his expression remained unchanged, except for his eyes. He seemed resigned.

"How did you come across this?" He asked calmly.

She played with it absent-mindedly, inspecting it for any markings that would tell her what it was. "My father gave it to me." She mumbled. "It's been in his family for generations." She turned it over, allowing the wizard to see the many initials carved into the metal.

He regarded it carefully, seeming to make an effort to not touch it. After a long while, he spoke. "It would seem that Saruman has succeeded in finding some of the last Seeing Stones."

"You mean that this has a piece of a Palantir inside it?"

Gandalf nodded. "The arrows are mounted upon it." He pointed to the face of the watch, and her eyes widened as she realized that it looked similar to the glass with black swirls she saw in her dream. "Your father was in possession of a piece of one of the most sought after objects in Middle-Earth, and also one of the most dangerous." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You say he has had this for generations?"

She nodded at him, not taking her eyes off her father's heirloom.

"Do you know how long?"

"No." She shook her head, she turned the watch over, showing him the carvings.

He looked at it for a while, not touching it again, simply allowing her to turn it over to show him every aspect of it. He leaned back once he was done. "It seems that this is indeed how you came here."

She perked up at that. "Does that mean you can use it to send me back?"

He shook his head. "I am sorry, my dear." He said, reverting back to his endearment from before. "I cannot. Saruman's power is still too great."

"But he is dead!" She exclaimed, though a warning look from him caused her to quiet. "Saruman is dead, so his magic should be gone."

"If Saruman's magic were truly gone, you would be back home, Anna. I am sorry, but I am afraid you may never be able to return home." He gave her a sympathetic look, something that tore at her.

She felt the sting of tears again, and squeezed her eyes shut in anger and disappointment.

This wasn't right.

This _couldn't_ be right.

"But how?" She wondered, taking in a shaky breath. "Can't you do anything?"

"I cannot."

The inflection on the first word made her look at him closely. "_You _can't?"

He nodded.

"But _I _can?"

Another nod.

She stared at him for a minute, and then burst out, "But how?!" She waved her arms wildly, not really caring about subtlety. "What can I do that I haven't done?"

"I do not know. That is something you must find out for yourself." He replied softly.

Rather than yell at him, like she wanted to very badly, she stalked off. She found a relatively empty space, away from the others, ignoring Merry and Pippin along the way, and laid down on her back.

What was she supposed to do now? What did Gandalf mean that _she _had to find a way? Didn't he think that if she knew the way, she would've been gone by now? What if she never found it? How was she supposed to live in Middle-Earth for the rest of her life, without ever seeing her family again?

She clutched the pocket watch still in her hand, and was half-tempted to throw it into the forest. She eased her grip as she realized it was the only thing she had from home, and it may be her only reminder. If she were to really never find her way back, she needed this. She needed something that belonged to her family, something to ground her.

She placed it back around her neck and tucked it safely under her shirt again. As her tears began to dry up, which she was thankful for, the warmth of the metal against her skin helped her relax enough to fall asleep. She needed it, her possible nightmare/vision be damned. She would deal with it in the morning.

Luckily enough, she dreamed of the last birthday party she had with her parents and brother. They had chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Her brother had been home for three weeks again at that point, and he was sober, which was a rarity. They were together. They were a family.

And they were happy.


	13. The Palantir

**A/N: So, I ultimately decided that since I posted a short chapter last time, I would post this one relatively sooner than I normally do because both chapters are below my normal word count. Hopefully this makes up for that! :) **

* * *

The celebration at Meduseld was something that Anna had only imagined, but it was well-earned by the soldiers who were stuffing their bellies so full that their pants had begun to feel uncomfortably tight. The drink washed down the meats, cheeses, and breads, and even after they were done eating and drinking their fill, they still drank. There was hearty laughter echoing through the halls. The last time she had been there, laughter was the last thing on everyone's mind.

She couldn't help but allow their cheerfulness to rub off on her, allowing her to break out of her brooding.

"Enjoying the feast, my lady?" Aragorn asked from her left side.

She nodded and gulped more mead down, only to discover that her drink was gone now. She frowned at the bottom of the cup and looked back up at the Ranger, who was frowning as well.

"Is that your second flagon?"

She gave a lazy shrug, grinning at his look of displeasure. The mead made her feel giddy and her cheeks were warming.

He took her mug from her, despite her protests and walked over to the table where the barrels were. She watched as he had her mug filled with water and also grabbed a plate full of food before coming back. She took it grudgingly, and sipped at the water, ignoring the food he handed to her.

"Anna, eat. You have not eaten for two days."

"I'm not hungry." Even as she reached over to pick at the bread he had given her.

He gave her a stern look, clearly not going anywhere until he saw she was eating more than bits and pieces.

She gave him a childish glare, before placing her plate down and grabbing a piece of bread. Taking a big chunk out of it, Anna made a show of chewing before speaking around her food. "Happy?" She said.

"For now." He replied, giving her a small smile.

The redhead returned the smile, happy that at least he was beginning to loosen up. His seriousness was killing her buzz.

There was a sudden clang of silverware against metal, causing everyone to lose their attention to what they were doing, and focus instead on the King.

She also noticed the king's nephew up there as well. She felt that shock of familiarity hit her again, and she grew angry with herself that she couldn't seem to place him. Once he caught her eye, she didn't look away even though she knew she should. As they all took a long draw from their mugs, hers regrettably filled with water, he began to step down and walk in her direction.

Something in his stare held her fast, she wanted to move away, yet her pulse was steady and she felt no anxiety creep up on her.

His long strides allowed him to reach her within seconds. "You were with the Uruks." He stated. "I tried to help you, but you ran off."

She looked at him wide-eyed as he let go. She recognized his voice now. How could she have missed it before?

"You're the one who tried to grab me."

He nodded to her slowly in acknowledgement. "Yes. As I said before, I was trying to help you. You were screaming and would not listen to a word I said." He seemed more amused than anything, which just confused her further. "You have quite the punch."

She thanked him, not know what else to say. He nodded to her and continued. "How is it that you survived the forest?"

She shrugged and pointed to Gandalf.

"The wizard helped you?" He gave her a look of approval. "You are lucky. The orcs could have followed you, and there would have been nothing either of us could do." At the reminder of her episode of despair and fear, Anna's expression sobered. She muttered an apology before looking to the floor out of habit.

"My intention was not to make you feel guilty." He said gently, trying to coax her back. "If any other were in your place, I doubt their reaction would have been much different." Eomer gave her a leveled stare. "Though, they might have accepted my help rather than running madly into a haunted forest."

She bit her lip. Loathe as she was to admit it, he had a point. If any of the Uruk-hai had followed, she would have been defenseless, and she doubted she would have been as lucky as Merry and Pippin and run into an Ent along the way.

"I am sorry about your friend."

The sentiment caused her to look at him sharply, feeling the pain in her chest more acutely.

"You two must have been very close. Is that why you had joined the Fellowship? To stay together?"

She gave a humorless laugh. "No. He hated me when we started the journey."

The Third Marshal looked surprised.

"My...friendship with Boromir, it was complicated. The beginning was not ideal, but we became friends." Anna hesitated to say anything further than that for she wasn't even sure herself if it truly went beyond friendship. They had kissed, yes, but it could have been the heat of battle that spurred him make such a rash decision. They never really had the chance to talk about what it meant and what they were to each other. He was dead, and she would always have the 'what-ifs' floating around in her head.

He studied her, seeming to know that she was currently having a mental battle. "Forgive me. I did not mean to bring back painful memories."

She shook her head at him, not wanting him to think that it was his fault. "Don't apologize. It's not something I like thinking about, but I need to." She said more for herself than for his benefit.

"I can understand that. I have lost friends in battle as well. My cousin fell to the orcs right before my banishment. It is not something you easily forget."

"No, it isn't." She agreed.

Suddenly, the song changed and there was even more cheer and yelling surrounding them. As couples began to file onto the floor and spin around, Anna found herself backing away quickly. She had never danced in her life, save for some embarrassing moments in her room back home. This was something entirely out of her territory, and she wasn't keen on expanding that just yet.

As she backed up, Eomer followed, laughing at the drunken soldiers trying to stumble their way around with their chosen lady.

"I take it you are not fond of dancing?" He asked, mirth causing his face to split into a wide grin.

She shook her head vigorously, and sought a place where she would not be interrupting those dancing.

She noticed Legolas and Gimli surrounded by Rohan riders at a table. Relieved she moved to join the two, surprised when Eomer followed her.

They had seemingly begun preparations for a drinking contest, from what Anna could tell.

The dwarf, along with a few of the men, had eventually coerced the king's nephew to mediate it. She enjoyed the soldiers glee when he had relented and began filling their cups with ale.

"No pauses, no spills." The Third Marshal said, handing a full mug to the two major contestants.

Anna raised her eyebrow at Gimli, who eagerly took his mug. "And no regurgitations."

"So it is a drinking game." Legolas observed, looking incredulous at them.

"Last one standing wins." said the Dwarf.

A random soldier interrupted. "What'll we drink to?" he began, clearly already had some himself. "Let's drink to victory! Victory!"

And it began.

Anna watched wide-eyed as Gimli downed three mugs in merely a few minutes. Legolas was doing quite well too, but he drank more elegantly than the dwarf, whose ale was beginning to spill into his beard.

"Are you taking part?" He asked, giving her cup a long look.

She shook her head. "Oh, no. I already had my third. It's just water for the rest of the night, I'm afraid."

He smirked at her, "Alright then."

She was grateful he didn't push. Gimli would have, she thought to herself as she regarded the increasingly drunk redhaired dwarf. He would insist she drink until she couldn't see straight, which was something Anna was not keen on doing, especially in front of the given company.

She watched Eomer seemed a bit astonished as he was soon demanded to fill more mugs. The other men surrounding them groaned, having given up after their fifth. However, the dwarf and elf were still going strong.

"Here, here! It's the Dwarves that go swimming, with little hairy women!" He gave a laugh before belching obscenely, to which Anna laughed at as a knee-jerk reaction.

"I feel something." Legolas looked at his hand in wonder. "A slight tingle in my fingers." He looked up at them. "I think it's affecting me."

Anna gave an bewildered giggle, as she suddenly seemed to find this whole ordeal outrageously funny. "You drank well over a dozen drinks, and all you have is a 'slight tingle'?" She asked the elf.

"What did I say?" The other redhead interjected. "He can't hold his liqour." No sooner had he uttered the sentence, did the dwarf keel over and slip into drunken unconsciousness.

Legolas set his mug down, half-full. "Game over."

She gave another laugh, as she slipped away from the group. She eyed a crowd forming, and Gandalf watching as well. Curious, she made her way over the wizard.

Anna then glanced over at the table everyone seemed so interested in and saw their Hobbit companions, singing and dancing and having a grand time. Her thoughts unwillingly turned to the deceased Captain and how he would have enjoyed seeing the Hobbits cheer.

She took a deep breath, and decided that she had had enough of water and food, and grabbed one of the mugs of ale. To hell with water.

When the song broke, she glanced up, noticing that Pippin was staring at Gandalf. Frowning, she turned to the wizard who didn't remark as the Hobbit's cousin got his attention again.

That was strange.

She moved beside Gandalf. "What was that about?"

"I am not sure." He said, he raised an eyebrow at the Hobbits as they finished their song. "No doubt some mischief will turn about soon."

Anna gave a small smile, keeping in mind not to spill her drink. "Of course."

When she saw Aragorn making his way to Gandalf, she excused herself, knowing he wouldn't approve of her choice of liquid, and wandered away. She approached the two Hobbits, who were sitting down and drinking deeply.

"What did you think of our song, Anna?" Pippin looked up at her, grinning wildly.

She smiled back and replied, "It was great. Will you be singing again?"

He shook his head, as Merry agreed beside him. "The ale they drink here is stronger than in the Shire," the older Hobbit told her.

"Well, it would have to be. These folk take quite a bit more to get drunk than you." She reminded him, smirking.

She leaned in closer to the youngest Hobbit. "I'm going to go outside. Get some fresh air."

"Want us to come too?" He offered brightly.

She shook her head. "You enjoy the night. I'll be back."

They didn't argue as she moved toward the doors and let herself out. The doors gave a small creaking on her way out, but thankfully, the noise of the party drowned it out.

Anna planted herself on the top of the stone stairs, enjoying the crisp night atmosphere. There were more stars out here, she could actually pinpoint some of the constellations. Looking closer, she noticed that the shapes were different, some stars were missing and there were new stars as well. Maybe her world and this one was more connected than she thought.

She smiled at the thought that maybe she could make new ones, think of the myths to go along with it. Something that would entertain her for a while.

Another creaking sound interrupted her concentration. She whipped around, and caught the eyes of Aragorn. Anna held back a groan as they made eye contact, and she tried to act nonchalant and she turned away. It was apparently useless as he sat down beside her.

"Are you not enjoying the feast?" He asked amiably.

She sighed. "I was. I just wanted to be outside for a little while."

"It is quite cold. You should be inside."

She gave a humorless laugh. "It's no Caradhras. I think I'll be fine."

She thought he might argue with her, but he remained silent. The door opened and the noise of the feast drifted out, and dulled again as it was shut, allowing one person to slip past.

Anna observed the cloaked figure and guessed it could only be Legolas. Only an elf could walk out into a silent night and not let their footsteps be heard.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aragorn stood. She saw his hesitate for a bit, before laying a firm hand on her shoulder. "I am going to speak with Legolas. You should go back inside soon, lest you catch a chill."

She nodded to him, capitulating him. "I will soon enough. Not just yet though."

He gave a sigh, and wandered over to toward the elf, the two conversing too quietly for Anna to hear.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the crisp night.

What was she to do? What _could _she do?

She had been thinking about it variously throughout the night. She knew she must get home, but the way seemed lost for now. Gandalf was her best option, but he was too focused on the Ring and Frodo to be of any help to her. The others she doubted would have any clue, even Legolas or Aragorn. They knew nothing of wizard magic and spells, at least, not enough to be of any help. Was she just to keep tagging along with them throughout all the battles and chaos until Frodo tossed the Ring into the lava at Mount Doom? She had promised herself that she would no longer be a nuisance, yet here she was.

She snorted to herself. So far, all she'd done was pledge false promises and act the same as before. It had to stop, or she'd be killed. She knew Helm's Deep would have nothing on the battles to come. She had sat out of the last one, but she didn't think she'd be able to with the battle at Minas Tirith. She could feel the tension rise in her as she gave thought to how many thousands of orcs would storm the great city. The city Boromir died to save.

She grimaced as she allowed her mind the small slip, a pain shooting through her skull. The pain had dulled, though she credited that to her consumption of mead.

Determined not to sway or fall as she stood, she headed toward the door and down the hall. If she slept, the rooms might stop spinning before her. Instead, she found herself walking past her room she shared with Lady Eowyn, and right into the room the Fellowship was quartered in.

Her mind suddenly clouded, but also astonishingly clear on what she was about to do.

"What are you doing?" She heard Merry mutter.

"I just want to look at it." Pippin hissed back. "Just one more time."

She looked up from the floor, to see Pippin about to grab the Palantir.

"No!" She growled.

Anna rushed forward, snagging it from his grasp, just as it was glowing a bright orange. Pippin fell to the ground shaking and gave her a shocked look. She snarled at him, and turned her attention back to the glowing orb.

She heard the whisper of Black Speech laced with the Common Tongue. The voice was harsh, yet soothing at the same time.

_Who are you? What are you?_

She began to speak, but the voice continued.

_What is the wizard planning? Let me see it. _

She felt a pushing and throbbing in her head. The pulsing soon turned to stabbing pain, causing her vision to blur. Her knees weakening as she fell to the stone floor.

"Anna!" She heard Merry cry.

Images conjured themselves unwillingly in her brain.

"_Why don't you tell them where their fates lie. You have no doubt seen it already."_

The image of Saruman before his death flashed in her mind's eye. She tried to shove the invading force in her head out, but it was like pushing against a cement wall with her pinky.

More images came. _Aragorn, Gandalf, and Pippin holding the Palantir. The Ring. The Rohirrim storming orcs and Uruk-hai. Boromir's dead body. _

"_They have something. An Elvish weapon." _

"_Find the Halfling!" _

It was chaos, and she couldn't make sense of it. She jerked her head to the side, as the burning became unbearable. She let out a shriek and fell to the ground, her hands seemed seared to the very thing. She felt it being yanked away, and the pain halted in its tracks.

It was suddenly very cold around her. Her body shivering as she held her hands close to her chest, the burning sensation dying down. She heard someone muttering above her, but couldn't make it out. There was suddenly a hand on her face. The jolt of warmth in contact with her cold skin, shocked her into opening her eyes and drawing in a ragged gasp.

"Look at me."

She refocused herself and discovered it was Gandalf who was hovering above her. "What did you see?"

She shook her head, whimpering. She didn't want to speak. She never wanted to speak again.

Anna turned her gaze away from Gandalf, toward the Hobbit she had harshly thrown aside. "Pippin."

He wasn't moving. Merry was desperately slapping his face, urging him to wake up, but the Hobbit never stirred. "Gandalf, Pippin." She begged him, hoping he would go help the youngest of their group.

The wizard turned to the two Halflings and rushed over there, holding Pippin's face.

Anna tried to roll to the side, but a stabbing sensation made itself known from her side. Groaning, she slowly picked herself up, grateful when she felt two hands help her. Anna panted from the effort that simple act took, and turned to whoever helped her. Eomer who nodded to her, and helped her lean against the wall before turning to the wizard.

"Is the boy going to be alright?" He asked, looking at Pippin with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"Yes." the wizard sighed. "For now." The older man stood, and regarded Anna with a fierce look.

She tried to back away, but could only press herself further into the wall.

"What did you see?" He asked her, but she only shook her head fiercely.

"Anna! Now is not the time to let your fear control you! _What did you see?"_

She kept shaking her head, when a small voice interrupted them, "A white tree."

Gandalf turned to the speaker, Pippin, who was regaining consciousness. "A white tree?" He echoed the Hobbit's words.

Pippin nodded. "It was..." he gulped. "dead. It was burning, Gandalf."

"Minas Tirith." said Gandalf quietly. "Is that what you saw?"

Pippin looked to Merry, confusion plain on his face. He turned back to the wizard, who was growing more agitated. "Speak!"

Pippin swallowed hard again. "I'm not sure."

"Frodo and the Ring? Did you say anything about them?"

Pippin's eyes widened. His mouth fell open, and he couldn't seem to utter a single word.

"Pippin," the wizard stood tall above the Hobbit, gazing at him sternly. "Frodo's life may depend on this. You must tell me if you told Sauron of him and the Ring."

The youngest Hobbit shook his head, "No. I didn't say anything."

Gandalf's eyes narrowed. "You are sure?"

"Yes."

There an audible sigh throughout the room as almost everyone person let out the breath they were holding.

Gandalf stood, helping Pippin up as well. "Come, we must convene in the great hall. The King must know."

Everyone filed out, Anna following them on shaky legs.

Once they were all present, along with Eowyn and Theoden, Gandalf began relaying what had happened.  
"How can you be sure that Sauron does not know of your Hobbit and the Ring?" Theoden stared at Pippin, who hung his head in shame and fear.

Not appreciating that the King was trying to intimidate the boy, Anna walked over and placed a reassuring hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles as she looked up to glare at the King.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes." Gandalf told him, causing the King to break his stare. "A fool, but an honest fool he remains." He gave Pippin a look that held both fondness and exasperation.

The wizard continued, turning his full attention to Theoden. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan." He looked around to all of them, settling on Aragorn, who was deep in thought. "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him."

His eyes blazed to the King of Rohan, seeming to hold his own judgment upon Theoden's reaction. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war."

As silence filled the hall, and all eyes were on Theoden, who stood eerily calm as they waited. Waited for him to make his declaration that Gondor would have the backing of Rohan when the time came. "Tell me," the older man said, looking resolute. "Why should we go to the aid of those who did not come ours?" He gave them a long look. "What do we owe Gondor?"

She could almost feel the tension in the room, thick enough to be cut. She felt Pippin fidget, and she rubbed up and down both of his arms and assured him everything would be alright, before looking to Gandalf. Surely he wouldn't let this stand.

"I will go." Aragorn announced, his voice just barely betraying him.

"No!" rebuked Gandalf, stepping toward him.

"They must be warned!"

"They will be." The wizard insisted. He gestured for the Ranger to follow him further down the hall, leaving them all to wonder what was going to happen. What was Gandalf's plan this time?

As Anna glanced at the Hobbit beside her, she felt guilt build in her chest. It was her fault Sauron decided that Pippin must have the Ring. She knew he would have come to that conclusion anyway, but still. She had a part in it now. She couldn't ignore it.

Whispering to Pippin that she would be right back, she then walked over to Gandalf and Aragorn.

She cleared her throat to alert them of her presence. Once she held their dubious attention, she spoke. "Gandalf, I'm sorry," she began. "When I held the Palantir… Sauron saw pieces of my memories." She hesitated before going on. "He seemed to pay attention to when the orcs had thought that Pippin and Merry held the Ring."

"So he now thinks they hold it?" He inquired.

She nodded. "Yes."

Gandalf sighed. "I feared as much. There is no avoiding it then. I will ride for Minas Tirith." He eyed Pippin from afar. "And I won't be going alone."

The white-cloaked man turned back to Aragorn. "Remember, what I have told you. Take the mountain path."

Aragorn assured him he would, allowing Gandalf to move toward Merry and Pippin. He halted in front of them and sternly said, "Come." before walking outside.

The Hobbits looked at each other and followed, Aragorn close behind them.

The hall was suddenly quiet. She glanced at the family in front of her. The King didn't look disturbed in the least, while his niece and nephew were a different story. She met the gaze of the Eowyn for a split second, but found herself walking swiftly in the opposite direction.

If the King insisted on refusing to help Gondor, the world of Men was doomed.


	14. Revelation

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm getting back into the groove of writing more everyday, so hopefully chapters will be posted more often. (I hope I didn't just jinx myself there...) Also, this chapter is mostly focusing on Anna's character development, as she is slowly coming to realize some things about herself and her current circumstances. Next chapter will be when the drama and action begins again.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The next morning wasn't kind to her. Anna woke with a sore back and enough grogginess to speak for all the mead she had the last night.

There were no mirrors in the Golden Hall, so she had to settle for tying her hair into a low ponytail, clumsily dressing in her travel gear and hoping she wiped off the dried saliva from the corner of her mouth. It was only after she ate some bland oatmeal and drank more water that she was even awake enough to contemplate talking.

Once it was apparent that everyone else had been up for at least an hour, she wandered outside, shielding her eyes from the sudden light the shone from above. The Ranger was sitting further down the walkway, smoking a pipe languidly.

She approached and asked what they should do.

"We wait until we receive word from Gondor." He replied.

"But it could be too late by then." She insisted. "We should ride out now, while there's still time."

"We wait."

"But-" He cut her off with a look, and her lips formed a tight line.

Trying to hold her tongue she looked around them, observing the people beginning to fully settle back into the city after their trip back from Helm's Deep. She bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. She hated feeling useless when there were things to be done.

Finally, she turned to Aragorn. "I'm going to help some of the people settle back into their homes."

He looked at her, surprised. "I would have thought you would rest more. You normally are quite difficult to wake come morning." He commented.

Anna narrowed her eyes slightly at the jape and shook her head. "No. I have a friend down in the third ring. I doubt she'll have much help, and I wanted to check on her anyway. I won't be gone long."

He studied her for a moment, but ultimately decided to let her go. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him when he told her to make sure to come back for supper.

Anna enjoyed the walk down the rings, it was nice to stretch her legs after being cramped in a small room with little bedding. She was also glad to see that her body seemed to be getting used to the traveling and sleeping on the ground or a hard floor. Though, that still didn't mean that her morning moods would disappear once she got fully used to it.

As she come upon the third ring, she was relieved that she remembered where Brynwyn lived. She hesitated at the door for only a second, wondering if the older woman would indeed not mind the help, before she assured herself that if Brynwyn didn't want her help she would tell her so. She knocked and waited a few moments until the door swung open widely.

"Anna!" Brynwyn exclaimed, beaming at her unexpected guest.

The redhead grinned back, and was pleasantly surprised when the older woman swept her in for a fierce hug. "I was worried about you after the battle!"

Anna embraced her back tightly. 'I was worried as well." They separated, though the woman kept hold of Anna's hands. "How have you been since we've returned to the city?"

"Very well, thank you." Brynwyn replied. "Would you like to come in?"

The redhead nodded and allowed herself to be led inside.

The house was cozy enough, functional and simplistic, but there were also small baubles on wooden shelves that were mounted upon the walls that caught her eye. She was drawn to one that sparkled in the sunlight that managed to peek through the windows. It was a small necklace and bracelet set. There were no jewels, but the metalwork was enough to awe.

"Did you make this?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off them.

Brynwyn came up to her side and shook her head, "Oh, heavens no! My husband made that for our wedding. He was a blacksmith before they called him to ride with King Thengel." The woman's voice wavered, causing Anna to tear her eyes from the jewelry.

Brynwyn's eyes began to mist, before she quickly blinked and walked in the opposite direction, stirring some stew above the fireplace.

Not liking the sudden silence that fell between the two, Anna spoke up. "If it's alright with you, I could help you unpack more."

Brynwyn looked up from stirring and smiled at her. "That would be wonderful. There are some sacks of food and blankets over there in that corner. You can start with them."

Anna nodded and went about working, happy for the distraction. As she was putting away the sack of potatoes and vegetables, throwing away the rotten ones, she wondered again about the other trinkets on the wooden shelf. It held a small locket with an even smaller chain, a small hair comb, and hair pins that formed delicate flowers at one end.

She wanted to ask if they were all wedding presents or anniversary gifts, but decided against it. She didn't want to be rude, but she thought the hair comb was too small for Brynwyn.

As she wrapped some carrots with a string and stuck them beside the potatoes, she found her courage to at least ask a few questions.

"What was he like, your husband?"

She heard a small sigh, not wanting to look away from what she was doing as she unfolded several blankets and set them about the furniture in the room.

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you would like to tell me." She answered.

"When I first met him, he was an odd boy." The woman began. "He acted strangely, and had terrible manners." She gave a small laugh. "When my father took him in I remember him telling not to be alone with the lad. They fought constantly, but I could tell my father liked him. He was strong and capable, and he helped out with whatever we needed."

Anna smiled, hearing the loving tone in Brynwyn's voice.

"We started spending more time together, and eventually, I found myself pining after him like I never thought I could. It wasn't until my father had told us of the king's need for more riders that I decided to tell him."

Anna spin on her heel in shock. "_You_ were the one who told him?"

Brynwyn laughed, nodding to her. "Indeed. I knew if we were going to be together, I had to be the one to tell him."

"And how did that work out?"

"Well enough." she replied, pouring the soup into two bowls and settled down at the small table in the center of the room. Anna moved to join her, and was thankful the woman thought to set her a meal as well. "We were engaged when they rode off, and married two days after he returned and became one of the King's blacksmiths. My father kept insisting he knew our plans all along, but I was not so sure. My mother was the one who paid attention, my father was never as astute unfortunately."

The redhead raised her eyebrows at her frankness.

"We were bound for a decade before he died in battle, our daughter after that." The woman's tone grew depressed, and the atmosphere dark. Anna's smile fell instantly at the reminder that this woman had lost all she had as well.

Silence fell between them before the girl whispered, "How did she die?"

"A fever. It caught most of the children in the lower rings. The healers did what they could. The younger ones were hit harder than the rest."

"How old was she?"

"Six years old." Brynwyn answered, her eyes drifting toward the shelf behind Anna. "That hairpin was meant to be hers when she grew older. Her father made it for her." Her eyes began to water again. "He was going to give it to her when he returned and I did not have the heart to do it instead."

Anna stood, forgetting about her meal, walked around the table, and embraced the old woman. This was all she could do as small sobs shook her to the bone, and Anna began to realize that at least she knew her mother and brother were still alive. This woman had buried her husband and daughter, and was somehow unbroken. Anna felt admiration begin to grow in her for Brynwyn. The woman was clearly stronger than Anna knew how to be, but she would begin to try.

"I'm so sorry, Brynwyn. Is there anything I can do?"

"You are listening to me, that is more than enough. Thank you, Anna." She said, her voice slightly muffled by the redhead's shirt. She heard a watery chuckle come from the woman as she leaned back. "You know, you have her hair as well." She told her. "My Anna's hair was darker than yours, but it was red as the dawn as well." Anna returned her brief smile and went back to her seat.

They ate in silence after that. Anna didn't know how to begin another conversation but she didn't feel the need to. She was grateful the woman seemed to trust her with her past. Although, it was certainly a surprise that she did. She felt guilty about the fact that she couldn't be as truthful about her own. She felt she owed Brynwyn at least some truth, even if it wasn't particularly happy.

"Brynwyn." She began, causing the woman to look up from her food.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause you more pain, but I thought you should know…" Her next words seemed lodged in her throat. She felt the familiar burn of tears, and closed her eyes tightly, only opening them again when the burning stopped. Breathing deeply, she spoke again, "Boromir is dead."

For a second, the woman seemed confused, and then recognition flashed across her face. "The young man who helped me. Your friend."

Anna nodded. "Yes. During the battle, he fell. He was cut down by orcs."

"I am sad to hear that, he was such a kind man." She took Anna's hand in her own. "Are you alright, dear?"

Anna swallowed back more tears. "Yes. I just wanted you to know."

Brynwyn didn't seem to believe her and urged her to speak. Soon enough, she had Anna crying as well, despite the girl's protests.

"I don't want to cry! I've had enough of crying. I'm not weak, I'm not a baby. Yes, it hurts, and yes, I'll never know what could have happened, but I'm sick of this! I don't want to cry." She repeated, shoving her fists against her eyes as she could push the tears back.

She felt a hand on her back, as Brynwyn tried to soothe her. "Tears do not mean weakness. Men cry when their comrades die. Why shouldn't you as well?"

"I cry too much, it's all the time lately. I need to stop."

Brynwyn's blue eyes widened. "Who has told you that nonsense?"

Anna shook her head, trying to breath through her sobs. "No one. I just know."

"Tell me, what is it you have been crying about?"

Anna looked at her in blurry confusion. "What, why?"

"Just tell me."

The redhead blinked several times, her sobs quieting and she thought about what Brynwyn asked of her. "I miss my home and my family. I'm not sure what's going on half the time, and when I do, I usually mess things up. I panic a lot, I'm practically useless, and I don't know what I'm doing."

"You are homesick and you feel out of place and lost. That is not unusual to cry about."

Her eyes widened as Anna begun to feel more agitated. "But it's _all the time._"She repeated her words from earlier, unable to help herself. "I can't keep crying about the same things my whole life! It's got to stop."

Brynwyn's expression grew stern. "Then stop it."

Anna looked at the woman in shock. "What?"

"Mourn him, and move on, if you think you ought to. I cannot convince you otherwise, you have convinced yourself enough, so now the next step you need to take is to do as you wish."

"But I've tried! I don't know how to do this! I don't understand any of this!"

She watched as Brynwyn stood and walked over to her bowl, taking it and placing it in a large bucket by the door. She took hers as well, even though Anna was not even close to finishing the meal. "Anna, dear, I know this must seem very harsh, but it seems you will respond to nothing else." She helped Anna to her feet, and craned her neck so she could look her in the eye. "You must stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"I don't feel sorry for myself." Anna protested.

"You are, and that is what is preventing you from doing what you know you must."

"What do I need to do?"

Brynwyn smiled. "Embrace it. You know how you feel. Now you must accept what has happened and use your strength to get through it. I know you can and will, you just have to believe in yourself as well."

She stared at the older woman for a moment before she stepped back, considering her advice. She'd tried it before, trying to be strong when all she wanted to do was curl up somewhere.

She had problems, she knew that. She was emotional and anxious all the time. She clung to the fellowship, Gandalf especially. She knew that without them, she wouldn't have been able to survive this long. But then she remembered her reaction to him leaving the second time. She didn't feel as though she were abandoned. She knew he had to go, and had even encouraged it, knowing it was the best thing for all of them. She felt hope for herself spring from her chest. Maybe she _could _do this. She just had to focus on what she could do, and try to correct what she couldn't.

She knew exactly where she would start, and what she wanted to do, feeling the excitement build in her.

She beamed at Brynwyn and gave her another fierce hug, thanking her profusely.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" The woman's blue eyes were widened with surprise.

Anna turned to her, waving goodbye. "To the stables."

She was going to learn how to ride a horse.

After Anna fell for the fourth time she felt irritation bubble to the surface. This was not as easy as she thought, and she hadn't even gotten on the horse yet!

She gripped the saddle again, and tried to pull herself up. Her arms were shaking and she could barely extend her leg to the height she needed to fit her foot in the stirrup. She fell again, and landed on her backside and hands. A slight pain jolted from her wrists and she grimaced.

She heard a rider come thundering through the stables. She froze, not sure if she would get in trouble for trying to ride a horse on her own. She slowly peeked over the edge of the wooden door and saw a stable boy helping Eomer down from his horse.

Her eyes widened as she saw the lord gracefully step down and hand the reins to the boy, who guided the horse back in its holding pen.

She bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to show herself, but the horse behind her chuffed and nudged her with its nose. She cried out as she was pushed against the open door and landed on the ground. Eomer spun around, surprised.

He walked over to help her up, but she ignored his outstretched hand, insisted she get up herself.

"What you are doing here? Are you alone?" He asked, looking around.

"Yes, I am alone, and I was just trying... something." She finished lamely, frustrated with herself for falling in front of him.

He looked from her to the horse behind her, and raised an eyebrow. "You were trying to ride Arod?"

She nodded sheepishly at having been found out. "I don't know how to properly ride a horse, and I thought if I could learn I would be less of a burden to the others."

"You were going to teach yourself how to ride a horse?" His incredulous expression grew even more so when she nodded and blushed deeper.

"Well, you won't get far riding him. You need a smaller horse." He remarked, guiding her toward the opposite end of the stable.

They stopped in front of a russet-brown horse with a white mane. "This is Algar. He is calmer than the rest, so you should have an easier time with him."

He opened the gate, and the horse sauntered toward them. Eomer waited a moment before giving her an odd look. "Well, go on."

She was instantly over at the horse's side and gripped the saddle. Trying to fit her foot in the stirrup, she attempted to pull herself up again. She got her foot to lift off the ground, but she was just dangling there while the horse gave an irritated noise.

She let go, and gave Eomer a look that said, 'Well? What am I suppose to do now?'

He shook his head. "You were doing it wrong."

Anna was about to protest, but she knew that if she ever really wanted to learn, she ought to listen to his advice. She swallowed her argument, and asked, "What was I doing wrong?" in the calmest fashion she knew.

"You started out fine, but you need to use your other foot for momentum to mount."

She scrunched her eyebrows and tried again. This time she did manage to get onto the saddle, but it wasn't without her looking like a fool and bouncing on her right foot to do it.

"You know how to use the reins to guide the horse?" He asked, looking up at her wearily.

She nodded and he stepped backward. "Have him move out."

She nudged Algar a bit with her foot and he slowly started out of the stables. She looked back at Eomer, who halted at the stable doors, just watching from afar.

Anna guided the horse around the stables outside a few times before she felt comfortable with the possibility of going faster and farther.

Eomer was gone before she went round again, which was fine with her, she didn't particularly like having an audience anyway.

Anna looked toward the wide field that was Edoras and decided that maybe she ought to just take Algar for a short ride around and come right back. She nudged him again, hoping it would spur him into going faster, but all it got her was another angry sound and his head thrown back.

She grumbled in irritation and tried again, this time using both of her feet and it seemed to spur him on. His walk turned to a canter, which was difficult to maintain, so she nudged him again. She surprised herself at the sudden burst in speed, but adjusted quickly.

They went all over Edoras, going around the rings several times. She was happy with this small victory and was looking forward to riding in the future. She couldn't understand why she hadn't thought of this before.

It was nearing sun down before she decided she ought to go back to Meduseld, and turned Algar in that direction regretfully.

Once they neared the stables, she realized she'd have to make him stop. She held the reins up and tugged on them just slightly not wanting to hurt the horse. He slowed to a canter as they entered the stables. She dismounted once they were inside and he had slowed to a trot. The redhead was relieved to realize that though her legs were shaking, she didn't fall once her boots hit the ground.

She had just taken off his saddle and filling up his bucket when Aragorn came from around the corner. She glanced at him, feeling excitement at the aspect that she can tell him of her ability to ride on her own, but his expression made her blood drain from her face.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to explain but he went on. "Eomer told me that you were riding around the stables and thought you might need some help. You were not here, so I was going to go after you." His tone was calm, but his expression held silent anger.

"I was only trying to-"

"Gandalf bid me keep you safe." He interrupted. "I cannot do my job if you run off like this."

"I'm sorry, Aragorn." She started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I wanted to learn how to ride, and I thought it would help me be less of a burden to all of you." She lowered her eyes under his gaze. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

She heard him sigh and looked up. His expression had softened and he walked to her. "If you wish to learn, then I will teach you. You cannot be alone, Anna, you know this."

"I walked to Brynwyn's alone earlier." She mentioned.

"In daylight, yes. Surrounded by people, not riding around the edges of the city on your own."

She nodded to him, conceding. "Alright. Would you mind giving me a lesson tomorrow?"

He gave her a small smile. "Of course."

The next two days were immeasurably helpful. Aragorn taught her how to ride properly and with enough confidence that she would be able to do so at a moment's notice. On top of that, he had begun sparring lessons with her as well. They used blunted blades, but even so, she had bruises on her body that she was sure would not fade for weeks.

Eomer and Legolas would help out as well, whenever they were available. The end result was Anna being constantly tired, but loving it nonetheless. It was worth the pain and the exhaustion if she were getting better with her axes and could take care of herself more.

When she wasn't training or riding, she helped Eowyn with re-stocking Meduseld's food stores. It was hard work, but it passed the time and Anna wasn't sitting around doing nothing. She had actually begun to be friendly with the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, despite the hardness the woman put off to others.

The third day, Aragorn had stated that she could take the day off, get some rest. She took it gratefully and joined the others in the hall to eat.

"Well, if isn't the little warrior." Gimli teased as she sat down beside him.

She grunted instead of replying, still not fully awake yet, and grabbed some bread to munch on. "Not feeling friendly this morning, eh, lass?"

"Tired."

"You always are and you're always the last to wake."

"Mornings hate me."

Gimli laughed heartily at that. "You are quite entertaining in the morning, I'll give you that, girl."

"Glad I could amuse you." She replied, smirking a little while she ate. It was true though. Not matter how many times she had been forced to rise with the dawn, she could never get used to it. She was a night owl, and it seemed she would remain so despite herself.

After breakfast was done, she decided to seek out Aragorn, to simply chat if nothing else. She wanted to thank him for taking the time to train with her everyday. He was immensely patient with her, though he said that she had natural skill with her weapons, she was not so skilled with swords.

She saw him on the steps again. She sighed, knowing that he would only move from that spot every morning until fire shone in the mountains.

"Good morning, Aragorn." She greeted, wanting him to know she was there.

He looked at her, gave her a nod in acknowledgement and turned back to the mountains.

"I wanted to say thank you for the past few days," she began, sitting down beside him. "You've spent a lot of time training me, and I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. It will take more than a few days to improve your skills with the blade, mind you." He reminded her, finally making eye contact.

She smiled and laughed. "Oh, I know." She agreed, looking toward the mountains.

Her eyes widened as she saw a bright light appear, though it was too far to make it out. Another flared, closer to Meduseld this time, and she could make out distinct flames. "Aragorn." She breathed, without taking her eyes off the beacon.

He glanced in the direction she was looking, and without a word took off toward the keep. She followed close behind him, both taking the steps two at a time. He burst through the doors and didn't stop until he came to the King.

"The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" He cried, breathing ragged.

The room went quiet as they all anxiously awaited the King's command. He seemed to contemplate what to so do before speaking with conviction, "And Rohan will answer."

Anna's tension left her bones as she allowed a smile to cross her face. Theoden was doing something right for a change.

Everyone immediately began getting ready, and Anna was excited but also nervous about the aspect of seeing Gondor for the first time. She knew Boromir should have been with her, but she also knew that he should have died before he did. That alone would have caused irreparable consequences for all of them, some that haven't shown yet, but she knew that she would not allow Minas Tirith's fate to be one of them.


	15. Wood

**A/N: Hi, guys! Next chapter up! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! Again, this chapter doesn't reach my normal count, but I don't want to force it and stretch it out so the chapter loses it's depth.**

**Hope you enjoy this one! **

* * *

The ride to camp where the King's army would meet up with the others was easier than Anna had perceived. Eomer had allowed her to keep Algar for the journey, which she was grateful for. He didn't take a strong hand to direct, and Anna didn't think she could even if he needed it.

Camp was more eventful, watching as the soldiers rushed about to ready themselves for the three day journey to Minas Tirith. Though, when she heard that the count was less than half of what was expected, she felt disheartened.

"Aragorn!" She called to him, rushing toward him before he could disappear inside his tent. "Is it true that we do not have half the men we should?"

Aragorn nodded gravely. "The King is hopeful that more will come."

"But you are not." She observed, taking in his posture and expression.

"There is still hope. Defeat is not certain."

She kept in mind to keep her voice quiet, "You are not so sure. Don't lie to me. I can tell you're troubled."

"My troubles are not involved with the battle ahead, Anna. Do not let yourself get discouraged."

"You should be rallying the men! You should be with them, right now, speaking to them and not hiding in your tent!"

He was about to respond, but then Elrond appeared behind him. Shock allowed her arguments to dwindle as she regarded the Elven lord. "Lord Elrond." She breathed, not knowing whether she should bow or not.

"Anna. I see you are well." He greeted, his tone displaying nothing of his emotions.

Anna gave him a weary smile, knowing that she had stepped out of line with the Ranger, who was still staring at her. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I'll leave you both alone." She quickly walked away, feeling her face grow hotter as her embarrassment caught up with her.

She neared the edge of the campsite, and wandered further into the trees. Her hands itched for her axes, to let out some frustration, so she gripped them both and began hacking at a dead tree.

Why had she exploded like that? Why did she always say the wrong thing? Why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut?

She swung at the bark again and again. More questions filled her mind.

Why was Elrond here in the first place? What could he possibly need to tell Aragorn so urgently that it could not wait until the war was over? What could have urged him on so much so that - In mid thought it hit her.

Arwen.

She froze, her ax mid-swing. It had to be her. She had only met the elf one time, when she was in Rivendell, and they hadn't even exchanged a sentence. Had something happened to her? Was she injured or did she take the ships to the Undying Lands? Was this her doing? Had things really changed so much that she had doomed the both of them to never see each other again?

Jumping to the worst of conclusions, she ran back to camp, not bothering to sheath her weapons. She burst through the tent flaps, and came across Elrond handing Aragorn a large sword. She halted in her tracks, wide-eyed as both men looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" She spoke heavily, catching her breath. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be." Elrond glared at Aragorn, before leaving the both of them in the tent alone.

"Aragorn?" Anna approached him slowly, finally placing her weapons back in their hooks on her belt.

The Ranger turned, looking disturbed and awed at the same time. Glancing at her briefly, he left the tent without a word.

Bewildered by his strange actions, she followed him, calling his name. When she caught up to him, she saw him and Eowyn speaking. She backed up, not wanting to interrupt what looked like a very private conversation.

She saw Eowyn rushing past her in a flash, but she saw the tear tracks down the blonde's face. Anna sighed, not knowing whether or not to comfort Eowyn or confront Aragorn about the conversation that had clearly distressed her. Aragorn should have known better than to act the way he had been with Eowyn, knowing that his heart will only ever belong to Arwen. It was a pity, but she knew Eowyn would eventually have her happy ending. Aragorn though… his was still a mystery.

Deciding to follow her companion, Anna went off in the direction he guided his horse in. She saw him speaking with Legolas and Gimli.

Noticing that they had their horses ready to leave, she interrupted their conversation.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"I have a task to complete in the mountains." Aragorn replied, keeping his voice low.

She furrowed her brow, not understanding what he could possibly need in the mountains. "The battle at Minas Tirith is in the opposite direction Aragorn. The men need you, they equate a possible victory to your presence. You cannot leave now." She tried to persuade him, but Legolas stepped in.

"Anna, we are not abandoning Gondor. You have seen how many men we have. The death count at Helm's Deep will not amount to those who will be lost if we do not follow the mountain path."

"But why?" She argued. "What could possibly be so important that you leave the night _before _we leave?"

Aragorn showed her the sword now resting at his side. "This is the sword of the line of King's. It has been made anew, something Elrond traveled this distance to give and I shall ensure his purpose will not be in vain."

She gave him an astonished look. "You should have already had that sword before now. Why did it take so long for you to get it?" She asked, forgetting again that she shouldn't display her knowledge so freely.

"Lord Elrond has held it in Rivendell this whole time, Anna." Aragorn reminded her, giving her a warning look.

She took the hint, and didn't protest further. On that subject at least… "That still doesn't explain what you are doing in the mountains."

Aragorn sighed, walking closer to her. "There is an army, an army that may be prudent in our fight against the Enemy."

Her eyes widened. He couldn't be talking about the Army of the Dead. Granted, she knew that they should have come across the dead soldiers way before now, and it hadn't honestly occurred to her that they were missing from their quest until now. "That's why you need the sword." She breathed, understanding everything now.

He nodded. "Yes. Legolas and Gimli have offered to come with me." He paused before continuing. "I would ask if you would come with us. Between the three of us, no harm shall come to you." He urged, looking at her through widened eyes.

She thought about it, knowing that the army wouldn't be too pleased to be "persuaded" into aiding them. Anna knew it would be dangerous, but she also knew that what Aragorn said was true as well. If she couldn't protect herself, they certainly would. She took a deep breath, remembering her promise to herself to stop letting her fear control her, and nodded in agreement.

Once they had begun walking, she heard the soldiers whispering about their leaving. She made eye contact with Eomer, and was startled to see anger burning. She noticed Theoden approach the Third Marshal and whisper something to him, which caused Eomer to stalk off in the opposite direction. Disconcerted by what she had witnessed, she turned away and couldn't help but hear the other riders' despair when they realized that their best fighters were leaving them.

"Aragorn," She began, looking to him as they walked near the mountain entrance. "Are you sure this is the best option?"

"Elrond seems to think so, and I trust his judgment."

Anna contemplated that for a moment before nodding her head. If Elrond had seen they would need these dead soldiers, then they probably did.

Eventually, they realized the hike toward the entrance into the cavern where the army resided was indeed a great distance away from their campsite, so they rode the rest of the way. Anna was relieved that she had gotten familiar being on a horse, since Aragorn seemed content with allowing her control of the reins. It was foggy and they could only see a few feet in front of them at best. To add to the atmosphere, Legolas and Gimli insisted on talking about the army, causing goosebumps on her skin. Or maybe that was the sudden cold dampness that surrounded them from the fog.

As they finally came to the door, there was only a framed entrance of stone, with painted symbols that seemed closer to Egyptian hieroglyphs, than any language belonging in Middle Earth.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli muttered.

Anna felt discouraged as well. The sight of skulls lining the doorway didn't help her jumping heart rate. She knew that if she spoke, her voice would not be steady, so she chose to remain silent. Even as the other three approached the mountain door with caution.

"The way is shut." Legolas said, observing the paintings on the frame, he looked as though he were translating them. "It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

"Well if that's not ominous, I don't know what is…" Anna commented, feeling very uneasy as they dismounted.

Suddenly, a violent wind swept around them, coming from inside the mountain. The horses beside them raised on their hind legs, terrified, and fought against the grip Legolas, Aragorn and Anna had on them. She felt anxious as she felt Algar's reins slip from her fingers as he galloped off with the other two horses.

Aragorn and Anna called to their horses, but the animals were long gone. Anna felt a stab of apprehension and hoped that Algar would be alright on his own. She had begun to get used to the idea that he might stay her horse for the remainder of her time here.

Aragorn suddenly turned back to the opening in the mountain. "I do not fear death!" he exclaimed before entering without hesitation.

Legolas followed soon after and without thinking, Anna fell into step behind him. They walked further into the cavern and she noticed that Gimli was not behind them.

"Wait!" She called to them, causing them to stop. "Gimli is still outside." The man and elf looked at each other before Aragorn spoke, "If he chooses not to come, that is his choice. But we must make haste." He said before turned back and walking further into the dark.

She looked back at the entrance, hoping to see the dwarf's stout frame pass it, and soon enough, he did. She gave a short, burst of laughter, and told him to follow her as the others were quite a bit ahead of them already.

Anna walked along the uneven ground, wincing every few feet when her boots crunched against something hard.

"Do we have a plan how we're going to get them to surrender?" She asked, once they had caught up with Aragorn and Legolas.

"The sword shall command them to follow me. Anduril has power over those who did not fulfill their vows long ago." He said, while finding a torch on the wall and grabbing it.

Noticing that he had seemingly danced around the subject of actually having a plan, Anna narrowed her eyes at him. "Right. I'm sure that will be all it takes." She said, allowing sarcasm to taint her words.

She saw Aragorn turn slightly toward her, but he said nothing.

As they wandered further in, the fog began to clear, though, not completely. There seemed to be wisps of fog forming arms that made to grab them, but they disappeared as soon as they came into the contact. Anna blinked several times and shook her head. She had to be seeing things.

"Do not look down." Aragorn called back to them, his voice too steady to Anna.

Despite his advice, she glanced at her boots, and what she was stepping on. Skulls covered the bottom of the cave, smaller ones cracked and were crushed under her weight. She gasped, and tried to move off of it, only to step on another. "Oh, god." She groaned to herself, rethinking the idea that they should be doing this.

No. Skulls were no threat to her. The Dead certainly were, but Aragorn would not let them harm her. She would fight were it not for the fact that she knew it would be useless. They were dead. Weapons of the living would not injure them.

Shoving her frightened thoughts aside, she walked faster and straighter than before. She would not let her fear control her. She repeated that idea over and over in her head like a mantra.

Soon enough, they entered into a break in the small walkway, and they were suddenly in a giant room inside the mountain.

She was looking around just as wildly as Aragorn when a menacing voice broke through the silence.

"Who enters my domain?"

"One who will have your allegiance." Aragorn answered.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass."

Anna felt dread wash over her as Aragorn replied, "You _will _suffer _me_."

She scanned their surroundings for any sign of the owner of the voice, but they were seemingly alone. She knew better. "Come on," she muttered. As she pushed away her fright, impatience replaced it. She desperately wanted to get this overwith.

"The way is shut." The voice began, as the dead began to show themselves, appearing in hundreds surrounding the four of them. Anna swallowed harshly as she realized that if Aragorn could not persuade them, even the Heir of Isildur would not be able to save them.

"It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut." The speaker finally appeared in front of them, his decay shown clearer than the rest, making him all the more terrifying. "Now you must die."

Anna unhooked her axes and gripped them tight, preparing herself even though she knew it was useless. Legolas loosed an arrow, which hit the dead king perfectly center of his head, but it simply passed through him.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." said Aragorn, standing tall and firm, not allowing the toying of the dead soldiers to dissuade him.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me!" The king raised his sword and swung down at Aragorn. Aragorn uses Anduril to block the blow easily, as he grabbed hold of the king by the throat. Anna held her breath as she watched the two anxiously.

"That line was broken!" The king chokes out.

"It has been remade." Isildur's heir hissed at him, as he shoved him back.

Anna watched in awe as he made his way through the crowd. "Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?"

She noticed that Legolas as well as Gimli were both giving wary glances at the dead. She bit her lip and had to make an effort not to follow Aragorn.

"What say you?" He asked again, looking from soldier to soldier, but they all seemed uneasy about their coming decision.

"You waste your time, Aragorn!" Gimli exclaimed. "They had no honor in life, they have none now in death."

She nudged the dwarf, and gave him a look to silence him. One wrong word could spur them into killing the four of them easily.

"I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled." said Aragorn. When there was no answer, he pressed on, "What say you? You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death!" The spectres began to fade away, no answer being given, and Anna felt what little hope she had dwindle. If the dead were not willing to fight for them, then perhaps they were all doomed. "What say you?!"

"Stand, you traitors!" Gimli growled at them as they one-by-one disappeared until they were the only ones in the cavern again.

"Aragorn…" Anna began hesitantly, walking toward him. "We should go. If they cannot be persuaded, then we need to go."

The man said nothing, and she was keen on attempting to drag him out when the cavern started to collapse. The shaking caused her to barely keep her footing, and she looked around wildly. Suddenly, skulls spill into the area where they were standing and Anna could only look on in horror.

"Out!" Aragorn cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with him. They tried to outrun the sudden waterfall of bone, but they didn't make it. They were soon wading through the skulls, while they painfully hit their legs and bodies while they ran for another exit.

Aragorn called back to Legolas to run, though Anna was not going to look back and see what was taking the elf so long. Her body was on autopilot, and she knew if she stopped, she could be crushed. As they finally broke through to the other end of the mountain, they were greeted by coast and Anna was relieved that the skulls didn't spill out behind them.

Her relief was short lived when she realized that enemy ships were sailing right by them. Her eyes widened and she stared at them in disbelief. If Sauron's armies were already laying waste to Minas Tirith, and these ships were to join them… She felt her bottom lip began to tremble, and before she could begin to the sting of tears, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt Aragorn sink to his knees beside her as she opened her eyes, glaring burning hatred at the enemy in front of them as her mouth thinned in anger.

This could not all be for nothing. She refused to sink into a depression, this could not be their last stand.

The King of the dead appeared beside them, and Aragorn stood to face him.

"We fight." The King told them, smirking at them.

Anna then turned to the ships sailing by.

Those that were aboard has no idea what would await them, and for the first time, Anna was confident to meet them in battle.

They had a plan this time. As the ships grew closer to the shore where she and the rest of them stood, Anna kept a light handle on her axes, still holstered on her belt. She would be ready to use them if she needed to, and she wouldn't cower like a child anymore.

"You may go no further." Aragorn called to those on the ships. "You will not enter Gondor."

Anna kept her steely glare on the captain of the ship, who walked toward the starboard side.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" The captain sneered, laughing at them with the rest of his crew.

"You would be smart to heed his words." Anna answered with a surprising amount of venom in her tone. She shocked herself, but refused to allow her expression to show it.

The rest of the crew gave a boisterous laugh. "We are not afraid of women, girl."

"Legolas," Aragorn murmured to the elf, "fire a warning shot past the bosun's ear."

Legolas knocked his arrow quickly. "Mind your aim." Gimli whispered to him, right before he shot his arrow. The arrow, instead of flying past the bosun, killed a man next to him.

Anna raised her brows at the "miss" and gave Gimli a smirk as the dwarf faked shock at the elf's poor aim. " Right," he said, " we warned you. Prepare to be boarded."

The captain was now visibly seething. "Boarded? By you and whose army?"

Aragorn stood straighter. "This army."

They watched as the army of the dead spilled onto the boats and massacred the whole crew. She ignored the screams, and pleas for mercy. She wouldn't let them get to her, she wouldn't allow herself to feel it. Once the dead had killed several of the crewman, Anna and her companions boarded the ships, finishing off those that had not completely died yet, and readying the ship for Gondor.

"What of the others?" Anna asked Aragorn who was busy lifting the anchor.

"Leave them. We cannot sail them all, we only need one to get to Gondor." He answered, as Legolas moved to help him.

Anna nodded and continued to go around the ship, checking the bodies to make sure they were indeed dead. One, however, was not. She watched as he gasped for breath and shakingly raised a hand to her, attempting to speak.

"P-please." He begged, his eyes pleading in a way that she had never seen before.

She examined his wounds and knew he would not live, though she was all the more aware of the salve sitting in a pouch on her belt. She bit her lip, and raised her axe, ignoring his louder pleas for mercy. She swung heavily and his body lay still, his breath leaving him.

_It is nothing. _She told herself. _They are not people. They are the enemy. _ She kept telling herself she didn't have a choice, as she had to do the same with several others on the ship, Gimli helping her as well. _Just think of them as the wood you helped chop back home. They are not people. They are wood that needs chopping. They are not people. _

The thoughts quelled some of the guilt, but the growing blood stains on her clothing and splatter on her face and hands made her all the more aware of what she was doing. She refused to vomit as she swallowed bile yet again.

"Are you alright, lass?" Gimli asked her, looking at her concerned.

She gave him a blank look, trying not to focus on the bitter taste in her mouth. She swung again on the last body still moving, and answered him without emotion. "I'm fine. That was the last one."

She pulled her ax out of the head again harshly, and walked toward one of the basins full of water, attempting to wash her weapons and hands off. The bottom of the ship was quickly growing crimson as the spilled blood poured over the wood. Anna decided then and there that she had never hated red as much as that moment.


	16. Scheme

**A/N: Hello! I'm back again! **

**This chapter, again, will change some things from the original scripts of the movies and books. I honestly couldn't prevent it from being written. Any attempts on rewriting on my part were just flat and looked forced to me. So, this is the way the story is going and the way it wanted to be written. **

**Hopefully, you all are happy with what I've written and aren't deterred from the story. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

The smell was horrid.

It had taken them hours to reach Gondor's shores and while they hadn't disposed of the bodies on the ship yet, the beginnings of decay were setting in. Anna had never been seasick before. Her family would go out on boats all the time during the summer, but this was a different situation altogether. If she hadn't been forced to look at the bodies and smell them, she would have been fine. As it was, whatever food Anna ate before was now in the sea.

She heard someone approach her from behind. "I want you to stay behind and out of the battle." She turned and was met with Aragorn giving her a serious expression.

"Excuse me?" She asked, incredulous that he would ask something like that of her. Of course she would join the battle. Of course she would help them. How could he think otherwise?

"I do not want you involved in this fight. It would be too dangerous."

"And that is exactly why I should be there."

He shook his head. "No, Anna. That is my final word."

She raised her brow at him. "Then I suppose it's a good thing you are not my king."

He gave her a surprised look. She sighed. "Look, this isn't about me disobeying you, trying to rebel. This is about me wanting to do something, and not letting you baby me any longer."

"Anna, I am not trying to hold you back. I am trying to keep you alive." He insisted.

"Thank you for that. But I need to do something. I-" she halted mid-sentence. What could she say to convince him? "I'll go whether you want me to or not." She told him, keeping her determination apparent.

He stared at her for several seconds before finally acquiescing. He grabbed her upper arm firmly and held her gaze. "You are to stay near Gimli, Legolas and I at all times. I do not want you going off alone, understand?"

She bit her lip, not wanting to argue with him. "It's a battle, Aragorn. I can't be hovering around you. That would be dangerous for both of us."

"You will stay near me." He repeated, fixing her with a glare.

She heaved a sigh and nodded. "Alright, but the second it looks like I'm hindering you, I back off."

He nodded to her, and stalked off toward Legolas.

Anna let out a breath, slightly relieved that he had agreed to let her come along. She knew it would be dangerous, and that the possibility of her dying was enormous. She also knew that she couldn't stand by any longer. If she had to live in this world, as painful as that thought was, she would not be idle.

The ship docked at the shore, and Aragorn had told the army of the dead to wait in the lower decks until they were ready.

"Late as usual, pirate scum! There's knife work that needs doing." They heard a raspy voice call to them. Anna held her axes tightly, the sound of blood pounding in her ears and feeling her heart drum against her sternum was causing an odd effect on her. She was strangely calm. Her breathing was normal, and her mind wasn't racing.

"Come on, ya sea rats! Get off your ships!"

Taking that as their cue, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all took the moment to leap over the edge of the ship and onto the shore. Anna followed, and landed on her feet, much to her smug surprise.

The orcs were now looking at them in shock, and were chittering to each other.

She saw Aragorn raising his sword, so she tightened her grip even more on her axes and walked forward with them.

"There's plenty for the both of us," began Gimli, "may the best Dwarf win!"

Anna kept her eyes forward and only kept track of the weapons in front of her as they charged the large group of orcs. She barely noticed the dead streaming over the area and the water behind them to join in the fight as well.

_They're not people. _Hack. _They are only wood. _Slash. _They are not people. _Swing, stab, duck, swing again. _Keep moving, keep slashing. Don't think about it. Just keep moving. _

She didn't concentrate on how she was doing it. She just aimed for their necks or heads, or for their weapons if they were in the way. She had to roll on the ground several times to avoid a spear jabbing into her. The screams around her were whispered when compared to the blood roaring in her ears. She heard nothing but her own heartbeat and the twang of metal and thudding of flesh meeting blade.

_They are wood. Nothing but wood, don't think about it. Nothing but wood. _

She kept moving, trying to keep an eye out for Aragorn and the others as she went. Her arms were beginning to grow sore from the amount of force she used when swinging her weapons, but she chose to ignore the burning. She couldn't stop now. There was too much chaos, too much killing. If she so much as stopped moving, she knew it could be a fatal mistake.

As she was swinging wildly again, she felt an explosion of pain erupt from her side. She choked, and gasped as she fell forward a little, thrown temporarily off balance. She spun on her heel, and saw an orc holding a crooked sword, grinning at her madly. She tried to move to the side when it bashed her with its shield, but she wasn't fast enough with the pain erupting from her abdomen. The force of the blow sent her crashing down to the ground.

She got up, wincing at the pain in her ribs now, and spat out blood that had gathered in her mouth.

_Don't think about it. _

She waited until he rushed at her again, and jumped to the side, swiping at the orc's back as it rushed past her. It squealed and she took advantage of the opportunity to strike again. She brought her other axe down on its spine and the second slicing across the back of its neck.

_Don't let it move. If it gets up - you die. _

She kept slashing when she heard a deep cry of despair and grief. Freezing for only a moment, hacking at another orc that had decided to charge, she ran in the direction of the sound.

She found Eowyn lying in the grass, across another body, gripping it and sobbing into its chest.

"Eowyn!" Anna cried out, falling to her knees beside the woman. "Oh my god…" The body was Theoden. Sympathy washed through Anna as she watched hot tears spill over the other woman's cheeks. She then noticed Eowyn's arm. The veins had darkened and Anna knew instantly what it was - the Black Breath.

"We need to get you to the healers." The redhead said, attempting to lift her from the ground, trying to find Aragorn in the midst of the battle. He could heal Eowyn, she knew it, but she needed to get him first.

"No! I can't leave him!" Eowyn cried, still clinging her uncle's body.

"Eowyn, you must! You will die if you don't!" Anna argued, eyeing orcs that were creeping closer toward the two.

Anna swore loudly, and was forced to fend off the orcs. She let Eowyn go, and swung her axes once, twice, three times and the bodies fell free from the heads. More came as they noticed the two woman were there and easy pickings. "Dammit!" She clenched her teeth as she swung more and was doing everything in her power to end the fight so she could get Eowyn to someone who could help her. She began roaring from frustration as they just kept coming and coming.

She could still see Eowyn's golden hair in the corner of her eye. She had fallen away from the king's body and was now eerily still. Anna felt the frustration building in her give way to rage as she thought about the fact that Eowyn might die while Anna was fighting for her own life.

_No, _she told herself as she continued fighting, _I won't let her die. _

As the last orc charged her, growling all the while, she waited until it was close enough and used both of her axes to slit its throat and almost decapitate it in the process. Breathing heavily as she surveyed the field around her, now free of any orcs coming her way, she dropped her axes without thought and ran to Eowyn.

She knelt by the blonde, who was barely breathing and tried to shake her awake. "Eowyn, come on!"

Anna couldn't stop the thick tears from falling as they dripped onto her friends face. "No, dammit! You are not going to die! You can't, you're not meant to."

"_NO!_"

Anna looked up to see the Third Marshal running toward them, throwing his helm and sword away as he picked his sister up off the ground. His face grew red as he let out another grieved scream, looking up at those around them. The redhead felt a hot burning in her chest as she watched Eomer scream for his sister, who was still not moving.

In the next moment, Aragorn was beside them and checking Eowyn over. "She is not dead." He said, sitting back with a sigh of relief.

Anna looked up at him in shock, and Eomer asked, "She's alive?"

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, but only just. She has been poisoned with the Black Breath. We need to get her to the houses of healing. I can tend for her there."

Without a word, Eomer stood, carrying his sister in his arms, and strode off toward the white tower as quickly as he could. Aragorn followed closely. Anna stayed where she was on her knees, but looked up once she saw a white cloak appear in front of her.

"Gandalf?" She whispered, almost not believing the wizard was before her.

"Anna. I see you survived." He held out a hand. She took it, and stood, swaying slightly before she regained balance.

"Where is Pippin?" She asked, looking around her. "Shouldn't he be with you?"

"He has gone to look for his kinsman. We will see them soon no doubt."

She started moving before she could think about it. "I should help him look."

"Merry will be just fine. Pippin will find him and look after him. You need rest and care, Anna."

She turned on him, glaring. "What I _need _to do is look for Merry and Pippin. I'll see you at the white tower. Let Aragorn know that he may need to help Merry as well." She ordered before beginning her search.

She looked for what seemed like hours, and couldn't stomach it any longer. The bodies littering the ground were beginning to gain flies and smell terrible. She recognizing a few of the soldiers from Rohan and tried again to steel herself against the sadness and nausea that gripped her.

As she walked past the Oliphaunt that Legolas had taken down earlier, she found herself suddenly on her hands and knees, retching violently.

_Don't think about it! Don't-think-about-it! _

Her mantra wasn't working now that the urgency of battle and the adrenaline was gone. Now she was surrounded by the remains of those that had fought and died. She took several deep breaths after her stomach had finally settled and noticed tiny stars were beginning to sparkle in the sky.

Had she really been out here that long?

"Pippin…" She moaned, trying to find the small Hobbit amidst the death. She was about to give up, when she noticed movement next to her.

Holding her breath and fearing the worst, she moved slowly over to the rustling sound. Something groaned underneath a torn cloth and she whipped it off, revealing Merry, battered and bruised.

"Merry!" She gasped, quickly rushing forward to evaluate his injuries.

"Anna?" He murmured, barely able to open his eyes or lift his head.

She might be able to carry him… She tried to lift him, but the wound she had obtained earlier came screaming back to life.

"Dammit!" She was forced to lower him back down, and grip her side. She pulled her hand back, revealing blood was freely flowing again. Clenching her teeth, she sucked in a breath and screamed for Pippin. She knew he was still out there, knew he should be able to hear her. She screamed again, but was cut off once the pain from her side shot upward.

It was beginning to hurt to breathe, but she refused to stop yelling until she heard Pippin's answer. It came, only after her throat had grown hoarse and scratchy.

"Anna?!" He yelled back, running toward them.

"Pippin!" She called to him, watching as he came closer. "Merry's here! We have to get him into the city!" She urged him, but he wasn't listening. He was completely focused on his cousin, who was still barely able to move on his own.

"Pippin, we need to carry him. You get his feet, I'll get his shoulders." She said, hoping that with the extra help, they would be able to make it to Minas Tirith without much pain for any of them.

Pippin followed her directions, though they stumbled a great part of the way. Her side and ribs were killing her, and Pippin kept talking to Merry to distract his cousin and keep him awake. Soon enough, they reached the gates and they swept into the house of healing with the rest of the gravely wounded.

A healer attempted to look at Anna's wound, but she waved her off, making sure Merry was tended to first as he was barely maintaining consciousness. They allowed Pippin to stay by his kinsman's side at her request, though she had to name Aragorn as one of their companions to do it.

"Aragorn?" The healer asked her, scrunching his nose in confusion. "I do not know of any Aragorn, my lady. I am sorry, but your friend must wait."

Allowing the pain jolting through her to spur her irritation, she spat, "You do know him. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Now let Pippin stay with his cousin, or you will have the King to answer to."

The man blanched and gestured for Pippin to follow him, sweeping away without a word to her.

Anna sighed as she watched them for a moment before moving about the room. She hated resorting to that measure, and she thought Aragorn wouldn't be too pleased with her, but she didn't see any other option. Those two had already been separated long enough. They should be able to stay by the others' side if they wanted.

She wandered around and eventually came across the heir himself. He was speaking with Eomer, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and another man who Anna knew instantly as Faramir. The resemblance to his brother was too clear not to notice. They were all bent over a table with a wide-scale map of Middle Earth. All of them looking displeased with whatever was being discussed and almost glaring at the parchment.

"What's going on?" She asked.

All of them turned to her. "Anna." Gandalf greeted, reaching for her. He clasped a hand on her shoulder, looking at her. "I take it our friends are in good hands?" He asked.

She grew pink as she remembered the manipulation she used to ensure that. She nodded. "Yes, they're both being taken care of. Merry was…He wasn't in good shape when I found him. Pippin and I had to carry him back here so he could be tended." She explained, refraining from pressing her hand against her wound as the pain sprung back to life.

"You look like you could use some healing as well, lass." Gimli observed, looking at her side.

Wincing, she covered the area with her hand, insisting she was fine. "Just tell me what you were all discussing before I came and interrupted."

"Nothing you need to trouble yourself over." The Third Marshal interjected.

She glared at him. "Let me be the judge of that."

He seemed to want to argue further, but didn't. Instead, he regarded her with silent intensity. She found she could only fidget under his gaze when all she wanted to do was look at the floor, the wall, the ceiling. Anywhere but at him, but she couldn't.

"It seems the enemy was more cunning than we had anticipated."

She looked to Gandalf, who was speaking. "What do you mean?" She looked to each of them. "What's happened?"

"Several cities have been laid to siege. A close ally of Gondor's from who we had hoped to gain aid in the future."

"Where?" She responded, dreading the answer.

"Dol Amroth. Osgiliath is also still under attack, but we should be able to snuff out the enemy there quickly."

Her brow scrunched. "That shouldn't be happening. Sauron should be defeated. We only have to help Frodo get the Ring to Mount Doom now."

"You speak as if you already know the enemy's plan." Eomer questioned, his gaze turning stern.

Her expression was akin to a deer in headlights as she realized her mistake. She was thankful when Gandalf seemed to effortlessly brush Eomer's speculations aside, simply saying that she must have thought that would be their next course of action. He gave her a knowing look, and she took that as a warning from him.

_Mind what you say._

She swallowed hard, knowing that she needed to be more vigilant about it.

Her question remained though. Why wasn't the enemy extinguished? The whole of Sauron's front army should have been at the attack on Minas Tirith. They should have practically won at this point, and yet, they hadn't.

She turned to Aragorn. "Where did you hear these rumors of orcs marching on the city from? Do you know where they are?"

Aragorn gestured to the man beside him. "Faramir's scouts sent the information it would seem. They are already on the move."

Anna's eyes met Faramir's instinctively. The shock of seeing Boromir's eyes again ran through her, but she shook it away. She instead focused on the fact that it seemed Sauron was trying to another sneak attack.

What was his endgame? What could he possibly accomplish by attacking a smaller city that only bordered Gondor?

Anna looked down at the map spread out before them, tracing Sauron's attacks with her finger, starting with Rohan and circled around to Dol Amroth.

Her eyes widened. Sauron wasn't trying to kill them.

He was herding them.

The revelation was something Anna wasn't sure she was brave enough to speak of. She looked up from the map, wide-eyed, knowing that if they set off to battle, they would be doing exactly what Sauron wanted. But if they didn't, the people of Gondor would suffer, and more innocents would die.

"Aragorn," she called to him quietly, gaining his attention. She pointed toward the map and traced the path of the enemy again. "Sauron is laying a trap."

The heir's brows lowered in confusion as he eyed the trail her finger was following closely. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

Anna shook her head at him. "It's obvious. Look at the way that these attacks were happening. If you think about it, wouldn't it have been easier if Sauron had attacked Minas Tirith while Saruman attacked Rohan? There would be no chance for reinforcements to come and he definitely would have won if he had." She looked around to the others around the table, further explaining her theory. "Instead, he chose to attack one at a time, and only after Rohan's victory, did he decide to attack Gondor. Doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"Perhaps he just didn't have his forces until now?" Faramir offered.

She avoided eye-contact with him while disagreeing. "No. He's had this planned for a long time. There's no way he could have just gotten his army now."

"Then what does he gain by doing this now? Why attack Dol Amroth? Why wait until after the battle?" Legolas wondered aloud.

She looked at him, thinking about that herself. "Because… he wouldn't have all of you together in one place until now."

"You've lost me, lass." said Gimli.

She took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts precisely. "Sauron has had his armies way before now. He didn't attack Minas Tirith until _after _Rohan had victory, but their numbers were decimated. He then attacks Gondor when they're at their weakest. During this battle, there are heavy losses to both sides, and we've lost Rohan's king." She looked toward Eomer, hoping he wouldn't think too badly of her casually mentioning his uncle's death. "Aragorn has let the Army of the Dead free, we have no immense forces left. Sauron still has plenty, but instead of launching another attack at us, he chooses to go for one of our allies. Who, by now, is either dead or on their way here." She looked back at the map, eyeing the short distance between Mordor and Gondor. "If we were to go marching toward Dol Amroth, which I'm sure you were planning on doing," she gave Aragorn a look before continuing, "Then our forces would be split in half. We already don't have enough men left, and those that are can barely fight another battle. We would be making ourselves easy pickings for Sauron to attack Gondor and take over the city. He's already suffered defeats, we know this. But that doesn't mean that he's lost this war."

"You're saying this could be a diversion." Legolas observed, looking at her with a small look of approval.

She nodded. "Of sorts, yes."

"Why would he want us all in one place?" asked Gimli.

This time, she turned to Aragorn. "To get rid of any future leaders that could bring what armies that are left together to fight him."

When she was met with more confused looks, she sighed. "Aragorn is the King of Gondor. Eomer is now the King of Rohan. Gandalf is the last Maiar on Middle Earth. Faramir is the Steward's son, and will take his place should anything happen to Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas are great warriors themselves and the people will look to them if the rest of you should fall."

She looked to each of them, allowing what she was saying to sink in. "If Sauron defeats all of you, especially when his forces are still greater than ours at this point, then the human world won't survive."


	17. Happiness

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry about the slight delay on the update! ******We're a little over half-way through, and the War of the Ring is almost ended!** This one is light on the action, but that'll just be next chapter. ;P**

**Also, I checked on the stats of this story and it's being read in 36 different countries! Wow, guys! I was so pleasantly shocked and excited and humbled that so many people are reading this fic! Thank you, guys, SO MUCH!  
**

* * *

After Anna's theory was presented, the men surrounding her were quiet. The silence was uncomfortable, but Anna stood her ground. She knew she was right.

"You are sure this is Sauron's plan?" The King of Gondor asked her, watching her closely.

"You have to admit, Aragorn," Gimli remarked, "It does have merit."

The king seemed to want her response so she steeled herself, back straight, chin up, and confirmed. "Absolutely."

Aragorn regarded her for another moment before nodding and backing away. "Very well. I need to decide what to do. What our next move should be…" The man looked greatly disturbed, though he was visibly trying to maintain a calm aura.

"We cannot split up." She said, reminding him of that. He nodded again, overlooking the map, eyes scanning frantically the routes between Minas Tirith, Dol Amroth, and Mordor.

"And we cannot leave our allies defenseless." said Gandalf.

But those were their only options, Anna realized. They either left the city half-defended, or allow the chance that those in Dol Amroth would perish. Thinking about what Aragorn had to decide caused her stomach to turn.

"What are the chances of the citizens of Dol Amroth living long enough to reach the city?" She asked, speaking to no person in particular.

"Not very likely." Faramir answered hesitantly, looking to his king as he spoke.

She nodded. "And what are the chances of Gondor surviving another attack if we split up?"

Gimli's snort was the only reply given.

"Then…" said Gandalf, looking gravely at Aragorn. "There is a choice to be made." Anna gave the wizard a shocked look, unable to believe what he was saying. "Will you sacrifice Imrahil and his people so that Gondor may still stand or… risk the ruin of this city to save him?"

Aragorn looked at Gandalf, astonished. "It would not matter if we had the enemy pounding at our gates. If there is a way to save Imrahil and his people, we will take it. I am the King of Gondor. My responsibility to its people does not end at Minas Tirith." He then looked to the rest of them, regarding them with a strength that he hadn't shown until now. "Do we know how many are attacking Dol Amroth?"

Faramir was the first to speak. "No more than a couple hundred at most."

"Then they should not be difficult to deal with." Aragorn replied, turning next to the future King of Rohan. "I would ask that you, along with any riders you can spare, go forth and aid our allies. We do not need strength to overtake them, but speed, and speed is something the lords of Rohan know best. Make sure you return as soon as our allies are secure. I fear Sauron will take this opportunity to strike and we will need your men if we are to beat them back again."

"It will be done." Without another word, Eomer set off. Anna watched him go and hoped that the men he took, along with himself, would make it back safely, though she knew it was unlikely.

"Right." She began, surveying the map again. "We need to make sure the city is seige-proof. There should be guards at every possible entrance and we need several lookouts posted throughout the city."

Noting the sudden silence around her, she halted her brainstorming.  
"Were you suddenly promoted to Captain while I was in the Houses of Healing?" Faramir gave her an amused look. She blushed and bit her lip. Perhaps she was getting carried away.

"No. I'm, um, sorry. I-I didn't mean to overstep." She stuttered as she pushed away from the table and kept her hands at her sides.

"No, no." Boromir's brother replied, "You have sound plans. If Lord Aragorn will approve them, I think this is the best course of action as well. Although, I do have to wonder…" He gave her a strange look. "How is it that you are so familiar with strategy and war?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm not! I just thought that this would be the best way to avoid another war inside the city. If I was wrong, if I should step aside, I will." She looked around to each of them, knowing that her dislike of being in the spotlight was surfacing. She had to stop herself from backing away from the table. She forced herself to maintain eye contact with all of them, and hoped her voice wasn't trembling.

"I do not think that was Faramir's intent, Anna." Gandalf responded, giving her a reassuring pat to the shoulder. "Though, he does have a point. You seem to know what you are doing."

At that second, she felt the intrusion into her mind as she had previously. Though, this time, it was not painful. _Are you using your previous knowledge of this world for this, Anna?_

She looked at Gandalf, startled that he would even ask her. Hadn't he been the first to tell her to not to reveal anything? She shook her head at him, not replying verbally.

"So be it, then." the wizard said, turning to their King, "Aragorn, the choice is up to you."

The man thought about it for a short while before responding. "If we have the men for it, then I think we should do it." He seemed to contemplate something while his eyes darted across the map. "Faramir, how many of your rangers are left?"

The strawberry blond grimaced. "Less than half survived."

"Do you think it is enough to take back Osgiliath?"

Anna looked at the King in shock. Why would he want to take back the ruined city? It was useless to them so long as Sauron was still a threat.

"It should not be a problem to do, no. But, my lord, why would you want to take back the city?"

"If we were to hold Osgiliath, even for a moment, it would allow a better eye on Mordor. Those at Osgiliath would be able to tell us when Sauron strikes so we are not caught unawares."

"And who will be leading this force?" Gandalf inquired.

Aragorn then looked to the elf of their group. "Legolas, I would ask that you lead the party."

The blond nodded.

"I assume it would not be a problem for your men to take orders from him?" Aragorn asked Faramir, who didn't object. "If they do, they shall answer to me." He replied.

They continued to make plans while Anna took to the sidelines. She watched as they deliberated their positions further, but didn't hesitate to wish Legolas good luck and Gimli along with him. It seemed that those two would never be separated for the rest of their lives.

Faramir was ushered back to the House of Healing once the 'war council' was over. He was still in need of some recovery and Aragorn would not hear of him risking further injury.

"You have served this city well these past years, Faramir. You have earned some rest."

After that, everyone dispersed, leaving Anna with Gandalf and Aragorn.

"So I suppose it's not over yet, is it?" Anna said quietly.

"No, but I think the end is close at hand." Gandalf replied gently. "I have to say, Anna, I am glad you were here. We might not have seen what you did and could have been caught off-guard should Sauron attack again."

"Yes, thank you." Aragorn said as well.

She gave them a small smile. "You're welcome. I just happened upon the pattern, that was all." They were silent for a short while before Anna spoke again. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to the House of Healing. I want to see how Eowyn and Merry are faring."

Aragorn nodded. "You may go, and have a healer look at your wound as well." He gestured toward her side, which was still blood-stained.

"I shall." She responded, leaving hastily.

It had been three days without a word from either party that had left Minas Tirith. Aragorn had gotten worried and sent scouts to follow them, though they all knew that they could not spare anymore if Sauron were to strike.

Anna was doing her best to busy herself with nonsense things. Of course, after the healers would allow her to leave the House of Healing.

It seemed that Anna's injury was worse than she thought. The nurse who tended her kept muttering that if she had just come to them upon receiving her injury, she could have avoided the infection that settled in. As it was, they had to vigorously clean the wound and keep it from too much exposure to harsh elements before they could begin the healing process. She had mentioned that she had a healing balm in her pouch made from the elves of Lorien, but they would have none of it. Claiming her fever was clouding her mind and she was "speaking nonsense." The only thing that kept her sane was Pippin's visits and the occasional one from Gandalf. Once she was infection and fever free, she insisted they use the balm to heal her and the wound was healed that same night. She did, however, mourn the fact that she was running low on the balm. There was maybe enough in the pouch for one more major injury, or a few small ones, and that was it. No more miracle healing for her. Though, the one thing it didn't do was cure scars. Her hands were severely scarred from before and now she had a round, puckered scar on her side. She winced every time she saw the ugly thing, but was grateful it was not worse.

Once she was properly able to walk by herself and carry things, she helped the soldiers clean the city as much as they could. They needed horses to drag the larger bits of rubble they could not lift themselves and used them to reload the catapults. Occasionally, they would see soldiers returning from the battlefield to deliver news to the citizens about the death of their loved ones. Anna would rather move rubble and have her body be as sore as it used to be when she first started this journey, than meet the faces of those who lost family or friends. She found herself looking anywhere but at the crying people who clung onto the soldiers in despair. The wailing grew too much and she moved away, walking until the cries did not echo in her ears anymore.

The past few days were the same. She flitted from place to place, helping where she could, avoiding those in pain as though they held the plague. She had also stopped visiting Eowyn.

The White Lady of Rohan was wallowing in her own sadness, and though Eowyn did not say it, Anna knew what she was truly upset about.

She hadn't died on the battlefield as she had hoped.

The thought that Eowyn had wanted to end her life in a sweeping bout of "valor" made Anna screw her face up in disgust. There were those who would never be able to return to their families, those that would give anything to have their husbands, sons, and brothers come home, and she was upset because she had lived. Anna understood a little about how her heart was broken by the man who now stood as King of Gondor, but she felt that did little to excuse her behavior.

Eowyn had refused to see anyone, except Merry, though she had asked once to see Eomer, but was told that he was riding to Dol Amroth to aid Imrahil. Anna hadn't liked that she was only seeing the one person, thinking that Eowyn just needed to be surrounded by her friends to get her out of this depression she was sinking under, but she was wrong. As many times as Anna had practically forced her way into the room Eowyn was staying in, she did little to help the woman. They mostly just sat in silence, with Anna giving the small progress reports she could about the city and the men. Eowyn simple stood there, looking out the window, emotionless, except for when Anna would accidentally mention Aragorn. Then the shieldmaiden would suddenly become straight as an iron sword and her face would harden. She had not spoken to Anna, and from what the redhead heard from their mutual friend, Eowyn had not spoken to Merry either. Though, he said she looked less vague with him, which Anna was grateful for.

She thought about how Eowyn was dragged out of her own darkness by her meetings with Faramir. Anna bit her lip, thinking about the possibility that she might have to speak to the Steward's son herself to get the ball rolling a bit. She hesitated because of the one quality he shared with Boromir was the one thing that she could not avoid if she were to speak with him. It brought back painful memories.

Still, she squared her shoulders. This was for Eowyn. She wanted her friend to go back to the person she was, or at least, as close as she could get to her. This Eowyn, the Eowyn that lingered without a thought or care, was not the woman she had become friends with, and she would not allow her to remain so.

Quickly excusing herself from helping the soldiers, who thanked her for the work she had done so far, she rushed on to the House of Healing. It was three piers up, but the archways were close enough that it did not make the trek hard for her.

She entered swiftly, not paying any attention to those around her save for a strawberry blond man that she knew could help both her and Eowyn. Once she found him, she didn't waste time in approaching. "Faramir!" She called to him loudly, causing him to look up, startled.

She walked to him, ignoring the growing lump in her throat and the burn in her eyes. _This is for Eowyn. Deal with it. _

"I need to ask a favor of you." She said without reserve.

He raised his brow at her. "Of me? What can I do for you?"

She bit her lip again, but pressed on. "You are familiar with Eowyn, correct?"

"The young woman who was on the battlefield? Lord Eomer's sister?" He nodded to her. "Yes, we cross paths occasionally in the gardens."

Hope sprung from within her. "And have you spoken to her?"

He shook his head. "No. The most I see of her are brief moments in the gardens, and by her window." He gestured up, showing Anna a large window that overlooked the garden.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Eowyn's unchanging stare out of that particular window. The fact that Faramir was probably the reason didn't escape her.

"What do you know of Eowyn, past what you've just told me?"

"Very little. I know she was injured in battle, and I know she stays for that reason."

_Lies. _The hissed thought erupted from her mind before she could stop it. Somehow, she knew that he didn't believe what he was saying at all. "I cannot give you details, but I will tell you that her injury is not why she stays here." She told him seriously.

He seemed unfazed by her comment. "I thought as much."

"Will you speak with her?" Anna found herself asking, hoping to herself that she wasn't pushing too hard.

"I doubt I can help her." He replied, his expression turning solemn. "I am not what she wants."

"You clearly understand her. You know of her dream, of her wish. You know that her injury is merely an excuse to stay out of Lord Aragorn's sight and he in hers. I think you can help her see past that."

He looked unconvinced so she decided to forge ahead anyway. "I believe that her wish will change. That she will not always desire to be Queen and she will not always desire him. You just have to show her it's possible." She gave him a meaningful look before walking away.

When he called for her, she turned, looking at him expectantly.

"I heard of your… _friendship _with my brother." He began, and she felt herself shrink a little and felt a fierce pressure behind her eyes. "I wanted to thank you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Thank me?"

"Our father, he put a lot of pressure on Boromir. Boromir had the weight of this city and Gondor on his shoulders. If what I have heard is true, then you might have been the happiness he was looking for."

Anna blanched at his comment. She didn't think that was true. She _hoped _it wasn't true. It was too much. Too much responsibility for someone who had just discovered romantic feelings for the first time only to have him die hours later.

She froze for a moment, unable to speak or respond in any way. She found the only thing she could do was nod in acknowledgement and walk away as fast as properly allowed. She tried to calm herself as she blinked furiously.

Anna was still coming to terms with how she felt about everything. Her coming here, the very real possibility of never going home, trying to survive… And now she had someone's happiness weighing her down as well. She supposed she should have seen that as a compliment, but it felt like the opposite. It was a ball and chain around her ankle. Boromir was dead, but that didn't make what Faramir spoke of any easier. Could she have truly made him happy, knowing that if there was even the slightest chance of her going back to Scotland, that she would take it without any hesitation? Could that truly have been any form of a real relationship, anything _close _to what her parents had?

She doubted it. She doubted herself, but she knew that from how little she knew about the real world, any kind of relationship that could have been would have ended just as quickly as it started. She wasn't ready then, and she doubted she would be ready anytime soon.

She had a war to focus on, and she had people to take care of.

Her own well-being and whirlwind thoughts would have to come later.

It was several days later that Eomer and his riders came back to Minas Tirith, causing what few days they had of peace and hard work to turn into chaos.

Eomer was too late for Dol Amroth. Imrahil and his family were killed. Only a few were able to ride back with the Rohirrim, the rest were slaughtered.

Anna was sitting down in the meeting room, while the others contemplated their next course of action, if any. She couldn't believe that they were too late to help the people of Dol Amroth. It wasn't right. They weren't supposed to die. She looked to Eomer, knowing that his future wife was dead. He never even had the chance to meet her, most likely. She felt her sadness give way to anger. Her body shook with it as she ground her teeth in an effort to control herself. Her axes were strapped to her side, she felt her hands itching toward them.

She stood in one stiff movement, causing her to gain the attention of the others.

"We need to fight." She said.

Aragorn shook his head. "No, we do not have the men. Behind the city walls, we can beat them back, but going out into the open field would lead to a slaughter."

"We will get that if we wait here for Sauron to finally attack!" She exclaimed. People were dead who shouldn't be. She had no choice but to assume it was because of her. Because of what she did...who she saved. "If we stay behind these walls, then your men are not going to be only ones to die! This is just like Helm's Deep all over again! Theoden was wrong then, and this is wrong now. Everyone in this city will burn to ash if we do not make a stand now, while we might have the opportunity."

Her words were said so passionately, they echoed throughout the tower. Her companions looked at her shock. Anna was never this outspoken, but when it truly mattered, when things had to be said, she would be the one to say them if no one else would.

"If there is even the slightest chance of us defeating Sauron, we have to do this. Not hiding behind stone like children." She approached the king, who regarded her with a thoughtful look. "Frodo and Sam could use this opportunity to sneak past the Eye, and cast the Ring into the volcano for good. We _need _to do this."

He surveyed her closely for a few moments before looking to Gandalf, who nodded to him. "You are right. This may be the Hobbit's last chance." He turned to the rest of them. "Will you join me in this fight?"

"It will not be easy," Gandalf replied. "Sauron will have forces beyond reckoning behind the Black Gate. However, the fate of our world rests on this battle, I will join you."

Several others echoed their agreement as well, including Pippin and Merry who, thankfully, had made a full recovery.

Aragorn then requested that they leave, giving him some time to think and make battle plans. They did as they were bid, quietly exiting the room.

As they waited in the hall, she noticed Eomer looking more solemn than usual. He didn't have time before the meeting to change, so he was still wearing his armor, which still held evidence of the battle he had just fought.

"Lord Eomer?" She slid into place next to him on the wall.

He jerked his head up, seeming surprised she was speaking to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You seem…" Her speech left her, not wanting to say 'shaken' but that's how he looked. He was used to battle, and he was used to seeing the dead. Acting this way was not like him.

He heaved a sigh. "Yes, for the most part. I am unharmed. My men survived. My sister is in good health I hear, part of which I should probably thank you for. There isn't much that I shouldn't be glad for."

Ignoring his comment about Eowyn for now, she pressed him. "And?"

He gave her a haunted look. "And yet, I find myself wondering if we had ridden faster then perhaps Imrahil and his people would still be alive."

"You cannot blame yourself for that. That was Sauron's doing."

"You didn't see them. The people lying dead, scattered about as if they were animals." His face hardened as she barely heard the shaky breath he took. "The people who survived did so by hiding underneath bodies." He muttered, eyeing the Hobbits across the hall from them.

Her eyes widened as her stomach roiled. It was worse than she thought.

"This," he waved a hand in front of his chestplate splattered with dried blood. "Was only from moving them. Several of my men had gone ahead to dispose of the orcs that were left themselves while the rest of us were dragging the survivors out from underneath corpses." He said bitterly, his rage clear for her to see.

Any words of support or comfort that she had ready were stuck in her throat. There were no words for what he had seen, and would no doubt remember for the rest of his life. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I'm sorry." She said lamely. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "The only thing that can be done is to make sure Sauron is destroyed for good this time." He looked at her again. "Are you sure that your friends are able to succeed in this quest?"

Anna looked to Merry and Pippin, who were chatting amongst themselves and to Gimli excitedly. She allowed a small smile to form before answering, "You'd be surprised by what Hobbits can do."

He seemed to accept her answer and didn't respond. Soon enough, Aragorn emerged from the room, looking disturbed, but more determined than she had ever seen him. He looked less vibrant than usual, the light that normally shone around him was gone, and she couldn't put her finger on it until she noticed the Evenstar was missing from around his neck.

What had happened inside that chamber?

She knew that Aragorn would do anything for Arwen. He loved her with everything he had and everything in him. The only thing that she could think of to make Aragorn take off the necklace was that something had happened to Arwen. Her stomach sank at the idea that even Aragorn would be without his love as well.

Was this her fault as well? Had she really changed so much in that singular selfish act so many months ago that now all of her friends would lose what little happiness they had left?

Would they even win this fight? Or had she doomed them to a worse fate?

Aragorn stood straight to them, his aura telling them that the man who stood before them was the King of Gondor and a Ranger no more.

"We fight." He said, looking to each of them calmly. "We fight this day, and we will defeat Sauron."


	18. The Journey, Part 1

**A/N: We're getting closer to the end of the War! It's incredibly exciting that this fic has lasted as long as it has.**

These next two chapters are going to be in two separate POVs - Anna and Sam! Sam's story is being told because I felt there were changes involved that he could not explain in a later chapter by himself.

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Without any prior knowledge, Anna woke the next morning, dripping in sweat after another nightmare occurred, only to have a maid tell her that Aragorn requested her presence.

She hurried through getting properly dressed, cringing at the fact that she couldn't bathe first, before rushing out the door and toward the White Tower.

Along with the King, the remaining Fellowship, Eomer, Eowyn, and Faramir were there. Anna was honestly surprised to see the shieldmaiden at the council, not knowing how well she was faring after she had "sent" Faramir after her. From the small smile Eowyn gave her, Anna's fears of being victim to her anger vanished. The redhead returned her friendly gesture, then focused her attention on the anxious king.

Anna could tell everyone was high-strung, herself included, but it was clear to her that Aragorn was not himself. The confidence he had shown them all in the last week was fading. He was not backing down from confronting Sauron head-on. However, he was reconsidering taking so many soldiers with them, which was something that Anna and Gandalf were currently trying to convince him they would need.

"I will not ask them to sacrifice their lives for a battle that cannot be won." The king demanded.

"If you do not, then all of Middle-Earth will suffer, not just Minas Tirith and its people. You must think about the big picture." Gandalf responded, beginning to look impatient.

Aragorn shook his head. "I will not order it. I cannot, in good conscience, order these men to die."

"Your conscience is a luxury you cannot afford! Aragorn, more people _will die_ if you do not have at least a small force by your side when you challenge the Black Gate." The wizard argued further.

Anna sighed. This was getting them nowhere. "I think Aragorn is right." She spoke quietly.

They both looked at her. "Anna," Gandalf began, "I am sorry, but in this matter we cannot allow our emotions to cloud our judgment."

Her eyes narrowed. "We can't force them from their homes, Gandalf. If they choose to come with us, then they choose to come. Though," she continued, looking to each and every one of them, "I don't see many of them staying behind." She turned back to Aragorn. "Your men are loyal to you, Aragorn. They will come if their king calls."

"We shall take those who volunteer to come. No more, no less." said Aragorn.

"All of Middle-Earth will have to answer for this if we fail." said Gandalf warningly.

"We will not fail." The King of Gondor said determinedly.

She watched them head off toward the gate leading toward the main balcony where the city guard, Rohan's riders, and the rest of the Fellowship waited. She hoped Aragorn was right. She didn't like to think about the very real possibility of what might happen if they failed. As it was, she might have to witness more death before this war was over.

Anna followed them out, squinting against the harsh light as the sun beat down on them. She took it as a good sign that the darkness that overtook Mordor had not reached the city. Looking toward her friends, she promised herself that no one else would die, that nothing else would change. She couldn't live with herself if it did.

Aragorn's small speech to the soldiers who were still standing was short and to the point. They were not going to be forced to fight Sauron, and any who wished to stay would not be looked down upon if they so decided. However, much to her relief, only a few opted to stay, while the others shouted that they would not abandon their king. She looked to Gandalf, who seemed to share similar feelings about the soldiers.

As the soldiers who were staying departed, giving Aragorn their well-wishes, along with those who were leaving for Mordor, the rest of them scrambled about, getting their armor and weapons ready.

She approached Aragorn, the question that has been weighing on her since his announcement to meet Sauron in battle.

"Aragorn," she began, twisting her hands anxiously, knowing she would never kick the habit. "I know I shouldn't even ask, but really, I'm not exactly asking." She looked away from her hands and up at him. "I want to come with you. Well, actually, I'm going to come with you, I just thought it would be better if I pretended to ask first." She finished, giving him a small smile.

He raised his brow at her. "If you are so determined to come, then who am I to stop you?" He replied, giving her a friendly smirk.

Her own smile widened, and she moved to join the others before he called her back again.

"I am allowing you to join us, only because I know it would be foolish of me not to. You can take care of yourself, but you do realize we may not return to Minas Tirith?"

His serious gaze burned her as she considered what he was saying. She knew of the possibility of course. It terrified her, she knew that if she were to die on the battlefield, it would not be a pleasant death, it would not be peaceful. It would be slow and painful and with every breath she took she would probably be begging for it to end. That couldn't stop her, though. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she nodded to him, last night's nightmare flashing across her mind's eye.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying banish the images of a dark mass tearing her apart from the inside, but could not escape the grisly images.

She ground her teeth and set her jaw before striding back toward her room to ready her gear.

She had to do this. She owed them.

* * *

Sam was struggling.

He knew his duty. He was in charge of keeping Frodo from harm and keeping that accursed gold ring from taking him over.

The Hobbit gave the creature in front of them a long look. He was surprised to see the turn-around Gollum had made. Sam expected him to snap at them any moment and perhaps try to eat them or just tear them apart in its mad craze for the Ring.

He then glanced toward Frodo, who seemed to be growing more and more tired as the days went on. _Not that there's any sun in these dank places. _He thought to himself bitterly.

The fact that they were closer to Mordor should have heightened Sam's spirits, but it only proved to dull them. He still had hope though. He knew that somehow, someway, he and Frodo would destroy the Ring once and for all and they would go back to The Shire and be happy again.

"You should eat some more, Mr. Frodo." Sam tried again to get him to eat, but was only met with a look.

"You know I can't, Sam." Was the only tired reply the Hobbit gave.

Refusing to admit that the possibility of Frodo starving to death was growing, Sam walked up to his friend determinedly. "There is plenty for the both of us." He shoved a bowl at Frodo, still steaming from coming fresh off the fire.

Frodo took it gingerly, not allowing anything to spill. "What is it?"

"Rabbit," Sam answered. "Gollum found some more." He grunted as he sat down with his own bowl full. "At least he's good for something." He muttered.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that." Frodo insisted. "He's come a long way, Sam."

Sam gave him a skeptical look, but nodded anyway. "I know it. I still don't like him."

"You could try, you know." The boy gave him a glare, and then was suddenly focused on something behind Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked, turning around in the same direction. He gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing, but knowing it was true all the same.

"Oliphaunts!" He breathed, careful not to exclaim too loudly.

The majestic creatures walked with a grace he admired. They were strong, carrying plenty of Men along their backs, and a wooden saddle-like contraption. He didn't like how they were tied to the oliphaunt's ear. Wouldn't that hurt if they fell?

"Look whats Smeagol has found, Master! Look, look!" The creature came stumbling back, carrying a few more rabbits in his hands. Sam wondered at first how the thing found so many animals in these parts, but then realized that Gollum's voice could have carried out the ledge and to the Men.

"Would you shut up?" Sam urged in a harsh tone, keeping his voice down at the same time.

Gollum glared at him, and turned to Frodo instead. "Smeagol was only getting more tasty food for Master." He bared what little teeth he had left to Sam, which caused him to grimace in disgust. "The fat Hobbit destroyed what Smeagol already gave him! Smeagol had to get more so Master can taste how good a raw rabbit tastes."

Before he could even let their disgust settle in their stomachs, Sam had already taken the rabbits away from Gollum. "What did I tell you?" He said indignantly, keeping another eye on the moving army below them. "You'll make him sick. We've already got enough for today." He gave the dead animals in his fist another look. "We'll take these with us and have them tomorrow. We should get moving." He glanced back to Frodo, seeking his acquiesce to the plan. When the other Hobbit nodded, Sam moved away from the cliff and started packing their bags.

"Smeagol was only trying to help." Frodo told him quietly, giving a sympathetic glance at their guide again. Sam huffed. Frodo was too kind to him. Sam knew he was trouble, he knew that if Frodo couldn't keep his guard up around Gollum then he would have to.

"He could've gotten us caught." Sam argued back, keeping in mind to keep tone civil.

"He would do no such thing. We need him, Sam. We cannot make it to Mordor without him."

Again, with that same reasoning. Sam eyed the darkening clouds over the mountain range ahead of them. They could just follow those and he knew eventually they would stumble across the Black Gate. His eyes then swiveled to the Ring dangling around Frodo's neck. He also knew that the Ring was taking a heavier toll on the Hobbit than he liked to admit. They couldn't afford to waste time wandering around the edges of the mountains. For now, he would settle with Gollum as their guide. For Frodo's sake.

"Anna!"

The girl whirled in place, confused as to who could possibly want her at a time like this until she saw Eowyn rushing toward her.

Anna turned back around, gesturing for Eowyn to follow her toward her rooms. "Did you want me for something?" Anna couldn't help but let a little annoyance linger in her tone. She was relieved that Eowyn was better now. Or at least, as better as she could be, but that still didn't excuse how she treated her friend the days she was in the House of Healing.

"I wanted to ask if you were indeed joining the men to battle?" The blonde rushed out, breathing heavily after her brisk walk to meet up with Anna.

"That's the plan." Anna replied simply, keeping her eyes forward.

"Don't you think you should stay? It will be dangerous."

"I know that. That's generally what battles are."

"Stop." Eowyn commanded, halting her step and glaring at the redhead.

Anna froze mid-step and turned to the shieldmaiden. "What?"

"Are you angry with me?" She asked, heading straight to the point, something that Anna was still getting used to with her.

Anna blinked and thought for a second about lying, but decided against it. "I'm not angry… But I'm not happy either."

"Why? What have I possibly done to upset you so?"

In her defense, Eowyn looked honestly confused. She wasn't sure if the shieldmaiden even knew that Anna realized why Eowyn refused to speak to her during her visits.

"The reason you went to the battle at Pelennor. That's why I'm upset." She crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for Eowyn to make her reply. She knew they had to discuss this, but right now, her main focus was to get to her rooms so she might get herself prepared for the journey to Mordor.

Eowyn looked even more confused at her remark, if that were possible. "What?"

"Eowyn." Anna sighed. "I know why you joined the fight. I know about Aragorn. I know what you intended to happen." She watched as the woman before her paled and took a step back. She swallowed, having a flash of how Eowyn had looked after she had confronted Aragorn. This was so similar… Maybe she shouldn't say anymore, but she couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth. "The fact that it didn't, and that you were pushing everyone away because of that… It hurt, Eowyn."

She saw the woman's posture stiffen as her face grew cold. "You could not possibly know my reasons for doing such a thing. My reasons are my own."

In the face of her stubbornness, Anna felt her remorse fade into frustration. "Your reasons almost got you killed, both before and after the battle. What would have happened to Eomer if you had died? What then?" She closed in on her, fists clenched to prevent shaking. "You didn't see him when he found you. He thought you were dead, he was…" _Broken. _She wanted to say it, but the word wouldn't escape her lips.

"And do you not believe that you will die in this battle?" Eowyn started.

"I think it's a possibility." Anna said.

"Then you should not go. You will be missed by many as well if you were to die on the battlefield."

"I have to, Eowyn." She insisted. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me. How is this any different from what you say was foolishness on my part? How is your choice any better than mine?"

Anna thought about that for a minute. She was right, in a way. Anna _was _being rash. She was rushing into this and assuming that it was a done deal. It wasn't necessary, but she felt this need to be there with them, with her friends during the battle.

"I have to. I owe them, Eowyn." She responded, biting her lip, knowing her voice would waver if she spoke anymore, but she had to. She had to make her understand. "If I don't do this... If I don't make sure at least _they _come out alive, then I won't be able to live with myself." When she saw that her friend was about to argue further, Anna cut her off. "Listen to me. This is not the same thing, Eowyn. This is not me laying down my life or anything remotely close to that. I know I might die, but I'm going to fight like hell not to. If it does happen, it will only be to make sure that they survive. So many things are wrong now, Eowyn, you don't understand it, and I can't explain it to you. Just trust me when I say that this may be the only way to try to make things right again. I _have _to do this."

"You fool." Eowyn replied, her voice like steel. "The only thing you will succeed in doing is make a martyr of yourself. If that is what you wish, then so be it." Without another word, she swept off, moving swiftly down the hall and away from Anna.

* * *

"Master must follow us! Yes, yes, he must follow us up the stairs!"

Sam rolled his eyes again at the excited Gollum. They were just stairs. What was so special about them?

"We have to be careful, Mr. Frodo." He reminded them, eyeing the tower next to them that was glowing a bright green. Such colors belonged on the grass of The Shire and the clothing they wore. Not as a symbol of evil, like it was to the Hobbit now. He doubted he would ever be able to look at that color without shivering in fear.

* * *

Anna was torn. It was time for them to leave, but she had not seen Eowyn since their fight. She didn't want to leave Minas Tirith without at least apologizing to her.

She saw Eowyn's brother and called to him, hoping he could tell what she needed to know.

He shook his head. "I have not seen my sister since yesterday morn."

She let out a disappointed sigh.

He looked at her peculiarly. "Is something wrong, Anna?"

She debated on whether or not to tell him about their spat, but knew she was a terrible liar. "We had an argument." Anna explained. "She didn't want me to come with you, and we fought about it." She gave a longing look back toward the city gates. "I wanted to apologize before we left in case we-" She cut herself off, unable to stomach saying it now for some reason.

"I'm sure my sister will not hold a grudge against you. Not for this. Although," he continued. "I do agree with her. It is dangerous for you to be here."

Her glare urged another quick response. He held his hands up in surrender before speaking. "I am not going to try to stop you. I assume Aragorn knows of you doing this and if he agreed, then I respect his judgment."

"Thank you." She said, still irritated that he would think she didn't already know of the possible consequences.

"Just be prepared." He warned. "We are going into the very heart of enemy territory. He no doubt has some evil waiting behind the mountains. Something that even we cannot imagine."

Her eyes widened as she slowly nodded to him and watched as he moved to command his men.

Her dream earlier that day came back swiftly. The pain, the swirling fire, the voice that she had heard in the palantir almost a month ago. She thought she knew what lurked behind the Black Gate. She just hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Someone was screaming, though Sam, in his groggy state, was not sure who until he managed to focus his eyes on the two with them.

Gollum shot him a panicked look before gesturing wildly toward Frodo. "Master will not wake up! Master cannot keep making this racket or they will hear! They will, they will hear!" He waved his arms toward the glowing towers that were now at eye level while they were climbing the stairs.

Groaning as his side throbbed from sleeping on sharp rock for a few hours, Sam crawled over to Frodo. Attempting to wake him, he gripped his shoulder and shook a little. "Mr. Frodo." He said hoarsely. "Mr. Frodo, wake up."

Frodo simply shook him off in his sleep and his screaming grew louder while his body began jerking.

"They will hear, they will hear!" Gollum yelled at him, not understanding that he too should keep his voice down.

"I know that!" Sam growled at the creature while he picked Frodo up off the rock and shook him again, this time more harshly. "Mr. Frodo, wake up!"

He shook him once more and then Frodo's eyes snapped open. He was gasping for breath and seemed to focus on Sam holding him.

"Sam?"

The gardener let out a relieved sigh. He let go of the younger Hobbit and made sure that there were no enemies coming after them from the tower.

"What happened, Sam?"

"You were dreaming. Yelling in your sleep. I'm sorry, Mr. Frodo, I had to wake you or we could have been found." Sam looked to Frodo apologetically. He knew how much the Ring-Bearer needed his sleep. With only a few hours here and there, the young Hobbit was only barely holding on to his sanity as it was.

Frodo grunted as he climbed to his feet. "We should continue onward. There's no point in resting now."

Sam nodded and started packing their things. As they continued to climb, Sam noticed that Gollum was more nervous than usual.

"What's after these stairs?" He asked the creature, who was climbing on ahead of him but behind Frodo.

Gollum glanced at him before saying, "Caves. Lots and lots of caves. We must be careful in them, or we'll wake _her _ from her sleep."

Sam scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Who's 'her'? What are you talking about?"

The creature gave him a dreadful look. "Shelob, the she-spider. She eats orcses and anything else she can catch in her web. We must be careful, Hobbitses. Very, very careful."

"You mean she's like those spiders Bilbo used to speak of in his stories?" Frodo asked from above them.

At the mention of the other Hobbit, Gollum's expression grew dark for a moment. "Yes." Came his raspy reply.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against a giant spider?" Asked Sam exasperatedly. He had a fleeting thought of throwing Gollum at it if the spider caught up to them, but shook it away. He couldn't do it even if he had to.

"Uncle Bilbo used Sting against them. We could do the same, Sam." Frodo replied.

Sam let out a snort.

"There must be a way to avoid going into Shelob's cave, then."

"No, no! We must go through the caves! Smeagol knows, it's the only way!" said Gollum.

"You better not be leading us into a trap!" Sam growled at him.

The creature let out a theatrical gasp. "Smeagol would never, _never _hurt Master!"

Sam grunted in response and could've sworn he heard Gollum whisper to himself, "The fat Hobbit though, Smeagol might."

"What was that?" The Hobbit glared at him.

"Nothing! Smeagol says nothing!"

"Yeah, right." Sam muttered.

He still didn't fully trust the thing yet, and he didn't think he ever would. _I would trust a toad more than I would him._


	19. The Journey, Part 2

"Are you ever going to stop that retching noise?" Sam asked, disgusted with whatever Gollum was doing with his throat.

The first few times he did it, Sam just ignored him, but now it was beginning to grate on his nerves.

"What does it matter to you what he does?" Frodo reprimanded, looking at him sternly.

"If we're to go into those caves unnoticed, he can't be makin' that noise! He'll give us away, and then we'll be dead, eaten mostly likely!"

"He cannot help it! He is not like you and I, Sam."

Grinding his teeth at seeing Frodo coddling their guide again, Sam chose not to argue back. Gollum was not like them, it was true, but that didn't mean that he wasn't aware of what he was doing. He saw that small smirk he always gave him whenever Frodo would defend him too many times. He was counting on the day that he would finally show his true colors and reveal himself to be the villain Sam knew he was. It was only a matter of time.

Anna was relieved to see that Legolas and the rest of the rangers were safe from their attack and hold of Osgiliath. As they joined them, Gimli and Legolas were instantly by each others side again. She grinned, watching them chat with each other as if they were away for weeks instead of mere days.

Her smile fell when she refocused on the soldiers around her. She noticed the odd looks just before they set off, but it had already been hours, almost a full day, and they still were practically glaring at her. It made her uneasy and she made a conscious effort to stay next to her companions as a result.

She seemed to be much more aware of herself and their scrutiny all the more when darkness settled in around them. Anna was torn between confronting them and hoping they would just get over whatever bothered them.

Edging toward the area where Aragorn and Gandalf were setting up their cots, she settled in beside them quietly. One by one, the men around her fell asleep and her anxiety eased a little. She knew she should sleep, but she was hesitant to. Her paranoia of being attacked while she was defenseless aside, her nightmares were taking away what peace she had in sleep as well. For the past several days, it was always the same.

Fire would envelop her, comforting her, until a malicious voice would begin to whisper to her. Then the fire would crackle and burn brighter, causing her skin to blister and her throat to clench from the wrenching scream that would burst out of her. She would twist, turn, and throw herself every which way, but she could not escape it. The fire would burn up her body and lap at her face. Her hair would fall from her head and she could feel her previous battle wounds opening, along with her hands returning to their frostbitten state. The voice would whisper about her friends deaths, about how she was becoming a murderer, showing her images of the men she killed on the ship and on the battlefield. It wouldn't stop until she woke herself screaming and she was drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. Her body would burn moments still after she woke and she didn't think she could stand another night of such terror and pain.

She glanced around the campsite. Especially not tonight, she thought to herself, remembering the glowering looks she men gave her all day. What had she done to earn such looks from them?

"You are not sleeping again, I take it?" Gandalf asked her, moving to sit beside her.

She shook her head, wondering if maybe now would be the time to tell him of her dreams. "It's hard to sleep during times like this."

He sighed. "You will have to sleep sooner or later, Anna. It will not do you any good to be fatigued during the battle."

"It's hard." She told him, swallowing a lump in her throat, knowing that if they kept the conversation up, she would lay all of her fears in his lap.

"I know, but it is something you will have to get used to."

She gave him a hard look. "I shouldn't have to get used to sleeping through a night when I know I'll have to fight for my life soon after. I'm not like you and Aragorn, Gandalf. I can't just get used to it."

They fell silent after that, and Anna tossed away any thoughts on telling Gandalf of her frightening dreams. They had enough to worry about without allowing her overactive imagination to add to it.

Things were finally quiet for Samwise Gamgee. It had been a day and a half of walking, but to Sam it felt like weeks. Gollum had finally stopped with that gagging noise and the three were approaching the caverns that held the giant spider, Shelob. His heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he thought it might burst from it. He shook his head and kept a close eye on his charge, Frodo Baggins.

Gollum was now walking peacefully next to Frodo and Sam kept a wary eye on them from behind. He grunted as he readjusted the bag on his back and tried his best to keep up with them. It would be a lot easier if I wasn't carrying everything. He immediately chastised himself for the thought. Frodo was carrying a much heavier burden than pots and pans and sleeping cots. He knew that, but it was beginning to get harder to understand.

Perhaps if he just borrowed the Ring. If he helped ease the load on Frodo's shoulders, he might start to see that spark return to the Hobbit's blue eyes.

Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee. Gandalf's previous words rang through him again. He promised he wouldn't lose Frodo. He wouldn't lose him in the caves, and he wouldn't lose him to the Ring.

"Come, Master! We are very close." Gollum gasped out, waving them on.

Sam watched as Frodo brushed over Sting with his right hand. The older Hobbit was now wishing more than ever that instead of the elven rope, he had been given a dagger instead.

"Be very careful not get caught in her web! If you fall in, you never get out."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Wouldn't we just be able to cut ourselves out?"

"Oh no! No, no, no. Her web is strong! She would eat you before you could escape."

"Right," Sam replied disdainfully.

They ventured in, cautiously though not enough for Sam's tastes. Gollum led the way, and the further they went, the more sticky white string became visible on the cavern walls.

Frodo accidentally brushed against it, the web so unyielding his hand was immovable no matter how he struggled. "You didn't tell us it was this sticky!" Sam exclaimed as he had to wrench Frodo's hand off the webbing.

"I told you not to touch it! She will know we are here if you touch it, Master! Listen to Smeagol, he knows, he knows!"

"Alright," Sam interrupted, "Quiet, you. We got him free. Best keep walking." He gestured ahead of them.

As Gollum grudgingly started to lead the way again, Sam helped Frodo steady himself. "You have to be more careful, Mr. Frodo. Gollum's right. We can't fight off a giant spider if we get caught the Ring could be lost."

Frodo's expression darkened. "No one will take the Ring." He said, stumbling again as he tried to walk.

Sam sighed to himself. "Maybe," he hesitated, not sure if voicing his offer would be right at that second, but he didn't think they had any other choice. "Maybe it would be best if I take it for a while."

Frodo turned his glare on Sam. "Take what?"

"The Ring." Seeing Frodo begin to protest, the blond hurried on. "It's taking a toll on you. I can see it, but you cannot see it yourself. You've changed, Mr. Frodo. It might help if I take it, only for a short while. Just enough for you to clear your head."

"You only want it for yourself!" Frodo exclaimed, instantly clasping the Ring tightly against his chest with one hand, the other laying on Sting's handle.

Sam's eye widened, seeing Gollum rush back toward them, trying to keep them quiet. "No! I would never take it from you! I just want to help!"

"You want the Ring! It's mine, you cannot take it!"

"The Ring is not yours! Listen to yourself!"

Gollum grabbed hold of Frodo's arm. "You must be quiet, Master! She will hear us. She will come!"

Frodo shoved him off violently, took one look at Sam, then sped off into the deeper section of the caves.

"No, Master! You mustn't! You are going the wrong way!" Gollum started running after Frodo, with Sam close behind him.

"Frodo!" Sam shouted. "Frodo, no!"

Sam ran, but soon lost sight of Frodo. Gollum was gasping and muttering to himself about Shelob and Frodo and being eaten, but Sam didn't care at that moment.

I lost him.

Anna woke in pain and immobile.

Her eyes snapped open and found that her body was in an awkward position. Her back arched far enough that her body had almost created a 'U' in the dirt. Her back still burned in the same way it had in her dream, but as she looked around at those in her company, no one was stirring. She hadn't screamed in her sleep this time. Grateful for the small miracle, she hoisted herself up and gingerly positioned herself upright.

She waited and watched the sun rise while also keeping an eye on the now stirring soldiers. She met eyes with Gimli, who was just getting up himself, as the dwarf remarked, "Well, this is a surprise. You're awake before the rest of us."

She gave him a smirk and stood as steadily as she was able. "Should I take that as an insult?" She teased.

He chuckled. "Just an observation, lass."

Anna laughed along with him, soaking up the break in melancholy that had overtaken her the last couple of days. As she stood, she brushed the excess dirt off her clothing, double-checked that her axes and pouch were still strapped to her belt, and followed behind Gimli and Legolas.

Her second day of walking was not as stressful as the last. Sure, she still noticed the scrutiny she seemed to be under, but the obvious companionship she held with the dwarf and elf of their party seemed to make them simmer their glares and curious glances.

She had finally begun to forget her nightmares while talking with her friends when Gimli started questioning her abruptly.

"Now will tell us what's been bothering you?"

She gave him a startled look. "What?"

"You have not been yourself," Legolas explained. "We are not the only ones who have noticed."

"Are you nervous about the battle, lass?"

She looked to the dwarf. "I would be lying if I said otherwise…" Her words dangled in the air, alluding to the fact that she was hiding something. The dwarf seemed to pick up on that and urged her on. "That's not all."

"No." She replied stiffly.

"Well?" He pushed. When she didn't answer, he barked, "Out with it, then."

"The soldiers have been acting strange around me. I don't understand it."

"Perhaps they are just curious as to why you are with us?" Legolas suggested amicably.

"It seemed more hostile than that." Anna contradicted. Honestly, she hoped what Legolas had suggested was true, but one day had already passed. The stares and mutterings hadn't stopped. She was growing more agitated at the situation as it went on.

"Hostile how?" The voice who commanded the answer came from behind them. Anna turned and was met with the angry expression of Eomer, who was looking between the three of them.

Instantly regretting ever having spoken, Anna rushed to placate him. "It's nothing, really." She knew he had a quick temper, and she didn't want to cause a commotion by involving the new King of Rohan.

"It didn't sound like nothing. If the men cannot accept you as one of them, then they should not have come."

Her eyes widened, realizing that he wasn't trying to keep his voice down as he spoke. She watched as several of the men grew antsy, avoiding the crackling gaze of the man who had chastised them all in one sentence.

"It is she who should not be here."

Anna froze, turning slowly to face the speaker. A soldier stood tall and proud in front of them, doing nothing to hide his contempt of Anna. She couldn't help the answering glare she gave him. She didn't think any of them would actually voice their opinion of her. Now that he had, she felt the burning need to defend herself.

"That is not for you to decide." Legolas quickly came to her aid, but she knew it would be futile.

"Women do not belong in battle. The attack will go ill if she is with us in Mordor."

She felt her anger bubble into a simmering rage.

"The King himself allowed me to join you." Her voice was unwavering as she stood almost as tall as the man himself. "This is not my first battle, and I am not some idiotic fool. I have survived more than you could possibly imagine. I have been ripped from my home, my family, and thrown into something far bigger than I could ever dream of, and I am still standing. I have gone through near death countless times, endured the loss of someone I care about," her tone lapsed, images of Boromir's broken body flashing before her. She clenched her teeth. "I am seeing this through till the end, and I don't bloody care if you like or not. Keep your opinion to yourself, and I might save your arse when this is through."

Without waiting for reactions, she stomped off, ignoring the shaking in her knees as she swept past Gandalf and straight to Aragorn.

He looked at her shocked. "Anna, what is it?"

"Nothing." She said sharply. "I took care of it." She gave a withering look to the still flabbergasted Gondorian guard and turned back to the King.

"Mind if I walk with you the rest of the way?"

He nodded slowly, still studying her carefully. "You may."

She held her head high, ignoring the looks she felt boring into her back from the men who had heard her break of temper.

I will not back down. I will not cower before them. I am better than that.

She told herself that over and over and wondered when she would finally begin to believe it.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled into the darkness of the cave. All thoughts of remaining quiet vanished once he lost track of his charge. Surprisingly enough, Gollum had stayed close to Sam, helping him track down Frodo.

They had been wandering the caves for a while, Sam lost track of how long they were in there for. There was very little light and they were walking in circles as a result.

Sam growled in frustration. There were only so many places Frodo could be. Why did he have to run off? Why did you have to offer to take the Ring when you knew how precious it had become to him? He thought to himself.

They wound around the tunnels again when they heard what sounded like a scuffle, then a yelp.

"Frodo?" Sam and Gollum froze mid-step, straining their ears. The Hobbit heard another scream and he took off. He soon came across Sting, caught in a mass of web. Quickly tugging it free, he pursued faster.

He heard Gollum clammer after him, but he couldn't wait for him. He had to get to Frodo. He saw a bright, glowing light and stumbled across the Phial that Galadriel had given his friend before they left Lorien. Eyes wide, knowing that Frodo would only use that in his most desperate moments. His chest was constricted, knowing that Frodo was indeed in danger and gripped Sting tighter. He charged forward, following the sounds of struggle through the caves and finally exiting the dark tunnel system.

He came face-to-face with Frodo facing off with the biggest spider he had ever seen, and he had seen some spiders while gardening for the Baggins family.

He shoved any fear he held down, knowing that he was Frodo's last hope and charged the creature with a yell of rage.

He got one swing in before she batted him away with one of her legs and resumed her attack on the younger Hobbit. Sam was slammed into the cave wall, stone driving into his back and legs, causing him to lose balance. He fell onto his knees and felt the sword slip away though his hold on the Phial still remained. The water in the crystal began to glow brighter than before, emanating a warmth that spread through Sam's fingers. His eyes widened and his gaze swept over the giant spider. She cringed, bracing her eyes against the piercing light. Realizing that this could be his chance to save Frodo, he quickly stood, holding the Phial steadily in front of him, and walked cautiously toward the arachnid.

He could hear her slight cries and watched as she scrambled backward, away from him and away from Frodo. Seizing his chance, he snagged Sting off the ground again, holding both of his weapons in front of him, forcing the spider to back up further. She tried to swat at him, but the light seemed too bright for her as her effort was half-heartened.

"Back, foul thing!" He cried toward her, beginning to hope that he might not have to fight the hideous monster.

Letting his hope get the best of him, he took another step forward. Then Phial was flying out of his hand, and he was on his back.

With a cry of bewilderment, he rolled to the side, only to be blocked by Shelob's large, hairy leg. He saw her poised to stab him, much like the way she was trying with Frodo earlier. He rolled to the left, attempting to position Sting toward the great spider, to stab her until her cries died out. She was too fast for him. Whenever he would get into the right angle, she would strike again, forcing him to dodge over and over.

He caught a glimpse of Frodo, limp on the ground. He couldn't make out any sign of life.

"Frodo!" He yelled while simultaneously dodging Shelob, hoping that his scream would cause Frodo to stir. When it did not, he was forced to refocus his efforts entirely to the spider on top of him.

He managed to get up on the back of his elbows, beginning to stand when she slammed against his head. Dazed and without breath, Sam tried to crawl his way back toward the cavern wall, to protect himself better, but she slammed into his back again, propelling him forward.

He could barely lift his head enough to see her fangs dripping in front of him as she climbed over him yet again, readying for another strike. Then she was gone.

He could make out a blurry, gnarled figure battling the huge spider. It was holding the Phial, which glowed brightly once again. Whoever it was cornered Shelob back into her caves, cringing as she went. With a last shriek of defeat, the spider was gone.

His mysterious savior then lumbered over to him and helped him gain his footing back. As Sam's focus reinstated itself, he saw the figure morph into the concerned face of Gollum. Shocked at who he saw, he let Gollum help him, then moved over to Frodo, who was still unmoving.

"What is wrong with Master?" Gollum asked, looking at the blond with wide, misty eyes.

The Hobbit shook his head. "I didn't see anythin'."

Sam reached for Frodo and turned him over. Frodo did not stir, only stared blankly at the sky with unseeing eyes. Sam looked down and saw that there was a large wound in Frodo's chest. Upon closer inspection, he grimaced at the putrid smell and the seeping pus. Panicked, he gave his friend a once-over, quickly seeing that he wasn't breathing. He tried to shake him, hoping that would pull him out of the trance he was in, but Frodo's head only lopped side to side. Tears began to gather, blurring Sam's vision. They burned his face as they spilled over. "Dead." He choked out. "He's dead." He gathered Frodo's body to him as he sobbed into his chest, only to have Gollum quickly push him away.

"Not dead, not dead!" Sam, shocked at Gollum's behavior, let Frodo go as the creature lugged him off his lap and toward the small path leading deeper into Mordor.

"What do you mean he's not dead? He's not breathing! He's not moving! What else could he be?"

"Stung!" Gollum hissed back, shooting him a dirty look. "Master won't move until the poison fades! We must hide him before orcses come looking for us!"

He gave a side-glance at the creature beside him, looking just as anxious as he. He had saved Sam from Shelob when he didn't have to. If he was truly only after the Ring like the Hobbit had previously thought, then Gollum wouldn't have faced Shelob once it seemed Sam's death was imminent.

I should probably stop calling him Gollum now…

"Smeagol," Sam said, gaining a startled look. "Thank you." He said, knowing that it was in order. The least he could do for the person who saved him. "You saved my life. That's something I won't forget." He told him.

He received no response, only shocked silence, but he didn't need any.

Sam then hoisted Frodo onto his back, heading toward the dark land of Mordor. They were only a few hundred feet from their ultimate destination of Mount Doom. He could already see their journey's end, and he was eager for it.

He knew he got through to him, to Smeagol, and he knew that from now on, he would do everything he could to make sure they would make it home.

All three of them.

They were almost there. Anna could already see the drastic turn in daylight and humidity. She turned back to her group, her companions. They were growing exhausted as well, shown from the staggering steps they've continued to take. She wondered how on earth they supposed to beat back the forces of Sauron if they couldn't even beat the weather?

She huffed, pushing herself onward. She refused to allow any hint of weakness to show, especially after her speech yesterday. Thinking back on it, she couldn't understand where that had come from, but she didn't regret it. The men had stopped glaring at her, at least openly. She felt the weight behind their stares disappear as she continued to walk beside their King and the rest of the Fellowship. She didn't think she had gained their respect just yet, but she was one step closer.

Looking up, wiping more sweat from her brow at the same time, she squinted and could make out the Black Gate ahead.

"Aragorn," she said, leaning a little closer to her friend. "We're here."

She watched as he glanced in the direction she pointed to, his expression determined. "We move forward. I do not want to stop lest the Enemy sees us and try to prepare."

"They may have already seen us, Aragorn. I don't think we have surprise on our side this time."

"Be that as it may, we do not stop."

She nodded, giving a pointed look to Gandalf, before schooling her features again.

Anna braced herself for the coming chatter that would likely erupt from the soldiers when they realize they have no time to prepare for the coming battle. It seemed Aragorn was eager to get this over with, not that she minded.

She wanted the battling to be done. She hated it. There was nothing she hated more than having to swallow her own humanity for the 'greater good'. It just wasn't in her nature, and she was forced to pretend like it was. She would relish the days when there was nothing but the sun and laughter again. Perhaps, after the battle, she might finally find her way home?

As they approached the Gate, only having the original Fellowship and Eomer with them while the rest of the men hung back, another grotesque creature rode toward them on a horse, only showing its mouth underneath an enormous helm.

Once it was near enough for her to see the black between it's abnormally large teeth, it spoke.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, at last you've come." It spoke slowly, eloquently, almost hypnotic. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it, whatever it was. "Pity, is it not, that you could not give your elf-maiden a good-bye before her agonizing death?"

Dread filled Anna, threatening to engulf her. She looked to Aragorn, seeing nothing but contempt. There was no surprise in his eyes, no denial. Aragorn already knew. Anna struggled with herself to understand. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Arwen was dead.

* * *

**A/N: I fully accept that there are going to be some very angry people, but I felt that this was just the way it had to be written. Since in Jackson's trilogy, he had Arwen's life tied to the Ring. With this AU, Frodo's journey took longer to get to Mount Doom, therefore, the destruction of the Ring took longer. I figured that Arwen wouldn't have lasted much longer when Sauron showed Aragorn her wasting away in the Palantir. Believe me when I say this was extremely painful for me to write. I did not want to do this to Arwen and Aragorn, but I felt it was the natural way to go. If there's any confusion about the timeline or events that caused this, please don't hesitate to PM me. Or even to vent your frustration over the character death. I would love to hear what you all think about it, I just ask that you be respectful. :) **


	20. Beginning of the End

The wind was harsh against Sam's face. The gusts pushed him back, threatening to topple him over, along with his friend who was strung across his shoulders.

The trek to Mount Doom wasn't easy. It was filled with jagged rocks, scorching heat, and an army waiting before the Black Gate. He had no idea how they were going to get past them, but he didn't have the luxury of thinking about that now. He had to focus on walking as far as he could until Frodo came back to himself, which could be a while.

He was grateful for the help that Smeagol had offered. Sam hadn't given him the idea to take their sacks full of their supplies, he had just done it. He lugged them behind the older Hobbit, mumbling to himself about Hobbitses and heavy packs. If it wasn't for the fact that he now owed the creature his life, he might have grown irritated with his mutterings. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. By no means did he consider Smeagol a friend, not yet, but he did look at him differently.

As they came across the gorge filled with hundreds of orcs, Sam froze in place. Smeagol halted in his steps directly behind, then wandered around, wondering why he had stopped.

"How are we supposed to get around them?" Sam wondered aloud, eyeing the enemy troops.

"We go through them! Through!" Smeagol replied.

"We can't just go through! They'll spot us!"

"We must try!"

"I know that!" He bit back, trying to control his temper before it could rear its ugly head. His eyes scanned the area once more, trying to find a viable way for Smeagol's plan to follow through. The gorge was too steep for them to climb down subtly, and its end was too far off their course. He glanced all around them, hoping maybe they could backtrack and find another way that didn't involve the gorge.

"C'mon!" He called to Smeagol, who hurried to his side. "We'll go back this way a bit, and see if there's another way through."

"_There is no other way!"_ Smeagol exclaimed.

Sam shot him a dirty look, and was about to ridicule him again, when he saw the worry on the poor creature's face while looking at Frodo. Sam sighed, realizing what Smeagol was agitated about, and decided to let him off the hook - again.

"Do you have a plan then? To get through them without being spotted?"

He watched as Smeagol hesitated, looking around them anxiously.

"Well?" Sam asked sharply.

"Give us time!"

"We don't have time! We need to get to the volcano _now, _or Mr. Frodo is lost."

"Alright, alright! We go around them."

Sam huffed, glad to see that Smeagol was agreeing with him finally.

It took them a shorter time than he had thought to go back and around. They had managed to sneak near the back of the army, avoiding detection altogether, much to his surprise. The glow of the Eye focused on the north, the Black Gate, though toward what, Sam did not know. He was grateful for the distraction all the same. Otherwise, they surely would have been caught.

He eyed the long hike up the mountain, with sharp rocks and jagged edges, sharp enough to pierce his tough Hobbit feet.

He adjusted Frodo again on his back, preparing for the hike up the slope.

Sam heard the younger Hobbit moan in his ear, causing him to wince. _Hang on, Mr. Frodo. We're almost there. We'll make it. Just hold on._

* * *

The creatures words echoing in Anna's mind, even after Aragorn cut off his head in a frustrated rage.

Arwen was dead. How could that be? There was no explanation for it. The elf wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to become Queen of Gondor after giving up her elven immortality. She was supposed to have a son who would become a great King of Gondor, like his father. _She wasn't supposed to die. _

Anna glanced at Aragorn, her heart breaking for him. She knew what that would mean for him. The question was, whether he would die from his heartbreak sooner or later.

She couldn't hold back the tears that fell while thinking about the pain the man must be going through. She couldn't imagine it herself. She had never loved anyone like Aragorn loved Arwen. The pain of it must be unbearable.

Suddenly, the Black Gate opened, revealing a massive army hiding behind its height. The Eye focused on them, its piercing gaze ran through her.

"Pull back!" Aragorn cried to them, maneuvering his horse around, back toward their company of Men. "Pull back!"

The redhead couldn't believe how many orcs spilled out from Mordor's depths. There had to be hundreds. They were clearly outnumbered, at least ten or twenty to one. She felt the men grow uneasy around her, beginning to lose faith that they will indeed win this fight and make it home to their loved ones.

Anna watched as Aragorn stood tall, after climbing off his horse, turning toward the men. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" She watched as he gave her a meaningful look before moving on. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" He raised his sword, beckoning them to follow, as they all dismounted.

She could practically feel the determination in the air, the will and stubbornness to survive this ordeal resonated throughout them all. She tightened her grip on her axes, readying herself for the charge she knew was to come, listening to Aragorn at the same time.

"We'll see how good you truly are now." She heard the soldier from before murmur to her from behind.

She glanced at him, expecting to see disdain, but only solemn acceptance. "Try not to die."

She nodded to him, unable to give him any other acknowledgement from the lump in her throat. She silently replied the same to him, hoping they all would make it, even though she knew it was a futile thought.

She then saw Aragorn hesitate, becoming transfixed by the Great Eye that was now focused only on the King of Gondor. She heard faint whisperings, the like of which she had heard when she held the Palantir. Sauron was speaking to him, but what he was saying she did not know.

He turned back to them, his jaw fixed and his eyes set as he raised Anduril once more, she could've sworn she saw tears in his eyes. "For Frodo." Then he charged.

It took only a few moments for Merry and Pippin to follow, the rest of the army with them. Anna allowed her anger and rage to fuel her, knowing it would be the only thing that would keep her alive.

_I will not die. I will not fail. Not this day._

* * *

"Look, Mr. Frodo! We're almost there!" Sam urged as they finally reached the volcano opening.

"Hurry! Hurry, Master Hobbit! Master does not have much time!"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Sam grunted.

He was sweating profusely now, the heat from the mountain making his eyesight hazy at best. Still, they were so close to the Crack, he could almost see the precipice inside.

"Sam." Frodo croaked in his ear, causing Sam to start. That was the first word he had spoken since Shelob's cave. The Hobbit hoped it was a good sign.

"Frodo?" Sam stopped, wanting to check on Frodo, but was suddenly reminded where they were and what little time they had. "Just wait, Mr. Frodo. We're almost there."

Frodo groaned his name again, quickly becoming more incoherent with every step. Sam to pick up the pace. He heard Smeagol's ragged breathing beside him, allowing him to keep track of their guide.

Sam's legs burned as he climbed. As they approached the entrance, he felt Frodo start to fidget against his back. The ringbearer groaned again, louder this time and began mumbling to himself. Nonsensical things that normally would have raised an eyebrow, but Sam knew it wasn't just Frodo going mad. The Ring was pushing him. It could sense its doom was at hand, and was fighting against it with everything it had. Sam wouldn't let it win. Not when they were so close to the end of this.

That thought pushed the gardener further as Smeagol took the lead. The latter glanced around with wide-eyes, careful of his next steps, as if the ground itself was going to give out from under him as they entered the Crack of Doom. It was difficult to breath properly with the heat, like standing with your face next to a fire.

Sam eased Frodo down carefully, contusions on his neck catching his eye. The fact that the wounds were exact shadows of the chain holding the Ring made the Hobbit's blood boil. Sam looked at Frodo in horror as he realized that the Hobbit was now barely coherent and clasping the Ring like his life depended on it, leaving indented marks on his skin as a result.

"Mine." He muttered, his eyes unfocused and darting around frantically. "My own. My only. _My precious_."

"The precious has him!" Smeagol exclaimed, his features mimicking Sam's as he watched Frodo descend further into madness.

"No one can have it. It's mine." Frodo's murmuring grew louder, refusing to relinquish his hold on the Ring. Sam tried to pry his hand off, knowing that he would seriously injure himself if he didn't, but was quickly swatted away. "Mine!" Frodo snapped his eyes open, looking murderous.

"Frodo?" Sam pulled back, a little hurt at the violence that Frodo was displaying. He had never looked at him like that before. With such chaotic rage.

He went to reach for his friend again, but Frodo scrambled back, expression crazed, still holding the Ring in a tight fist against his chest. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Frodo, stop!" He cried, but his efforts were futile.

Despair began to grip the blond Hobbit as he watched Frodo rip the Ring off its chain and look at it in awe. He slowly raised a finger, and just like that, he vanished.

"_NO!"_

* * *

Anna was on the brink of collapse.

There were so many enemies around them. So much slaughter and bloodshed, it was impossible to tell how many of the fallen were theirs or not. She heard the cries of pain and anger echo in her ears, but couldn't afford to pay them much attention as she slashed at her opponents over and over again. It wasn't just about the battle, or even the Ring now.

It was about surviving as long as possible.

She could barely remember her true purpose for coming with them. She vaguely heard Legolas call to her to stay close what felt like ages ago, but didn't bother looking back for the elf. More and more orcs and goblins and Uruk-Hai came upon them like a wave. She could feel her arm muscles screaming at her each time she swung an axe at an orc's head.

_I can't do this much longer… Oh, god, I'm really going to die here. _Her head swam as she ducked low to avoid a stabbing with a jagged lance launched her way.

She was just about ready to give up when she heard a familiar cry from behind her. Spinning on her heel, slashing at other orcs in her way, she came across Eomer and the Gondorian soldier from before. They were battling against what looked like a cave troll, just the two of them.

_They won't last much longer, _she thought to herself, remembering what it was like for the Fellowship to take one down back in Moria. Giving a heavy sigh, she marched toward them. Anna sliced its leg once she got behind it, causing it to let out a roar and swipe at her. She doged, slicing at its legs again, hoping it would be enough to topple the creature so she could get at its head.

"Get its legs!" She yelled to the others over the noise of battle, and continued her own attacks.

Eomer and the soldier immediately followed her example, hacking at the troll's legs and feet until finally, it let out a groan and collapsed, swinging wildly with its giant fists.

Determined to get this over with, and get back to Aragorn somehow, Anna swung heavily down with both of her axes, slicing into its head violently. She ignored the blood that spurt on her face and arms, and quickly yanked them out, only to follow up with the same blow again and again until the troll lay still on the ground.

Gasping for breath, she turned to Eomer and the soldier. They didn't waste time with thank yous, something she didn't expect, especially from the Gondorian. She nodded quickly to Eomer, and ran off in the opposite direction, heading where she last saw the King of Gondor. w

She hadn't gotten far when she was suddenly hit from behind with great force. She landed on the ground, her axes lying forgotten in the dirt. When Anna looked at her attacker, she paled as she realized who it was, and who they were heading for.

She tried standing, to help her friend, to warn him, but it was too late. She watched as Aragorn was batted carelessly to the ground, and was currently being crushed under the blackfoot of Sauron himself.

"_No!" _She screamed, struggling with herself to stand again._ "Aragorn, no!" _

She heard Legolas giving his own protests, watching as he tried to get to Aragorn himself.

Gritting her teeth, she stood up, ignoring the screaming agony coming from her lower back and legs. Anna quickly grabbed her axes, and started weaving her way through the crowd of orcs and men between her and Aragorn. Once she was close enough, she threw her left axe and let out a huff when it just glanced off the spikes on the Dark Lord's helmet. It was enough to get his attention.

Her eyes widened, cursing herself as he turned menacingly toward her. He took several steps before he swung his mace, taking down a dozen men in a single blow. She dodged the fallen men, and kept moving forward, wracking her brains for any kind of plan of attack.

She didn't have a plan this time. There was nothing for her to do except dodge his blows while trying to inch her way towards Aragorn, who was still splayed on the ground. She only hoped she wasn't already too late.

She cursed out loud as another blow got too close for her liking as the mace whistled by her ear. Anna tried striking back at him, but the dwarven axe just bounced off his armor and almost flew out of her hand from the momentum of the swing.

He raised it again, Anna tensed her muscles, getting ready to throw herself out of the way, when he froze in mid-swing. She watched as he seemed to realize something and then cowered, as if in pain. She saw his body begin to fade while he twisted and turned against some invisible foe. The orcs were then scrambling back toward the Black Gate and away from the battlements. Anna lowered her axes, mouth open in shock as she watched the enemy that had made the past months such a terror for her and her friends disappear into nothing.

The world went silent, her ears ringing in the midst of it, as she looked around. She made eye contact with Aragorn, who looked as relieved as she, and nodded before a colossal explosion erupted around them. Her body was tossed backward like a rag doll as she was slammed against a rock. She thought she heard her name being called before her vision went black.

* * *

"_Frodo!" _

"Quiet!" Smeagol whispered to him, while staring at the ground before them, eyes scanning heatedly.

Before Sam could ask what could be so important about dirt, Smeagol leapt on top of something. The blond heard Frodo cry out and it took Sam another moment to realize what was happening.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing toward the two struggling, but unable to do much else other than watch them. "Get it off him!"

He heard Frodo struggle with Smeagol, trying to throw him off, but the creature held on tightly. Smeagol then threw Sam a desperate look, then he bit into something and pulled. Blood spurted, and Frodo, now exposed without the Ring to hide him, gripped his hand while crying out in pain.

Sam let out an angered yell, and ran to Frodo to prevent him from keeling over. He was shoved back by the Ringbearer. Frodo laid there, glowering at Smeagol who was transfixed by the Ring now in his possession.

Frodo tried to stand, but he ended up collapsing in a heap, barely conscious.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, rushing over and hoisting him up again. He could barely tell if Frodo was breathing or not. He knew they didn't have much time, and Frodo was on his last few moments unless they got him to a healer.

"Smeagol!" The gardener yelled, unsure of whether the creature was truly on their side or not. His wide eyes looked up at Sam in shock, glassier than usual.

"Smeagol has the precious back." He replied quietly, in childlike awe.

"No." Sam said firmly. "Smeagol, throw it into the fire."

He watched Smeagol eye the lava, then return his gaze back to the Ring, clearly torn. He watched as Smeagol began backing up, shaking his head and growing more visibly distressed by the second. "No, no! Smeagol mustn't destroy the precious!"

"Smeagol must!" Sam urged, half contemplating on putting Frodo down so he can make Smeagol give the Ring up. "The Ring must be destroyed!" All too aware of how those words had echoed around Elrond's Council back in Rivendell, more than six months past.

"Sam." Frodo croaked, eyes fluttering open again. Sam looked down, brushed Frodo's hair back from his face, shushing him, and regarded Smeagol once again.

"Throw it into the fire!"

Again, Smeagol hesitated, both hands still fidgeting with the golden band.

Sam put Frodo down, who seemed to realize what was happening and grabbed his pant legs, preventing him from moving any further. He ignored it as much as he could for the time being, focusing on the confused creature in front of him. "That Ring has brought nothing but trouble. You know it, and I know it. You can end this! End it now, end it for Frodo!" He gestured to his friend, desperate to get through to Smeagol somehow.

Smeagol gave the Ringbearer another pitying look. Sam realized then that Smeagol was fighting with all he had against the Ring. He had never felt for someone more than Smeagol right now. Frodo was right. The Ring had warped him. Sam could save them both - Frodo and Smeagol. All three of them could go home, to the Shire. He took another hopeful step forward, careful not to move too quick.

"End it for _you._"

Smeagol's expression changed then. Hope and understanding shone from his eyes, and then the Ring was falling out of his hand and into the lava below.

* * *

Anna didn't remember much from the time she passed out to when she woke up in the Healing Houses of Gondor. She was surprised, however, to see who was by her bedside.

"You're finally awake." Eowyn said, giving her a gentle smile.

"Eowyn," Anna breathed, unable to believe that her friend was here. That she was here at all. "I'm not dead?"

She heard a deep laugh on her right and turned to see Eomer and Faramir on her other side. "No, you are not dead. Though, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I found you unconscious." Eomer told her. She watched as he stood, and was headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" She called to him.

"You are awake." He said simply. "I have to see to my other men. Excuse me." He ducked out without another word.

Anna felt the slightest twinge of disappointment, but shoved it aside for more important matters.

"Oh, god. The battle! What happened? Is everyone alright? How is Frodo? Did anyone else…"

She was halted by Eowyn touching her shoulder. "Anna, calm down. The battle is over. We have won."

There was a moment's silence. She regarded Eowyn closely, and knew she held something back.

"What else?"

When no one spoke up, she prompted them again. "What _else?" _

"Your Hobbit friend…" Faramir replied haltingly. "The Ringbearer."

The blood drained from her face. "No." She whispered. "Tell me he isn't dead."

"No, he is not dead." Eowyn said, giving her brother a stern look. "He is just… different, we are told."

Now Anna was confused. "How different?"

"Frodo's mind was injured by the Ring." Came another, more gruff voice from the doorway.

Gingerly holding herself up with the help of Eowyn, she was greeted by Gandalf, who seemed much better than the rest of them, though still weary.

"What do you mean?"

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "Frodo's resilience to the Ring was greater than even his uncle Bilbo's was. However… I fear he may have been fighting for too long."

Everyone was silent as she stared at Gandalf, trying to understand exactly what was going on.

"Take me to him."

Protests were made from both sides of her, insisting that she stay in bed. She shook her head at them. "You either take me to him, or I will find him myself." She glared at Gandalf, who seemed to relent, albeit grudgingly.

"Very well. Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir will escort you. I have some other business to see to."

Anna accepted the terms, and they made it to the Ringbearer's room. Whatever Anna thought she might see didn't prepare her for what was waiting for her.

Frodo was conscious, though it was clear something was wrong. His gaze darted around the room erratically, displaying the occasional twitch. He would go from quiet muttering, to boisterous exclamations that didn't make sense to anyone in the room. He didn't look any better either. His skin had taken on a green tinge and she could make out bandages around his neck and one wrapped around his hand.

"Oh, Frodo." Sympathy was the only emotion she could feel for him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He should have been injured, sure, but this… _madness_ was not supposed to ail him.

Her gaze was torn from him by movement in the far corner of the room. Two small figures, along with two soldiers were crowding that area.

Furrowing her brows in confusion, she asked Faramir what was going on.

"Apparently, your friends had a guide with them." At this, she realized who he was talking about and looked at him in shock. "Samwise insisted that he be treated well and given proper care. Gandalf demanded the soldiers." He waved a hand toward the two men clad in full suits of armor and weapons.

"He was right to." She replied. "He can't be trusted." She turned to Faramir fully. "He needs to be moved to another room entirely. He shouldn't be anywhere near Frodo."

"Now hold on just a minute." Sam scrambled toward them, looking at Anna hotly.

"Sam," she said warningly.

"Smeagol hasn't done anything wrong! He helped Mr. Frodo and saved my life. He should be treated with respect and dignity."

She raised an eyebrow at him, not entirely believing his story. "He bit off Frodo's finger! How can you even _think _he's on our side?"

"He-" Sam paused, looking at her oddly.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"How did you know that?"

In an effort to cover up her mistake, she hastily replied, "That's not important. What's important now is the fact that Frodo could be in danger, and you, of all people, are the one who's putting him there!"

She saw the hurt on Sam's face, and regret overcame her. She sighed, knowing she went too far. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know he's important to you, but," she bit her lip, "Gollum is not to be trusted. _Please _understand that."

Sam's expression darkened. "His name is Smeagol, and he saved my life, and Mr. Frodo's." He hesitated before continuing, "I think you should go for now, Miss Anna."

Anna was taken aback by his attitude. She knew she partly deserved it, so she left without another word, though she gave the soldiers another once-over, making a mental note to speak to Aragorn about getting more guards around Frodo's room.

"Let's go." She said, beckoning Eowyn and Faramir to follow her.

"Where are you going? You need rest." Eowyn insisted, but Anna waved her off.

"I'll be fine. Frodo and Sam might not be."

"What are you planning? The Hobbit made it quite clear that everything was fine." Faramir remarked.

"Everything is _not _fine. I need to speak to Aragorn or even Gandalf if I can find the bastard." she muttered the last part under her breath, "There needs to be more guards in that room or around it."

Eowyn grabbed her arm, causing her to halt and turn on her with a fierce look. "I think two soldiers are enough to protect your friends. The war is over, Anna. You don't need to act like there are still enemies at our doorstep."

"I know that!" She snapped back, causing Eowyn to take a step back. Seeing Eowyn on the defensive her face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But I don't trust Gollum, no matter how he's convinced Sam to do so."

"You think Lord Aragorn will listen to you?" Faramir asked.

"I think he will. At the very least, he'll keep an eye out." She turned to both of them. "Frodo has achieved something no else has. He deserves peace after all that."

"I agree," said Faramir. "Do you really think an extra guard or two will help that? It might make things worse."

"How?" She challenged. "He's lost a finger, and from what I've seen, a bit of his sanity as well. I don't see how he can get any worse than this." Without another word, she took off, determined to find Aragorn and get his help, whether anyone liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. My personal life has been crazy and my Beta has been going through some personal problems herself. I didn't want to rush either of us, hence the month wait. This chapter was also very hard to write for some reason. I'm still not quite sure why, but I'm hoping the next one comes out much easier than this one did.**

**Now, I do have to ask your opinions on something. The War of the Ring is over, but Anna's story is not. I can either continue on with this, making it one big story OR I can start a sequel and label this as "complete" since there will be vast change in the tone of story. Whichever you guys prefer, you're the readers, so I'm deferring to you. :) **

**Let me know what you think!**


	21. Coronation

**A/N: I first would like to apologize for how atrociously late this chapter is. I really, really struggled with this one. I don't particularly know why, I knew what would happen, I just had trouble putting it into words. Hopefully, this reads well enough as this chapter sets up quite a bit. I also would like to apologize for any potential typos you might come across. My beta is no longer able to help me out with editing, so I ran it through a spelling and grammar check on two different websites, along with giving it another once over. I hope I haven't missed anything. **

**I hope you like this one! Tell me what you think! **

* * *

Anna woke with warm sunlight streaming down on her face. She squinted at the sudden brightness and sat up to stretch. Her usual morning grogginess had her wondering why on earth she was supposed to be up this early until her gaze landed on a forest-green dress laid out over the top of a chair.

Today was to be Aragorn's coronation.

After a week of attempting to fix the city, an effort that was still on-going, the date was finally upon them to crown Gondor's king.

She had mixed feelings about this day. Yes, she was incredibly happy for Aragorn to finally take his place among his people. It was something the man was anticipating for a long time. He deserved to be recognized as the heir to the throne, instead of masquerading as a ranger of the North. Anna wasn't sure what her place was now that the Ring had been destroyed. She intended to ask Gandalf to assist her in her search for a way back to Dunbar. It was really the only thing she had to keep her going now. She didn't belong here, and she never would. She couldn't stay...

She sighed as she looked at the dress and shoes that she had laid out the night before. She fingered the light fabric, her gut twisting with the thought that this was made for a princess, rather than the daughter of a construction worker and a nurse. It was out of respect for Aragorn that she only allowed herself to play with the idea of showing up in her travel gear.

She threw on the gown and shoes with little effort. It was disconcerting that the material seemed light above the waist, then draped heavily to the floor, swirling around her feet as she walked. She tried fixing her hair somehow, but it was so mussed from sleep all she could do was use a little water to pat down the fuzz and try not to cringe at the awkward combination of the dress and her hair. If only she had a leather band to tie it with...

"Maybe no one will notice." She muttered as she quickly left her chamber.

Anna made her way into the main courtyard, doing her best to avoid any gazes that lingered on her as she went. She soon came across Faramir and Eowyn who were waiting among a small crowd. She felt a twinge of irritation at seeing her friend's fiance.

When Faramir told her - quite nonchalantly - that his father was somehow still alive and locked up in the White Tower, she nearly had a heart attack. She reminded him that Denethor, above all people, should not be held in Minas Tirith, let alone in the Tower itself. She had seen the "cell" the former Steward was in. It didn't resemble a prisoner's cell at all, rather an uncomfortable bedroom. Faramir then told her that he would be moved to Ithilien once he and Eowyn were wed and settled. That comment had opened a whole new can of worms for her. By the time their conversation had been put to an end - by Eowyn no less - she was questioning Faramir's intentions with Denethor. Was he planning on rehabilitating him? Anna knew that unless a person wanted to change, there was no use in even trying to help them.

She shook her head, trying to dispel her musings, and put on the biggest smile she could muster in the circumstances. She then realized the small group surrounding the two was the Fellowship. Aragorn and Gandalf were not among them.

"Anna!" exclaimed Pippin excitedly, running towards her grinning ear to ear. "We were afraid you weren't going to make it."

She eyed the others at that, only slightly ashamed she had taken as long as she had. "I wouldn't miss Aragorn's coronation."

"I am surprised you are awake at all."

The small, yet teasing voice came from behind her. She turned to see Frodo standing there, still looking fairly worn though he wore the same smile he had at the start of their journey.

She beamed at the younger Hobbit, walking over to him to wrap him in a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're well enough to be here." She looked at him, noticing how his eyes darkened only a little before brightening again.

"It was you that had us all worried." He replied, wrapping his arms lightly around her middle.

She gave a small chuckle as she stepped back, glad to see he was in high spirits.

Anna surveyed the area around them, noticing something missing from Frodo's usual group.

"Where is Gollum? I expected you to bring him today." She asked, not trying to hide the relief in her voice.

"

She was startled to see a larger crowd already forming around them, now finding it difficult to find a spot to stand. Anna gratefully took a place beside Eowyn and her family, at the shieldmaiden's behest, silently thanking her father for giving her his height.

Eomer, upon seeing her with them, gave her a smirk before turning forward again. "The Hobbits were convinced you would be late. I told them that you are late for many things, but this, you would not allow yourself to miss."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks for your confidence."

The crowd suddenly grew silent as soldiers of Gondor began to file out of the throne room. The coronation had begun.

Anna quickly tried to flatten her hair some more, though, without a mirror, she realized her attempts were just about useless.

"Relax." She heard Eomer murmur to her. "You look fine."

"Easy for you to say. You don't look like you just rolled out of bed." She hissed back at him.

She heard him heave a sigh before taking out the leather hair tie holding his hair half-up and handed it to her. "Here," he muttered, "be quick about it. Aragorn and the wizard will be out soon."

Saying a quick thank you, she snagged the tie hurriedly and made quick work of the front strands of her hair, allowing the rest to flow straight down her back. She watched Eomer using his fingers to brush his own hair forward, forming soft waves.

The announcement of the arrival of the King and the White Wizard drew Anna's attention away from the Third Marshal. Aragorn took on his new responsibility with grace and seemed to transform into the man Anna had always pictured he would be. It was almost as if she was looking at a different person, but she knew he was still the same man who had looked out for her throughout the journey. She knew things were changing, but she hoped their friendship would not be one of them, even as she felt this newfound distance between them.

Anna bowed low as he approached, feeling the weight of who he was now in full, her chest tightening in response. She felt someone help balance her when she dipped too low and lost her balance. It was so quick that she assumed she had imagined it. She looked behind her and met Eomer's mirth-filled eyes before snapping her head forward again, determined not to look at him again until the ceremony was over.

The sudden happiness seemed to be sapped from around her as a new group approached their King.

The Elves had arrived.

The air around them grew stale and cold as those around her shifted uneasily. Aragorn showed no visible despair. Still, Anna knew it must be killing him to remain as stoic as he looked.

Elrond bowed, looking more worn than she thought an elf could be. The two men said nothing as they regarded one another. Their gazes never broke from each other as the crowd looked on. Anna's eyes shifted from one male to the other, wondering who would break the silence first. Instead, they spoke no words, but clasped hands, giving the other a tight smile, then the Elven group stepped the side simultaneously, allowing Aragorn to pass.

She swallowed hard as Aragorn moved on to Frodo and the others, not allowing them to bow before him. The King instead bowed, followed by the rest of citizens of Minas Tirith.

She caught a glimpse of Frodo, as she too bowed before the Hobbits. The young Hobbit was visibly moved by what he saw, and Anna couldn't think of a more deserving person for it. Anna bowed low once again, this time making sure she didn't so much as sway in place, as she thought of all the hardships the Hobbit had had to endure. Frodo had resisted the Ring's pull. He persevered through everything even though at times it seemed he would fail. Yet he did pay a price. His mind had still not completely healed, it was becoming less and less apparent, but Anna hoped that over time he would go back to his old, cheerful self again.

After the coronation, the people gathered in the tower, where a great feast waited and cheerful music rang throughout the halls. Anna found herself nearing the edge of the party, unwilling to "meet and greet" with the rest of them.

She noticed that Pippin and Merry, in particular, were putting on another song and dance atop one of the many tables in the hall. A wide grin spread across her face at the sight. Their demeanor, it seemed, hadn't changed, even after all they'd been through.

"You should join them," Gandalf spoke from her right though it wasn't a surprise to her. She had assumed he would seek her out. He always seemed to know when she was feeling isolated.

"No. I think I'll leave them to their antics." She teased lightly, grateful for the companionship. "It's extremely entertaining to watch."

"And you do not plan to join them, I assume?"

"Oh no. I've had plenty excitement this week already."

He gave a small chuckle. "You should enjoy yourself while you can. I'm sure you can find someone to dance with if you so chose." His eyes seemed twinkle at that comment.

Her own eyes narrowed, knowing he must be planning something.

"That she can." Eomer grinned at them both while offering his arm to her. "May I have the rest of this dance?"

She looked back at Gandalf, making a mental note to speak with the wizard later, before taking Eomer's arm and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Upon seeing the dance floor being nearly full with couples, her cheeks grew hot and her palms began to sweat.

"I can't dance." She said quietly, hoping he would take the excuse and leave her to herself.

"I remember," He tugged her along, melding them perfectly into the dancers, taking her arm and waist comfortably. "Just follow my lead. Don't worry about the steps, or my feet. Just do what feels natural."

"What feels natural is getting off this dance floor."

He laughed. "Besides that then." His head tilted to the side just a little. "It cannot be that bad to dance with me." His head titled to the side, his expression apprehensive, as if he was actually worried she might say yes.

She looked at him, bright-faced and smiling at her. It was still something she was getting used to, but she found she enjoyed his company, even if he was making her almost waltz. "No," she replied quietly, "It isn't." She kept a tight hold of his hand, trusting him to guide her around the floor.

"I have to confess that I had not intended to ask you to dance. There was another reason why I wished to speak with you."

She nodded, curious as to what he could possibly want from her.

"It concerns Lord Boromir."

She immediately stiffened. "What about him?"

He sighed heavily.

"What?" She glared at him, prepared to rip herself away from him if she felt like it.

"If someone merely repeats his name, you become immovable. I can feel you tensing, relax. If you don't like what I have to say, then I shall speak of it now more."

She stared at him impatiently, ignoring his request to relax. She'd relax after he said his piece.

"You once told me that he was nothing more than a friend. Forgive me, I know it is none of my business, but I do not think I believe that anymore."

"And your point is?"

His hands tightened around her, now looking everywhere but her, yet somehow still remarkably in tune with the music. "You needn't hide your relationship with him. I do not understand it, as you had told me the man hated you upon your first meeting, but I am not one to judge that. You do not need to hide that part of yourself from anyone, especially your friends."

"And are you my friend, Eomer?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He looked to her again. "I would like to think so."

"Then stop talking about things you don't understand. As you said yourself, you cannot understand our friendship, and you don't need to."

"Anna," He reprimanded gently, squeezing her hand just a little. "You were never allowed to properly mourn for him. We went to war after Helm's Deep, and no one would think less of you if you still needed closure."

"And what kind of closure do you think I need exactly?"

"A funeral." He suggested lightly. "You would not be the only one to benefit from a proper send-off. We could hold a funeral for all those that were lost during the battles though it would be in Lord Boromir's honor."

Her eyes softened. "Thank you for thinking of that. I don't think many others would have. I'm sure Faramir will be grateful as well."

"You're welcome. I am glad you are not opposed to the idea."

"You thought I would be?"

Eomer shrugged. "It was a gamble on my part mentioning his name to you."

Her eyebrows raised at that. "Have I really been that hostile about it?"

"If you will forgive me for being honest - yes. You have closed yourself off to the world since we arrived back at Minas Tirith. I am not the only one who has noticed. Aragorn and Gandalf have been especially worried."

She looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm not doing it on purpose, I just… Need some time to sort things out."

"I am sure your friends understand that." He spun them around again, the sudden movement bringing Anna back to their surroundings.

"I had no idea you danced so well." She remarked, earning a laugh from him.

"What, you thought I was some oaf, but asked you to dance anyway? I would never embarrass a lady like that." His teasing caused her to smile.

No sooner did she get used to the beat and begin to match his steps, the dance changed to a much faster tune and suddenly the dance floor became chaotic. The floor quickly became crowded and it took Eomer and Anna several minutes before they were able to disperse themselves from the crowd.

"I have never quite had a change in pace like that before," said Eomer, looking slightly startled.

She laughed in response. "Oh, I'm sure." Her gaze flitted across the faces of the many dancers, looking for her two mischievous Hobbit friends. Eventually, she spotted them atop a table near the center of the crowd, singing and dancing again. She turned to Eomer. "Merry and Pippin have begun another dance over there. Would you like to join me?" She grinned brightly at him.

He smiled at her though he gently pulled his hand away. "I am afraid I must speak with Aragorn. I will join you later if you'd like?" He offered.

Her smile fell just a little as she nodded before turning toward the Hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin!"

The two turned and waved toward her. Once she got near their table they lunged and grabbed her arms, tugging her on the table as well.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, looking at the growing crowd around them as they cheered the three of them on.

"Dancing with you of course! You need to have some fun, Anna! This is supposed to be a party, you know!" Merry shouted over the music to her, linking arms with her as he begun to spin them around and around.

She stumbled, her shoes beginning to catch on the fabric of her dress along with the wood of the table. She thought maybe it was mead making her act so boldly as she didn't give a second thought to tossing her shoes aside before joining them once more. She laughed at the silliness of it all as they spun faster and faster, the faces of the people around them beginning to blur.

Pippin eventually joined them as they started going incredibly fast. Anna was sure they would trip and fall at any moment. Still, she didn't stop. They kept going and going, faster and faster, until she accidentally let Pippin slip from her arm, causing him to go crashing into the crowd and onto the floor.

She gasped, jumping down and rushing over to her fallen friend. "Pippin! Are you alright? I am so sorry!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, astonished to see he was red-faced from laughter.

"That was great! Let's do it again!"

He was about the climb up before there was abrupt silence throughout the hall.

Anna helped Merry down as Aragorn took to the center of the room.

"I am sorry to halt the celebration. I assure you, it will be but a moment." Aragorn began, "I have some declarations I must make known before this night may continue. First, and foremost, this night is to celebrate our victory against Mordor, and the darkness that threatened our lands. However, we have yet to celebrate and mourn for our fallen comrades." His gaze suddenly met hers, before understanding dawned on Anna. Her eyes instinctively sought out Eomer, who was standing off to the side of the King. He nodded to her before turning his attention back to Aragorn. She felt another wave of appreciation for him go through her. She would have to pay him back somehow.

"I request all of those who are here this eve, to return two nights from now for a funeral of those fallen. This event will be held in Lord Boromir and King Theoden's honor. Giving our respects to the dead is just as important as celebrating the living."

Murmurs from around Anna erupted yet they immediately quieted down as Aragorn continued.

"Now, I would announce my successor. This should come as no surprise, as he known throughout this city and its people! My Lord Faramir, I name you Prince of Ithilien, and when the time comes, heir to the Throne of Gondor!"

Clapping erupted all around her though Anna was too flabbergasted to move. Faramir as the future King? Aragorn gestured for Faramir to join him. He did, Anna noticed his steps were staggering a bit and he looked pale. She risked another glance at Eomer, wondering if he knew of this. Judging from the confused look on his face, he was just as surprised. She then turned to look for Eowyn, who seemed rooted to the spot.

Anna maneuvered her way through the crowd, ignoring the continuing announcements from Aragorn. "Eowyn."

Her friend turned, quickly throwing a smile on her face although Anna saw the troubled look she wore just moments ago. "Are you alright?" The redhead asked concernedly.

"Faramir is to be made king." Eowyn said, her voice trembling a bit. "Though that may be quite a long time, given Lord Aragorn is of the Dunedain."

"Yes," Anna answered cautiously. "Isn't that a good thing?"

The blonde shook her head, smiling once again at Anna. "Of course it is." She replied.

Anna wanted to press her further after that unconvincing response but thought better of it. "Alright," she replied, looking between the both of them curiously. "If you need anything, if you want to talk, you know where to find me."

Eowyn nodded. "Yes, thank you." Before Anna could get another word out, Eowyn swept off. She didn't know what was troubling her friend, but she knew Eowyn wouldn't speak of it until she was ready.

She heard the sound of heavy boots approach from behind. "I see you've made close friends with our Rohan kin." Aragorn said.

"Yes, Eowyn and I are friends." She gave Eomer a lasting glance, before turning back to Aragorn.

"And the Lord Eomer? I noticed you dancing with him."

"Yes, I suppose him too." She replied quietly, still a little unsure about that. She knew what he said, but her insecurities were getting the best of her lately.

"That's good. You should have friends outside the Fellowship, Anna. However… I have to ask," he hesitated briefly. "Have you decided to stay in Middle-Earth?" At her bewildered look, he continued. "The war is over, Anna. Everyone is settling back into their own lands and families. You need to decide what you are going to do with yours."

"I know that. I haven't given up on my home, Aragorn. I will find a way back eventually. Gandalf has promised me that as long as he resides in Middle-Earth he will help me find a way. But… I do realize I need to start building a life here if I'm to survive." Her hands started twisting themselves as her mind started reeling with the possibilities for her. There weren't a lot of places she could go… Would her friends leave her on her own?

"You may stay in Minas Tirith if that is your wish."

She looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?" When he nodded she couldn't help herself as she embraced him tightly, tears of gratitude clinging to her lashes. "Thank you so much, Aragorn." She whispered. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

He returned her embrace quickly before taking a step back. "I have not yet forgotten my promise, Lady Anna."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "Lady? Aragorn, I'm not a lady. Far from it, really."

"As King I have the power to change status' of the people as I see fit. As you are one of those people, I am declaring you a Lady, and everything that title entails. Come to the throne room tomorrow morning. We shall make further arrangements there."

"Aragorn, I'm not sure…." She drifted off, looking around her anxiously. Did anyone hear? Would anyone object? Would they even care enough to?

"It is done, Anna. See this is as a good thing." He looked over her shoulder at something. "Excuse me, I must give my thanks to Lord Elrond before he departs." He walked off, leaving her stunned in the middle of the hall.

Anna was thrumming with happiness. After all this time, and being so unsure about her place among the people she called friends, she was offered this. She couldn't imagine a greater token of friendship and inclusion. And if she was a Lady, she would have full access to the city's archives…

With a grin on her face and a spring in her step, she left the main hall, heading toward her chambers. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for her. A new beginning, something that might eventually help her toward a way of getting herself back home.


	22. Belonging

**Hi, guys! Since this chapter didn't take me almost two months to write (thank goodness) I'll consider that a success. **

**Let me know what you think about it! :)**

* * *

"Damn it! Nothing!"

Anna slammed another roll of parchment onto the stone table, huffing in frustration.

She had been looking for days in-between the preparations for the funeral and her comings and goings to and from the Tower. It seemed like every time she would get close to figuring out a way back home, it lead to a dead end and she would have to start from square one.

She was also fairly certain she could recite Middle-Earth's histories in her sleep. She had started in the oldest part of the archives, something Gandalf was able to help her with, and she was slowly working her way forward to the current closing of the Third Age.

Sighing, she snagged another roll, blowing the dust off it and began reading. Honestly, this reminded her a little too much of studying for her final exams back home. The words soon began to bleed together as her vision started to blur. Blinking several times, she decided that maybe she should just mark her place and start over again tomorrow. The funeral was tonight and there was still so much to be done… Anna took a quill and inkwell and wrote herself a note, marking where she had left off before escaping the musty room.

She was just about to run to her room when she heard a voice call to her from behind. She turned on her heel and saw Aragorn moving toward her.

He halted a good few inches away, looking at her oddly.

"Did you need something?" She asked.

"You were in the archives again."

"How did you know?"

He smirked at her before reaching up and brushing remnants of dust off her hair.

"Oh."

He raised a brow. "You've been spending quite a lot of time down there. Is everything alright?"

She nodded once. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was doing some light research is all."

"Light research that lasts for days?"

She blushed. "Okay, maybe not light," She replied. "This is just something I need to do."

"Fair enough." He took her arm and began leading her down the hallway. "You remember what tonight is?"

She bit her lip, tasting a small layer of dust. "Yes. I know we still have much to do. I'm sorry I took so long down there. I'll just go to my chambers to clean-up and meet you on the balcony."

Aragorn shook his head. "There's no need to rush yourself. It is not for a few hours."

"I'd like to help out where I can." They passed a few servants, who bowed low to both of them and quickly moved out of their way. Anna gave a quiet laugh as they disappeared down the corridor.

Aragorn looked at her, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "May I ask what is so amusing?"

"Just that," she gestured back to the women behind them. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it."

"Try not to think about it. You will adjust with time."

She squeezed his arm, gaining his full attention again. "I still feel grateful for you asking me here and doing all of this for me. I honestly don't know where I would be right now if you hadn't. I owe you, Aragorn." She looked up at him pleadingly, hoping he understood what she was saying.

He sighed. "Anna, I did not ask you to stay here for favors."

"I know that." She interjected quickly. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for everything you've done for me. Not just inviting me here, but for every time you saved my life and looked out for me while the war was going on. I just wanted you to know that I'm thankful for that, and for your friendship."

He regarded her carefully for a few seconds before nodding. "You are welcome." She took that as the best answer she would receive from him and smiled. It was better than nothing.

He released her arm after they had made their way to a split corridor, saying he was needed on the balcony and would see her when she was ready. Anna couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief upon being alone once again. It seemed like whenever she poked her head up out of the archives, someone would always be there to whisk her away to socialize or a council meeting.

When she first got the summons from Aragorn, she was certain it was because the King had changed his mind about her staying in Minas Tirith. However, when she entered the room, she was surprised to see eight men, seated at a large table, with one chair empty. Aragorn stood, and gestured for her to take the seat. She recognized only three people - Eomer, Faramir, and Gandalf. The other men looked at her with contempt, something she was steadily getting used to seeing from the lords and ladies of Minas Tirith. She didn't know what she had done to upset them so, but they were beginning to test her patience.

The meetings were never about any one subject. The council covered the rebuilding of both Gondor and Rohan, the continuation of wiping out the remaining orcs, which was no easy feat. They were informed that groups were steadily gathering and sacking small villages and lone houses outside the borders of both countries. Scouting teams were assigned to track the groups and eliminate them if they were able, otherwise they were to regroup.

Anna was also able to contact Gandalf about helping her find a way back home. The wizard was not as… willing as she had expected. He seemed adamant that she ought to try to build a life for herself in Middle-Earth, instead of chasing "fantasies". After days of trying to convince him, he agreed to look into it, saying he would contact her when he found something. She was grateful for his help, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would stay true to his word. If not, she'd just have to find a way to do it herself.

The funeral had a bigger turnout than Anna expected. _Though it looks more like a party than a funeral,_ she thought wryly. She eyed the lanterns that were lit in honor of the fallen, with Boromir's taking center-stage. There were people lining up to pay their respects to the deceased Captain even though the wake had been going on for a few hours now. She watched as soldiers and civilians bowed and moved on to the next few candles, something she still had to do herself.

She edged away from the mourning crowd, blending in with those who were drinking and chatting away. Anna bit her tongue to prevent her strong opinions on that particular matter from spewing out. She did notice some of the Elves had decided to stay, and that they were surrounding a separate group of candles. Who the candles were lit for, Anna didn't know.

She wound her way around the staggeringly drunk folk - giving them looks of disgust when one of them almost spilled his ale all over her gown - and hurried toward a table where crowds were scarce. Her gaze then came upon Eomer speaking with Aragorn. She moved to hurry and join them, but their troubled expressions caused her to pause. Aragorn was nodding to something Eomer was telling him though the latter looked slightly more distressed than Anna had ever seen him. She decided against interrupting them. Instead, she busied herself with a nearly empty table that had originally been full of food and barrels of ale beside it. Unable to hold back a scoff at the nearly pillaged food, she began to make the table look, well, not clean, but more presentable. After all, this was supposed to be a wake in honor of the dead. Not some ill-advised attempt for all of them to consume copious amounts of alcohol and eat until they vomit.

"Excuse me." She muttered to a group of five women who were crowding around one end of the table. She grabbed some plates, trying to neaten the area as best she could when she heard hushed voices from behind.

"So what do you suppose she is doing here? Shouldn't she be away in the tower?"

"Did you not hear? She and Lord Boromir were lovers."

"I heard that was the reason she was allowed to join the Fellowship." Another hissed back.

"Of course! One woman among all those men? What other reason could there be?"

"That's not what Ryelle said. The poor girl found her and the King together, in the hall this very day! She said they were very close, having an intimate conversation about her staying here in the White Tower."

"Do you think she is setting her sights on him now that his Lady and Lord Boromir are dead?"

"For all we know, she could have planned this and killed the both of them!"

Having heard enough, Anna slammed the plates down, ignoring the loud clatter they made as they hit the table with some force, and whirled around to face the five women, cheeks turning red as her nostrils flared. The women jumped and had the good sense to look somewhat frightened as the redhead marched forward.

Her green eyes flitted from one face to the next, realizing that she recognized these women. The wives of the noblemen in the council.

"Is there something you all would like to discuss?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"You were eavesdropping on our private conversation!" One of them stepped forward, looking as if she were about to burst. "You cannot expect us to apologize for something we've said in confidence of each other."

Anna's face smoothed out as she walked toward the woman. "No," she spoke softly. "But I can expect you to refrain from speaking about something you know nothing about." She gave each of them a steely glare. "What would the King think of your insolence? Do you think he would take kindly to rumors being spread about himself and the Lady Arwen? Do you think he would forgive you?"

"They aren't lies!" She nearly shrieked back. "Some of them hold truth, and every respectable person knows it! You are after the throne, you want to seduce our King. You will drive him to his death, just as you have with Lord Boromir!"

Without thinking, Anna closed the distance between them, towering over the woman, glaring and wishing she had some kind of weapon on her. The noblewoman's eyes grew wide from fright.

Anna inched her face closer, lips pulled back to expose her teeth as she bit back a snarl. "If I were to drive anyone to their deaths, it would be you. If I ever hear of your filth again, I will ensure you have a cell next to your ex-Steward. The King and I are friends, but close friends. He will listen to me if I suggest your imprisonment." She took two steps back, still shaking from anger. The group visibly shook as two of them grabbed the elder woman's arms, dragging her backward and away from Anna.

The redhead sagged against the table once they were out of sight, noticing her hands still shaking furiously. She took some uneasy breaths, trying to calm herself before she somehow convinced herself to go after them and ensure her threats were taken seriously. She raised her head, looking to Boromir's memorial. If you could call it that.

She knew that it hadn't been her directly that caused his death. Because of her unintentional intervention, his death was prolonged. She also knew that Boromir would have died either way.

She walked slowly toward the candle, eyeing the "offerings" with uncertainty. Anna bent slowly, picking up a small grouping of flowers to lay beside his candle. "I know it is not my fault that you died." She began. "I know that. But it still… It still hurts somehow. I don't know what we have-" She swallowed hard, realizing her mistake. "If what we had was even real, or if it was just a trick. I don't know if any feelings I held were true, or if they were created because you died. All I know is that I feel something about never seeing you again. Maybe I'll never figure it out." She scoffed lightly. "I doubt I'll ever understand myself the way that most people do here. I don't even think my mother knew what to do with me."

Anna bent to one knee, reached a hand out toward the flickering flame, watching it dance across her skin, twisting her scars into new shapes in the light. "But I do know that I can't stay here. I don't belong here, I never did, and I suppose they proved that." She thought briefly about the women before dispelling them from her mind completely. "I have made up my mind about something. I need to get home. I need to find a way, and if there isn't a way, I'll make one. I miss my family, my home. I miss who I was before all this happened, even if I do like some of the changes." As if to contradict herself, her eyes began to sting. She quickly raised her hand to wipe them away. "Of course that's what happens once I admit that. I can't keep ignoring myself and my goal."

She took a deep breath, afraid to finally voice the thoughts that had been plaguing her for weeks. "I'm going to leave Minas Tirith tomorrow. I am going to find Gandalf. He told me he was heading toward Isengard, starting where it all began I guess. I'll try to catch up to him, which shouldn't be too hard since Eomer gave me have Algar as a gift." She hesitated, unsure of whether she should bring up the King of Rohan. A sigh escaped her lips as she eyed Boromir's candle once more. "If things were different… I might consider staying, maybe get more involved, make some more friends…. start a family. Maybe we could have had that. Maybe not. I'll never know for sure, but, I think I'm okay with that. Or at least starting to be."

She stood, feeling stronger for having let out her worried and frustrations finally. "I'll have to thank Eomer. It was his idea for all this, to help me say goodbye to you for real. I think it's helped, if only a little. So… Goodbye, Boromir."

She walked away without looking back. She felt lighter, as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps she was more ready to say goodbye to the Captain then she thought.

It took a mere hour or two for the people to start filing out and back to their homes. Most of them stumbled along, laughing at whoever was holding their arm to guide them on their way. Anna couldn't help but feel a little disgusted at the sight. Do these people know nothing about honoring the dead? At least the funeral for Theodred in Rohan was not like this. She looked over to a group of tall, blond men. From their clothing it was easily understood they were from Rohan, and she knew she had seen them drink a mug or two, but they were solemn, not falling over each other like those from Minas Tirith.

"You look as if you would like to knock their heads together." Came Gandalf's voice from behind her.

She gasped and turned, seeing the wizard looking just the same as she had seen him when he left.

"You have news?" She asked urgently, eyes widening from excitement.

He put up a hand. "I've just arrived, Anna. I am tired from my journey and was hoping to speak to our new King." Gandalf's gaze swept the balcony. "Have you seen him?"

Anna shrugged. "Last I saw, he was talking to Eomer about something." That got her a raised brow. "Before you even ask, I don't know what they were talking about." She shot another glare toward the table where the gossipers were. "I had something else to take care of."

"Oh? Does this something have anything to do with your foul mood?"

She turned her glare onto the wizard. "I suppose it could be."

"What was it?"

She sighed, dropping her gaze. "Nothing but petty people. Gossiping about things they don't know a thing about, and possibly ruining my reputation, or what's left of it anyway."

This got her a concerned look. "Have you spoken to Aragorn about this? Perhaps he could help."

She snorted. "I doubt it. He doesn't need the additional stress as it is."

"Perhaps he could use the distraction?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Maybe." She licked her lips. "I don't want to bother him with it unless they didn't listen to me."

"You have already spoken to them?"

"Yes. Whether or not they heed my words is another matter entirely."

"Anna." He gave her a stern look.

"What? Did you expect me to just sit by while they said those things about me? About Aragorn? If anyone, a single person, thought for a second that what they were saying was true, whatever life you wanted me to have here would be gone. I wouldn't be able to stay and I doubt Aragorn would want me to if it got to that point."

Gandalf was about to speak again, but Anna rushed on. "Which brings me to my earlier question, Gandalf. Have you found anything?"

When he didn't speak for several moments, Anna gave him an exasperated look. "You promised me, Gandalf. You promised you would do everything in your power to help me."

"Yes, and I have not gone back on that promise. Do not assume before you know, Anna."

"Then tell me what you've found!"

"It may be nothing. I do not want to get your hopes up, only to have them crushed in another moment."

She took an eager step forward, her face brightening. "Tell me."

"I may have found something in Saruman's tower. It referenced the spell he used to summon you."

She looked downward, to his hands. Seeing they were empty, she felt disappointment creep in. "You didn't bring it with you?"

"No." He shook his head. "I felt I should come to you first."

"We can leave tomorrow morning. Algar has been in the stables this past week. He needs to stretch his legs." She started making a mental checklist for anything she would need for the journey to Isengard.

_Weapons, food, water, traveling clothes, perhaps a bedroll…_

"It would seem you have broken a promise of your own."

She looked up at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I've tried, Gandalf. I've tried to build a life here, but I just can't do it. I don't belong here. The people have made that very clear if nothing else."

"Then perhaps it is not here you should stay." He offered, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "There is more than one kingdom of men."

She shrugged his hand away. "You and I both know that wouldn't work out. I barely know anyone in Rohan. At least here there are people that I know and can talk to."

"Eomer would see to it that you would be warmly welcomed. He may be their new king, but he would ensure that you were well taken care of."

"I don't need someone to take care of me. I need to find a way home. Now," she gathered her skirts while keeping her gaze on the wizard. "I am leaving in the morning. You can either come with me or not. It's your choice. This is mine."

Without waiting to hear his response, she walked away.

_If he will not help me, then I don't need him. I will find my own way back. _

She ignored any onlookers who started their whisperings again. _Let them say whatever they like. I won't be here for long. It won't affect me anymore. _

She briefly heard her name being shouted, but she just assumed it was Gandalf, and increased her pace. Once she got to the stables, and away from the chatter of the first tier. Anna dropped her skirt, knowing she'll have to wash it herself once she took it off. The hem was already looking like it had been dragged through dirt and hay was beginning to stick to it. She wouldn't feel right allowing a servant wash it for her. _Although, if it's Ryelle, I might reconsider that. _

She finally found Algar among the other horses in the stable. He snorted at her and nudged his nose against her palm. She smiled. "Hey, boy. Miss me?" She grabbed an apple she had previously stashed in a bucket for him, laying it in the middle of her hand. He took it, eating it quickly. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you. How do you feel about a journey tomorrow, huh? Do you think you can do that?" She knew he couldn't answer her, it made her feel better to pretend. She swore sometimes that he could understand her, so she hoped this was one of those times.

"It'll be a couple of days to get there. It might end up being just us, but I think we can handle it, can't we?" She rubbed up his head a little, getting that one spot he always seemed to love. "Yeah," she crooned. "We can. I know we can."

She heard the sound of boots against stone fast approaching the stable area. She backed away from Algar's gate, the horse giving a nervous neigh, sensing his master's distress. She looked around for a weapon, any weapon that she could use easily. She snagged a short rake, held in both hands, and waited for the intruder to enter. The bootsteps slowed, and a tall shadow grew larger in the doorway. Anna tightened her grip on the rake, ready to jab it at whoever it was. Images of perhaps a rogue from the balcony coming to "take care of her" ran through her mind.

"It's probably nothing." She muttered to herself, forcing her grip to loosen and allow the rake to drop to her side. "Stop being so paranoid." The metal clattered against the stone, causing the figure to halt in their tracks.

"Anna?"

Anna blinked several times. "Eomer?" She walked toward the doorway, as she heard his steps coming closer. They met just inside the entrance, with no other sound but their breathing. Realizing their proximity, and the fact that it seemed to get suddenly smaller, Anna took a step back. Clearing her throat, she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He stepped closer to her. "Why did you leave so suddenly? I tried calling to you back there," he gestured behind him. "But you move so quickly, I lost you in the crowd."

"Oh, that was you?" She let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it was Gandalf again."

Eomer raised an eyebrow. "Are you having trouble with the wizard?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. We're just… having a disagreement I suppose."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I doubt it, but thank you for the offer." She gave him a tight smile before bending down to pick up the rake and put it back against a wooden beam. "I'm just going to have to figure it out by myself."

He gave her a concerned look. "That sounds dangerous. What are you trying to do, Anna?"

"It's not. Not really. This is just something I have to do, and Gandalf was going to help me but… I think he's changed his mind."

"What is so important that you cannot tell me? Perhaps I could help you." He took another step closer to her, his hazel eyes flitting between her green ones. "You do not have to do this alone."

"I know I don't. I want to. It's better that there aren't many people involved."

"You're sure the wizard will not help?"

She nodded. "Pretty sure. It's not like I really need him anyway. He gave me the information I needed. It's just getting to Isengard that's the hard part."

Eomer's lips formed a thin line. "Isengard?" Anna backed away, sensing the underlying tension coming from the King. "What is this really about, Anna?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking!" She rushed out, seeing his face begin to turn a light shade of red.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking." He bit out. "You said it wasn't dangerous, yet you're going into the land that is nearly just as deadly as Mordor itself! And it without an escort! Who will protect you should any evil still linger there?"

She clenched her jaw, her gaze turning to steel. "I can protect myself."

"Not against whatever may still be in that tower." He closed the distance between them once again. "Anna, do not go there alone. If you cannot convince the wizard to go with you, then have someone else accompany you."

"Like who? I don't have many friends, Eomer, I can't just summon them whenever I need someone."

"You have me."

Her face softened at seeing how earnest he was. "You are the new King of Rohan. You can't just abandon your people. Your people need to bury King Theoden and rebuild their villages and homes. You're needed there."

"I will convince the wizard then. He cannot allow you to go into that forsaken place alone."

Anna smirked. "You know as well as I do that no one can force a wizard to do anything."

"That's because I have yet to try. I will go straight to Aragorn if I must. He will not allow it either."

"If you must…"

"I do. I will discuss it with the wizard and Aragorn. You can leave with us in the morning if you would prefer an early start."

"I would like that, thank you."

He nodded to her. "Very well. Be ready by first light. We shall set out then." He made to leave the stables but turned back. "I know you don't wish to tell me what you're doing, and I won't argue. But if you should need anything, Meduseld will always be open to you."

Anna's eyes widened as she saw his arm begin to lift upward, then drop down by his side again. She gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

He bowed to her, something she didn't think he should be doing since he was a King now, and left her alone in the stables.

Her smile fell as soon as his shadow disappeared, her hands quickly forming fists, her fingernails biting into the scarred skin. If everything turned out the way she hoped, she would never see him again. She would never see any of her friends again.

That thought seemed to slam its way into her brain, only to have her repeat it over and over like a mantra. It was always assumed that she would leave behind this world and the people in it. It had only just sunk in that those people would also include the friends that she had come to know and care about so dearly in her year in Middle-Earth. Was she ready? She had to be. There was no turning back. This wasn't the time to start doubting herself.

She was going home. She would be back with her family in a matter of days. So then why did it feel like she had just ripped a hole through her chest?


	23. Epiphany

**A/N: Alright, guys! I have an announcement. I'm in the middle of the next chapter, but once November hits I'm taking a break from this fic so I can focus on my original fiction for NaNoWriMo. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter written by November 1st so I can post it to keep you guys from waiting so long for an update.  
Also - The last section of this fic has a LOT of exposition. If you have any questions about technicalities and such, please don't hesitate to message me about it. I'll try and answer your questions as thoroughly as possible. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while, so I'm pretty excited to see your reactions to it! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Anna woke before dawn, which was a first for her. She normally slept right through til morning, but today was special. She felt it in her bones, in her very soul.

She hurried through changing into her travel gear, uncaring about the wrinkles and the fact that her shirt was left untucked. She was more careful with her belt, her axes swinging slightly as she secured the belt around her hips. She then swung her pack over her shoulder, noting how it wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked.

The walk down to the stables was quiet, as per usual for nightfall in the city. It would only be an hour or so before the rest of the city woke and went about their business. _Luckily, I won't have to deal with these people any longer._ The thought was freeing, except that she would miss Aragorn. The thought of her friend sent another jolt through her stomach. She had said goodbye to him the night before, after her conversation with Eomer. He said he understood, though the look in his eyes said otherwise. Guilt began to eat at her until she reminded herself that she was doing the right thing. She wasn't meant for grand cities such as Minas Tirith. She did find, however, that she enjoyed the council meetings when they were held. It was an intimate look at the city's inner workings, and she found herself getting lost in the discussions. If it wasn't for the occasional snarky comment from the noblemen, she would say it was her favorite part of staying in the White Tower.

Her eyes widened at finding so many horses already outside the stables. One was such a brilliant white that there was no mistaking its rider.

"Gandalf!"

The wizard interrupted his conversation with another rider as she came running up to him, grinning madly. "I thought you weren't coming?" She gave Eomer a side-long look, suspecting he might have something to do with Gandalf's sudden change of mind.

"You did not really think I would leave you to travel to Isengard alone, did you?"

"Well," she began, "You weren't exactly agreeable with my going anyway."

He nodded. "I thought then that this was a questionable choice, and I hold to that now. Still… I cannot, in good conscience, let you go on this adventure alone."

She gave him a knowing smile before jogging into the stables to get Algar ready for the journey. "You ready, boy? We're gonna go now." He snorted and slowly followed her out of his pen. "Don't worry," she told him, "I brought some apples for you and you have your own water." She rubbed his neck. "I'll take care of you while I still have you."

Once she had secured her traveling supplies on Algar's back, she wasted no time in mounting the horse and led him out of the stable and toward the still growing group of horsemen. There was yet another familiar face among the crowd, one she expected to see even less than Gandalf. "Eowyn?" She led Algar next to the Shield Maiden, who was looking solemnly at the carriage carrying her uncle's body. "You are joining Eomer's troops?"

Eowyn glanced at Anna for a second, face blank, before nodding and looking back at the carriage. "I thought it only right that I join my brother for our King's burial," She said stiffly.

Confused by Eowyn's behavior, Anna just gave her a curious look and said, "Well, I am glad to see you. Is Faramir not coming along as well?" The redhead craned her neck to see if she could see the man among those that had gathered.

"No," Eowyn replied. "He is staying in the city. The city council cannot afford to lose any more members."

Blinking at that well-hidden, but still apparent slight, Anna did not respond. Instead, she chose to move Algar closer to Gandalf, who seemed to be waiting patiently for her to join him.

"You did not think your leaving would not have some consequence?" He raised a brow at her.

Anna felt unsettled. She knew what would happen, but she didn't think it would have as big of an impact. Just Eowyn's reaction to her alone told her all was not well with those she would leave behind. Still, it was time to own up to it. She raised her chin. "I'm not leaving them to fend for themselves, Gandalf. They'll do just fine without me. And they'll get over their anger."_ Or they won't, either way, I won't be here for them to argue with. _

"You've changed," He observed.

She shrugged. "I'm just not going to let something like this keep me from what I need to do. And I need to do this. We both know that."

"Perhaps." He acquiesced. "But not for the reasons you think."

She shot him a bewildered look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You will see in time. Not everything is meant to happen as you hope, Anna."

She groaned. "Please don't start that again. I'm not going to let your manipulations get inside my head. If you're going to come with me, you're going to have to accept what I'm doing and stop trying to get me to change my mind. It won't happen, Gandalf. You're wasting your time by trying."

He didn't respond. Though, if that was for better or for worse, she wasn't sure.

* * *

He was staring at her again.

Every time Anna looked away from the fire they had set, she saw Eomer's hazel eyes boring into her like a nail. She tried to shake off the feeling of being watched - maybe it was just coincidence?

She waited for him to turn his gaze in another direction. She shifted uncomfortably in place, wondering if maybe she should wake Gandalf for his next watch or not.

When moving her position around the fire did nothing, she sighed and shot him a dirty look. "Is there something wrong?" She asked sharply.

He jolted as if he was in a trance. "What?"

She rolled her eyes, waving a hand in-between them. "You haven't stopped staring at me since we left Minas Tirith. What do you want?"

His stare drifted toward her hand, his hard expression transforming to one of shock. "What happened to your hand?"

She gave him a confused look but saw that her hand was indeed without gloves and her scars were prominently shown in the firelight. She quickly dropped her hand, dragging her sleeve over the scarring as much as she could. "Nothing. It's fine." She looked away from the man, hoping he would drop it, but knowing he would do anything but.

She heard the crunching of dirt and rock underneath his boots as he moved to her side and crouched down. Gently, he took her hand from her lap and moved her sleeve upward, exposing her skin halfway up her forearm. "These look old." He looked at her, eyes searching hers, waiting.

She smoothly took her hand out of his grip and cradled it with the other, looking at the scars. "They are." She raised it up to his face. "This is what happens when you almost lose your hands to frostbite," She said bitterly.

"Can you feel them? The scarring looks…" He trailed off, gesturing lamely toward her hand.

"Disgusting?" She offered. "Repulsive? Turns your stomach?" Nodding, she continued, "I could barely look at them for a while. It's why I always have gloves. Except for now, apparently." she muttered to herself, cursing her earlier excitement that day.

Eomer looked at her sympathetically. "I take it you have the scars on both hands?"

She nodded, showing him her other hand, noting the less gnarled skin. _At least my fingernails grew back. _

"How did this happen? You must have been exposed to severe cold for this to occur."

"Oh, we were. Caradhras. I thought of snow-proof boots, but not gloves. Pretty dumb, huh?" She smirked at him.

"I would say so, yes. This was with the Fellowship, I take it?"

"My first injury with them. And right in the beginning of our journey too. I couldn't use them for much after that for about a week or so. Once we got to Lothlorien, the elves gave me this to help them heal." She took her pouch off her belt and held it in her palm for him. He gingerly held it, examining the pouch itself, before turning to her, silently asking to look into it. She nodded and he pulled a cord, exposing the salve.

"And this healed you? I thought Elf magic was supposed to heal scars as well."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure about the mechanics of it. Maybe they were too far gone by the time we reached them. They were healing, though not as well as they should have been. They were so stiff I could barely move them. After using this, the stiffness went away and after that they were all scarred up. I can't feel very much of them. I know when I'm touching something, but heat and cold don't do much to them now. Or at least, I don't feel it like I used to."

"And you still fought like this in the war?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? Others fought with their own wounds barely on the mend. Mine were already healed, though not prettily."

He shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I am merely surprised you have survived for so long. My first impression of you was... well."

She grimaced. "Not the best, I know."

"Understandable during the circumstances. And the second time, on the battlefield at Helm's Deep."

Anna scoffed. "I must have looked so pathetic. Puking all over myself and wailing."

"Considering where I found you, I would say your reaction was natural."

"Found me?" She asked, confused.

He nodded. "I found you next to him. I carried you into the keep myself and found out who you were when Aragorn looked like death itself upon seeing you." His expression suddenly darkened. "I had words with him after that."

"What do you mean?" She leaned back, glaring at him.

"You should not have been there." He looked at her with intensity. "I have seen men lose themselves over less."

She did all she could to remain sitting down. "You supported me when that soldier said I did not belong with the army! How could you say that then and this now?"

"That's what I thought at the time." Eomer explained. "Think, Anna. I had only met you twice. Both times you were not yourself. I had no idea what you were really capable of. I do now, and I respect you because of it. All of it."

That took her aback. She did not expect him to be so forthcoming with his thoughts, especially since they seemed to be in her favor. "How can you respect someone who doesn't even know herself?" She asked quietly, looking into the fire, brows furrowed in confusion.

When no answer came immediately, she risked a glance in his direction. The man wasn't looking at her anymore, but at the fire instead.

Silence overcame them. Not uncomfortable silence, as it always seemed to be around her.

"Will you consider attending my uncle's funeral before you travel to Isengard?"

The sudden question made her jump a little. She opened her mouth to speak but found she didn't have an answer for him. As much as she wanted to… she had to get home. Any longer in Middle-Earth and she might risk her staying for good.

"Think about it." He said before she could reply to him. "At least for another day." He stood, patted her on the shoulder, and woke one of his men up for the next watch. He then turned back to her as the soldier groaned awake. "You should think about getting some rest. Gandalf will take over." Then he settled into his own bedroll without another word.

She knew she should have taken his advice and slept. The offer was still bouncing around in her head, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get a moment's rest until she decided what to do.

Truth be told, she wanted to be at Theoden's funeral. She wanted to pay her respects to the King, regardless of their differences of opinion on many occasions. She also wanted to see Rohan again and visit Brynwyn before she left. The older woman had wormed her way into Anna's heart in such little time, it was surprising how connected she felt. It was almost like having a family.

She felt her heart pulling in her one direction, with her mind telling her not to waste time.

_A few more days really couldn't hurt… Isengard and Orthanc will still be there when I'm done in Rohan. There's still time…_

Though she had wasted so much time already. Anna bit her lip as she suddenly found herself warring against her wants and needs. She knew she should just make a clean cut and leave Middle-Earth. No more delays. Her heart ached for her home. For her mother and Kade. For the life, she was going to have before she got transported to this realm of fantasy.

On the other hand, she so desperately wanted to see Rohan again. She spent such little time in the country that reminded her so much of her own. It was like a surrogate home.

_What if I get too comfortable there and want to stay? _ She mulled that thought around for a few seconds before shaking her head. She loved Rohan. She loved her friends, and the people she would see there, but there was absolutely no possibility of her somehow losing sight of getting home. It wouldn't happen. Even if she somehow got distracted by the beauty of Edoras, the metal chain that held her father's pocketwatch would always be there to remind her of where she came from and where she needed to go. She clasped the locket through her shirt, swallowing hard as her homesickness hit her again with full force.

No.

She would go straight to Isengard. There was no use in going to Rohan if it was going to make everything harder. She would tell Eomer that she needed to decline his offer and that she held the utmost respect for him and his uncle as well. _I'll have to write a letter to Brynwyn so she knows what's happened. Eowyn or Eomer will give it to her. I can rely on them for that much. _

She took a deep breath as she finally allowed her decision to sink in again, glancing up at the sky that was now beginning to bleed a deep red. She blinked. Had she really been lost in her own thoughts that long?

The campsite began to stir not long after the sun broke through the horizon. Anna quickly packed her gear, trying to avoid Eomer by any means possible. She didn't want to tell him she hadn't changed her mind after only taking a few hours to make her decision. She didn't want him to think she had humored him by saying she'd think about it. It was just a matter of weighing all of her options against her needs and wants. _He'll understand. He has to. _

The next few days were full of riding, and on the few breaks they took, Anna found the time to pen a letter to Brynwyn. She did her best to explain what had happened since they last spoke.

She told her of the wake held in Boromir's honor. She told her of her decision to travel to Isengard, and that she hoped it would lead her way home. She also mentioned that if she did manage to find a way back, that she would never be able to return to Rohan. She explained that though it did hurt her to think of never seeing the older woman again, she needed to return home, where she belonged. Anna then apologized profusely for the potential hurt it might cause her, and that she hoped Brynwyn understood why she had to do this. She folded the letter, regretting her inability to seal it, and mustered her courage to face Eomer in order to ask him to deliver the letter for her.

She approached him while he was sharpening his sword. Once her shadow covered the weapon, he looked up, immediately moving the sword from his lap to lean against the rock he was sitting on. "Anna." He greeted with a nod.

"Eomer." She responded, holding the letter tightly as her anxiety began to hit her again. "I have made my decision."

His eyes immediately darkened. "You are not joining us." It came out as a statement as if he already knew before she even mentioned it. She gave a weak nod, feeling guilty for even thinking about asking him to deliver the letter for her. Before she could change her mind about asking, his eyes trained on the parchment in her hand. "Is that for me?"

She blushed. "Sort of. I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind giving this to someone in Edoras for me." Seeing his expression turn to one of almost offense, she quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me. You're going to be busy with your preparations of the funeral and your coronation and getting the city back on its feet… Forget I said anything, I'll get someone else to give it to her." She started backing away as she felt her cheeks heat up even more, the fire spreading to her ears and chest. "I'm sorry." She repeated before she made to scramble away and toward her horse once again.

"Wait." He called for her, causing her to reluctantly face him again. He was looking at her intently, then his gaze drifted toward the letter in her right hand. "Who is it for?" He asked.

"Brynwyn." She replied quietly. "She's a friend of mine in the third ring. Her house is the smaller one toward the western side."

He held out a hand, wordlessly gesturing for her to hand over the parchment. She hesitated for only a moment before giving it to him, looking at him curiously. "Are you sure you can give that to her?"

He nodded, setting the letter into his bag before grabbing his sword again. Anna made to walk away, but he called to her once again.

"How long did it take you?"

She stood there, wondering what he could possibly be talking about before it hit her. Guilt stabbed at her again as she spoke. "Not long."

"You won't speak of what you are doing?" He looked up at her, freezing in the middle of his work.

"No."

She saw his hard glare turn from her to something behind her. "Does the wizard know?"

Anna clenched her jaw. "Yes. He's been helping me with it."

Eomer looked at the letter again. "And have you told your friend?"

"Part of it."

"More than you have shared with me?"

Her silence seemed to be all the answer he needed as he let out a grunt and began vigorously sharpening his sword again.

"Eomer, I'm sorry. It's just complicated-"

"You are not obligated to tell me anything." He said over the noise. "I told you before I will not push you to reveal your secrets to me. I will not change that."

"And?"

He shook his head. "There is nothing else to say."

She looked at him sadly. "Isn't there?"

Eomer held her gaze, motionless until he suddenly stood and moved toward a different spot in camp.

* * *

It was remarkable how fast the forest bounced back from Saruman's carnage. While most of the trees had yet to grow back, the atmosphere had improved greatly. Anna no longer felt a thickness in the air. Instead, she would say it was almost easier to breathe in the forest now than when she had been in the open plains.

Arriving at the tower, however, was another story entirely. The water had not receded the space rather just lowered in height. She guided Algar as close to the stairs as possible before she reluctantly dropped herself into the murky, now ankle-deep water.

She did not bother looking back to make sure Gandalf was behind her, the noise he made as he waded through the water was enough. Pushing the doors with both hands, it was more like pushing half a ton of pure metal rather than a simple door. "Is it really necessary for it to be so heavy?" She muttered to herself quietly, as she strode through, looking around with her right hand on her ax.

"This way."

She turned and followed Gandalf up more winding steps. The architecture was black and unforgiving, harsh and cold, nothing at all what she imagined a White Wizard to live in.

_Though Saruman was far from what he was supposed to be. _

They entered another room, one that was full of books and scrolls, most of which were splayed out across an expansive, black table.

Anna immediately grabbed one that was already rolled out, leaving the intricately written lettering exposed.

"Is this one of Saruman's scrolls?" She asked.

"Yes. I believe these hold the information about your arrival here."

She gave him an awed look, disbelieving that she was so close to her goal. She scanned the contents quickly.

_T. A. 2935_

_Another attempt has failed. I cannot understand what is blocking my magic. I am Saruman, leader of the Order of Wizards and of the White Council. How is it that something as simple as this can thwart me?_

_T. A. 2941_

_It has begun. _

_T. A. 2948_

_I cannot place where the Seeing Stone has appeared. I can feel its power, but I am unable to locate it. _

_T. A. 2955_

_How was the Seeing Stone to appear to me in pieces? What atrocity could have occurred to destroy one of this world's most ancient relics? The Seeing Stone is useless as less than whole. I must find the other pieces._

Anna clutched her pocket watch, paying attention to the date on the latest entry. It wasn't even close to the era she was in. This was dated back in the late Third era. This only gave her more questions. Could it be that she was not the only one to be brought here by Saruman and his quest for the Stones? If so, how has there been no records of them? How could this person have slipped by, unnoticed and unchecked, while two of the most powerful beings in this world pursued them?

Shaking her head, she continued reading. She needed to know.

_T. A. 2958_

_How could I have been so blind? To allow the last piece of a Seeing Stone in the hands of those degenerates. It has escaped into Rohan. Where amongst the people, I do not know. If it were not for the need for secrecy of our quest, I would send an army of Orcs to burn the villages. However, King Fengel must not know of our alliance. He must remain in the dark, Rohan will fall easily once the times comes. _

_T. A. 2964_

_I have begun to crowd Rohan's borders. I had hoped the Stone had fallen into the unworthy hands of a villager on the outskirts, but so far, we have found nothing. Thengel is not meant to be King. He cannot dream to amount to the power his father once had. He is weak, therefore making Rohan weak. This is almost too easy._

_T. A. 2973_

_It has been found. The king's blacksmith. The battle begins tomorrow. We will succeed. _

_T. A. 2973_

_It has fled this world. I can no longer feel its presence. Is all lost? The battle with Thengel's men was a massacre. Could it have been shattered? I have sent parties to scout the area. Time will tell if we can resume our search. _

_T. A. 2973_

_The man's body was nowhere to be found. Every scouting party reports the same. He is not among the fallen. Where is he? Where is the Stone?_

Anna looked up at Gandalf, eyes wide.

"Brynwyn's husband…"

"What?"

"The man who had the piece of Palantir before… It was Brynwyn's husband."

The wizard raised a single white brow. "Your friend in Rohan?"

She nodded. "Brynwyn said he was killed in a battle, and Saruman claims that he was the one who had the Palantir. But after the battle… there was no body, and the piece wasn't there either."

Gandalf's expression went blank. "Do you know what this means?"

She looked at him, the information that she had found whirling in her head. If Brynwyn's husband was the one who had mysteriously landed in Middle-Earth, much like she had, did that mean that he had the piece when he died? Why wasn't it found? Did it disappear with his death? Saruman claimed that it was the last piece. If that was true, how was it that she held her own?

She gripped the pocket watch to her chest tightly, eyes widening as her next thought echoed in her head.

There was only one piece of the Palantir. She had it now, but before her, Kade had it.

Kade.

She thought back to her brother. About his mysterious change over the course of a day. He had angrily shoved the pocket watch in front of her, spitting to their father how he never wanted to see the relic again. He stomped off and had come home, stinking of strong whiskey and looking more miserable than she had ever seen him. The drugs came right after that.

Was it possible? Could Kade have really been brought back? Brynwyn said he had died. If that was the case, then perhaps death was the only way to reverse the magic?

Death was the catalyst.

She had to die in order to return home.


	24. Bargaining

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, guys! I had this chapter written the first week of this month, and I had just been waiting on my Beta. Unfortunately, it looks like she won't be able to continue being my beta for personal reasons. She is okay, she is just wrapped up in her personal life and that's taken priority, which is totally fine with me. That also means that there may be more grammatical errors in this chapter, and for that, I apologize. I tried going through it with Grammarly, but it seemed to want to correct the names of the characters more than the content. xD **

**_I would also like to place a trigger warning here_. I warned in the summary, and I believe in the first chapter of this story, that this was rated M for gore, violence, and adult themes. This is one of the cases where the latter is involved now. Anna is going through some major emotional turmoil and it will show in this chapter. If there are any concerns, please do not hesitate to PM me. I will address them as I am able. **

**Again, sorry for the terrible wait I've made you guys go through! Hopefully, this chapter will be worth it. **

* * *

It had taken some time for Anna to calm down. Gandalf had gone back to the main room of the tower to see if there were any other scrolls left behind by Saruman. She was torn between what she had found out, and what she had expected to happen. She knew that it was now unrealistic of her to dream of going home now that it was laid out bare for her.

She would have to die in order to go back.

She felt a numbing cold move through her as she accepted what she was going to do. It wouldn't be hard. If she just avoided the wheel at the bottom, perhaps it wouldn't be too painful...

Once Anna had reached the top of the staircase and climbed on top of the black tower, the wind instantly slammed against her, threatening to throw her off. She had this one chance. It was worth the shot, worth the risk. What did she have to lose?

Her legs trembled as her feet crept toward the edge. The wind gusted and whipped her hair around her angrily, red-orange tendrils finding themselves almost covering her face and into her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked down.

Then considered another alternative.

This wasn't right. She was killing herself just to return home! Would it even work this way? What if there was some clause in the spell that any death by her doing would undo what was done? What if it had to be natural causes? _ Kade's death wasn't natural_, she reminded herself. _My brother lived most of his life and died in a war created by the man who brought him here. He didn't deserve that. Neither of us deserved this. _

She swallowed hard, and moved back toward the precipice. She owed it to herself to do this. She had to. She had been waiting to return home for so long. Even put others' problems and wars before her own needs, and she would be damned if she stopped now. She had her answers, and now she had to follow-through.

Her pale hand gripped one of the spikes of the tower, leaning over the edge again to get another glance at the water below. She smiled ruefully. She was going to die in water that was full of dirt and corpses. How charming. How long would it take for her body to fully disappear? Would it happen after her heart stopped beating, or would the spell take its time?

Taking another deep breath, relishing the feeling of oxygen entering her lungs for a final time, she shifted one leg closer to the ledge. Raising her arms up and to her side, she closed her eyes as she leaned forward, feeling nothing but air to stop her.

Then she hit what felt like a wall of concrete against her face. The wind was knocked out of her as her eyes snapped open and her throat constricted. She saw nothing but the water below her, which was a problem.

She gasped for air, but soon realized she was unable to draw any breath. Her arms began to flail as she noticed she was frozen at an odd angle, though her feet were still barely touching the tower.

Then she was suddenly flung to the other side of the tower, her lungs expanding as her chest heaved. She looked up wildly to see Gandalf's enraged expression, his staff pointed toward her.

"Get on your horse. I will not say so again." His voice held a steel-like edge to it, making her fearful of her friend for the first time since she first came to this land.

Without arguing, Anna scrambled up and flew down the steps. Only now were her previous actions allowed to sink in.

She had tried to kill herself.

Her hands shook as she untied Algar from the makeshift stables of Orthanc and waited until Gandalf had mounted Shadowfax and had begun to lead the way before mounting her the brown beast. The journey away from the tower was in silence, though Anna noticed before long that they were not taking the road back to Gondor.

"Where are we going?"

Her question was met with silence, to which she chose not to interrupt again. It was best to let him sort himself out. So she left him alone.

They had just reached open plains when he halted Shadowfax, causing Anna to pull on the reins. Algar snorted unhappily at being yanked on like that, but she could only pat his neck twice before retraining her eyes on Gandalf.

"There are men and women who have lost their lives for no reason." He began, still not looking at her. "They were simply victims of an evil soul that did not care for their lives or the lives of any other living thing in this world." Shadowfax turned sharply, the horse seeming to glare at her just as strongly as his master astride him. "How many lives would be devastated by yet another meaningless death? All for such a misguided want that bears nothing compared to the damage you would inflict had you _succeeded_."

"I just wanted to return home. That was all." She said quietly, feeling as small as a child underneath his gaze.

"You have a home!" He exclaimed loudly. "Do your friends not matter to you? We have fought by your side, defended you, and you would throw all of that away?"

"Don't try to guilt me into feeling remorse, Gandalf!" She yelled at him, nostrils flaring. "It's not like this past year has been easy for me! I have almost died more times than I like to think about, and all because of some wizard who thought he could just play with my life, and that of my brother's, for some ambition of his! Do not tell me that I have no right to pursue any and every possibility of returning home! It is the only right I have!"

"We will find another way, if there is one. I swear to you I will help you if I can, but you must promise me that you will not resort to these methods again."

She narrowed her eyes. "I will accept your help, but I can't promise you that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not a liar."

* * *

Gandalf had only spoken to her once after that. He told her they were heading toward Rohan, and that they would be staying there for a few days before he would head back to Gondor. She found it odd that he didn't include her in his plans to go back to the White City, but Anna thought he perhaps he didn't think he had to.

The stable boy remembered Algar and Shadowfax, and put them in their stalls they resided in when the Fellowship had stayed in Edoras. Anna was grateful for the fact that perhaps Algar wouldn't act as anxious as he had in the stables of Minas Tirith. She hoped he would enjoy himself while they visited his homeland again.

They walked up the steps to Meduseld, Anna's heart beating erratically as they grew closer to the double doors leading into the great hall of the king. She had no idea if Eomer had been crowned yet. She assumed the funeral had happened within days of their party arriving back in the city.

"Now, you are to stand beside me, allow me to explain our arrival, and say nothing except a greeting to Rohan's new king. I cannot trust your judgment at the moment, and I would rather our stay be amicable."

She blinked several times, hurt seeping into her chest at his words, but a part of her knowing it was probably best anyway. She didn't think she could face Eomer just yet, and being able to use Gandalf's anger as a scapegoat was easy for her to do.

"Lead the way," She said, gesturing for him to walk forward.

He gave her a skeptical look, but climbed the stairs in front of her nonetheless.

Meduseld was just as she remembered it. It had been almost two months since she had seen it last, but it felt much longer than that. She felt an ache begin in her chest as she realized the feeling was akin to the homesickness that she had carried through the past year.

The guards opened the doors immediately upon their arrival, no doubt recognizing them from before, and led them further into the main hall.

Her heart beat faster as she took in the empty seat that was to be the king's. Where was he? She glanced around, but saw no sign of the man.

"The King is in the war room." The guard explained wearily. "Shall I inform him of your arrival?"

"No." Anna rushed out before Gandalf had the chance to speak. "We will see ourselves to our rooms. Inform his majesty of our arrival once he is done with his meeting."

The guard bowed. "Very well, my lady." He turned to Gandalf and bowed before the wizard before standing at his post, alert once more.

Anna, without needing direction, headed toward her old room, uncaring if Gandalf followed her or not.  
"You cannot avoid him forever."

"I know that." She muttered back to him, annoyed that he had caught onto her that quickly.

"He is a direct man. He will seek you out before the day is done, I think."

She halted suddenly in the hall, spinning on her heel to look back at Gandalf. "Your point? I don't care if he seeks me out. I have nothing to hide."

The wizard raised a brow at that comment. "Don't you?"

Anna swallowed thickly. "If you're referring to what happened earlier, that has nothing to do with Eomer. He doesn't need to know."

"Isn't that for him to decide?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with him!" She spat, letting her frustration and anger get the best of her. It had been a trying day, and Gandalf's antics were not making it better. "It is not within your right to speak of this to him. I am telling you not to breathe a word about it to anyone."

Gandalf sighed before fixing her with a cold stare. "You have friends here, Anna. They can help you."

"So you've said." She stepped closer, eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"Death is not the answer, Anna." He glared at her. "It is never a choice you should make."

"But it _was_ my choice! It was _mine_ to make and you took it away from me! I could be home right now, talking with my mother and brother, but instead, you chose to prolong my suffering and make me wait years, if not decades, to see them again."

He took a step back, examining her intently as she fought to steady her breathing. Her eyes were stinging again, and she refused to allow him to see her weakness. "Do not presume to know what's best for me. I am the only judge for that. Now, leave me alone so I can have some peace." She ground her tongue against her teeth to prevent any more words from spilling out. She practically ran to her room, slammed the door closed and sank to the stone floor.

So much had happened in the last couple of days that she hadn't really the time to process all of it.

Kade was here before. He was brought here the same way she was. He had adjusted to life here in Rohan. He had married, had a family, and protected that family. Did he know that death was the key to returning home? She shook her head. His actions upon his return were anything but grateful. She remembered when he started acting differently. Before the anger, and the drugs, and the rehab. He was aloof, unresponsive at times. He locked himself in his room, and once or twice, Anna could have sworn she heard anguished sobbing alongside banging and ripping noises coming through the door. No, he had no idea his death would return him to Dunbar. Thinking about everything he lost, and the fact that Brynwyn had no body to bury, or that Kade never got to truly know his own daughter. Her heart hurt, knowing that his had been shattered beyond repair. If she had been in his place… She might not have acted any differently.

She attempted to stand, jumping slightly at the noise her axes made as they scraped against stone. She glanced down at them, another idea springing to the forefront of her brain. She couldn't… Not like this. Not in Meduseld. Not in Eowyn and Eomer's home.

Still, as she told herself she couldn't possibly go through with it, her hand drifted to the Elven axe strapped to her right side. It was just slightly thinner than the Dwarven reinforced axe, the blade more slender and pointed. It wouldn't take much to break skin, just enough pressure…

A knock sounding against wood startling her enough that she lost her grip on her weapon, making it clatter to the floor with a loud bang.

She looked up just in time to see a startled Eowyn burst through the wooden door.

"Anna! What was that awful sound?" She asked, wide eyes scanning the room before landing on the forgotten axe. Her gaze turned to one of confusion as she regarded the blade before Anna bent to pick it up. "Did you drop it?"

"Yes." Anna replied breathlessly. "Yes, I'm sorry I caused such a commotion. It won't happen again." She gently laid the axe against the wall, and unbuckled her belt, placing it beside the Elven creation. "I hope you don't mind Gandalf and myself staying here for a few days."

"Of course not. You know better than that." The blonde said as she stepped further into Anna's room and closed the door behind her.

"That's good. I don't know how long Gandalf intends us to stay here, but he did mention at least a few days rest before sets off for Gondor again."

"Anna, wait. Before you explain anything further, there is something I need to know."

That made Anna pause, looking at her friend intently. "Yes?"

"What were you doing in Isengard?"

A silence overcame the room as Anna scrambled for an excuse, but nothing immediately came to mind. Cursing her stupidity for not thinking up an appropriate response for the inevitable questioning she would receive, she regarded the White Lady carefully. "Nothing much. Just something I needed to know, and now I do. It's nothing to worry about, Eowyn, really."

"Really? Because an old woman, who said she was a friend of yours, came to my brother just two days ago, claiming that he needed to send a host of men to Isengard at once. She seemed convinced that if you were successful in whatever you were going to do, then you would be gone forever."

Anna blinked several times, trying to understand what Eowyn was saying. "Are-are you sure it was Brynwyn?"

"I don't know her name. I just know what Eomer told me." She replied calmly.

Anna felt betrayal seep into her chest. How could Brynwyn do that to her? She knew how important it was to her that Anna return home. So why try to stop her?

"Wait. If Brynwyn told Eomer to send men to Orthanc… why didn't Gandalf and I see them on our way back?" Anna wondered.

"Because he didn't send any men."

The tone Eowyn used was nowhere near hostile, yet the words shot straight through Anna, taking her breath away. "You mean he just disregarded her claim?" She found it hard to believe that Eomer would ignore Brynwyn like that. Especially since he knew the woman was a friend of Anna's.

"He said that he had no right to interfere with your business. He told her that you had the wizard with you, and he would provide enough protection for you should the need arise."

"He… he said that?"

"What else did you expect?"

"Nothing." Anna responded quietly, looking at her feet, trying to will away the ache that was spreading throughout her body. "Nothing at all. He did the right thing."

"Then why do you look so upset?"

For that, she had no immediate answer. Eomer had no obligation to look after her. She had all but told him that in Fangorn Forest not a week ago. She didn't have the right to feel hurt at his disregard for Brynwyn's warning. He was simply doing as she had asked, and left it alone.

"I don't know. I suppose I am just surprised that he kept to his word."

"Anna, he didn't keep his men here because he felt they were not needed." Eowyn explained. "He didn't send any of them because all but the city guards and a few held here were sent out to deal with attacks on our borders."

"The hill tribes? A guard mentioned them to Gandalf and me when we arrived. Are they causing a lot of trouble?"

Eowyn nodded, visibly irate at the mention of the enemies that threatened her home country. "They seem to have grown bolder as the days go on. Every day seems to incite a new attack on an area closer toward the villages."

"But surely the Rohirrim can take care of them."

"The Rohirrim took a blow during the war. We've lost thousands of men from all over Rohan. We have barely enough to protect our villages from the wilds and the trade caravans. We cannot withstand another massive attack to our people, Anna." Her eyes flashed to Anna's. "I fear we will not last another month if they are not stopped."

Taken-aback at how Rohan was in dire need of help, Anna quickly thought up a solution. "Can we send for Gondor? Aragorn would help us, you know he would."

Eowyn shook her head again. "Eomer will not call on him. He says that Aragorn has enough to deal with on his own, and he cannot ask for more help than he has already given."

Anna breathed in and out slowly, unable to believe that Eomer could be so prideful. _Just like his uncle. _ "How many men have we lost?"

"Too many. If the tribes were smart enough to gather together to form one army, we would not last."

Anna narrowed her eyes, forming a battle strategy. "Then we cannot allow them to do so. Will Eomer at least accept help from Gandalf and I?"

"I do not know. I have not spoken to him in a day, he's been locked in the war room since last night."

Anna was already moving toward the door before Eowyn finished her sentence. "Where is this war room?"

"Down the hall, fifth door on your left, but you cannot think to interrupt them. Wait until they have left. They must leave to eat."

"I won't wait. This needs to be addressed now."

She heard Eowyn's quickened steps behind her as Anna stalked off down the hall, past the throne room and the King's chambers, straight to the second to last room on the left end of the hall.

She burst open the door, quickly gaining the attention of the men huddled around a map in the center of the room. Ignoring the slight deja vu she was experiencing, her gaze met with Eomer's and suddenly her plan of aggressively telling him what he needed to do was gone. She witnessed his surprise turn to disbelief, then relief as he strode to meet her as her movement had frozen mid-step.

"Anna." He sighed gratefully, giving her a quick embrace before pulling back, keeping his hands on her upper arms.

"Eomer," she swallowed thickly, unable to control the invisible current that shot down her arms. Sensing that she would not be able to say what she needed to, she straightened her back and stepped out of his arms, ignoring his look of hurtful confusion. "We need to talk about the hill tribes."

His expression darkened. "What have you heard?"

"Just about everything. Eowyn told me just after I got here."

Eomer's brows shot up at that last statement. "How long have you been here?"

"Just barely long enough to leave my gear and Eowyn to tell me what's been going on. Eomer, I'm sorry about Brynwyn." She apologized. "I never meant for her to do that. If I had known, I wouldn't have written her that letter."

He shook his head, cutting off any further attempts of apologizing to him. "Never mind about that. What have you heard about the tribes? I'm assuming you have some ideas of your own?"

She nodded. "I think we should talk to Gondor about sending reinforcements." Upon seeing him backing away from her, a clear sign of his dismissal of the idea, she pressed on. "It won't be many. A few hundred at most. Just enough to let the tribes know that these lands are protected from both fronts. You have friends in high places, Eomer. You are King now. You can make these calls."

"I do not wish to trouble Aragorn with something such as this. If this were to happen before the war, these attacks would be laughable."

"You cannot go on like the war never happened. Everyone suffered losses, and no one would think less of you if you asked for help."

He stared at her for a moment longer than she thought necessary, before he finally nodded. "I will think about it."

"My lord-" One of the men in the room interrupted before Eomer glared at him. "We will reconvene in the morning." The King said, allowing no room for argument. "I will inform you of my decision then."

Seeing that she had essentially been dismissed, Anna clenched her jaw and walked out, wondering if Eomer would truly consider requesting aid.

* * *

"I have decided against it."

Anna's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

The King of Rohan sighed exasperatedly. "Anna, it is not as simple as you think. It would take days to reach Gondor, and by then, we could have defeated this enemy. I will not ask for the help of those who can barely help themselves." The sound that erupted out of her throat was unladylike, she knew, but she didn't hold back the indignant growl that ripped free. "Gondor needs time to re-build, just as Rohan does, and I will not bring them into our conflict unless I have no other choice."

"What happens when you realize you need their help, but it's already beyond any hope? What then, Eomer?"

"It will not come to that. We defeated the darkest lord these lands have ever seen. We can handle simple hill tribes." He was about to dismiss her from the hall, but she stepped forward.

"These 'simple hill tribes' are causing enough trouble to send your whole host to stop them. You do not have the numbers you once did, and that is taking its toll." She risked another step forward, wondering if his guards would stop her if she came upon the steps to the throne. When they made no movement to stop her, she continued until she was only a foot away. "You must reconsider."

"My decision is final. I will not call upon Gondor."

"You're making a mistake." She pleaded with him, silently begging him to understand how much they needed the help.

"A mistake that is mine to make."

Recognizing her own words thrown back at her, she didn't know how to respond. _Gandalf told him. _

"You've been speaking to Gandalf?"

"I have." He replied.

She gave a nervous look to the guards on either side of them and bit her lip. "May we speak in private?" Her eyes pleading with him to give her that much.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he finally nodded and rose from the throne. Raising a hand and placing it on her lower back, he guided her down the hall, motioning for the guards to stay where they were. He opened the door to his chambers, allowing her to enter first.

As soon as he closed the door, she rounded on him. "What have you been told?"

He gave her a hard glare. "I've been told many things, you will have to be more specific."

It was all she could do not to groan. "Please. Don't be difficult. You know what I'm talking about."

"About Gandalf warning me that I needed to look after you while you were here, or your friend telling me that if you succeeded in what you were doing in Isengard, then I would never see you again?"

The anger seemed to radiate off him in waves. She knew better than to be frightened of him, she knew he would never hurt her, but that didn't stop her from wanting to give them more space between each other. When she didn't answer him, it only seemed to increase his ire.

"I have accepted that you have secrets. I have accepted that there are some things about you I will never know. But this, you have to explain to me. This is not just about your life anymore, Anna. There is more at stake."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him. _He has no idea what he's just said..._ "What things?"

"There are rumors spreading throughout Rohan that the White Wizard has returned from death." He explained as Anna listened with wide eyes. "The Tribes have taken those rumors as truth, and they have begun attacking my lands as he has previously told them to do. So I will ask you again - what were you doing in Isengard?"

Anna's mouth fell open in shock. "Saruman is dead, Eomer, you saw that as well as I. I promise you, he has not returned."

"You are certain?" He pressed.

"Yes." She answered confidently.

The King studied her for a moment before relaxing fully. "I had hoped they were not true. I don't know what I would have done had he returned."

Anna was surprised by his sudden confession, and she watched as he seemed to transform from hardened king to a bone-weary man before her eyes. He sagged against the bed and looked at her, his eyes showing a tiredness she had never seen before in him and it scared her a little.

Anna slowly approached him. "Eomer?"

"I was not meant for this." He admitted. "I was only meant to protect these lands, not control them. This was Theodred's life, not mine."

"You're doing your best." She reassured.

"What if it's not enough?" He asked.

"It will be."

She heard him sigh quietly as he stood back up. He turned to her with a determined expression. "You are right." He said.

Anna raised a brow. "About what exactly?" _I've been right about plenty of things..._

"About Rohan needing aid. I shall send a scouting party to Gondor."

"What about the beacons?" She asked, wondering if he didn't just do that faster method.

He shook his head. "The beacons have not been replaced since Gondor used them. We need to replenish the wood and oil. I would have sent men to do it already but these attacks have taken over my thoughts this past week."

Anna nodded. "Understandable. Are you sending them out tonight? Perhaps Gandalf and I could join them?"

He shot her a quick look of apprehension, which she didn't understand. She was about to ask him, but he spoke before she even opened her mouth. "No. You are to stay in Rohan. The wizard can go if he sees fit."

"Eomer, you can't keep me here if I don't wish to stay." She told him, trying to keep the harshness out of her voice.

"Then if I said _I_ wished you to? Would you stay then?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

For some reason, the look on his face made her heart beat faster. She gulped as she allowed him to get close to her, feeling the heat of him as he was mere inches from her. "Why?"

"I think you know why." He said, his eyes darkening.

She knew, but Anna refused to acknowledge that. "Eomer…" She said, eyes darting to the closed doors.

"Do not leave. I only think to keep you safe, Anna. You would be safe here, in Meduseld."

"I don't need to be coddled." She protested. "I thought you knew that."

She could see Eomer grinding his teeth in frustration. "I do know that." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I realize it is ultimately your choice if you stay or go, but I ask that you reconsider, as you have asked of me."

Realizing how he was playing her, she bit her tongue to keep from saying she was leaving out of spite. She knew that if she insisted on leaving, that would make her a hypocrite, plain and simple. So instead of arguing, like she wanted to do, she sighed and weakly nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."

He smiled triumphantly at her before grabbing her in a quick embrace and just as quickly letting go. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her still, though she wasn't sure she _could _move. "Thank you."

She stared at him, wide-eyed as she still somehow felt his hands encircling her body. It was an odd feeling to say the least. She then decided she needed to get as much space between them as possible.

"I will see you tomorrow then." She gave him a small, hesitant smile, and before he could make a reply, she slipped through the doors and made her way down the hallway, increasing her normal pace.

As she finally reached her room, she stumbled inside and quickly shut the door behind her, leaning against it. _What was that? _ That feeling she got just then... It felt _familiar_, but she couldn't place it. Boromir's face was suddenly in the forefront of her mind, but she shook her head vigorously, as if the image itself could be shaken away.

She had already put Boromir behind her. He was her first kiss, possible first love, but that was it. That was all he was. He was dead, and Eomer… was not.

_Is that what's going on? _She asked herself, wondering what exactly she had been feeling for the King of Rohan recently. _Am I really moving on from Boromir to Eomer that quickly? _ She shied away from the thought. It was too soon. His wake was just a week ago. _He's been dead longer than that, _a nasty voice in her head reminded her.

What about Eomer? He was a king! It was far-reaching of her to even entertain the idea of her and Boromir, and he was only a Captain, but a king? She couldn't. There had to be laws against it, if not the general population of Rohan surely would not abide by their queen being an outsider.

She was getting ahead of herself. Nothing had to be done. He didn't even have to know. She could just keep it to herself with none the wiser. She could handle being just friends with Eomer. That was what they were - friends. Nothing had to change. Absolutely nothing.


	25. Confession

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm so, so, so, so sorry about the lateness of this chapter! My original intent was to have it ready before Christmas but so much kept happening, I just kept pushing it back and back. Anyway. Hopefully, this is worth the wait, even though the word count is a little bit lower than I would like. **

**Tell me what you think! **

* * *

Anna eyed her axe, the one she had thought about slicing open her wrist with, like it was a snake about to bite. She hadn't touched it since that afternoon when Eowyn caught her.

She felt guilt run through her veins like poison. She knew that might be her only way home, but was it really so bad to stay and wait until old age came about? Had she really been so eager to return home that would chance her permanent death?

She thought about what she wanted to do, and with her new revelation, she was reconsidering her agreement to stay in Rohan. She loved the country and its people, but she wasn't sure if she could stay considering her feelings for their king. If they were even real…

Continuing to pace about her room, giving the axe she had thrown across it a wide berth. She wondered what to do with herself. Eomer made her promise to stay, but she felt the burning need to escape. Whether she was escaping from her feelings or her actions, she wasn't sure, but she knew that her mind was not at all at ease here like it should have been.

Anna continued in her old habit of tangling her fingers together in front of her and rubbing them on her clothes once they got too sweaty. She was twenty now she supposed, a year having passed by slowly and quickly at the same time, she almost forgot her birthday was last month. The winter air should have been her first clue, as that was her birth season, though she wondered if they kept their days and weeks measured as she was used to. Twenty years old and she hadn't a thought or clue what to do with herself. Was adulthood always like this? Always scrambling about, trying to figure everything out when the rest of the world seemed so put together?

A knock at the door was her relief from her own thoughts as she swung it open with a little more strength than she meant to.

A smaller girl, looking quite scared at her appearance before Anna realized she had been crazily running around her room. She glanced down and gave the girl a sheepish smile. "Sorry about this," she wiped her hands against her pants again, "I was just, uh, moving the room around. Anyway, what did you need?"

"The Master Wizard and the King summon you to the stables." She squeaked out, not looking at all reassured by Anna's words.

The redhead sighed. "Right, I almost forgot Gandalf was leaving today. Will you tell them I'll be down soon?" Anna made to close the door, but the girl spoke up again.

"The Wizard requested you have an escort!" She rushed out, causing Anna to swing the door back open, looking quite irritable.

"Of course he did." She growled before looking the girl up and down. "And are you to be that escort?"

The girl shook her head as another figure came in Anna's view. "No, that would be me."

Anna glanced up to see one of the Kingsguard waiting in full armor, looking stoic as always. She did not resist rolling her eyes. "Fine, just give me a moment and I'll be right out." Anna then looked to the girl and tried to smooth her features. "Thank you for telling me."

The girl nodded then looked to the guard who gestured for her to be off. Anna watched as she walked much too fast to be calm down the hallway and out of sight. She scoffed a bit before slamming the door shut, uncaring if she was being rude or not.

"When will that wizard learn I don't need a bloody escort?" She muttered as she threw her socks and boots on, strapping her belt around her tightly before flinging the door open and stalking down the hall. She heard the guard following her, his frustrated mutterings not quite escaping her notice, which did not help her mood any.

She approached the two men without bothering to hide her prickly mood. Crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned on one foot and had to hold back the contemptuous comments begging to escape her lips. Instead, she looked between the two of them, whose expressions displayed bafflement at her attitude she was throwing them. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure what she was so angry about to begin with. She was just pissed and was prepared to take it out whoever was available.

Thankfully, Gandalf broke the awkward silence before she exploded. "Eomer tells me that you have promised to stay behind in Edoras."

She clenched her jaw before replying with a clipped, "Yes."

"Good." He stated, taking his eyes off her and focusing on Rohan's new king. "I do not know how many men Aragorn can send, but he will give all the help he can, that I am sure of."

Eomer nodded. "I would not ask for anything more. We can hold our own until the reinforcements arrive."

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax with a fluid grace that Anna found herself envying. "Your men will need you to remain strong, Eomer. Do not lose hope." He then turned to Anna, who found herself struggling to maintain her sour feelings. "Remember what I have told you. You have people who care about you here, Anna." She fought against giving Eomer a side-glance and maintained focus on the wizard. "They will help you, should you ask them." She did not, however, hold back the massive eye roll before Shadowfax bolted out of the stables.

"What is wrong with you?" Eomer asked her, looking at her impatiently.

She gave him an equally impatient look before asked, "What?" in a calm tone, one that she knew he sensed an undertone of anger in.

"You have been like this for days. If there is something wrong, I would have you tell me."

She thought about telling him about her previous thoughts. About what she was doing when Eowyn found her, about what she found out about her brother… all of it. For some reason, the explanation she had been practically begging herself to give held itself in her throat. "There's nothing the matter with me." The blatant lie caused a flicker of irritation to cross Eomer's face. "You are a terrible liar, you know. Is it because I asked that you stay behind? Do you really miss the White City that much?"

His accusation, one that took her completely by surprise, seemed to be stemmed from something else. She could have sworn there was a building frustration in him, though it wasn't something she could understand. "I never said anything about Gondor."

"Then what is it?" He took another step forward, her instincts telling her to back away from him as he towered over her but she remained still. "Explain it to me. Help me understand."

"You can't understand it!" She yelled at him. Her eyes were bulged and her hands were thrown outward, as if she had an emotional explosion and she was only just now letting everything loose. "I just want this-this _confusion_ to end." Her voice wavered with an everlasting exhaustion. Her shoulders felt heavy as they sagged forward, her energy seeming to seep out with every word. "Is this all life is? More and more questions until you're too tired to answer them?"

He gave her an empathetic look, and then he was embracing her in a tight hug, his warmth and smell enveloping her. She was too surprised and too tired to return the embrace, but she was thankful for it all the same. "Please do not despair." He whispered in her ear. "Gandalf was right, Anna, you have friends here in Edoras. People who care about you, and would help you if you let them." He pulled back slowly, though not fully separating. She could see his irises clearly, the hazel bright and warm as he looked upon her. He gave her a small, reassuring smile. One that, though she tried to resist, Anna found herself returning. "I know you have something weighing on you, Anna. I do not know what it is, but I cannot stand by and let yourself be swallowed whole by it."

"But you won't understand!" She repeated, her voice pleading. How was she supposed to convince him to just leave her alone? She couldn't lie her way out of it, but perhaps… she could trust him with the truth. Whether he believed her or not, she could tell him. She could put all his questions to rest.

Anna took one more look at the concern etched on his face, the way he was still holding her arms, almost as if he was going to envelop her again. She took a deep breath.

"I was not born in Middle-Earth."

He was suddenly still and silent. She didn't dare breathe too loudly in case she provoked some response from him without his initiating it. Anna could now hear the horses around them, scuffing their hooves against stone and wood. It was much too silent. It was deafening and she felt her throat tighten as he continued to gap at her.

"Eomer?" She asked hesitantly, grabbing his arms, noticing their slight shaking. His grip had increased on her and she wasn't entirely sure he was breathing.

"What?" He asked, though it was barely audible. His eyes were wide and he looked to be searching her face for something. Perhaps some evidence that she was lying, but Anna knew he would find none.

"I was not born in Middle-Earth." She repeated slowly, anxiety taking over as she observed him. Was it possible that his mind could not take the sudden breaking of his beliefs? Had she ruined their friendship by trusting him?

"I heard that." He replied.

"And?" She prompted, as she tried to stamp down the pessimism that threatened to engulf her.

He tore his gaze away from hers as her stomach fell. How could she have been so hasty? She should have known better than to just spring it on him like this.

"Explain." He said flatly.

Anna took a deep breath. She hadn't expected this, but she supposed she owed it to him. She told him everything. From the beginning, detailing how she arrived in Rivendell without even Gandalf or Elrond expecting it. She told him of her joining the Fellowship and how Aragorn had known a little about her circumstances, and when she told Boromir.

Eomer had stayed quiet through her retelling of their trip to Isengard, then her return to the tower to discover her brother's second life here. She explained about Brynwyn and how she supposed that was why they had connected so fast.

She left out her budding romance with Boromir, though she suspected he already knew about that. She left out her discovery that Kade's death was what brought him back home, and of his way of coping with the loss of his family.

She didn't say anything about her previous attempts to return home. She felt that he knew what he needed to know, and that there were some secrets that she needed kept to herself.

"If you need time," she cautioned after her long monologue to him, "to sort out whatever it is you're thinking-,"

"Yes," He nodded, cutting her off as her arms fell to her side limply, the warmth of his hands lingering. "I think that would be best."

Before she could say another word, that she understood, he took off out of the stables and toward Meduseld. She watched his retreating figure with a tugging sadness as her eyes began to burn. She bit her lip and found herself sliding down to the stable floor, what strength she had in her limbs had all but disappeared.

* * *

Anna didn't know what was worse.

The waiting for the rejection she knew would come, or the sliver of hope she still held close to her heart. Either way, she was sure if this were to last any longer than the ten days it already had, she would go mental.

She had only briefly thought of going back on her word to Eomer and just leaving for Gondor. But just as quickly as she thought of it, she tossed the idea away. She was no coward. As much as she would hate him rejecting her and possibly ending their friendship, she would stay to hear him out.

She had just torn his entire world apart. It was bound to leave its mark on both of them.

* * *

"Gondor's troops will be here in a week." Eomer said, as he, his guards, and Anna were surrounding the large table in the war room. "We are to make sure our lands are safe for their arrival."

A tall redheaded man with a bushy beard nodded, his fierce expression taking in the map laid out before them. "I have my men scouting the roads. I will add more parties and widen their routes as well." He offered, to which Eomer gave an approving nod.

"That's a start." The king said as he straightened and looked at those surrounding the table. Anna felt her heart pound as their eyes met, only briefly, but it was enough. "Keep me informed on any changes. Even the slightest shift can affect everything. If they lose one man to a fever, I want to hear about it. Understood?"

The men nodded and Eomer dismissed them, leaving he and Anna alone in the war room.

There was a brief awkward silence until Anna couldn't take it anymore.

"How are you?"

He gave her a look that told her that her question had multiple answers so she amended it. "I mean, how are you holding up?" Her hands were twisting around themselves again, the only visible evidence that she was choked up from nerves.

"With the war you mean?" He asked, carefully walking around the table, giving her a wide berth.

"That too."

He sighed. "As well as it can. Their men have yet to make a move, their attacks on the outside villages have all but halted, which makes me think they are biding their time for something."

"Do you have any idea what?" Anna was glad for the distracted conversation. It was almost as if the past couple of days of avoiding each other was just an odd dream.

"No. And even if I did, we wouldn't be able to stop them." He sat down heavily, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him as he glared daggers at the stone floor beneath them. He let out a growl of frustration. "We are helpless should they decide to send their entire party. I'm certain they know this! So why don't they do it? What are they waiting for? Do they have reinforcements on the way? I know it is impossible to know, but it is driving me mad not knowing!"

"Eomer," she was instantly at his side, lowering herself to his level, and looking at him in earnest. "You cannot let your fears and imagination run rampant. We are safe for now. Your country is not lost. You have friends on their way, willing to help you ensure that it stays that way. Just focus on what's happening right here, right now."

They fell silent as they settled into looking at one another. Anna wondered what he was thinking about. The inevitable battle in the days to come? Or had he taken her advice?

Thankfully, he didn't let her sit in silence for long. "You know I was hoping you would come back."

The abrupt change in subject startled her into standing upright. "What?"

He stood as well. "When you decided to stay in Gondor, I was hoping you would come back to visit Rohan. Then when you said you were traveling with Gandalf to Isengard… I thought I could change your mind and convince you to come back with me."

They were treading into territory that Anna knew nothing about. She didn't know where he was going with this, and she found herself anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Then.." His expression grew dark. "Your friend read that letter I gave her, almost ripped it out of my hands. After she had read it, she raved about how you were leaving for good, that you would never return to Gondor or Rohan or any land here. She tried to convince me to get men to follow you, and I almost did, but the wildmen attacked outer villages and I had no men to spare. I was about to go after you myself, but I was told by some that my duty as King overrode my duty to myself." He finished bitterly, glaring at the floor again.

"Days after that, after I had given up any thought of ever seeing you again, you rode into Meduseld with the wizard. You were… different. I could tell something had happened, but I was so angry that you had clearly told that woman something I had no knowledge of, that was the only thing I could express. I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted you to return to Rohan, not just for my people, or that we are friends. I wanted you to return to be with me."

Anna was in shock. She allowed herself the time to process what was happening. Eomer had not said it exactly, but he had wanted her to stay in Rohan. He was worried about her, cared about her well-being, and he was angry that she hadn't told him everything. Except now he knew. She opened her mouth to speak, terrified that her next words would prove everything he said had been for nothing, but she had to know.

"And what you know now….about me." She bit her lip. "Does that change anything?"

She watched as he thought about what she said, clearly trying to find the right words. The longer he took, the deeper she fell into despair.

"I was not sure at first." He replied, though as her face fell, he rushed on. "But I am now. Although, I still struggle with the idea that such a thing is possible, I trust you, entirely, explicitly." He gave a chuckle. "I fear that if you were to tell me the sky was indeed purple, I would feel the need to check."

Anna watched him closely, unable to believe what she was hearing. Had he really just admitted to all of that? How had she not seen it? _You did see it, you were just too afraid to acknowledge it. _

"I-" She stuttered, unsure how to continue. What was she supposed to say?

Eomer stayed quiet, patiently waiting for her to sort herself out. He seemed sure of himself, something Anna wished she was capable of being.

"I don't know what to say." She finally admitted, looking at him, pleading almost, to help her with whatever was happening.

He took a step closer. "Normally, you would either reject me," he raised a brow, as if he doubted that would happen, "Or you would accept me. It is your choice."

She focused on his eyes, wondering what she had done to warrant such advances from a man of his standing. Still… "If I were to say no?"

His expression darkened as he leaned away from her. "Then I would understand and would not voice them again."

She bit her lip. She didn't want that. She wanted to hear him say it again. "Could you-I mean, please, say exactly what you're asking of me?"

His hazel eyes brightened as his arms snaked their way around her waist. "I'm asking if you would allow me to prove to you that I can be the man you need. The man you can spend the rest of your life with and be proud of."

"I already know. I know what kind of man you are and I accept it. I-" her words caught in her throat. Should she say it? He hadn't. Not yet. Should she be the first? She had only ever spoken them to her family. Saying them to another person, one that could easily take the words and spit them back in her face was unnerving and terrifying.

"I think I love you." She confessed, aware of how foreign those words felt upon her lips, feeling awed at the sound of them. Though, as she studied him, she saw no indication of him disregarding what she had said. His face had split into such a wide grin she wasn't entirely sure it was normal.

"That's just as well." He replied. "I have felt the same for quite some time." His voice was low, husky. His face was inching down towards hers. Understanding what he was doing, she leaned in as well.

She wanted this. She was determined to have something good and sweet and nice. Something to help with the cold, harsh reality she now lived with.

* * *

Anna's thoughts flew as he walked her back to her rooms, kissing her hand, then her cheek, then another quick kiss on her lips. She didn't want their night to end. She wanted to stay in that room with him, just talking about their lives together. She wanted to explore what they were diving head first into.

When she voiced that opinion, as difficult as she found it to say, he gave a soft smile and shook his head. "As much as I would enjoy spending this entire night with you, there are duties we must address. I anticipate these next few days will be long." His expression grew troubled, her mirroring his once she remembered why they were in the war room to begin with. The shock and excitement of what had happened shoved aside any thoughts of the wildmen and Gondor's aid.

She nodded and slowly retreated back in her room, only glancing back once he said her name.

"We will have time to figure this out." He told her earnestly, taking her hand in his, softly running his thumb over her skin. "I will make sure of it."

"I know." She replied, flashing a smile at him which he returned.

Once the door had closed behind him, she turned and noticed her axe abandoned on the floor. She walked over and memories of Orthanc instantly flooded her mind. Perhaps she didn't have to return home.

She bit her lip as her stomach lurched thinking about her mother and brother. They wouldn't miss her, she surmised. Kade's absence wasn't noticed when he arrived to Middle-Earth. There would be no need to feel guilty for they would not know to miss her.

But she would miss them.

She sank to her knees, eyes still locked on the axe. She knew she couldn't go through with her earlier plans. Not now. Though she felt a lingering tug, a pull toward her homeland, would the pain of being ripped away so suddenly ever truly leave? Probably not.  
Her hands strayed toward the pocket watch still tucked into her tunic. She thought about tossing it, but as she thought more and more of home, she decided she still needed it. Just for a little while longer, just until she no longer needed a link to home to combat her current depression.

Sighing to herself, she pulled herself off the ground, picking the axe up off the stone as well. Carefully, she leaned it against her nightstand, keeping it close to her bed, while putting the other axe on the other side. She would not feel the need to stay as far away from it as possible anymore. She wanted to be able to see it, see it and remember how far she had come and what she had fought against.

Anna laid down on the bed, her arm positioned toward the dwarven axe, waiting for sleep to take her.

That was all she needed, just a reminder of what had happened, and what she had lost.

_Maybe Gandalf was right… _


	26. Becoming

**A/N: I really don't have much to say, only because whatever I try to put here ends up being spoilers for later chapters and such. So, I will just say that I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and I'm hoping *fingers crossed* to get the next chapter out to you guys much quicker than this one. 3**

* * *

Anna woke to the sound of a horn blaring through the keep. The sound startled her so much, it took her a few moments to gain her bearings enough to remember what the blast meant.

Gondor's men had arrived.

She flung her coverings aside, and hurriedly dressed, ignoring the sloppy mess she was bound to look like. Running out of her bedchamber and around several scurrying servants and guards, Anna burst out of Meduseld.

Heads turned at her loud exit, Eomer and Eowyn among them. She smiled sheepishly at both of them, growing red as she caught Eomer's lingering gaze. Maybe she should have paid more attention to her hair at least. She tried smoothing down any flyaways, but it seemed that only a brush could fix what her restless sleep had done to her hair.

Eomer reached a hand out to her, taking hers and guiding her to stand beside him. Eowyn and the guards didn't react to their small show of affection. It was beginning to be common knowledge that the two were pursuing a relationship. Eomer had insisted they not hide it any longer than necessary.

"Now we can finally put an end to the tribesman." Eomer said, watching as the soldiers poured through the gates.

"How many men have arrived?" Anna wondered aloud, scanning the men to see if there were any familiar faces among them.

"Enough to settle our disputes." The King replied. "It appears Faramir decided to join them as well as the wizard."

Anna's eyes widened, her gaze torn from the Gondorians to Eomer, wondering if she heard him wrong. Sure enough, Ithilien's banner waved high among the men, the Prince and White Wizard filing in after them.

The men rode up to the keep, allowing Eomer to formally welcome them into the city and thank them for taking the journey. Anna noticed Faramir hurrying to Eowyn's side, the two of them talking in hushed tones, though their hands were clasped together as well. A small smile spread across Anna's face as she watched them.

Without needing direction, Anna only lingered on the steps of Meduseld a second longer before moving toward the soldiers to help them settle in. She had the stable boys clean up the empty spaces days beforehand, along with another small stable built beside the main one, to house what animals wouldn't fit. Though, as both building filled, she realized that more men had come than they were expecting. It was a welcome sight.

A flash of pure white entered her peripheral vision. She knew the robes could only belong to the White Wizard and weaved her way through the crowd until she had entered Meduseld's main hall once again. She had taken care to avoid Gandalf for the time being. It was not that she was still upset with the wizard. Quite the opposite. She was grateful that he had returned, that they would have a chance to speak when she had gained control of herself and her outbursts. For the most part, anyway. She couldn't just clumsily shout her apology as she did before. She wanted him to understand her actions and that, while she didn't wholly regret them, she did regret how she went about it and what he had witnessed.

The feast that night was grand, similar to that of the one after the Battle of Helm's Deep. There was so much chatter which only seemed to grow as the crowd grew bigger. As the main hall began to seem smaller and smaller as the many men filed into it, Anna felt the need to slip away. She still wasn't accustomed to being sociable with strangers yet, and the only people she knew were currently engaged in conversations that didn't look like they were ending anytime soon.

_Fresh air. That's what I need. I just need space and fresh air. _

As she walked outside, the sun had already set, and the stars were twinkling above her. Anna moved to the edge of the stone stairway, and sat on the highest part, allowing her long legs to dangle above the ground.

She allowed herself the precious moment of peace and quiet. It was rarity nowadays. Living in Meduseld demanded constant care and bustling about. The only peace she had was when she slept, and even then, her dreams were active enough to make her feel as though she hadn't slept at all.

Anna supposed it was because of her habit of worrying about things that hadn't happened yet. She thought of it as preparation, but maybe it was just her anxiety and stress cleverly disguising itself? She didn't need to think about all the things that might happen. She was slowly learning to be content with what she had.

She would always long for home. That was inevitable. She would miss her mother and brother, mourn her former life, what it could have been. What she could change, was how she allowed it to rule her. If she were to move forward, especially now that she might be involved with Eomer, she needed to find a way to live without waiting for some breakthrough that would take her home.

What she did need to worry about was what would happen now that she and Eomer were now dating. She cringed at that particular word. It sounded so…. trivial. Eomer claimed they were courting, which she supposed was just another fancy word for dating, but somehow it sounded better to her. Dating sounded temporary, but with Eomer, the way he looked at her sometimes…. It scared her.

She understood how in times like this, if you were courting, it was with the assumption that unless something drastic happened between you or your families, you were getting married eventually. Marriage was something she knew was meant to be happy and perfect. Her parent's marriage was something she aspired to accomplish. She wanted that so badly, she wanted a family, but Kade's experience here made her pause.

Was it worth the risk of the eventual heartbreak?

_The heartbreak will come either way, _she told herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. _If I'm to be happy in this world, I need to allow myself to be without waiting for the other shoe to drop. _Sighing heavily, she stood, preparing herself to return to the hall.

Then she was suddenly slammed into the stone stairs, something in her right shoulder was stuck, causing it to flare with pain. She groaned, attempting to pick herself up, but the pain in her shoulder flared, causing her eyesight to go black for a moment before spots speckled her vision. Strong arms picked her up, she faintly heard a voice above her, and then she saw light again. People were surrounding her and she was placed on something hard and cold, though the hands tearing at her shoulder were warm.

Fire lanced through her arm as she writhed against those who were holding her down, screaming out, hands desperate to grab any kind of weapon.

Through the chaos, she heard a familiar voice, "Anna, be still. I need to get this arrow out of you."

"Eowyn?" She groaned, pain causing her vision to blur. "Eowyn?"

"Hush. Try to keep your eyes open."

With one swift jerk, Eowyn had pulled the offensive object from Anna's shoulder, more pain erupted, though it was beginning to fade. Her vision was blackening, Eowyn's voice was growing fainter. Anna tried to say something, anything, but her lips refused to move so only garbled noise came out of her throat.

"Stay awake, Anna! Stay awake!"

She tried to say she couldn't. That if she only rested a little, she would be fine. She just needed _sleep._

* * *

There was a hand holding hers. A smooth, deep voice interrupted her dreams. Bright light invaded her sight, and she breathed in deeply.

"You're back." She heard the voice sigh, relief clear in his tone. His voice sounded familiar, but at the moment, she wasn't sure who he was.

"Kade?" She mumbled, trying to focus better on the man hovering over her.

"No." He replied, his tone turning soft, "It is Eomer."

"Eomer." She sighed, expecting some sort of disappointment to ring through her. When none came, she turned to him, her sight clearing so that she could see the man before her plainly. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because you scared me. I thought… There was a moment where even the wizard was not sure you would wake. The arrow struck your shoulder. It was so deep, Eowyn could barely get it out."

Her eyes widened. Arrow? "Does that mean the tribesmen ambushed us?"

"Yes."

She looked around the room again, eyes darting from one end to the other. Nothing seemed amiss. "Am I right in assuming you've beaten their army?"

"If you can call it that. Between our forces and Gondor's, the tribesmen had no hope in victory."

Anna refocused on Eomer. "Why do I not hear a celebration then?"

"There was one. You were too deep in your slumber to hear it. The healers assume it was the poison."

She blinked once. "Poison?" That would explain her near inability to move. "How long did I sleep for?"

"A fortnight."

She blinked again. Two weeks? No wonder her body felt like it was hit by an oliphant. She struggled with herself to sit upright. Eomer was instantly pressing on her good shoulder, insisting she lay back down and rest more.

"I have been _resting_ for two weeks straight. I need to get up and walk around. I feel fine." She replied hotly. Out of habit, she used her right shoulder to prop herself up, only to fall back down on the bed, her arm trapped underneath her body. She shot Eomer a bewildered look before attempting to move her arm again. When nothing happened, she looked to Eomer in horror.

"The healers were afraid of this." Eomer was focused on her arm with a tight expression.

"Why? What's happened to me?" Anna's voice broke on the last word, her gaze flitting from her lame arm, to Eomer. When he hesitated, she shouted, "Eomer! What. Happened?"

"We weren't sure. Not until you would wake, if any damage inflicted would be permanent." Eomer looked as if he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Permanent?" She asked, her voice small and breathy, as if the very air had been punched out of her.

He nodded, not speaking, though he gave her shoulder a dark look.

Anna tried to gain her bearings, but that seemed close to impossible now. Her throat had grown tight as she felt the old familiarity of an attack rearing its ugly head. Her gaze swept about the room faster than she could process the images as she tried to focus on her breathing, though it seemed to have the opposite effect. She tried sitting up again, momentarily forgetting that her arm was practically useless. Blinking away tears, Anna looked up at Eomer. "Are you sure it's permanent? It just has to heal more, right? That could be it."

His sorrowful look was all the answer she needed. She shook her head repeatedly saying, "No. No, that's just- I can't- _No._"

She felt Eomer attempt to wrap his arms around her, but she paid no attention to him at the moment. The only thought she was able to form was the same thing over and over again.

_I can't move my arm. _

"We can work through this." She heard Eomer whisper into her ear as he tightened his hold on her, slowly rocking her back and forth in comfort. "I promise you, I will make this as easy as possible for you."

She bit her lip, knowing that Eomer's promises, while genuine, couldn't be completely fulfilled.

It was her right arm, her dominant one. How could he possibly make it easier on her when she would now have to have someone else help her dress and undress? She could forget about riding a horse on her own, and fighting was completely out of the question now. Back in her time, this wouldn't have been such a big deal, but here? It was akin to a brand, showing everyone around her that she was weak and to be pitied.

Grief gave way to anger. People that once respected her would look upon her like a child that was just learning how to walk. Others would not even be that kind. She could see them now, jeering from behind her back, whispering amongst themselves about the king's woman being a cripple.

She froze in Eomer's arms.

How could she be seen with him now? He was a king. He couldn't be with her while she was like this. It was questionable at best before, knowing who she was. The people didn't know that she didn't belong in Rohan, but now, with this wound, how could they approve?

She looked up at him, wondering if she had the courage to ask him. Would he realize it as she spoke, or was this something he had already thought about? She swallowed thickly, thinking about the look he threw her shoulder before. Anna knew that she needed to make it as painless as possible for both of them. If he felt the need to separate from her, she would accept it. She could move back to Minas Tirith, help Aragorn with the council again.

Shaking her head, trying to clear away the negative thoughts, trying not to allow her emotions utter control of her. She could break down later in her chambers while she packed, not now. Not in front of him.

"Eomer, we," her voice cut off, clearing her throat, willing herself to hold back her tears for now, "we have to talk about this."

"I know." He said as he pulled back, slowly rubbing his hands up and down her arms. She sadly looked to her right. She could feel it, but she couldn't move the limb. That was one thing at least. "I meant what I said, Anna. I will help you through this."

She shook her head. "You don't have to. I understand how this world works, Eomer. I know that with you being a king, us being together was never assured. But now… with this?" She gestured lamely with her other hand to her arm. "I can't help but think it impossible now."

"What?" He asked sharply, leaning back, looking at her as though she had just suggested something horrific.

She let out a frustrated breath. "I'm a cripple."

"That's not-"

"No! It DOES matter." Her voice was growing louder, but she had to make him understand. He needed to grasp the full consequences of her weakness. "It matters. You're king, Eomer. The people of Rohan are expecting a strong Queen. I cannot be her like this." Anna's eyes were stinging, and she knew that he saw them turn glassy.

He gripped her good arm tighter, leaning toward her, cupping her cheek with his left. "The people will love whomever I choose to be my Queen. Most of them already do with the efforts you have put into restoring this city to its former glory," he moved his hand from her cheek and grasped her lame hand, and though she might will it, it did not grab his in return. Anna's felt the warmth of the tears falling freely down her cheeks. "This injury will be nothing to them. They will not see it as a sign of weakness, but of strength, that you fought through death and came through alive."

"But-"

"No," he interrupted, giving her a stern look. "I will not hear you belittle yourself when you don't deserve it. If we are to truly no longer be together, something I will fight with everything I am, it will not be over this. You must have more faith in me than that."

She bit her lip, refusing to let out another sob, and nodded.

He gave her a small smile, and gathered her in his arms again. "I was going to do this in another week, to give Eowyn and Faramir their time, but it seems you have already assumed my question."

She pulled back, giving him a confused look.

"I was going to ask if you would marry me." He smirked at her. Anna felt her cheeks burn with realization and embarrassment. "Is it safe to say I already know your answer?"

The redhead laughed at the absurdity of their situation. "I'm sorry. I just assumed because in this time and age, if someone were to admit their feelings, marriage was not far behind."

He raised a brow at her. "It is different in your world?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Very different. And yes," she replied, inching closer to him, so their noses were just barely touching. "You may assume my answer."

He grinned at her and closed the distance between them, keeping the kiss short and sweet. "I will alert the others. We will have to wait some time after Eowyn and Faramir's wedding. They were waiting for you to wake before they had their ceremony."

Anna blinked in pleasant surprise. "Did they?"

"Eowyn wanted you to be there. Faramir too, but Eowyn was the first to insist on waiting. Aragorn has already arrived as well."

Her eyes widened at the idea of seeing her friend again after so long. "He is? Can I see him?"

Eomer shook his head, keeping his voice soothing. "You woke late. He is likely abed already."

Her whole body seemed deflate as leaned back against the bed. "Oh."

"I can inform of your recovery in the morn, if you would like. I'm sure he would come to you." He offered.

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'd like to see him again if I can."

"Very well." He said, standing up before pressing a kiss to her forehead and smoothing her hair back. "I will be down the hall if you need me. Guards are posted at your door, I will make sure they stay awake should you need them."

She smiled. "That would be nice, thank you. I may need them to get me something to eat soon."

"You should rest, Anna." He warned.

"I don't think I could if I tried. I've been resting for two weeks apparently. I need to do something." She looked around the room for a second, deliberating on what she could do from the bed she was trapped in. "Could you have someone bring me a quill and parchment?" At his confused look, she elaborated. "If I'm going to have to write in my left hand from now on, I'd like to start practicing."

He paused, looking at her with an expression she had never seen him give her before, and smiled. "Of course." He left her in the room, and suddenly the silence was suffocating.

She glanced back down at her immobile limb. Adjusting to not using her arm would be hard, possibly be the hardest thing she would do. The sadness crashed over her again in waves, though she refused to drown in it. She would survive this.

Anna smiled as she finally realized that she didn't have to survive it alone.


	27. Trust-fall

**A/N: I would apologize for how long it's taken me to post this, but I honestly have no idea how many months it's been. Although, I am happy to say that since this chapter has a new plot-twist to get the ball rolling, I hope that will be incentive enough for me to write and figure out how everyone is going to deal with it. **

**I hope it's worth the wait! **

* * *

"Damn it!"

Her breakfast tray crashed to the floor, joining the pile of other things the redhead had tossed across the room in her fit. Anna inhaled deeply, trying to calm her already fuming anger.

She couldn't even dress herself. Even though Eowyn had purposely given her the simplest clothing until she could get the dressmakers to create better ones, Anna still had difficulty wearing them.

She flung the dress off her shoulders and across the room with a frustrated cry. "Useless!"

Her hands clenched into fists and she started to shake, tears beginning to prick behind her eyes. Who knew that less than a week after she woke and she spoke with Eomer about their future and her handicap, that she would be so close to giving up again? The sheer disappointment in herself was the only thing keeping her going. She couldn't stand herself if she gave up after such a short time.

Taking a deep breath again, she bent down to reattempt dressing herself. "I can do this… I can do this…" she repeated quietly as she moved the material around with her fingers. If she could just find a big enough opening…

A knock sounded beyond her chambers, echoing throughout the room. Anna spun on her heel and almost called out for the person to enter when her bare feet moved across the cold stone floor. She halted, realizing she was just about naked in her undergarments.

"Just a moment!" She called out, scrambling with the dress to throw it on. She fought with it for a few minutes, long enough for the person beyond the door to knock again, before she finally wrestled with it enough to get her good arm through. The dress fell to the floor, though the material was tight around her abdomen as her right arm was now trapped underneath it, her empty sleeve swaying beside her.

She answered the door as such, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't be anyone important.

The door swung open and Eowyn, accompanied by a servant, looked her up and down before visibly stifling laughter.

Relieved, Anna stepped back, allowing them inside and closed the door. "You try getting dressed with one arm, I guarantee you do no better than I." She huffed in irritation.

"I'm sure." The White Lady answered. "Which is why I am having Elswyth be your personal serving girl. She will help you with whatever you need."

Anna observed the girl, trailing her eyes up and down, taking in every detail she could. She looked older than Anna, early-twenties at least, and she had blonde hair, with curls that had Anna green with envy. She had brown eyes, the softest brown Anna had ever seen. She was also incredibly clean, to the point where Anna began to feel embarrassed at her own state. Elswyth was the opposite of everything Anna was, gorgeous without any effort. Anna bit her lip to stifle the feelings of jealousy blooming. It wouldn't do to judge the girl before she knew her.

"Pardon my asking, my lady," Elswyth spoke, jerking Anna's gaze back to her, "but do you require help with your dress?"

Anna looked down, and noticed that her right arm was still hanging limply at her side, the right sleeve forgotten beside it. She nodded once, feeling her cheeks redden at the idea that she may need help dressing until the end of her days. Her pride was taking yet another hit and the fact that it was in front of a stranger only increased the force of the blow.

Elswyth went to work quickly forcing the dress back over her head and putting both arms in, one at a time. Eowyn waited patiently for her to be finished before telling Anna the reason why she came.

"The wedding is tomorrow?" Anna's brows rose in surprise.

Eowyn's expression flickered with tension before it was replaced with her usual indifferent look."Yes. Faramir needs to return to Ithilien but he will not make the journey without me. After the wedding, we will depart for the city immediately."

"Oh." Anna let her voice drift off, watching Eowyn move about the room, picking up what small mess Anna had left behind.

Eowyn leaving meant that Anna would only know one person in Meduseld, and as much as Anna cared about the future king of Rohan, she couldn't help the painful feeling in her chest at the thought of Eowyn no longer living right down the hall from her.

The wedding was extravagant. It was as if the entirety of Rohan showed, and half of Minas Tirith. The halls were laid with banners of rich reds and blues, something Anna assumed was to signify the marriage between the two cities. "Ridiculous." Anna muttered, shaking her head. That was one thing she could never get used to. _It's a marriage between two people, not their cities… _

Soldiers from both Rohan and Minas Tirith were celebrating as if they had never done it before, shouting and drinking and feasting to their hearts content. Anna tried not to judge them too harshly, as they did have a hand in saving Meduseld from a sneak attack. She had heard a rumor of the King of Gondor arriving for the ceremony, but as she kept throwing hopeful glances toward the doors, there had been no sign of Aragorn. Anna supposed that it would be silly for him to show for such a trivial thing in the light of having to rebuild the greatest city of Men. Still, she wouldn't stop checking the doorway every so often just to be sure.

"Why is it that whenever there is a party, I always find you away from the people?"

She turned in the direction of the voice to see Eomer smirking at her before joining her by the wall.

She shrugged, "I've never really enjoyed them. Too many bodies in a small space."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You will have to get used to that eventually."

Anna looked at him, brows furrowed. "Perhaps. But for now," she took a sip of her mead, "I will stay here, where I'm less apt to bump into someone and get knocked to the ground."

His expression pinched, and she didn't miss the quick glance at her right arm. "Right. Maybe it is a good idea then."

She didn't know why, but his admission made her bristle. Her logic was the same, she would prefer not having to pick herself up with only one arm and in front of hundreds of people, but on the other hand, she didn't want him to see that reason as well. She raised her chin, her gaze hovering above the crowd, determined to look indifferent, "Shouldn't you be mingling with your guests? It is _your_ sister who is getting married after all."

He leaned against the stone beside her, facing her completely and grinned. "I'd much rather be here, keeping my fiancee company if you don't mind."

Fiancee. The word made her blush violently. She still hadn't gotten used to the concept, and she wondered if she ever would. Anna risked a glance in his direction, where he was still smiling at her. She looked away quickly, hoping he didn't see her reddened cheeks. "I do not mind." She muttered to him, still observing the merriment in front of them.

They spoke throughout the festivities. Some about nonsensical things, getting to know each other more. What they preferred to eat, how they liked to spend their idle time, things that they already knew, but they could build upon.

"Eowyn would always try to prove she was just as strong and capable as my cousin and I." Eomer laughed as he remembered the incident. Anna smiled at him, loving how bright his face got just from reminiscing about his childhood. "There was a time where we tried to prove our valor as Riders by climbing the highest tree and climbing down without needing help or slipping on a branch."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Oh no." There was only one way this could go...

Her fiance laughed. "Yes. My cousin was always the one who managed the get the highest up, but never to the top."

"Not you?" She raised a brow, finding it hard to believe that Eomer wouldn't have tried to out-do Theodred.

"Oh, I tried. My courage would always wane when we were halfway. I preferred to live, you see." He teased. She let out a snort, almost losing her grip on her cup of mead in the process.

"But Eowyn… " His expression became troubled. "We came back to Meduseld after climbing the tree as we always did. It wasn't until the evening that my uncle noticed Eowyn missing. We had searched the keep and the city, everyone was looking for my sister. My uncle was frantic, as was I. She was supposed to be _my_ responsibility, and I lost track of her by trying to prove how brave and strong I was." He let out a humorless laugh. "Theodred came up with the idea of her trying to climb the tree. It was not unbelievable, she always followed us everywhere. So, Theodred and I ran to the forest, hoping to find her before my uncle tore the city apart." Eomer took a deep breath. "And there she was - up in the tree. At the very top, crying, but not calling out for help. I don't think I've ever been more relieved and angry at the same time. Without thinking, I started climbing. I didn't look down, I was just so focused on Eowyn. I hadn't realized that now both of us were at the top and we somehow had to climb down by ourselves."

"And did you?" Anna asked quietly.

Eomer nodded. "Only just. Though we slipped so many times I thought we would surely fall to our deaths before reaching the ground. We did though, and the three of us had stable chores for weeks." He smirked at her.

"The three of you?"

"My uncle thought that Theodred and I had set a bad example and were irresponsible for not watching Eowyn. Eowyn was punished for causing such a panic throughout the city for only climbing a tree and getting herself stuck."

Anna nodded in agreement. "He was right. I probably would have made you all clean chamber pots though." She took another nonchalant sip of her mead, feeling a little disappointed when she finally emptied the cup.

"Oh really?" Eomer raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." She replied sternly. "If my children ever attempt anything like that, they'll be cleaning chamber pots for however long enough it takes for them to get the message."

His expression turned amused. "Those would also be _my_ children you will punishing. Shouldn't I have a say?"

Anna smirked at him. "Of course. You would choose whose pots they would clean." She gave him a smile before raised her cup. "I'm going to get another. Will you still be here when I get back?"

Eomer's face softened. "If you want me to be. I will have to mingle with our guests soon enough, though."

She smiled at him, "Then by all means, you must entertain the people. Go," she said easily, "I will be here once you're finished or the ceremony starts. Whichever comes first."

He grinned. "Make sure you save the first dance for me."

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course."

The ceremony was beautiful, though Anna expected nothing less. For something so simple, it brought tears to her eyes to see her friend so happy. Eowyn was practically glowing, and Faramir was much the same. She had the sudden urge to hug the both of them, and without thinking, as soon as they were mingling with the crowd, Anna did just that.

"I'm so happy for you both." She said as she embraced them one by one with her good arm. When Eowyn let out an uncharacteristic giggle, Anna beamed. It was a nice change from the gloom that had surrounded the city the past few weeks.

"You're glowing, Eowyn," Anna whispered to her friend.

"Am I?" The blonde grinned, "I haven't felt such happiness in a long time."

"You deserve it."

Anna watched as Faramir was quickly congratulated by men the redhead wasn't aware knew the Prince when the doors to the hall suddenly opened. Watching the doorway closely, Anna did not see anyone enter. Curious as to why the doors were open with no one coming or leaving, she went to the entryway.

"Anna!"

Suddenly, there were two small bodies colliding with hers, knocking her to the floor. She laughed as she recognized the two Hobbits.

"Merry! Pippin!"

As the two young Hobbits clambered off her and jumped to Eowyn and Faramir's side, Eomer came into view and hoisted her up. "I was not aware of their coming."

"Neither was I." She smirked as she observed the four talking animatedly as if they hadn't seen each other in years. "I am glad they came though. I missed their cheerfulness."

"They do seem rather excitable." Her fiance commented.

Anna let out another laugh. "Oh, you don't know the half of it. They were more than half the reason trouble would find the Fellowship. There is never a dull moment between them."

"I do have the older one to thank for saving Eowyn's life," Eomer said.

"Yes, but let them chat with the bride and groom for a bit longer. Then you may thank him to your heart's content."

Eomer grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "And what shall we do with our stolen time?"

"Dance with me?" Anna grinned.

Eomer returned the grin. "I did promise you, didn't I?"

"You did."

Eomer guided her to the dance floor, and Anna was suddenly reminded that she only had one good arm. Crestfallen at the realization, she looked to Eomer, then at the surrounding couples. Her desire to dance completely vanished.

"Anna," Eomer murmured, squeezing her hand in his, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot…" Her voice trailed off, as she nodded her head at her pinned arm. "We can't dance like this."

Eomer's face set, shaking his head. "Of course we can. Look," He grabbed her restrained arm and held it in his hand firmly, then guided her other to his shoulder. It looked like nothing was wrong, apart from the fact that she could not grip his hand in hers as well.

Such a small thing was enough to lighten her spirits for as long as the music played. As Eomer spun her around the room, she glanced at the crowd every now and then, but it seemed no one was paying them any attention. Anna smiled to herself as she realized she was making a fuss over nothing. No one around them cared that she was dancing with the King. No one cared that he was obviously so enamored with her that his future intentions could not be questioned.

Upon this realization, Anna hadn't noticed how much she was betting on other people's opinions to tear them apart, or at the very least, tear her down. If she were to truly accept that she was with Eomer, she needed to have more faith in the people of Rohan, or she couldn't ask the same of them in return.

"You're smiling again," Eomer commented, sounding amused.

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head. "On the contrary," he dipped his head closer to hers, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "it's a very rare thing and I'd like to enjoy it while I can."

Anna chose to ignore the heat that spread over her face. "Well, you don't smile all the time yourself, you know." She teased lightly.

"Well, I am the King." He replied. "I have to remain serious otherwise, the people would never listen to a word I said."

"I rather think they'd enjoy the idea of you being happy, rather than stoic."

He spun her again. "You may be right."

"Of course I am."

The evening ended happily. They left the newlyweds on their own and Anna was relieved to be in the confines of her room. As she slept, an old wariness took hold of her again.

She knew it was a dream, but even then, she could not tear herself out. It was only by the burning of her father's pocket watch against her skin that eventually got her out. Even as she lay awake, body frozen from the left-over fear of the dream, she could still see the forests and the bodies. She could still smell them burning, could still feel the heat against her face.

Her dreams before would always end up with some twisted meaning behind them. This time, she was sure of what it was before the events unfolded. She just didn't want to believe it.

There was still one dragon left in Middle-Earth.

"I swear to you, I am telling the truth. I can't explain how I know, I just do."

In her year and a half of living in Middle-Earth, Anna had never felt so alone as she did now. After she had spurned herself out of her terror after her dream, she had quickly called a meeting in the war room. Anna did her best to explain to everyone about her dream and what it meant, expecting that they would raise the alarm immediately. Instead, they just looked at her, some with obvious contempt and annoyance. Others, her friends and fiance, looked worried but not about the dragon.

"You expect us to believe that because you had a dream, that it's somehow telling the future about a dragon? There hasn't been a known dragon sighting in decades!" The man who spoke, the new Third Marshall, turned to Eomer with disgust written clear on his face. "My king, you cannot believe this!"

Anna's gaze turned to Eomer, who now looked deeply troubled, his eyes never leaving hers.  
"Give us the room." He said.

Several left, including Eowyn, Faramir, and the Hobbits, all of whom gave Anna sympathetic looks. The man, however, refused to budge.

Eomer turned to him, a quiet rage building. "I will not ask again."

The man steeled himself, bowed, and left quickly, doors slamming open as he went.

"Anna."

She turned to Eomer, eyes wide. She had never seen him like this. He was obviously trying to remain calm, but it seemed he was losing that battle as she saw his hands begin to shake and his jaw clench.

"I know that you would never say such a thing if you didn't believe it to be true."

"I do!" She rushed out, "I know it's going to happen! You have to believe me!"

His eyes closed as he took a slow, deep breath before opening them again. The warm hazel she always saw turned hard. "I believe that _you _believe it. That doesn't make it true."

Anna looked at him aghast. How could he not believe her?

"Listen," he started, walking toward her. He grabbed her hands in his, eyes pleading. "There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for generations. My people are already at their wits end. This news will not come lightly."

Tears began to sting her eyes as she comprehended what he was trying to say. "You wish to keep silent about it."

"Only until we can be _absolutely sure _that it wasn't just a vivid dream."

She ripped her hand free, moving back at the same time, and tearing her other hand away from as well. "It _wasn't._ I'm not crazy, Eomer. I've had these dreams before and they had meaning to them. I know what I saw and I know that it was real. You can't convince me that it wasn't."

Frustrating lit his eyes as she heard him hold back a growl. "I never once said you were crazy. Do not put words in my mouth, Anna."

"But you're thinking it!" She shouted at him, the tears finally falling.

"No. What I _am _thinking is that you've been under a lot of stress lately." His eyes flicked to her limp arm. "No one will blame you for having such dreams, but we cannot assume-"

"You _can_ assume! Because I'm telling you that it's real, you can believe me! But you won't even think about it for a second because you'd rather be safe and hide your head in the dirt than face the reality! You'd rather chalk it up to _this_," she hissed as she wildly gestured to her arm.

His expression darkened. "I would rather know the truth than cause a panic based on one of your nightmares, yes."

Her anger flared at his cold remark. "Stop trying to apply logic to this! This isn't logical! None of it! Dragons shouldn't even exist, but they do! People shouldn't have visions about the future, but I do! Just… _please _believe what I am telling you." She begged, her ire disappearing as the desperation of the moment bore down on her. He had to understand. He needed to. "I'm not telling you to raise a panic. I'm asking you, as a person whom I trust and love. Trust _me _when I tell you this."

Eomer's shoulders sagged. "Anna…. I wish I could. You do not know this world as I do. You aren't familiar with our histories. It is just…. _Not possible_." He tried to step toward her, reaching out, but she refused to be touched.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, backing away.

"Anna, please-"

"NO! You can't tell me you think I'm some hysterical liar and expect me to be okay with it! Stay away from me." She couldn't stomach being in the same room as him. It was just too much.

She tore out of the war room and out of Meduseld with a speed she hadn't known she possessed, ignoring those who tried to stop her. Tears were falling fast and hot. They weren't tears of emotional pain, they were tears of anger and frustration.

How could he not believe her? How could he choose to ignore her warnings? At the very least, he could give her the benefit of the doubt, but he wouldn't grace her with even that much.

Aragorn would have believed her. Gandalf would have. Boromir would have. Why didn't Eomer?

She tried to see it from his point of view, but she couldn't. She couldn't separate herself from her own terror to understand his. There were so many people dead in her vision! How could he just dismiss that?

She wasn't going to get anywhere with Eomer, that much was clear, but she knew there were others who would believe her.

She needed to find Gandalf.


	28. The Calm

**A/N: Hey, guys! Since it had been so long before I updated recently, I decided to update sooner with this chapter! I'm super excited about these upcoming chapters, and I just want to thank you all for sticking with this story for so long. It's almost done, I promise. Only a few more chapters to go now.**

* * *

_Gandalf. Find Gandalf. Find him._

Those thoughts ran through Anna Sinclair's head ever since she had practically run out of the war-room. She tried to push her fight with Eomer out of her brain, but the images of his twisted expression wormed their way in.

_No! Find Gandalf. That's all I need to focus on right now. Just __find him. _

She had run throughout the city, from end to end, in her attempt at finding the White Wizard. It seemed, though, he either did not want to be found, or he was in the city no longer. She had reached the final ring of Edoras before despair started to become more prevalent.

Worry and the beginnings of panic etched on her face, she held herself steady as she leaned against a wooden pillar. The sun was set high in the sky, telling her she had been looking for the wizard for at least a couple of hours. _I can't give up. Not so soon. Not when there are people whose lives depend on this. _

_He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye. He would have said good-bye. _

With this hopeful thought spurring her into further action, she marched back toward the Keep, determined not to let her row with Eomer prevent her from doing what she thought was right.

As she climbed the steps, though, her habit of avoiding conflict whenever she could caused her to pause. Before the guards at the doors could spot her, she quickly escaped back down the stairs, set on entering the keep through the side-door that Eomer had shown her weeks ago. She hated using his good will against him. This was solely to avoid the man she loved, but she could not see another choice before her. He would not believe her, so, she would go over his head, and straight to the one man in the city who could do something about the dragon.

She knew of Smaug, of course, and while Gandalf had little to do with defeating the dragon himself, she was betting that he had least had _some _experience with it. She couldn't very well travel to the Shire and get Bilbo.

_Gimli's father helped in the fight against Smaug. Perhaps he has some books or journals about the venture. _Her mind was constantly going over other scenarios in which she could obtain help to defeat the dragon and figure out where it came from when she suddenly found herself falling hard to the stone floor.

Slightly jarred by the sudden force, she looked up, eyes widening as her eyes met Elswyth's. Without a word, she bent down to help her up, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you. I didn't see you, I'm sorry for not paying further attention where I walk." She tried to walk around her, but Elswyth called to her.

"The King is looking for you."

"Of course he is." Anna replied bitterly. "You needn't tell him you found me."

"You would have me lie to my king?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Not lie. Just not tell. Surely you can do that much."

"I am not sure what has happened, but you should not run from it. Talk to him." Elswyth probably meant to sound reassuring, Anna supposed, but all Anna heard was condescension and accusations from someone she barely knew.

Anna rounded on her. "You're quite bold. I hadn't realized that you were also supposed to be my counselor as well as my handmaiden. Remind me to remedy that once all this is over." Anna swept off, ignoring Elswyth's protests. She knew she had been harsh, but she couldn't afford to waste time arguing.

Out of her peripheral, she saw a glimpse of pure white escape into a room farther down the hall. Knowing it to be Gandalf (who else would wear such a vibrant white?), she jogged after him.  
"Gandalf!" She cried out, coming to a halting stop once she realized that he was not alone.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she took in the newcomer, someone she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Lord Elrond." She bowed deep, almost losing her balance in the effort.

"Anna, if I am not mistaken?" He looked questioningly to Gandalf who nodded. "I hear you have had quite the eventful week." He looked down to her right arm,

"Gandalf tells me you have also had strange dreams."

"Yes, my lord."

"Tell me exactly what you saw. Leave nothing unsaid."

Hope sprung inside her. If Elrond made the trip this far, just to hear her out, that must mean he believes in the possibility of her story.

She relayed everything to him, every sound and every smell that still haunted her. As she spoke, she noticed the elf and wizard growing more troubled. Occasionally, Elrond would ask a short question, usually with a yes or no answer to it, but rarely was she interrupted.

"You say the dragon seemed to be leading them?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think that's why the wildmen seem so organized now. I think the dragon is gathering them there for his army. In the dream, he shouted at them to burn everything to the ground, even though he could have done the same just as well."

"The dragon's size and color. Were you able to get a good look at him?"

"Barely. He looked to be taller than the trees, but not larger than this building." She turned her eyes to Gandalf. "I thought dragons were supposed to be bigger than that."

"The older ones were, yes. Although, the last known dragon in Middle-Earth, Smaug, was no bigger than a small town. Perhaps this one will be just as easy to defeat."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "So you believe me then? You don't think this was all just a nightmare?"

"Anna," the white wizard spoke, "I would be a fool not to. Now, Lord Elrond has something he needs to speak to you about. I will leave you with him while I speak with the King and Faramir."

As Gandalf left the room, Anna couldn't help but wonder what Elrond could possibly need to speak to her about.

"There are many things that we need to discuss, but first, may I see your arm?" He held out a gentle hand, beckoning her to join him.

Anna warily stepped closer, so that he could grasp her right arm in his hands. "Can you heal me?"

He looked at her, and she found herself eager for his answer. The elves had healed her hands within days using just a salve. Surely, they could heal her injury as well.

"No."

Just like that, disappointment and sadness came crashing violently back.

"Though the damage will not be permanent as it is now. You will not be able to move as you used to, nor will you be able to fight. Any feeling you once had will be quite dulled I fear. However, you should be able to move your fingers and the limb itself some within a few weeks."

"That doesn't help me now. I need my arm, Elrond. I need to fight. I can't just let everyone go off to war against a _dragon_ without doing anything but wait here for them to return. Please. You must be able to do _something_."

Elrond shook his head. "I cannot. I know it is not the answer you seek, but you will find you will accept this in the future. Some things are meant to heal on their own. Now," his voice took on a stern tone, "I am concerned with how you came to this knowledge of the dragon through a dream. Have you had any like these before?"

"Yes. Multiple times."

"Before you came to Middle-Earth?"

Anna hesitated. The correct answer was 'no', but she wasn't sure where he was going with this, or if she was going to like it. Slowly she shook her head. "No. They just began here."

The Lord of Rivendell gave a heavy sigh. "That does not bode well."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna, these dreams… _visions_ rather, are not natural among your kind. I have the gift myself, but even I was not able to hear about this invasion until word reached Rivendell to me about it. I worry that you may be influenced by something, something dangerous. You must exercise caution whenever these visions happen. They could be leading you to a trap."

"They've helped if nothing else. Why would you assume that they were sent by evil?"

He was trying to tell her that she was being led by the nose and that didn't sit well with her. What evidence did he have? He had nothing but his assumptions, and albeit thousands of years of experience, but these were _her_ dreams. Hers. She would know if she were being led astray by evil.

"I did not say they were evil, simply that they could be used as an instrument by the enemy. Sauron may be destroyed, but his allies are still thriving. They will not just lie down and wait to be killed, they will fight until their very breath leave their bodies."

"But how? How could they possibly know that I receive these visions or whatever they are?"

"Your trinket from your homeworld."

Anna blinked, her left hand immediately clasping her pocket watch through the rough fabric of her dress, throat constricting. "What about it?" Her voice sounded meek even to her.

"Gandalf has told me that it holds a piece of a lost palantir. Whoever holds the rest of it, could have a connection to you through that piece."

Of course. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

The palantirs have been known to show their viewer visions of the past, present, and future. Why couldn't she see pieces of those visions when she holds a piece of such a powerful object? It had enough power to bring her here, why not allow her to see the future through her dreams?

"I'm not destroying it, if that's what you want."

It was her last piece of her family, her last connection to Scotland, to Kade, to her mother and father. She could not part with it. Even if doing so would thwart whatever attempt made by the enemy.

"I simply want you exercise caution." Elrond replied. "Whoever may hold the other piece use it against you. Steel yourself. Know yourself and your own mind, and they will not be able to manipulate you."

Anna thought on that for a minute. Her moods lately have been going to extremes. She was so adamant that Eomer was wrong in his view of things. She had yelled at him, accused him of trying to placate her, and had honestly been close to striking him should he have followed her out of the war room. Her snarled words with Elswyth earlier too, that was extremely out of character for her. She would never throw someone's station in their face like that.

"If I were to be under their influence… Could they affect how I live?" She asked, feeling her anxiety rearing its ugly head once again. "Could they manipulate my emotions, make me quick to anger or other extremes?"

Elrond gave her a worrying look. "Perhaps." He said slowly. "Only if their influence were strong and the person behind such acts were just as strong. Is there reason to worry, Anna?"

"I'm not sure. It's just… I've been…" She thought again back to her previous behavior. There really wasn't any particular reason _not_ to think it was her. She _had_ had a trying morning and was simply lashing out her frustration, albeit unfairly, to everyone around her. "It's probably just nothing. Forget I mentioned it." She rushed out before leaving the elf lord standing there behind her.

Of course. She wasn't being influenced at all. She had every right to be angry with Eomer, and Elswyth needed to mind her own business.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with it or her.

* * *

It had been hours since Anna had holed herself up in her bedroom, trying to come up with a plan to ward off the pending attack by the dragon. Pacing had done her no good. Standing in place had done her no good either, so she was back to pacing the floor and ripping out her hair from stress. Her feet slapped against the stone as she sped up, the longer she thought and longer she came up with no answer to her problem, the more agitated she became.

"How do I stop it?" She muttered to herself, "Can I stop it alone? No. I need help. But who? I could ask Gandalf, but even he would need help. Eomer will not do it. Aragorn might but however long it would take to get a messenger to him, the dragon may already be here. Besides, his soldiers have already helped us long enough. But a dragon _is_ an _enormously_ big problem. Perhaps they would help anyway. Shit! What do I do?! What the bloody hell do I do?!"

She continued on and on, ignoring the harsh banging on her door, and the shouting from beyond it.

"How do you even kill a dragon anymore, anyway? We have none of the arrows used for Smaug, and if they weren't all used up, Laketown is leagues away from here. Can we make more? Wouldn't we need Dwarves for that? Was it even Dwarven technology? Ugh, I can't remember!"

She tore at her hair again, all the while her father's watch was getting hotter and hotter against her chest.

"Ah!" She cried out as the watch grew too hot for her bear and she tried wrenching it off her neck. It would not budge. She tried again, but the chain seemed too thick for her to break, and she could not undo the clasp with only one hand.

She bit back a groan of pain as she tried to shuffle it outside her dress so it at least would cut off contact with her skin.

"Anna! Open the damned door! Anna!"

The redhead whipped around, her fiance's voice reaching her through her haze of panic. Opening the door, she barely had time to say hello to him before he barreled in and slammed it closed behind him.

"What have you been doing in here?" He rounded on her. "I've been calling your name for-" His eyes caught on her hand, which was holding the watch.

"What is that, and why is it glowing?"

Startled, she looked down and realized the watch wasn't glowing. It was heating up and growing red as a result. She gasped and dropped it as it swung heavily from her neck, her hand now red from the burns it caused.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should reveal all to him. Deciding that she should try to place her trust in him once more time, she explained what it was, how it was connected to her and how it had been the cause of her vision of the dragon.

He continued to stare at her, his expression unreadable.

"I-Eomer…" She whispered, dread growing in her stomach as he continued to be silent. "Please say something."

"Alright." He said grimly, taking her hand in his, gingerly as it was still tender from the burn, and leading her out of the room. "We're going to speak with the wizard and the elf lord. They can help you whereas I… cannot."

She was quiet for a while as they walked through the wide halls of Meduseld, toward the very room she had left hours ago. Finally, she was able to speak. "Do you still think I'm crazy?"

He halted and sighed, his face showing sadness and something else she didn't dare place. "Of course I don't. I never did. Those were your words, Anna." He reminded her gently.

"I can't get rid of it."

"It?" He pressed.

She looked down to her father's watch. "This. I know it's the cause of my nightmares and whatever else, but I just can't part with it, Eomer. It's all I have left of my family, my home. I can't destroy it."

His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close. "I understand. We'll find another way to beat this, I swear to you." He pulled back a little, looking at her with earnest. "I want you to know that I have dispatched several of my men to search the woods for the enemy you saw in your dreams. We cannot alert the people just yet, but we can find out what we are fighting against."

Her eyes widened, guilt blooming painfully in her chest. "You did?"

"I never intended not to. You were so convinced that I thought you delusional, you would not listen to a word I said."

She searched his face for any lies and found none. Happy to have him at least giving her the benefit of the doubt, she embraced him again tightly, ignoring her irritated hand. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

"Does this mean you are no longer angry with me?" He asked, his voice muffled through her hair.

Anna shook her head against his chest. "No, I am not angry anymore."

His relieved sigh breezed through her hair, warming her neck as well. "Good. I hated seeing you like that. I hated fighting with you."

"So did I."

* * *

After Eomer had summoned Gandalf and Elrond, and told them they needed to find a better solution than what they had told Anna, everyone had gathered once again in the war room, this time making a plan to investigate the dragon.

While Eomer and the Captain of the Guard were currently arguing about who had the better plan of attack, Eowyn walked over to Anna, giving her friend a reassuring hug before taking hold of her hand.

"How are you doing?"

Anna snorted, not taking her eyes off of her fiance. "Honestly? I feel as if I could fall asleep right this moment. Were we not in dire circumstances, I would probably sleep in a corner somewhere."

Eowyn frowned. "That does not sound like you."

"I know, but I can't think straight right now. There is so much going on, I can barely keep up."

"We all feel the weight of what is happening. Faramir has sent a messenger to Minas Tirith to inform Aragorn about the danger."

Anna looked to Eowyn, confusion plain on her face. "Why? Any aid he could send would leave the city defenseless. There's no point in making themselves weaker."

The blonde shook her head, looking somber. "That is not the reason."

"Then why? Why would he even tell them? Minas Tirith is leagues away."

"So if the danger does reach our borders, and we fail to stop it, they at least have a fighting chance."

Anna's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. She hadn't even assumed that was a possibility until Eowyn spoke. "That... We won't… We will _not_ fall." She tried to sound confident in her own words, but her shaking voice betrayed her.

"I do not enjoy the thought myself, but it is a reality we might face."

"But that-" Her voice was beginning to take a shrill tone as desperation took over.

"The War took many lives, the ambush took more. We are severely outnumbered. If we do not execute our plan of attack exactly right, there is every possibility that Rohan and its people will fall."

Eomer's hand slamming down on the table caused Anna to jump as her gaze instantly landed on him. "I will not send more men to die! There must be another way."

The Captain moved around the table, glaring harshly at the new King. "We will lose good men whether we do this or not. The result will be our people and lands will be safe."

"I will not lead them to a slaughter! You would have them used as fodder."

"In war, there _will_ be sacrifices! These men will die, yes, but in knowing that their families and lands are safe!"

Hearing enough, Anna approached the table as well. "Eomer is right. We will not knowingly sacrifice good men for the sake of others. We will find another way." She returned the man's steely glare with one just as heated. His hand twitched at his side. _Let him try to draw his sword. Eomer would cut him down before he had time to swing._

She stepped closer, raising a brow in a silent challenge. The man's face grew red. "I have been at war longer than you have been on this Earth, girl. You have no idea the challenges that we face now that our numbers have been halved. This is our only option."

"Then we will find another." Eomer spoke up, grabbing Anna's arm and slowly drawing her to his side, giving her a look. "I appreciate you wanting to protect our people, Everard, but if I do not have your support on this, then speak now."

Anna could practically hear the man grind his teeth as he considered what Eomer said. "You are my King," he said finally, "I will follow you until death, but mark my words, we will lose more than we will save. Rohan will turn to ash."

Anna felt Eomer tense at her side, obviously choosing to ignore the last remark as he turned to Elrond and Gandalf. "What do you think of our original plan? Will it work?"

"It has merit to succeed. If executed properly and no surprises come about." Gandalf replied warily, scrutinizing the map in front of them carefully. "Do you have the men for it?"

Eomer nodded. "We do, but only just."

"Then it cannot fail. This will be our only chance."

"Right. We should leave as soon as possible." He turned to Everard once again. "Gather the men, both from Rohan and Gondor," His eyes swept to Faramir, who was also eying the map. "I trust that will not be a problem?"

Faramir shook his head. "No, Aragorn will be informed of the danger within days. He will see it is necessary."

"Good. I want them all to meet beyond the gates, quietly if they can. I will not cause a panic."

Anna's heart beat rapidly within her chest as those in the war room left to prepare for battle, leaving her and Eomer alone.

The sudden weight of what was happening seemed to be crushing her. Her lungs would not allow air as she drew ragged breaths. Images of her dream, of Eomer and her friends lying on the ground of the forest, burning as the dragon roared in triumph over their bodies, scrambled her mind.

She gripped Eomer in a fierce embrace, not wanting to let go of him, but knowing she had to all the same. His arms wrapped around her as well, holding her tightly against him.

"If there was any way I could convince you to stay…" She trailed off, knowing it was futile to even think about it.

"You know I can't."

She held him tighter if at all possible. "I know it. I can still wish you could."

"As can I. I _will_ come back to you, Anna."

She didn't say anything, knowing that there was no possible way to guarantee his promise be fulfilled. Thinking about him dying like that caused a pain in her heart that she hadn't felt since her father died. Not even Boromir had caused such pain.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said quietly.

He sighed, leaning back just enough to look at her, though keeping their embrace tight. He leaned in, and knowing what he wanted, wanting it herself just as badly, she met him halfway.

The kiss was passionate and bordering on desperate. She hoped he felt every single sensation of love she felt for him in that moment, knowing it could very well be their last moment together. She didn't want it to end, because if it ended, that meant he had to leave. Eventually, though, her need for air became too strong and they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you." She said, regretting that this had to be the time she said such a thing, but refusing to let him leave without him hearing it.

"I love you." He replied, bending down to kiss her again, though this was much shorter than the last. He pulled away from her, and without warning, left her standing alone.

Her knees threatened to give way as her emotions overpowered her.

The man she loved was going to war, and there was a very good chance he would not return.


	29. The Storm

**A/N: Hi, guys! I know it's been months since the last chapter, but my life got super hectic for a while. I got a new job, my BETA is no longer available to help me so I had to edit and check this chapter myself (probably leading to a lot of grammatical errors that I might have missed, for that I apologize, I tried to be as thorough as possible). Let me know what you guys think! This chapter is really, really heavy and there's not much for dialogue. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Anna's days went by in a haze. Every thought was around Eomer, Gandalf, and the rest of the Rohirrim. She seemed to be drowning in worry and fear, things she thought she had moved past and left behind with the War.

The only light in her darkened thoughts was the fact that at least Eowyn had been spared some of that turmoil.

Eomer had difficulty with it, but he had managed to convince Faramir to stay behind with them and watch the keep. The Prince of Ithilien was not thrilled about being left behind, but he claimed to have understood Eomer's motives. Though, he refused to establish what those motives were exactly.

The few men that were stationed at Edoras were now running triple shifts, barely sleeping, and the redhead could see the toll it was beginning to take on them. The people - soon to be _her_ people - could not take much more, she surmised as she watched them, haggard looking and beyond exhaustion, as they prepared for yet another raid. _We won't survive another attack. If Eomer and the rest of the army fails, we will all die. _

Her only consolation was that if she were to die, she wouldn't truly be dead. Anna would just be sent back home, but even that idea now weighed heavily on her.

She had promised herself that she would forget any plans she had made, any inkling that she could make the trip back to Dunbar sooner than was natural. Now, with the opportunity seemingly snuck up behind her and teasing with its closeness, she found herself fighting the impulse again. If there was an attack, should she just surrender and hope it would be painless? Would they even kill her? What of her friends if she were to give in and leave them?

Her eyes strayed to Eowyn, Faramir, and the Hobbits that had stayed loyally by her side. No, she couldn't leave them. Not on purpose, not without fighting. Any semblance of happiness she hoped to achieve would be swallowed whole by guilt.

It seemed like she was running constant circles around herself. Her emotions swirling against her logic and knowing that she finally accepted that she was to stay. She had made her decision, and it was time she stuck to it. No more musings, no more wonderings.

She was soon to be the wife of the King of Rohan. She had Eomer, and she had her friends, who supported her no matter her faults (and she was very aware how numerous they were.) She could not betray them with even a thought of returning home in such a manner. If it came to blows yet again, she would do what she could, what little that was, and hope for the best.

* * *

"Should we not get the women and children elsewhere?" Faramir wondered aloud, discussing potential strategies with the other guards while Anna looked on silently.

It was a question that had plagued her since Eomer had left. Would they all be safe behind the city walls? Or should they take them to Dunharrow and hope that the Wild Men did not accost them along the way?

She had hoped that this wouldn't have been necessary, but it had already been five days and the men still had yet to return. Her dreams were also getting more vivid the longer their absence.

"How would we protect them?" A younger guard argued back. "We barely had enough men when we took them to Helm's Deep." He sighed heavily, exhaustion clear on his face. "We have fought too many battles, and King Eomer has taken our strongest with him. We cannot protect them should there be another ambush."

Anna watched as Faramir nodded, his face etched with lines of determination, immediately switching to other possibilities. "Are we able to reinforce the city walls, then? If we cannot move the people, we have to prepare for a possible siege."

The guards around them shuffled uncomfortably. Anna knew the answer before it was spoken. Everyone was already at their limit. Any additional duties, and they would be rendered useless under attack.

"What about tunnels underneath the city?" She offered, attempting to give them an easier way out, looking desperately to each of them. "Does any such thing exist?"

Eowyn was the first to answer. "No." She replied grimly. "The city itself is built upon hard rock and grass. There is no such system."

Anna's jaw clenched in frustration, a habit she had unknowingly picked up from Eomer. Would they have to simply wait to be slaughtered? The very idea of it turned her stomach. No. That was not an option she was willing to consider.

"Are there any homes that can be filled in the top ring?" Faramir asked, desperation lacing his tone. "If we cannot reinforce, we can at least make sure they are close if we are attacked."

"A dozen, maybe." One of the other guards suggested. "Not nearly enough to matter."

"Of course it matters!" Anna bit back at him, frustration with their situation boiling over. Choosing to ignore his steely glare, she continued, "_Everything_ _matters_. These people are depending on us to keep them safe! We have to do whatever is necessary." Her gaze swept around the room. Their faces betrayed their thoughts of giving up, and Anna was suddenly having a hard time swallowing.

"You are men of Rohan." Eowyn began, much to Anna's relief, stepping around the table, meeting each and every one of their eyes. "You are defenders of Rohan's capital, and its people. You_ cannot _give in now. The War of the Ring may be over, but its consequences will chase us into the decades to come. We need to show them, here and now, that we can see them through whatever may happen. No matter the odds _or _the risks."

Anna watched as some seemed to have gained some strength from her words, while others' faces were set in grim acceptance. Eowyn's voice and words were strong, yet she could not get rid of a lingering doubt nestled in Anna's gut. She could not give up, that was true. They needed to cling to what little hope the White Lady's words gave them, for hope was all they had left.

* * *

_They had broken through._

Anna didn't how many lives were lost already, as the barricades to Meduseld continued to be beat against. She felt nauseous even thinking about it as the war cries of the Wild Men echoed through the halls. The few guards who survived the initial attack waited in the main hall for the invasion.

The small amount of elders, women, and children, who had made it to the great hall as the city was attacked, lay huddled in the back rooms of the keep. Anna was currently standing in the main hall with the guards, despite protests that she remain safe behind the far reaches of the keep.

Her heart was pounding as she clutched her axe that hadn't seen war in months, her arm having already forgotten how to properly bear its weight. Anna had strapped her other arm to her body with a belt, keeping it from being flung around while she moved. The strain of it against her chest reminded her how very disadvantaged she was compared to the last battle she was in. There would be no grand movements from her.

There was a certainty that she would die, a certainty that had her swallow back bile and biting her lip until it bled.

* * *

Blood was splattered all around her. Her face was covered, her clothing dyed red, and it still wasn't over.

By some miracle, she had survived.

So far.

_For how much longer, though? _She questioned as she continued to hack and slash her way through the never ending cascade of screaming, bodies, and blood. Her limbs were beginning to grow heavy as weariness began to take its toll. She could taste nothing but copper in her mouth, hear nothing but yelling and pleading and screaming. Her vision was focused so that she only saw the enemy, no one else existed to her in those moments.

_Kill them. Kill them all. Don't hesitate. If you hesitate, you die. Kill them. _

The voice that she swore was not hers repeated itself again and again. Apart from the jarring of it appearing suddenly in her head, she was thankful. This way, she could easily disassociate herself from her surroundings, and escape from the chaos around.

Still… Would it be enough? She had only one arm, and her quick thinking, to save her life. She had long lost where Eowyn, Faramir, and the Hobbits were, she tried not to think the worst of their fates. Anna had already witnessed the brutality of the Wild Men first hand as she ran across the courtyard, around and over bodies heartlessly forgotten on the ground. Women, children, families who were torn apart several times over, scattered all over, completely obliterated from existence. There was little possibility of the majority of Edoras surviving.

_Kill them all. Kill any in your way. _

Just as she was about to stab another man through his chest, she heard a deafening roar that sent chills down her spine.

Another screech and suddenly the city was aflame, while the dragon, which was only barely big enough to sit atop Meduseld, swooped down from above.

"Oh, gods." Any hope Anna had left drained away in an instant as she saw how quick the devastation the dragon brought down around them spread.

Eomer had failed. Her chest constricted as her eyes burned at the realization of what that meant. Anger and crippling grief threatened to immobilize her, but the continuing death around her spurned her to continue moving, despite the engulfing pain.

How could something barely bigger than a large house cause so much destruction in mere seconds?

Anna swung down on an approaching man fiercely, her axe ending up embedding in his skull too deep. She struggled to pull it out with just the strength of one arm, finally resorting to using her foot as leverage.

They needed to evacuate. They couldn't stay and defend a city that was quickly turning into nothing but fire and rubble.

"Eowyn! Faramir! Merry! Pippin! Brynwyn!"

Her screams were overwhelmed by the cries of pain from the people around her. She had to find them. She knew she should care about the strangers around her, but right now, all she was concerned about were her friends. She didn't have time to be selfless.

Anna sprinted toward the first ring, dodging falling bodies and debris. _Please let them still be alive. Please. Don't let them die. Don't let me be alone again. _

She came to Brynwyn's new home first and scrambled inside. She screamed for the woman, her niece and her only real connection to her family back home, when she stumbled over something in the doorway. Anna looked down slowly, dread building when she realized what it was. Bile rose in her throat as Brywnyn's eyes stared at her blankly, her body unmoving, though visibly torn apart. She gagged as the smell invaded her nose and rushed out of the house, unable to stop the hot tears from tracking down her cheeks as she leaned helplessly against the stone wall outside.

She didn't have time to wallow in her grief as another wave of fire swept over her head. She screamed and dropped to the ground, the heat from the fire stinging against her back and legs. After it died down, she risked lifting her head as she watched the dragon land near her and snatch one of the Rohirrim in its maw, his bones cracking loudly as the dragon snapped him clean in half. Shuddering at the sound, Anna forced herself up and ran in the opposite direction, praying that it wouldn't see her as she heard it claim yet another victim with its teeth.

_Run, Anna. Run, and don't look back. _

Her body began to tilt to the side as her feet went faster, thrown off-balance by the arm strapped to her middle. Still, she ran faster, slashing at whoever was in her way as the dragon continued wreaking havoc.

_Run. Keep running, keep moving. Don't stop. Run!_

Anna reached the outskirts of the city, barreling into the forest around it without a second thought.

She knew then that her courage and determination to defend the city with her life was nothing but bluster. She was not courageous. She was a coward. She was running away, while her people were dying in droves.

_I don't want to die. _

She kept running.

* * *

The sun had risen hours ago, along with smoke rising from the city she had left behind. Her legs were weak, shaking with an effort to remain standing and to keep moving. Her axe dragged behind her, no longer being held with strength and determination. The clothing she wore was in tatters, covered in gore and dirt and bits of things she'd rather not determine. Her walk was slow, staggering, her breath came out in short bursts. Tears traveled their way down her cheeks and chin and Anna didn't care she wipe them away. She didn't think she could if she tried. There was no noise around her, nothing but a buzzing in her ears, white noise against the silence.

She couldn't go back.

She had failed.

* * *

The grass beneath her was shockingly warm, even as the seasons had already begun to change. The wind wasn't biting, even as it had done so just the night before. She knew she should get up. Knew she couldn't stay. But, oh, how she wanted to. Anna wanted to stay in the grass, looking up at the sky and the clouds, as if nothing had changed. As if her life wasn't steadily seeping out of her. As if she could ever live as she had again.

She wanted to stay.

* * *

Night came again. She didn't move. Noise was beginning to return. She could hear the animals whistling, and trees creaking in the distance. She pushed everything else away.

Why was she here? Why wasn't she back in Rohan? Why had she run? Why was she still alive? Why was she here?

* * *

Voices.

Anna's eyes snapped open, ears straining for the invading sounds again. She jumped as it happened again.

She wasn't imagining it. There were others in the forest with her.

She wasn't alone.

They got louder, whoever or _whatever_ it was, yelling something she couldn't understand. She rolled over,keeping low to the ground as she stared, wide-eyed in their direction.

Forcing her limbs to cooperate, she slowly sat up, hiding behind a tree as the sound of beating hooves and louder shouts invaded her senses. It was much too loud, she wanted to cover her ears.

She turned in the opposite direction, prepared to walk away, to use the trees and brush around her as cover.

More shouting.

She found one of her legs had fallen asleep as she tried to stand. It was useless. With a sob, she looked back in the direction of the voices, barely able to make out figures. Her sight was still foggy, they looked like warped monsters. _Because that's what they are, the Wild Men have found me, _she thought to herself as she began squeezing her leg back to life. She slid back behind the tree, holding her axe in one hand shakily.

Should she end it now? Before they got the chance to apprehend her? Who knows what they would do to her once they found her. Death was surely only one thing, amongst more nightmarish pain and torment.

She risked another peek around the tree, her eyes still only allowing her to see bits of red and yellow and brown.

They were getting closer, the yelling getting more frantic.

Her leg began to painfully come back to life, though that didn't stop the relief running through her like a wave. She slapped it a few times until she could move her toes, the hooves sounding in her ear like drums now.

She had to run.

Anna made it a couple feet before she heard them change direction, the hoof beats sounding louder as they picked up speed.

They saw her.

A loud sob escaped her as she whirled around, swinging her axe wildly.

"Stay back! Stay away from me!" She cried out, her voice hoarse and croaking. It hurt to speak, but intimidation was all she had left.

The horses stopped.

She heard one of them speak her name. She blinked once, twice, more and more until her hazy vision began to uncloud.

She recognized his hair first. Then his armor. Then his voice. Finally, his face, though looking roughly beaten and bloody, familiar while etched in concern and grief.

"Eomer." She breathed, her final strength giving way as she finally collapsed.

She heard his heavy footsteps as he rushed to grab her, calling her name again.

"I can't believe it. You're alive." She whispered to him, vaguely aware that her words were getting quieter and harder to form. "I'm tired."

She felt herself sink into sleep once again, and she welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

Anna hadn't spoken since her blackout in front of Eomer and his men. She was brought back to Edoras, what was left of it. What few people there were left, were busy caring for the dead, both friend and enemy. She felt their judgment, even as no one spoke. They knew of her failure, they must know.

How many people had died because they had failed to protect them? Was it well and truly over this time, or would there be a final wave to finally decimate all that Rohan was?

She deserved their scorn.

She was shocked to see the smoking body of the dragon, sprawled in the middle of the city square, houses smashing to nothing but rubble underneath its weight.

Who had killed it? How?

She wasn't given time to question it aloud as Eomer's horse led them straight to Meduseld, surprisingly more intact than the rest of the city, though still having lost its grandeur.

Once they had entered the hall, she took the time to allow what was left of the throne room to sink in. What bodies she remembered having lain there had been removed, however, there were still pools of blood where they were.

Flashes of the three guards that had tried valiantly to protect her. As a result, they got sliced almost in half right in front of her. She had to crawl out from under them in order to prevent herself from suffocating.

Her eyes trailed over to the far corner, where she had seen a maid that had helped her get stabbed repeatedly, the thudding of the sword going through her thin body and hitting the stone wall behind her replayed itself over in her head.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing the gruesome images and sounds to leave her mind. If anything, the yelling seemed to come back tenfold.

This was never supposed to have happened. The kingdom of Rohan was supposed to have flourished after the War of the Ring, not be reduced to practically nothing. What had gone wrong?

Shaking, she slowly walked toward the throne, a symbol of strength to the people of Rohan, now covered in blood and gore. She wanted to vomit, but somehow, her body refused even that effort.

She felt shame begin to overwhelm her. How would she face the people of Rohan? There were mere dozens of them now, compared to the hundreds that were left after the war. The great city of Edoras was nothing but a ghost town. A mere echo and mockery of what it was.

She should have jumped from Orthanc when she had the chance, Gandalf be damned. This never would have happened if she hadn't come back to the city. She didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

Her hand closed around her pocket watch again, rage causing her to pull at the chain, willing it to break. It was the damned things fault this had happened. She should have known that a piece of a Palantir was dangerous to keep.

She felt worse than dead. She felt empty, hollow. How would they come back from this? How could they possibly rebuild a city that was utterly rent to ash and rubble? How could they rebuild a kingdom, when the population was down by two-thirds?

How was she to continue living as normally as possible when the weight of her guilt felt like it would eat her alive from the inside?

Her eyes landed on Eomer, who was valiantly trying to help keep order among his kin. He was their king and she knew he felt guilty and ashamed more than she. Her heart ached for him, thinking about how this was his home, and it was gone now.

Anna found herself walking over to him and slipping her hand in his, leaning against his shoulder. He sighed heavily and ordered the guards to continue looking for any living.

When he turned, Anna saw that his jaw was set and could hear that he was grinding his teeth. "Eomer." She cupped his face in her hand, realizing she was still shaking from her days without food or water. "What can I do?"

His eyes were red. "I don't know." His voice broke a little. "I don't know if there's anything _to_ do. We still haven't found my sister or Faramir. I had thought we would find them once we found you in the forest…"

Anna's chest tightened. She hadn't realized that her friends were still missing. "Eowyn and Faramir are still out there, somewhere. We have to trust that." Her voice cracked as she doubted her own words, but knew they needed to be said. Eomer looked ready to collapse from the weight of everything, as she had already done.

He clasped her hand in his, leaning his cheek against it and taking what little comfort she could offer him. "I want to believe that, but…" He trailed off, his gaze going about the room. She knew what he was seeing, and refused to allow himself to be swallowed by it. Instead of letting him torture himself more, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, his attention snapping back to her.

"Don't do that." Her eyes stung again as her voice wavered. "Don't grieve for them while they may still be alive. They are still out there. They both survived the Black Breath. They can survive this too."

His silent nod was little relief as she realized that his eyes were closed as he swallowed hard. She held him close, tightening her hold as he began to shake, suddenly grateful that they had the keep to themselves.

She had to be strong now for Eomer. She had to be the one to take care of him while he took care of the rest of the city, and right now, taking care of him was holding as he wept in her arms.

She was afraid that she was going to lose him, not to his own death maybe, but to his sister's and his country's. Anna could see that he was wavering on the edge of something and that terrified her.


End file.
